Broken Bonds
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: Sasuke has become distant from Naruto and his children. Naruto now has one tough decision to make. To leave the Uchiha or to let him continue going behind his back. And what about the children? Anal, Angst, D/s, HJ, Language, mentions of MPreg, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nuthin' sniffle.

_Flashback_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

A/N: This is dedicted to shadowphoenix143, who convinced me to post this story on also. LOVE YA!!!

* * *

_Naruto hummed happily as he danced about the kitchen, gathering ingredients for his latest creation. He had batter all over his face and hands, yet he still wore a big ass grin. The blonde added two more eggs to the mixture of flour, milk, and other ingredients. Naruto mixed the items in the large bowl until the dough was thick and sticky. He emptied the contents of the bowl on to the counter as well as rolled the dough until it was flattened. He got out a circular cookie cutter and began making holes in the sticky substance. A dark shadowy figure approached the happy blonde that was dancing around the kitchen like an idiot. The dark form smirked at Naruto's actions. Naruto turned his back to the figure and placed the tray of cookies in the oven, checking on the others that were already in there. In a few more minutes they should be done. The figure snuck behind the unsuspecting fox and laced his arms around Naruto's waist._

"_AHHH…Sasuke don't scare me like that!" Naruto yelled jumping in the raven's arms. _

"_It's so much fun though. Besides, I like seeing you aroused in more than one way." Sasuke said placing a butterfly kiss on Naruto's neck. _

"_You hentai. What are you doing home so early? I thought you were on a mission." Naruto asked relaxing against Sasuke's chest. _

"_It was a quick and simple mission. Tsunade-sama gave me the rest of the day off."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Naruto what are you doing in here anyway?" Sasuke asked eyes the blonde's face and the mess that was called a kitchen._

"_Baking cookies. Here try it." Naruto replied holding up a small circular thing to Sasuke._

"_I don't eat sweets, you know th-" Naruto popped the cookie into Sasuke's mouth followed by a gentle kiss._

"_It's not sweet, you'll like it teme." Naruto said trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp. Naruto broke loose of the iron grip and checked on the cookies in the oven._

"_Mmm, that _was_ good. What did you do?" The raven asked._

"_I changed to recipe a bit to accommodate your taste buds."_

"_The boys aren't going to like them you know that right." _

"_I made them a batch of their own. They're in the oven now." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist again and pulled him close. "Pleasing to everyone, that's what I love about you." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear._

"_Teme…Stop!" Naruto laughed "I have to finish cooking before the boys get home with your brother."_

"_Why? Like I said before; I like seeing you aroused."_

"_Teme, Raiden and Satoshi should be home soon. We shouldn't be doing this here."_

"_Like you said they're with Itachi, so calm down koi." _

"_Fine, but I still think it's a bad idea." Sasuke smiled at his husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sasu, can ya kinda let me go. I have to take the cookies out of the oven before they burn." Naruto said, not really wanting to lose the contact._

"_No, because you are perfectly capable of moving like this." Naruto blushed._

"_I know that, genius. But don't cha think the position we're in looks a bit suggestive bent over?" _

"_You weren't complaining last night."_

"_Alright, don't try any thing." Naruto blushed a darker shade of red. He bent over getting the tray from the oven, brining Sasuke with him. He placed the tray on top of the stove._

"_See that wasn't so bad."_

"_Yea right…something was poking me in my ass the whole time." Naruto remembered he had melted chocolate sitting on the counter. He dipped his finger in it and shoved his finger into Sasuke's mouth. _

_Sasuke sucked lightly on Naruto's finger before releasing the digit and kissing Naruto on the lips. Sasuke slipped his tongue passed the blonde's enticing lips, tracing every inch of the cavern. Naruto could still taste the lingering chocolate on the Uchiha's tongue. The blonde stroked the underside on Sasuke's tongue, coaxing a moan out of the older male._

"_Raiden they're at it again! Don't come near the kitchen!" A raven haired youth yelled. The boy was basically the spitting image of Sasuke. Dark hair, ebony eyes, and even sometimes the famous Uchiha pride along with the stubbornness. _

"_Don't those two have their own room?!" The one named Raiden yelled back. Naruto and Sasuke broke apart and looked at the 'eldest' son. _

"_Good afternoon Satoshi. I…We thought you were with your Uncle." Naruto said, straightening out. _

"_We were. Are these for us?" Satoshi asked noticing the cookies on the table._

"_Not the ones on the table, but the ones on the stove are. Don't eat too many or you'll spoil your dinner." Naruto said. Satoshi nodded and walked over to the stove and grabbed a warm cookie. Before he bit into it the young male stared at it for a moment. _

"_Ya'll didn't do _anything _to them did you?" Satoshi asked skeptically. _

"_No we didn't." The older blonde laughed._

"_Otou-san, chichi-ue…!" Another little boy yelled running into the kitchen. This one was Naruto's little double. He has the same bright golden, unruly hair with dark blue eyes. _

"_Hello, Raiden. Where is your Uncle?" Sasuke asked the bubbly boy._

"_Uncle Itachi is tied up to a tree trunk in the back yard." Raiden giggled._

"_What?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison. _

"_Yea, he made a bet with us that if we could tie him up and get away before he got down, then he would take us out for ice cream after dinner." The twins replied together, giving their parents the biggest and brightest smile they could. Both Naruto and Sasuke began to snicker at how easily Itachi was out-smarted and bound by two seven year olds. Just as they got over their snickering fit, Itachi walked in with a twig and a leaf stuck in his hair. _

"_You little runts!" Itachi growled stomping in the door. The twins 'eeped' and hid behind their laughing fathers._

"_Calm down Itachi. It was only a _harmless_ prank." Sasuke said calming down a bit. _

"_Calm down my ass…vault. These two little monsters tied me to a fuc-freaking tree branch. You better watch them; they're getting sneakier and knot handy everyday." _

"_Now, you two said it was a tree _trunk _not _branch_." Sasuke said looking at Raiden and Satoshi who were now cowering behind Naruto._

"_D-did we say trunk, we meant branch." Both chuckled nervously. _

"_Now boys what do you sat to Itachi?" Naruto said moving away from the two._

"_We're sorry Uncle 'Tachi." Raiden and Satoshi said bowing their heads. Then they looked at Itachi with the biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes ever. Itachi couldn't help but give in._

"_It's fine. Next time, I know no to make a bet with you two." Itachi sighed. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Itachi walked up the steps of the Uchiha estate to his room, the one farthest from the twins. Before Raiden and Satoshi could turn their faces on their parents, Sasuke beat them to it. _

"_Now, both of you go upstairs and to your room. No ice cream after dinner." Sasuke said. Satoshi and Raiden whined, but ran up the steps planning their next prank and who it was going to be pulled on._

"_It's amazing how they're going on missions and lead them already and they still act like that." Sasuke wondered shaking his head._

"_You know they can get serious when they want or have to. They get it from you, teme." Naruto said. The blonde rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, smiling. _

"_What are you so happy about?" The raven gave a questioning look at Naruto. _

"_Our boys and their accomplishments." Naruto replied._

"_Well they've had great influences." Sasuke said, placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead. Naruto moved his head and kissed the Uchiha heir on the lips. _

Naruto smiled at the memory of his family before. Before, Sasuke closed himself off from everyone. Before, Sasuke would come home later and later every night. Before, Naruto found out Sasuke was cheating on him. Naruto opened his dull blue eyes, once so vibrant and full of life, but now they stared at the dark floor of the empty room. Right now the blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed in one of the guest rooms. He was tired not only physically but mentally as well. He was tired of waking up to an empty bed and tired of Sasuke's constant lying. Naruto now was just plain tired of Sasuke…period. He knew the Uchiha prodigy had been cheating on him for two years now, yet the blonde hadn't confronted him. Naruto was afraid of more lying and even worse Sasuke leaving again. But, in truth, which was worse Sasuke leaving or having Sasuke continually cheating and lying to his face.

'_What lead us to this? What went wrong over the years?' _Millions of questions like that flooded Naruto's brain every minute. He heard the front door open and close softly. He heard the quiet footsteps of his husband…no not his husband, but of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. The soul inside of the shell of a body is not the one he fell in love with. It was someone completely different, someone that didn't give a damn about his family. It was then Naruto heard crying coming from the baby monitor on the nigh stand. The blonde weakly stood up and walked out the dark room toward the room of his daughter, Amatsuki.

Amatsuki looked like Naruto in his heneged form if the sexy jutsu, except she had dark blue eyes. She had long blonde hair with ebony streaks that reached down to her thigh. Her personality was anything short of bubbly, fun, and energetic. Everyone in the village could easily tell she was Naruto's daughter. Naruto opened the door to the pink and grey room of the three year old. Yea, Amatsuki is three with a baby monitor. After someone tried to kidnap her, Naruto has been nothing short of safe. He looked at the small bundle shaking beneath the grey blankets with a pink stripe.

"Amatsuki…what's the matter honey?" Naruto said in a gentle, almost relaxing voice.

"T-the lightning scared me. I was sleeping and the loud crash awoke me up." The little girl sobbed.

"It's okay, sweetie. The lightning won't hurt you." Naruto cooed. He pulled the sobbing child into his lap, rocking her back and forth. Her sobs began to dissipate in to soothing arms of her chichi-ue. "You know that if you're afraid of lightning, you're afraid of Kami-sama. Did you do something bad and trying to hide it?" Naruto said.

"N-no chichi-ue." Amatsuki replied snuggling into Naruto's chest.

"Then you don't have anything to fear, okay." Naruto began humming a lullaby into Amatsuki's ear, coaxing her further into sleep. He felt her nod against him and soon after that he heard her breathing even out. Naruto knew she had fallen back to sleep. He placed her gently back under the covers. The blonde male pecked Amatsuki on the forehead and quietly walked out of her room. He shut the door silently and started walking back to the room.

"Where are you going?" A cold voice asked from behind him. Naruto didn't even jump or so much as flinch.

"Back to sleep. Is there a problem?" Naruto replied in an emotionless voice keeping his back toward the raven.

"Isn't _our_ room the other way?"

"No _your_ bedroom is that way. I'm staying in a guest room tonight…well actually again."

"Naruto, don't start." Sasuke said pinning the blonde to the wall.

"Don't start what?! Me bitching at you for being late and not caring about your family anymore." Naruto said in angry whisper.

"Exactly. It's the same thing every time we're alone."

"Well if you came home a- gasp." Naruto took a sharp intake of air, as Sasuke snaked a hand down Naruto's boxers and grabbed his semi-limp shaft.

"Don't try that shit on me, bastard! You haven't had sex _with_ _me_ in over two years! What makes you want to start now?" The blonde growled. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's penis harder, earning him a whimper from Naruto. Sasuke gave the slowly rising phallus a hard jerk. Naruto bit his lip trying to hold back a scream of pain…or was it pleasure. Sasuke hadn't tried anything in years, but now when Naruto had confronted him, he pulled this.

"Naruto, why are you holding back? You know you're enjoying it." Sasuke said coldly.

"Why?" Naruto growled.

"A husband has a right to his spouse anytime he wants. And I want you, now." Sasuke replied giving Naruto another rough jerk.

"Sasuke, don't! Besides this isn't even you. It's just the empty shell of yours."

"So, what if it is? What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke picked up the pace. Stroking Naruto hard fast and painfully. Naruto's forehead became beaded with sweat.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted Sasuke to be with him like this, but he wanted it to be out of love not out obligatory reasons. The blonde moaned low in his throat. He hadn't realized when Sasuke bought him into the bedroom and stripped him of his boxers.

"S-Stop it!" Naruto whined. "This is considered rape."

"You _can't_ rape the willing, dobe." Sasuke replied squeezing the base of Naruto's cock and pulling up hard, making him cum. Naruto growled at the name and orgasm. He gazed down at Sasuke's pants. He noticed that the raven hadn't even gotten a hard on with the show he just gave himself.

'_At least he didn't fuck me.'_ Naruto thought. The smaller male felt Sasuke move to the other side of the bed and wrap an arm around his waist.

"What the hell is with the arm?"

"To make sure you stay where you belong." Naruto sneered at the remark.

'_Prick…'_ Naruto growled low in his throat. He was too tired to argue. So he laid his head on the pillow and fell into a light sleep.

**TBC -----------**

How was that? Should I continue or not? Well please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy fucking hell I didn't think so many people would like this story. Me happy! Hugs to you all enjoy the next chappie. Forgot to tell ya'll, the first few chapters is kind of flashback frenzy.

**Disclaimer:** If Naruto was in my loving care there would be nothing but... SMUT!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'_Kyuubi talking'_**

_Flashback

* * *

_

To say the least Naruto's sleep was anything but peaceful. The blonde fox kept tossing from side to side all night. His mind flooded with images of something or was it another premonition.

_Dream Sequence…_

Naruto sat on the edge of a couch in a pretty descent sized living room, but that was all he could make out. The thing that was clear, besides what he was sitting on, was an unfamiliar picture of about an 8 year old Amatsuki and 23 year old Raiden and Satoshi chasing after Itachi in the background. Then to the side were him and Sasuke, _looking_ happy as when they first had gotten together. A small smile seemed to appear on the sullen face of Naruto's. He bit back a whimper and took a deep breath.

"Chichi-ue, is everything okay?" A gentle yet deep voice echoed in the quiet room.

"Yea everything is fine Raiden. I was just looking at a picture." Naruto replied. He looked up at the younger male.

"You know it was the right choice, chichi-ue. Don't go doubting yourself now." Raiden said softly, standing next to his dad.

"Yea I know, but ya can't help but miss him."

"Come on; let's get you back to bed." Raiden helped Naruto get back to his room, seeing as the blonde's vision was now blurred with unshed tears.

_End Dream Sequence…_

Naruto jumped up in the bed. His breathing was labored and eyes had a tint of red to them. He looked around the room and saw that he was still in the Uchiha compound. The wet streaks down his cheeks, told Naruto that was really crying. The Kyuubi-vessel looked down to see Sasuke still there with an arm around the blonde's waist. He did all he could to keep from rolling his eyes and pushing the bastard off the bed. The soft rays of the sun caught Naruto's eye. He looked out the window to view the sun breaking through the night clouds, bringing about a new day.

'_It was just a freaking dream. Yea but the last time I had a dream like that it had came true. What does this mean?' _Naruto's breathing evened out. He slipped out of Sasuke's weak grip and got dressed. Just as he neared the door to exit the room, the silky voice he hated but loved at the same time stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Out…" Naruto replied coldly.

"Where?"

"For a walk. Can't I get some air without asking you? And stop acting like you give a damn."

"I do care about the person who gave birth to my children." Naruto gripped the door knob, crushing it in the process.

"Whatever. If I'm not back by the time Amatsuki wakes up please get her dressed, fed, and ready for school." The blonde said frigidly. _'Sasuke, where did all of this go wrong? Sometimes I wish we just stayed friends or never even met.' _

"Don't take too long."

'_Like you care.' _"I don't know how long it'll be. I need to get something off of my mind." Naruto walked out of the door and quietly trotted through the house making sure not to wake anyone. The Kyuubi-vessel stalked out of the main house and district. He continued to walk through the village aimlessly, wondering when Sasuke had become so…so isolated.

'_It was about a year after Amatsuki was born. He started coming home later and later until it was to the point where he wouldn't come home at all. I just thought it was the missions since he was ANBU captain. Then I found out he was on a leave. That whole fucking month he didn't come home.' _Naruto thought remembering _that _unfortunate day.

**Flashback…**

"_Baa-chan is Sasuke on a mission, right now?" A worried Naruto asked, strumming his fingers across the large oak desk. Tsunade pulled out a small leather bound book and flipped through the pages._

"_No, he's been out on leave for about 3 weeks now. I thought he would be with you for the time." Tsunade said skimming down a page._

"_3 WEEKS?! He hasn't been home_ since_ the last mission." Naruto blurted out._

"_Well, Naruto is there anything you want me to do?" The older female asked with concern. _

"_No thank you. Thank you for everything Hokage-sama. I'll see ya later." Naruto leapt out of the window and raced home; or in the supposed direction of home. Tsunade could only watch the blonde jump away. She was worried about her adopted little brother. He only called her 'Hokage-sama' unless there was something bothering him. She bit her lip, feeling hopeless. Tsunade took her seat back at her desk and pulled out her secret stash of sake. _

_Naruto turned sharply, toward the west gate and headed to the forest surrounding Konoha. That was when he saw everything he needed but didn't want to know. The first and certainly not the last time he found Sasuke cheating on him._

**End Flashback…**

"That was the first day he got caught and hadn't noticed a goddamn thing. That was the beginning of the end of this relationship." Naruto said in an inaudible whisper. He hadn't even noticed he had walked up the Hokage monument steps and was sitting atop the fourth's head. The young blonde looked over the city that he still wants to protect. He listened it come to life as the sun rose higher into the morning sky. The morning store merchants were setting up their carts for a busy day. The parents getting their children ready for school, and the rest of the sounds that the sun brought along with it. Here seemed to be Naruto's calm and peaceful spot. Every fear, worry, doubt, and ounce of stress was washed away here. No evil could scathe this place. But most of all, this spot was where Sasuke had proposed to Naruto, 18 long years ago. The blonde felt the sting of fresh tears roll down his whiskered cheeks. He only then noticed he was crying.

'_Damn, I seem more emotional than when I was pregnant with Amatsuki.'_

'_**Kit…you wanna talk or something?'**_

'_Not right now Kyu. Thanks anyway.' _Naruto gave a not so convincing smile to Kyuubi. Before the ancient fox could say another thing, someone beat him to the punch.

"Chichi-ue is everything alright?" Raiden asked coming from out of the shadows.

"What are you doing up this early? Don't you have a mission today?" Naruto asked his younger identical. He completely avoided Raiden's question.

"I heard you and otou-san _'talking'_ then you walked out. I was worried about you and followed you."

"Don't you ever sleep?" Raiden heard the light smirk in Naruto's voice.

"I'm a light sleeper, you know that dad."

"Yea, you must get that from your father." Raiden smirked and sat beside Naruto. He enjoyed the view from the monument as much as Naruto did.

"What's going on between you two?"

"You're too observant for your age Raiden. But if you must know nothing, you should worry about."

"But…"

"No buts Rai. The matter is closed for now."

"Fine chichi-ue." Raiden sighed defeated.

"Since we haven't had the chance to talk in awhile, now might be a good chance. How has being an ANBU been?"

"Err…it's tough at first but you get used to after a few good missions. Ya know the test is coming up soon. If you would like someone to train with, I'll be more than happy to help out."

"Maybe I'll think about taking the test but let's see how everything goes. Let's see if you can beat your old man one day soon." Naruto smiled.

"When was the last time _you_ had a_ real_ spar?" Raiden asked raising a slim blonde eyebrow.

"Ya little smartass; I had one just yesterday with Shino. Thank you very much."

"All you need to defeat Shino-san is bug repellant and you won." Naruto laughed at the simple joke. His eyes brightened almost back to their normal blue. It was rare nowadays to see or hear a true laugh or smile on Naruto's face. Raiden couldn't help but smile seeing his chichi-ue happy once again.

"Alright tough guy, tomorrow at dawn we'll see what you're made of." Naruto said with determination lighting up his eyes.

"You're on old geezer. Be there dad and don't forget. Because you know the older you get the more you forget."

"Cut that old stuff out. Trust me I won't forget to kick your butt." Naruto smirked. Naruto looked over the city once more before standing. A longing and lonely look back placed on his face.

"Chichi-ue if you want me or Satoshi to find out what's going on with otou-san, then we will." Raiden said quickly, sensing the sudden change in Naruto.

"That won't be necessary. Sadly I already know what's going on." Naruto replied. His blonde bangs covered his eyes, making his expression unreadable. Raiden nodded, understanding his dad. Naruto looked at the sky and sighed. By now the house is going to be a complete disaster.

"Well, we best be off Raiden. We don't know what your sister and brother has gotten themselves into."

"You're probably right. Would you like me to start preparing Satoshi's funeral?"

"You got jokes today."

"Maybe a few, but I wonder who _that _came from." Raiden stared at Naruto. Naruto laughed.

"Race ya." Naruto said before disappearing from his spot.

"Cheater!" Raiden soon followed Naruto. The both of them looked like mere blurs to people. They barely made any contact with the surface that their feet touched. You could hear their laughter though. Some villagers actually thought they were ghosts playing at the edge of the spirit world. As the duo reached the house, they heard a loud thud followed by a loud yell.

"GET BACK HERE AMATSUKI!!!" Satoshi yelled. Naruto and Raiden walked into the main house to see Satoshi running after Amatsuki.

"No 'Toshi, you'll hurt me!" Amatsuki giggled, sliding under the dinning room table.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I'll just tie you up and lock you in the closet so you can't pull anymore pranks."

"Technically, Satoshi you still would be hurting her." Naruto said from the doorway.

"Chichi-ue, Raiden…" The blonde girl yelled happily, jumping into Naruto's arms. Amatsuki chuckled and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Hey, how's my little girl?" Naruto asked rubbing his cheek against Amatsuki's. The little girl seemed to purr like a kitten at the action.

"Good, otou-san woke me up and got me ready for school. But chichi-ue, otou-san is not as fun as you are. He's to… to moody." Raiden and Satoshi snickered. Naruto had a shocked smile across his face.

"Oh really, then I guess we're going to have to work on your father's behavior, huh."

"Yes sir." Amatsuki did a mock salute and giggled. Naruto smiled and saluted back to her with his free hand. Amatsuki kissed her dad's cheek and jumped out of his arms.

"Alright soldier, we attack tomorrow."

"Understood captain."

"Okay, now go finish eating and get the rest of your stuff together, so you can go to school."

"Uh-huh, okay chichi-ue." She ran passed Satoshi and stuck out her tongue at him. Before he could catch her she sped back to the kitchen, laughing the whole way. Satoshi grumbled under his breath.

"What happened to you?" Raiden asked a soaking wet Satoshi. The younger of the two was trying not to burst out laughing.

"That little demon we call out little sister." Satoshi grumbled.

"Oh come on now. She ain't _that_ bad." Raiden smiled.

"I beg to differ; she's never pranked you before, little brother." Raiden thought about it for a minute. Satoshi was right.

"That's right. She likes going after the gullible ones. Sucks to be you right now." Raiden snickered. Satoshi glared at Raiden who was now full out laughing.

"Dick wad…" Satoshi mumbled.

"Not in front of Amatsuki. You wouldn't want her to pick up you're foul language either now would you. By the way what did she do?" Raiden wondered calming down.

"She caught me in a trap and dumped a bucket of water on me. Let's just leave it at that." Satoshi scowled.

"You actually fell for it to. Aren't you _supposed_ to be some kick-butt ninja?"

"That was a very crafty and well hidden trap, okay. A ninja is entitled to some off days too ya know."

"Aniki you're rationalizing."

"So what if I am. She's getting better at her traps. I'd watch you're back if I were you. She might direct her ideas to someone better and smarter."

"I hope you know you just insulted yourself." Raiden chuckled.

"Shut up."

"You two should know you weren't a picnic either when you were Amatsuki's age. So quit with the complaining." Naruto said.

"Heh heh, we know chichi-ue. You keep reminding us every time we try to plan something." Satoshi laughed nervously.

"Which is everyday, if I might add?" Raiden finished.

"Don't worry, Konoha will always need pranksters." Naruto smiled. Who could picture the Village Hidden in the Leaves without some pranksters? How did they live before Naruto?

"I hear that." Satoshi and Raiden said together.

"Chichi-ue, I'm ready to leave." Amatsuki said merrily, running into the foyer.

"You forgot three things."

"What?"

"You know what they are, Amatsuki."

"Oh, those things. Do I have to chichi-ue?" Amatsuki whined.

"Yes you do young lady."  
"Fine chichi-ue." Amatsuki pouted. She walked over to her brothers. "Gomen 'Toshi." The blonde child said.

"Its okay, Amat." Satoshi ruffled Amatsuki's blonde pig-tails.

"Hey stop that, 'Toshi." Amatsuki moved her head away from his hand and glared playfully at the older raven.

"Have a good day at the academy, runt." Satoshi said. He kneeled down to her level and hugged her. Amatsuki squeezed Satoshi tightly. She let go and tackled Raiden.

"Rai why are ya always so quiet?" Amatsuki cocked her head to the side cutely. Raiden copied her actions and blinked at her.

"Aniki, answer me." Amatsuki said shaking him. Raiden shook his head. Amatsuki pouted and tried to think of a way to get her brother to talk. Her dark blue eyes lit up with an idea.

"Raiden, do you want to be my next target?" She asked sweetly. The look of pure terror washed over Raiden's face. Satoshi, Naruto, and Amatsuki laughed.

"Alright, I'll talk. Have a fun today, okay." Raiden responded quickly.

"Thank you big brother." Amatsuki said with a toothy grin. "Besides I like targeting 'Toshi better." She whispered into Raiden's ear. Raiden chuckled. Amatsuki hugged Raiden tightly and ran back to Naruto.

'_Man, that's evil. Kyuubi are you sure you did nothing to Amatsuki when we were pregnant with her?'_

'_**Now Kit, would I ever lie to you?' **_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Then there's your answer.'**_Kyuubi snickered.

'_Jerk wad…'_

"Come on chichi-ue, let's go." Amatsuki beamed tugging her dad out the door.

"I'll be back soon. If I don't see you before your mission, than good luck." Naruto said.

"Yes chichi-ue." The twins said together. Naruto turned toward the door, still being dragged by Amatsuki.

"Oh chichi-ue, otou-san said he would be home early tomorrow morning." Satoshi said as an after thought. Naruto visible stiffened. Amatsuki stopped mid-step and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you Satoshi." The Kyuubi-vessel replied. He smiled warmly at Amatsuki to get that worried look off her face. Amatsuki smiled back and continued walking, but even she knew it was just a façade.

"Chichi-ue…" Satoshi began but stopped when Raiden placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi glanced back at his younger brother, who was shaking his head. They heard the front door close and that's when Satoshi's question flew out of his mouth.

"What's going on Rai?"

"I don't exactly know, but it's something real serious between chichi-ue and otou-san. It's not something to be taken as lightly as their other fights, either. If otou-san tells you when he's going out don't tell chichi-ue."

"Alright, Raiden. But you know this is something we _shouldn't_ get in the middle of."

"Yea I know, but we _might_ have to at some points. Come on we have to be at the main gate in an hour." Satoshi and Raiden walked upstairs to get ready for their mission.

"Chichi-ue, I can't wait to see grandpa 'Ruka and grandpa 'Kashi." Amatsuki said happily.

"Has grandpa Kakashi been good and not so perverted?"

"Pa-ver-ted?" Amatsuki questioned with an adorable confused look on her face.

"Never mind…is grandpa 'Kashi staying out of trouble?"

"Um…no. Grandpa 'Ruka is always hitting him over the head and yelling at him. But it's really funny, because grandpa 'Ruka can never stay mad at grandpa 'Kashi." The small girl laughed.

"Grandpa 'Kashi is always getting into trouble."

"Yep."

"So, hime what have you been learning?"

"Um…last week we worked on our disguises and tactical plans. This week we're practicing on our aim with shuriken and kunai." Amatsuki said tapping her chin.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, but its sooooooooo boring. I've already have good aim because of you, 'Toshi and Rai."

"Well sweetie, practice makes perfect. Maybe grandpa 'Ruka will help your aim ideal just like Mrs. Ten-Ten's." The older blonde smiled. A delighted twinkle in his daughter's eye.

"Really chichi-ue?! I hope so. Come on, let's go. I can't wait to get to the academy." The young blonde yelled running ahead.

"Amatsuki, the academy isn't going anywhere!" Naruto yelled running after the hyper active little girl. They raced the rest of the way there. Amatsuki went busting through the sliding door scaring the scarred chuunin. She was soon followed by a calm, collected Naruto.

"Hello Naruto and Amatsuki."

"Hi grandpa." Amatsuki smiled and hugged Iruka. She quickly went to her desk and started planning her next prank.

"Hello tou-san. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected. How about yourself?"

"Tired but fine." Naruto smiled. "How has the little one been?"

"She's an excellent student and also the class clown. She is very strong and determined to become the youngest female ANBU in Konoha. She might achieve her goal at the pace she's increasing Naruto." Iruka said proudly.

"Really, now? Amatsuki sounds like Itachi now. Oh great! Now I'll never hear the end of it." Naruto groaned. "But that's great Iruka-tou-san. Will you please keep me updated on her progress?" Naruto gave a small smile. He looked over to Amatsuki. She was scribbling something on the piece of paper in front of her, with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth; she seemed to be in deep concentration. Iruka stared at his adopted son. He could easily tell something was up. The normally hyper active fox usually blabbed on and on about what was going on at home, but now it was mainly focused on Amatsuki or himself (Iruka) and Kakashi.

"Naruto how is everything at home?" Iruka asked after few minutes of silence.

"E-everything is fine." The question caught Naruto off guard and he faltered for a quick second but regained himself. "I need to get going tou-san. I'll see you later, okay." Naruto said quickly. He didn't want to crumble in front of Amatsuki and in the middle of the academy.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Iruka frowned.

"Don't seem so worried tou-san." Naruto smiled waving good-bye as he ran off.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination, but Naruto seems out of it. I hope it's just that…my imagination.'_ Iruka smiled and waved back to Naruto. Iruka waited for the rest of his students to arrive.

Naruto was on his way to the market after he dropped Amatsuki off. He had to pick up food, medical supplies and other things. His pace slowed down to a slow stride. His eyes were trained on the ground. Again he was walking blindly through town. The life in him gone once again. Naruto supposed the only thing keeping him going at this point was his children and if he lost them, then he would lose his will to live. Without even noticing it, he bumped into a small body. Naruto looked up from the ground to see Ten-Ten.

"Oh sorry Ten-Ten. I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"It's quite alright Naruto." The brunette replied.

"How are Sai and Ayame?"

"They're fine. Ayame is just like her father, so it gets a bit hectic some times. How's your family?"

"They're tricksters 'til the end. But good." Ten-Ten chuckled.

"That's to be expected, Naruto. They are your kids after all."

"Yea, I guess so."

"Maybe one day we could get together for like lunch or something."

"That'd be great. We haven't hung out much for awhile. How about you tell Sai when and I'll talk to him on the next mission."

"Okay Naruto. It was great to see you again. Don't be such a stranger." Ten-Ten gave Naruto a quick hug and walked in the opposite direction. Naruto smiled and continued his shopping. By the time he got everything it was almost time for him to go get Amatsuki from school. The Kyuubi-vessel raced back to the compound to drop off his groceries. Naruto sighed and walked into the house with silence greeting his ears.

'_Guess the boys already left. It's not surprising. The old hag has got them working almost every day, if they're not back from the previous mission.'_ Naruto went into the kitchen and put the bags down. He heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He ignored them completely, while he continued with what he was doing.

"What are you doing here? Satoshi said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Naruto asked, keeping his back toward Sasuke.

**TBC...**

* * *

That's it for chapter two. I know…I know nothing really important happened in this chappie. BUUUUUUUUUT, chapter three brings two things that turn worlds upside down. 

Confession time: Okay, there's a little teeny tiny detail, you guys should know. This was originally sequel for another story I have, but this had been on my mind begging to be typed. So some of the details will have to be explained soon. Please don't kill me.

Votin' time: Should Sasuke be cheating on Naruto with someone they know or some complete stranger? Pick one please. Okay enough of me babbling. Rate and review please, until next kiddies. Ja Ne. _disappears in a puff of smoke_


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Okay voting is not over, so there is still time for who you Sasuke to be cheating with, stranger or friend. But in a unanimous decision, so far, friend wins!! Oh and you guys are going to flip when you find out. In other news a few people want to kill Sasuke, by all means be my guest! Hell I'll join in! Okay I'm gonna stop jawing. To the chappie! _claps hands _Thanks to all of my reviewers! Hugs and cookies to all!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto and company

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Kyuubi talking"**_

_Flashback

* * *

_

"What are you doing here? Satoshi said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Naruto asked, keeping his back toward Sasuke.

"I forgot something. I'm on my way out now." Sasuke replied in a distant tone.

'_Forgot what? Protection?' _Naruto thought sarcastically. The ancient fox within him couldn't help but let out a small snicker. Naruto glared at him and that shut him up quickly. "Shouldn't you be on a mission, today?"

"No. Why?" Sasuke answered in an almost rude way. Naruto sighed and he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Our family, us and this damn relationship that isn't fucking working anymore. What the hell happened?!" Naruto yelled losing some of the self control he had.

"Not, now Naruto. I have to go." The Uchiha heir sighed, waving off the blonde.

"That's right Sasuke, leave. Turn your fucking back on this whole damn thing like you always do."

"What the hell do you want me to do then, huh?!"

"Open the fuck up! Talk to me, again!"

"For what, Naruto? You wouldn't understand a damn thing I tell you anyway!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sasuke we've been married for 18 fucking years. I'm probably the _only_ one that _can_ understand you!"

"Naruto, what the hell is this about?!"

"Damnit, I know you've been cheating for the past 2 fucking years! Don't start lying to my face again, Uchiha!" Naruto yelled, slamming the can he was holding down on the counter, causing it to almost explode.

Sasuke fell silent as he let Naruto's words sink in. Just then, Raiden, Satoshi, and Amatsuki walked into the house. The twin boys immediately sensed the tension coming from the kitchen, as soon as they opened the front door.

"Satoshi and Raiden, take your sister to the park or somewhere for awhile. Don't ask questions, just go." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto turned away from his kids, so they couldn't see the anger in his eyes but it was radiating off of him in droves.

"Hey Amat, you wanna go to the park and then go bug Uncle Jiriya?" Satoshi asked childishly. He kneeled down to her eye level.

"Yea 'Toshi. Can chichi-ue and otou-san come with us?" The blonde asked, with a wide smile.

"Umm…no hime, they have something to talk about. So they have to stay home. It'll be fun we promise. But, the next time we go chichi-ue and otou-san can come with us too. How about that?" Raiden smiled.

"Okay! Let's go." The little ball of energy yelled ecstatically. She literally dragged her older brothers out the door. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, anger, hurt, and rage filled the blonde's eyes.

"How long have you known?" Naruto gave a hollow laugh.

"Ever since you fucking started. It wasn't that hard to figure out. The signs were obvious. You coming home late with your hair and clothes messed up. You making excuses that you're on missions when you're not. Shit, I've even seen you with my own eyes the first few times, Sasuke! If you're going to cheat then have the fucking decency to not do it out in the open, unless you're trying purposely to get caught." Naruto said, hurt filling his voice.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"I figured _you_ would have, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why?"

"Why? That's the best you can come up with. The only reason is because when something was wrong you always talked or at least hinted something was up."

"Things change, people change Naruto."

"Fuck the Confucius shit Sasuke! Answer me this: When was the last time you spent _any_ time with Amatsuki, hmm?"

"I've spent plenty of time with her."

"Asshole, you don't even look at her. Even when you do you look at her you glare like she's not even fucking yours. You barely even talk about her."  
"How the fuck should I know if she's mine or not?! You've cheated on me before and the twins were lucky to even be mine!"

"That was a fucking low blow! That affair was a one time fucking thing! Of course Amatsuki is yours, one) you were the only one I was with, two) she has your genius, three) she has your bloodline trait, the Sharingan. What the hell do you mean the boys were _lucky_ to be yours? Right now, I _wish _they _were_ Neji's!"

"…" Sasuke remained silent as Naruto continued.

"You haven't been _apart_ of this family since _our_ daughter turned one. What the hell is was the point in having a family, if you were only going to walk out on them?"

"Shut up your incessant rambling, it's annoying. This affair first started out to relieve the stress of work."

"So you found comfort in another's arms instead of being with your family. What then, huh? What the fuck did it turn into after that?"

"It turned into…something different." Sasuke said looking away from Naruto.

"Damnit Sasuke, look at me! You've been leaving us for a second you started!"

"Yes…no…maybe."

"Then why didn't you just come out and say it? Why don't _you_ tell your children why their father isn't ever around? Or why you're never there for them?"

"Because it would crush them. You and the children are my life."

"Ya know Uchiha, that's where you're wrong. We_ were_ your life, some time ago. But that ended the first day you turned your back on them and began your affairs."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Fuck you, fuck this relationship, it's fucking over." Naruto yelled. He closed his eyes and walked passed Sasuke. He was trying to push back the tears that threatened to pour out his eyes. The pissed raven grabbed Naruto's arm and pinned him to the wall. Both males locked gazes.

"You will not take my children away from me." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could hear Kyuubi growl inside his cage.

"I'm not. I'm taking _my _daughter away from _you_. Trust me Uchiha, I love the twins with all my heart, but they have a good life here. If I were to take them away then _that would_ hurt them. Amatsuki is young enough to start over, not live in a house full of anger or hate. I don't want to ruin any of their lives for my own selfish reasons." Naruto said with defiance in his eyes.

"You are not taking Amatsuki away from here either." Sasuke growled out.

"You don't even care for her. If you care as much as you say then what is her favorite color?"

"Pink"

"Grey…"

"Why did ask that?"

"It's the simplest and most obvious question about Amatsuki. That proves my point you don't care enough."

"Naruto, you are _not_ going anywhere with Amatsuki. I swear if you take her…"

"What will you do? Track us down and drag us back. We've been there and done that. You remember how well _that_ turned out. Now let me go." Naruto roared.

"Naruto, you take any of them and I _will_ kill you _this _time." Sasuke responded coldly letting go of the blonde male. Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Sasuke try to kill me and we'll see who will fall." Naruto replied in a deadly growl. He walked out the door and made it to one of the other houses in the compound. Naruto doubled over and began sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde was only putting up a strong front to do what he had to do and not show any weakness.

He was hurt beyond repair. Naruto believed that Sasuke was the only one that could mend his wounds from the past. He also believed that he could mend Sasuke's wounds also. But he was wrong. And now, Sasuke was not only taking it out on him but on his children too. Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakra signature coming from the house. As quickly as inhumanly possible Naruto covered up his own before the bastard could find him. Before he knew it Sasuke was gone, probably off to his lover's house.

With tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks, Naruto hurriedly made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu and poofed to Iruka's house. The Kyuubi-vessel tried to wipe his face as best he could before he knocked but the tears kept coming. Naruto quickly knocked on the door three times.

"Coming…" Iruka called from the other side of the door. A few seconds later a cheerful Iruka answered the door. He took one look at Naruto and quickly went into mother mode.

"Naruto what happened?" Iruka asked frantically. Naruto began crying full throttle again. The scarred chuunin draped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and led him inside. Iruka took him to the couch, where he sat down and put Naruto's head on his lap.

"Shh, Naruto. Calm down." The older male said in a soothing voice. He stroked Naruto's golden locks, trying to get him to calm down. After an hour of crying and a bunch of mumbled or broken words, Naruto had gone down to a few sniffles and hiccups.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?" Iruka said gently.

"Sasuke and I had a fight." Naruto said hoarsely.

"About what Naruto?"

"It was about…" Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know whether to tell Iruka the truth about Sasuke's cheating or just skip it completely.

'_**Kit, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. It might as well be sooner rather than later, don't cha think?' **_Kyuubi purred in the same gentle tone Iruka had used. Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, you can tell me. It's okay." Iruka stated softly.

"I decided to confront Sasuke on his affair he was having and we got into this big argument about how he didn't care for his family anymore. Well, how he didn't give a rat's ass about Amatsuki. He accused me of cheating on him again and Amatsuki not being his."

"What the hell was he thinking?! _Him_ having an affair and accusing _you _of cheating on him. Wait until I get my hands on that little…" Iruka fumed but didn't raise his voice.

"Iruka-tou-san…" Naruto said calmly.

"Oh, but please continue." Naruto couldn't help but have a small trace of a smile. He was glad he had someone like Iruka.

"Iruka-tou-san, I told him I'm leaving him." Naruto's voice broke with the whole statement.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry." Iruka said wrapping his arms around the younger man. Naruto couldn't shed another tear but he could fell them wanting to come out.

"Iruka-tou-san I have made a choice." Naruto said into the others arm.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you but you'll know soon."

"Naruto…please tell me you aren't going to…" The look in Naruto's eyes answered the unfinished question.

"I'm sorry tou-san but it's the only way." Naruto sniffled. Tears brimmed the brunette's chocolate eyes.

"Naruto, please…" Iruka said hugging the blonde tighter.

"I can't Iruka-tou-san. It would be impossible for us." Naruto squeezed Iruka as well. "I love you tou-san." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto." Iruka choked back a sob. Naruto pulled away from Iruka's embrace. He looked into the eyes of his ex-teacher. He knew this hurt Iruka more than anyone but it had to be done.

"Don't worry Iruka-tou-san." Naruto tried to give him a reassuring smile but even that failed. "I have to go though and get Amatsuki and tell Raiden and Satoshi." Naruto said softly. Iruka nodded a constant river of tears rolled down his face. Naruto gave his father figure another hug and was out the door. But not before he whispered something into Iruka's ear.

Naruto now set out to find his family which wasn't hard, since their favorite place to go together was the park. When he found them, he saw Amatsuki playing on the slides and the twins sitting on a nearby bench watching the surrounding area like hawks. Naruto smiled. Amatsuki was the first to see the blonde male.

"Chichi-ue!" Amatsuki yelled happily, running and jumping into Naruto's arms. Amatsuki nuzzled his cheek. "Did you and otou-san finish talking?" She asked curiously. Naruto froze for a second, but then his eyes softened again.

"Yea, we did."

"Okay, everything's all better right?"

"Yes, it is. So, hime what trouble did you and your brothers get into?" Naruto asked gently as Raiden and Satoshi walked over.

"Well, first me, Raiden and Satoshi pulled the bestest trick on Uncle Jiriya ever."

"Oh and what was that?"

"Well first Raiden did the sexy jutsu and then Satoshi did it too. They were crawling all over uncle Jiriya. Then out of no where uncle 'Riya had a massive nosebleed and passed out. I think it was after Raiden whispered something into his ear. Then we put him into auntie 'Nade's bed with her in it. She woke up, hit him over the head, and threw him out the window. It was really funny." Amatsuki said animating the whole thing with her tiny hands.

"Is that so? I'm surprise Tsunade didn't beat Jiriya to a bloody pulp."

"She was close though. Yep, after that 'Toshi-onii-san took us to get ice cream."

"No wonder why you're so hyper."

"Of course, chichi-ue! I'm gonna go play on the swings, again." Amatsuki jumped out of Naruto's arms.

"Don't wander off, Amatsuki." Naruto said to her. The blonde haired girl nodded her head and ran to the swing sets. Naruto could hear her laughing all from where he was at. He looked at Satoshi and Raiden, who were trying to hide their worry but weren't doing a very good job at it.

"You two have been a bad yet somehow good influence on her." Naruto smiled.

"We only learned from the best." Satoshi smiled back, throwing his arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Yea I guess so."

"What's got you so bummed chichi-ue?" Satoshi asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you two about." Naruto uttered solemnly. His face fell.

"What about chichi-ue?" Raiden asked, knowing half of the story.

"There's no easy way to say this but, I'm leaving your father and Konoha. I'm also taking your sister with me. You two will be staying here."

"But why?! Can't you two make up about it like usual and everything go back to normal?" Satoshi said.

"Not this time, Satoshi. It's something that can be easily mended. Besides, it's far too late for reconciliation of any type."

"Why?" Satoshi demanded.

"Otou-san, threatened to kill you if you took either one of us anywhere." Raiden said out of the blue.

"WHAT?!"

"Raiden, I thought your father told you to leave." Naruto said raising a slim eyebrow at the other blonde male.

"It was a clone. Otou-san threatened to kill you about something, but the clone got there to late to hear what."

"I caught your father cheating and I left him."

"Wait, hold the phone…otou-san has been cheating on you. Then when you tell him you're leaving him he threatened homicide if you took us with you."

"Yes Satoshi. You two can't say a thing to him about it though. We are leaving tonight."

"TONIGHT?!" Raiden and Satoshi yelled together.

"Yes, tonight. I need you and Rai to get Amatsuki's things together and hide them. I have to go talk to Tsunade-baa-chan, before I do anything." Naruto said in a final tone. There was no room for arguing when he said it like that.

"What…" Satoshi began. But Naruto gave him that look that got the question stuck in his throat.

"Okay chichi-ue. We'll see you later at the house." Raiden said against his brother's wishes. Satoshi briefly glared at Raiden but that withered away seeing the point he had. The raven walked over to Amatsuki and picked her up. He bought her over to Naruto. Naruto took the bundle of joy into his arms and smiled.

"Sweetie, you want to go on a trip with me tonight?" The blonde asked faking happy.

"Where are we going?"

"That's going to be a surprise for the both of us okay."

"Is Rai, 'Toshi, and otou-san going with us too?"

"Umm…Amat we _can't _go with you. Rai and I have to stay here and protect Konoha while out baby sis is gone."

"But what about otou-san 'Toshi?"

"He won't know you're gone. It's going to be our little secret." Raiden said. Amatsuki nodded at them all. Naruto hugged her and gave her back to Satoshi.

"Make sure she doesn't say a word to anyone about it. Don't let her out of your sight either." Naruto said.

"Yes chichi-ue." Naruto nodded and took of to Hokage tower. He only had a few hours to prepare to leave. He was going to get Amatsuki away from Sasuke even if he had to become a rouge ninja to do it. The blonde sped up determined to get to Tsunade's office first. He took his usual route through the window. But to Naruto's surprise and dismay, Tsunade was actually awake and signing papers.

"Baa-chan, I need to talk to you." Naruto said entering through the large window behind her.

"What about, gaki?"

"First off, what was my reaction to you becoming Godaime (sp?)?"

"You were furious. You didn't believe I could do it. Not like I wanted to do it in the first place."

"Right, did you say you could defeat me with one or two fingers and which ones?"

"One finger and it was the index."

"What move…?"

"An imperfect Rasengan. What is this? Twenty questions?" Tsunade asked a little peeved.

"Just making sure you weren't Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"What's the matter with you, brat?" Tsunade shot her head up to look at her little brother.

"I need your consent to leave Konoha by tonight." Naruto replied.

"Tonight?! Do you realize how much paperwork that has to be done for someone to leave? It would take at least three days. Wait…why do you need to leave and why tonight?"

"Baa-chan, please. I can't say but I need to leave Konoha and soon. I will leave here with or without your consent, baa-chan." Naruto begged. Tsunade sighed.

"I need your signature before you go." Tsunade breathed out. "Where _are_ you going?"

"That, I don't know. But anywhere but here will be fine." Naruto responded. He took a blank sheet of paper from Tsunade's desk and wrote down his signature. Instead of putting Uchiha Naruto, he wrote down Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade looked at the paper and noted the last name.

"What's going on with you and Uchiha?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Nothing _anymore_." Naruto pushed the paper back to Tsunade and left before she could ask anymore pressing questions.

The blonde hurried back to the compound and packed lightly. The only things he packed were two pairs of clothes, Tsunade's necklace, and his ninja tools. He went back downstairs cooked dinner for everyone and headed back upstairs to get some sleep for the long journey he had ahead of him.

By the time Satoshi, Raiden, and Amatsuki walked in from visiting Itachi, Naruto was already sleeping. The trio smelled that dinner was already cooked and waiting. For once they ate quietly. Amatsuki was not her usual self, the chatter box. She could tell something was wrong and no body wanted to tell her. Satoshi and Raiden knew that this was going to be their last meal together for awhile, but they didn't know what to say without giving up the secret. After a quiet dinner, Satoshi took Amatsuki upstairs and gave her a bath. He got her ready for bed and tried to put her to sleep.

"But 'Toshi, I'm not tired." Amatsuki whined/pouted.

"I know, but you have to have a lot of energy for your trip. You don't want to keep stopping because you didn't get a lot of sleep." Satoshi said tucking her in. Her eyes went wider than usual.

"I forgot! Goodnight aniki." She kissed him on the cheek and before you know it she was out like a light.

"Goodnight." Satoshi replied softly smiling at his youngest sibling.

"Are you okay, Satoshi?" Naruto whispered.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just gonna miss you guys a lot."

"Don't worry _she'll _be back before you know it. She's not going to stay away from Konoha forever."

"But the house is going to be so dreary without her or you. Why can't she stay?"

"I don't want Sasuke raising her out of spite for me. If or when he does bring someone else into this house she would be confused as to why they're here, raising her. I don't want that type of lifestyle for the little one."

"I see. Come on, chichi-ue. Let's go downstairs before you have to go." Satoshi said.

"Sure." Naruto and Satoshi walked out of Amatsuki's room silently. They walked downstairs and sat at the table with Raiden.

"You guys know I love you both very much." Naruto said looking at Raiden and Satoshi.

"Yes chichi-ue." They both said. Both Raiden and Satoshi didn't want to lose Naruto or Amatsuki even though they didn't show it.

"I'm so proud of you both. You were never a mistake no matter what anybody says okay. But be sure to never disappoint me or your otou-san." Naruto choked out.

"That's probably already too late because we're helping you run." Satoshi laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"You're probably right." Naruto smiled. "We'll send you letters, okay. Don't worry, we'll both be fine."

"Chichi-ue please don't go." Raiden said finally breaking down his emotionless façade.

"C'mere, I…we have to go. If I don't then you guys would be susceptible to a house full of arguing. That's something I don't want." Naruto said holding Raiden and Satoshi to him. Seeing these two, the ones who can hide their feelings the best break down like this, made Naruto regret his decision but not change it.

"Please at least come back soon, chichi-ue." Satoshi sniffled lifting his head from Naruto's shoulder.

"Your sister will be back in a few years."

"How come you won't come back?" Raiden asked noticing the little slip up. He still had his neck buried into Naruto's neck.

"You two go upstairs to bed. It's almost time for us to go. It wouldn't be wise for ya'll to be up when Sasuke gets back neither." Naruto replied completely ignoring Raiden's question. Satoshi gave Naruto another hug, never wanting to let go. The raven hurried up to his room before he lost it and followed Naruto.

"Love you, chichi-ue."

"Love you to Satoshi."

"Come on, Rai. We have to do what chichi-ue says."

"I'll be up in a sec." Raiden said. He looked back at Naruto. "I want to go with you."

"That's out of the question. You have to stay here with your brother."

"Why?"

"You know why. Satoshi might put up a tough front like everything is okay, but underneath he's a big softy. He'll need your support and advice to help him through this. And you need him as well." Naruto ran a hand through Raiden's blonde hair.

"I don't want you to go though." Raiden held on to the Kyuubi-vessel tighter.

"I told you before, Rai, I'll keep in touch. You never know when I'll be watching." Naruto continued to comb his fingers through the silky strands.

"You promise?"

"For sure. Sorry we couldn't have our little spar I promised you."

"There will be other times. You won't be gone forever." Raiden let go and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Maybe, take care of your brother and father for me."

"I love you, chichi-ue."

"I love you too Raiden. Get up to your room." Naruto said, shooing Raiden up the steps. Raiden nodded and ran upstairs to his room. Naruto sighed, he too went upstairs. The blonde went into the master bedroom and picked up the small bag. Naruto twirled his wedding ring around his finger. It was a silver ring with a rare orange and blue diamond in the middle of the Uchiha crest and Uzumaki swirl.

'_**Kit…'**_

'_I know Kyuubi, I know.'_ Naruto slipped the silver band off his finger and placed it on the dresser by the bed. He stalked out the door and quietly into Amatsuki's room. Naruto grabbed the bag packed for Amatsuki and placed it on his back. He gently scooped up the small blonde and slid out her bedroom window. He blended in with the moonless sky of the night. Clad in all black, it made it easier for him to move undetected through the forest.

Without hesitation, Naruto raced to the main gates of Konoha not wanting to face Sasuke in the dead of night. Before he left though, he made a clone and heneged (sp?) it into Amatsuki to at least fool him for a while.

'_I hope that the clone lasts long enough. I don't want Sasuke finding us out so soon. But he probably won't be back soon.'_ Naruto thought. He looked down at the sleeping girl, cradled in his arms, determined to give her a better life. Naruto picked up the pace, reaching the gate in record time. He nodded to the night guards and casually walked out of the gates. Away from Konoha and away from Sasuke, with no intention of returning himself.

Iruka watched silently as Naruto raced to the gates of Konoha. The scarred chuunin hugged himself letting _his son's_ last words replay in his mind tearing at the mere memory.

'_I'll miss you tou-san and thanks for all that you've done for me. You were the one who rescued me from the darkness.'

* * *

_

DUN DUN DUN!!! Another chappie down and more to go. This chappie actually had me crying. I feel really bad for Naruto and the kids. Okay how many thought that Naruto would actually leave? Show of hands. Okay, now how many people want to kill Sasuke? Next chappie might be a filler to explain the whole thing with Neji and everything, plus the story is moving too fast it seems like. If there's anything that you want to be explain leave it in a review. But until next time peeps. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

First off: Kudos to shadowphoenix143 for noticing something major to the story. _sends new Naruto plushie_ Would've sent a new Sasuke one but you'll probably kill that one too especially after this chapter.

Secondly: For right now the filler chapter is either on hold or there isn't even going to be one. Okay here's what was going to be in it. Sasuke was on a long ass covert mission. And Tsunade had instructed his team to send reports back every two months. Well one report came back covered in smeared blood and all that. Naruto saw the letter, after having already been depressed about Sasuke leaving, and ran from Tsunade's office. He wandered around town until he stopped in the forest crying. Neji found him not too much later and offered him a shoulder to cry on. That somehow led to them kissing and having sex. About a few days later Sasuke and his team came back home. Naruto and Sasuke had sex. Two months later Naruto found out he was pregnant with the twins. That's about it. Okay now on to the 4th chapter! Wee hoo!! Ya'll gonna kill me…

Same tags apply…

* * *

Naruto walked out of the gates casually, nodding his head to the two night guards. Apparently Tsunade had informed them that he would be leaving. Naruto smiled, glad she remembered. The blonde walked calmly for about 250 yards until he was sure it was safe. Naruto took a deep breath and began his sprint head strong in the direction of Suna. 

'_Kyuubi you ready?'_

'_**Of course kit. Do what you have to do.'**_

'_Thanks Kyu.'_ Naruto let some of Kyuubi's chakra leak out and help him. His sapphire eyes bleed red and slited. The three whiskers on his cheeks became more defined and jagged. His teeth and nails grew to a sharp point as well. Before taking to the trees Naruto checked his sleeping daughter. He smiled warmly at the steady breathing child. The blonde jumped into the nearest tree and began his journey. Moving swiftly and quietly making it so he wouldn't disturb the forest or leave that much of a trail.

By the break of dawn Naruto found a spot to rest, before Amatsuki woke up. He planned to travel with Kyuubi by night and walk leisurely by day with Amatsuki. He knew this would take a lot out of him but it was his only plan of action that would probably be fast enough to escape Sasuke. A few hours later, Amatsuki woke up to the smell of cooking fish.

"Mmm…chichi-ue where are we?" Amatsuki groaned stretching her limbs.

"Good morning, hime. We're now about half way to Suna. Our first stop is to visit Uncle Gaara and I think Uncle Neji is there to." Naruto smiled.

"REALLY?! I haven't seen Uncle Gaara in sooooooooo long. I can't wait!" The little girl yelled jumping up and down.

"If we're lucky we should be there by tomorrow morning. You're breakfast in on the stick on the leaf by the fire. Be careful not to get to close to the flames, Amatsuki."

"Okay chichi-ue. Aren't you going to eat?"

"Later, okay?" Naruto replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Chichi-ue, why are we traveling by night anyway?" Amatsuki asked biting into the fish.

"It's easier to maneuver, especially when you're asleep."

"No fair chichi-ue! I want to be up when we travel to ya know!" The blonde female pouted.

"Chibi you have to save your energy so you beat uncle Gaara and finally claim victory."

"But chichi-ue!" Amatsuki whined.

"No buts sweetie. Now eat up before it gets cold." Naruto commanded in a soft voice.

"Meanie…" Amatsuki puffed out one cheek but continued to eat like she was told.

'_Kyu can you check the perimeter?'_

'_**Already done. There is nothing out of the ordinary. So you can relax a bit.'**_

'_Thank you, hairball.'_ Naruto yawned stretching his arms and cracking his joints.

'_**Maybe you should get some sleep kit. You look like hell.'**_

'_I feel like hell too. But I can't rest, not until we get to Suna._

'_**You're that worried, Naruto?'**_

'_Yea Kyu, I am. You get some rest though. Tonight we have to go full throttle, if we want to make it to Suna in time.'_ Naruto already heard Kyuubi's snores coming from inside the furball's cage. The blonde smirked at the fox. Ancient all powerful demon, yea right. Try old geezer of a fox that everybody has no reason to fear.

"Chichi-ue…Chichi-ue…wake up!" Amatsuki yelled shaking Naruto's arm. Naruto blinked a few times and noticed he had fallen asleep. Amatsuki looked her dad with her navy blue concerned eyes.

"Huh…oh Amat, I'm sorry. Must've dozed off for a bit. Is everything okay?" Naruto said sleepily.

"Everything is fine chichi-ue. Are _you_ okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine, baby. You don't need to worry." Amatsuki narrowed her eyes at Naruto, unconsciously activating her Sharingan. She looked over her father skeptically making sure for herself everything is okay. Once she deemed he was telling the truth, she blinked and her eyes were back to normal.

"Are you through hime?"

"Yes chichi-ue. You were telling the truth."

"Thanks for verifying that. I see you got the hang of your Sharingan already. Does your eyes hurt or anything after you use it?"

"Yes to the first and not really to the second. Uncle 'Tachi always said that it was a side effect to when you first get the Sharingan. But after awhile the stinging goes away." Amatsuki said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay…I'm glad uncle 'Tachi told you all that. It's very helpful to know that he cares about you a lot. But I bet your brothers could've have told you that also."

"Um…chichi-ue remember they were on a mission when it first happened and you took me to Uncle 'Tachi because otou-san wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Right, how silly." Naruto laughed. Maybe the last mission he went on the damn ninja hit him over the head to hard. Now that is why the bastard is now six feet under.

"Chichi-ue what are we doing for the day?"

"I guess we can start walking if you're up to it."

"As long as we don't have to sit here all day, I'm game!"

"But there's a catch." Naruto said holding up a finger.

"Aww, chichi-ue…what is it?"

"You have to practice your aim while moving."

"That's it piece of cake."

**Two hours before dawn with the Bastard**

The raven walked back to the Uchiha compound. His face and eyes devoided of any emotion. Sasuke entered the house that felt as lifeless as he was. The Uchiha sauntered up the steps to each of the kid's room, making sure they were there. He smiled a bitter smile, knowing the Naruto wouldn't take them away. Sasuke trudged into the dark room that he and the blonde once shared. Through out the whole house he hadn't felt Naruto's presence at all; he shouldn't have been expecting him to be in the room waiting. But he did notice Naruto's wedding ring sitting on the dresser, closest to the door. You could tell Sasuke saddened immensely. He never meant to push Naruto away. Shit, he never meant for this _affair_ to go that far (whatever). Not even thinking he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the large bed. _Then you shouldn't have been cheatin' ya bastard. _A little voice sounded in the back of Sasuke's mind. The raven brushed it off.

Sasuke nodded off to sleep. His dreams were meaningless voids, just like his life had become. The next morning, the bastard woke up and thought that last night was a complete nightmare. But when he saw Naruto's ring still on the dresser mocking him, he knew it had been real. Sasuke moped out of bed and got dressed. Begrudgingly Sasuke moped over to Amatsuki's room, preparing to wake her up and get her ready for school.

Leisurely he strode over to the small blonde's bedside. Sasuke sat in the edge of the twin sized bed causing it to dip from the added weight. He shook the sleeping for lightly. The body stirred but didn't wake.

'_That's strange, last time she jumped me.'_ Sasuke thought. He began to panic and shook the girl harder. When he received no other response a thought ran through his pea sized brain. He recalled Naruto's words as clear as day when the blonde left.

'_I'm taking my daughter away from you!' _Naruto's voice rang through Sasuke's head. He poked the small blonde hard and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke growled and darted out of Amatsuki's room. He quickly raced to the Hokage's office. The raven raced up the long stairway to Tsunade's room.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Sasuke said rushing into the overly large office.

"W-what?! UCHIHA, DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Tsunade roared, still half sleep.

"Naruto left…"

"…left Konoha. I know. He came asking for consent yesterday."

"And you let him go?!"

"Calm down, Uchiha. And yes I let him go. He would have gone even if I didn't give him the consent. He seemed too distressed to even listen."  
"Did you know he took Amatsuki with him as well?"

"No he did mention anything except that he needed to be out of here by last night. What the hell is going on between you two?"

"I'm going to get my daughter back."

"Uchiha get your ass back here and sit the fuck down!" Tsunade roared. Sasuke did what he was told, fearing the busty blonde. "I will ask you again: What is going on between you and Naruto?!"

"Nothing of your concern." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the young raven. The only thing that kept her from throwing the smug little bastard in a cell for the rest of his measly life was Naruto. But damn the little prick was pushing the wrong buttons today.

"Uchiha, you said early you were going to get back Amatsuki. What bout your husband? What will you do?" Tsunade asked with venom in her voice.

"Not to be rude Tsunade-sama but I have no husband. Now if you'll excuse me." Sasuke replied monotone. He stood up, completely ignoring the blonde woman and walked out of the double doors. He was going to get Amatsuki back if it killed him or Naruto.

After leaving Tsunade's office, Sasuke ran toward the gates of Konoha, planning to track down the blonde and his daughter. Sasuke could still detect the faint signs of Naruto's chakra. He bounded off as fast as his legs would carry him to where he knew Naruto would stop off first, Suna. In truth the raven was making as good as time Naruto was. Maybe not as well but good enough to have him at the place where Naruto camped out at while Amatsuki woke up, a little after nightfall.

**Back with Naruto**

"Chichi-ue, how long is it going to take us to get there?" Amatsuki asked cheekily.

"We should be there by sunrise tomorrow, chibi. Why you can't wait to see Uncle Gaara and Neji?"

"That and I have a few pranks to pull on Uncle Kanky!"

"You're always coming up with new pranks to pull on everybody. It's kinda scary."

"Hey what can I say, chichi-ue. It runs in the family."

"Are you sure you're three? You act more like a ten year old."

"Chichi-ue stop joking. You know I just turned thwee." Amatsuki pouted not speaking correctly for added affect.

"Whatever you say hime."

'_**Yo kit, I think you should move it.'**_

'_Kyu what's the matter?' _

'_**The Uchiha brat is headed in this direction.'**_

'_Already Kyuubi!'_

'_**Yes and he's moving at almost the same rate you were.'**_

'_Great, just fucking great.' _"Hey Amat, it's time that we pick up the pace okay." Naruto said kneeling in front of Amatsuki.

"Okay chichi-ue. I was getting tired anyway." Amatsuki yawed. Naruto looked at the sky and saw it darkening.

'_No wonder it's almost her bedtime.'_ Naruto smiled and cradled his small blonde in his arms. He looked at his path ahead. In the blink of an eye he was off. He didn't bother dodging the tree branches that stood in his way. Kyuubi's chakra would cause them to snap before he even got close to them.

"Hold on to me tightly. And don't look up." Naruto said gently. Amatsuki nodded her head and buried in further into Naruto's chest. Kyuubi's chakra swirled around them protectively. Naruto appeared to be a red blur racing through the forest. He made it to the edge of the river of endless sand. The blonde sighed. The storm that seemed to be raging stopped upon the blonde's arrival. Now that was either Gaara or a complete freak coincidence.

'_**Kit he's about 200 yards away from the campsite.'**_

'_Thanks Kyuubi. Sorry about this.'_

'_**It's okay. Save the apologies for later. Get moving. I'll guide through the desert so you get lost.'**_

'_Right.'_ Naruto took a deep breath and hurried into the endless of sand pit. Three hours later Naruto saw the layered sand walls of Suna come into view. Some time Amatsuki had fallen asleep in Naruto's warm embrace. Naruto was completely worn out but he had to make at least one trip after Suna.

Naruto raced to the Kazekage's office. Unlike at Konoha, Naruto knocked on Gaara's door. He heard a gruff enter come from the other side of the door. Naruto smirked as he pushed opened the door and saw Gaara sitting at his desk looking at a few documents.

"Hey Gaara, long time no see." Naruto said knowingly.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Gaara said emotionless but heated at the same time.

"Aww, what we can't come and see you for a surprise visit."

"No." Came the flat reply.

"Gaara you haven't changed one bit. Where's Neji?"

"He's _tied up _right now."

"Perv, Gaara can you do me a huge favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you take care of Amatsuki until come back?"

"As long as she doesn't terrorize the village like last time."

"Is that a yes?"

"No it's a no idiot. Of course it's a yes."

"My, my Gaara how you've softened. Maybe you have changed."

"Shut up, Naruto. May I ask why is she staying _here_?"

"I have some business to take care of." Naruto gave Amatsuki to Gaara, who looked the child with soft eyes.

"Naruto, what are you planning to do?"  
"Gaara you're asking way too many questions. I told you and everyone before I will lay my life on the line to protect my children from anything."

"Don't do anything too stupid."

"Ah dear friend, that's my middle name." Naruto smirked. He went to kiss Amatsuki on the head and exit the office. "Oh and Gaara, if Sasuke comes here _don't_ let him near Amatsuki." Gaara nodded, knowing Naruto wouldn't answer anymore questions as to why. Naruto ran out of the Kazekage's office and back the way he came. But instead of going back to Konoha he went to the place that he felt was more suited for the occasion.

Less than a day later Sasuke showed up at Suna. He immediately ran to Gaara's office avoiding the staring people. Everyone knew that Naruto and he were together but why had they showed up on separate terms and looking exhausted.

"Gaara where is he?!" The pea brain yelled busting through Gaara's doors.

'_Damnit those were just fixed!!_' Gaara sat behind his desk calmly as if he were waiting for the asshole…I mean Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Uchiha?"

"You know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about! Where is Naruto and Amatsuki?!" Sasuke yelled slamming his fist on the desk.

"Naruto hasn't been here in over 3 months. As for Amatsuki I haven't seen her since her second birthday. Why, did you lose two of your most precious people?" Gaara antagonized.

"Gaara I can tell he was here not to long ago. His chakra signature is all over the place."

"I don't know what to tell you, Uchiha. Maybe you're just sensing things. But you also know how Naruto has a lasting presence every where he goes."

"At least tell me where Amatsuki is!"

"I told you before: I haven't seen my niece ever since her second birthday." Gaara said rising from his seat.

Sasuke glared at the red-head before turning on his heel and running out he doors. Gaara sat back down and sighed. Not two minutes later did Temari walk in with Amatsuki in tow.

"What happened here?" The blonde asked her younger sibling stepping over the broken doors.

Naruto slumped onto a tree branch completely worn out from using so much chakra. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Kyuubi stayed alert but otherwise let his blonde kit sleep. Naruto needed his rest for what he had planned to do. But to the ancient demons surprised, Naruto for the most part had been using his own chakra. He might have been tapping into Kyuubi's now and then but not as often.

'_Just a little more to go.'_ Naruto thought groggily waking up from his nap.

'_**Kit where are we going?'**_

'_To the same place that ended everything before.'_

'_**Are you sure about that?'**_

'_It's time we get moving again Kyu.' _Naruto stood up slowly. But his legs protested the movement and began to buckle beneath him. That forced the blonde back into a sitting position.

'_**Naruto maybe you should relax some more. The Uchiha brat is still about a day behind you.'**_

'_No, I can't not until…I have to end this now!'_ Naruto could hear the fox sigh within him. _'Let's just make it there before I rest.'_ Naruto compromised.

'_**Alright kit. At least use my chakra to get there.'**_

'_Nuh-huh, I'll probably need it later Kyu.' _Naruto smiled at the fox and began running once again. It was another 2 hours before he would arrive at his destination. He might've lost some speed but the important thing was that he was ahead of Sasuke.

"So you're telling me that the Uchiha bastard tracked blondie here looking for the cute terror (Amatsuki). What the hell happened between those two?" Temari gaped.

"The last time Naruto and I actually talked, he did say that he and Sasuke were having problems. He didn't go any further because we got interrupted."

"So you didn't find out what type of problems they were having?"

"No. Temari could you watch her for a while longer. There are some details that need to be sorted out and looked over carefully."

"Sure thing." Temari adjusted the _sleeping _girl in her arms and carried her off to her house.

'_So chichi-ue and otou-san were having problems. But why didn't they make up. From what 'Toshi and Rai always say, they usually make up.'_ Amatsuki looked up at Temari through a cracked eye.

"So how much did you hear, squirt?" Temari asked, startling the girl.

"N-nothing Auntie Mari. Why would you say that?" Amatsuki said jumping out of Temari's arms

"You don't fall asleep that quickly when you're in Suna. Because just as we were waiting until Uncle Gaara said it was okay to come in you so happenly fell asleep. So what did you hear Amatsuki?"

"N-nothing."

"You're as bad a liar as your chichi-ue, Amatsuki."

"Okay, I heard that chichi-ue and otou-san were having problems. That's it I swear!"

"What were you planning to do?"

"Nothing…yet." Amatsuki said truthfully.

"Keep it that way Amat. You're not going to do anything."

"But auntie I wanna help chichi-ue and otou-san." She said turning on the water works.

"I know but sweetie they have to work it out themselves. This is something your cute little face can't butt into this time."

"Auntie Temari was it because of me that they started having problems, because it sure seems like it." Amatsuki wailed harder.

"Shh…of course it wasn't because of you, honey. You didn't do anything wrong." Temari said trying to calm down Amatsuki.

"Then what was it?" The blonde mini fox sobbed.

"I don't know what it was, chibi."

"Then how do you know it wasn't me?! They didn't start having these _troubles_ until _after_ I was born. Otou-san seemed happy to have another kid but it changed soon after. Auntie Temari why doesn't otou-san love me?" Amatsuki wept.

"Oh my god Amatsuki, your father loves you very much he just doesn't know how to show it. Your chichi-ue and otou-san wouldn't fight _because _of you, sweetheart. Who told you that your father doesn't love you?" Temari said comforting the chibi Uchiha…oops Uzumaki.

"No one. It's just that otou-san doesn't spend time with me or talk about me like he does Raiden or Satoshi." Amatsuki sniffled.

"Don't think like that Amatsuki. Sasuke loves you very much. He might not show it but he does. He probably doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Are you sure?" Amatsuki wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Positive, cute terror." Temari smiled.

"Thank you Auntie Mari. Can we go pull…I mean _see_ Uncle Kanky?" Amatsuki asked innocently.

"Sure Amatsuki." Temari held out her hand to the fox in training. _'This should be fun.'_ Amatsuki happily accepted the offered hand and grinned up at Temari. The wind mistress smiled back and they skipped off to Kankuro's.

Naruto plopped down on a nearby rock. Sweat covered his entire body and he was panting heavily. The blonde sat there trying to regulate his erratic breathing. With his breath returning back to normal, Naruto stripped and dove into the water just to wash of a bit. The cool water felt good against his hot skin. It had been a day already and his chakra still hadn't returned to its maximum.

'_Kyu do you know what's going on?'_

'_**Not yet but I'm trying to figure that out. I think it's because the seal is starting to break.'**_

'_What?! How can that be? I mean it's not going to be all that bad. Right Kyuubi?'_

'_**Wrong kit, because once that seal breaks the medium will…'**_

'_Crap Kyuubi. Explain it later. He's almost here. Guess that wasn't much of a rest, ne?'_ The Kyuubi-vessel thought sarcastically. Naruto let off a bit of his chakra that he had regained to lead the raven to where he was. While he did that he jumped out of the water and put his clothes back on.

Sasuke was jumping from branch to branch with his Sharingan flaring, searching for the tiniest trace of the blonde. He stopped on a thick branch sensing Naruto's chakra.

'_It's faint but its there.'_ Sasuke headed to where the signal was coming from. It was another forty five minutes before Sasuke got to the place. Naruto had his back toward the entrance and the newly appeared guest.

"Took you long enough to get here. What did you do…get sidetracked?" Naruto said monotonously.

"Where is she?"

"Who you're lover?"

"Naruto, where is my daughter?"

"Amatsuki is safe, away from you."

"Naruto give her back!" Sasuke growled.

"What so you can mostly likely ignore her and leave her to fend for herself. Because the boys won't be able to do it often."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"No I don't! The Sasuke I _knew_ wouldn't do that. The Sasuke standing here right now would."

"NARUTO!"

"Are you going to uphold your threat or are we just going to sit here and argue. If that's all you plan on doing then you've wasted your time in trying to get Amatsuki back." Naruto began to walk away. But stopped when Sasuke threw a kunai at his head. The blonde tilted his head to the side, easily dodging the object.

_Sucky battle scene ahead…I can't write one to save my life_

"Getting a bit sloppy, aren't cha Sasuke?" Naruto taunted still walking away. Sasuke charged at Naruto with another kunai.

Naruto simply back flipped over Sasuke's head. He did another back flip off of his hands and threw four shuriken at the raven. Sasuke turned around just in time to deflect them and made the hands signs for the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. With Naruto still in mid-air he had no way to dodge the attack. Naruto realized what his ex was doing and responded with his own simple set of hand signs. Just as the raven finished the hands sign a giant fire ball made its way to the floating Naruto. The said blonde was burnt to a charcoal crisp or so he thought. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke didn't see the body of the blonde but a charred rock.

'_Damnit, he used the substitution jutsu.'_

"You could've really killed me with that bastard!" Naruto yelled._ 'The mother fucker is really serious!'_

Sasuke heard the loud mouth behind him.

"That was the point, ursakontachi!" The raven went to turn around but a cold steel sharp object was placed at throat and somehow both of his hands were twisted painfully behind back.

'_When did he get there?' _Sasuke began to think of a way to get out of Naruto's deadly grip. If he tried to struggle than the kunai would most likely kill him. On the other side both of his hands were pinned. What the hell do you do?

"It's ironic that you picked _here_ of all places, Naruto."

"It's the same place where you ended everything the first time."

"How is that we always seem to repeat ourselves no matter what happens, eh Naruto."

"I guess it's because we're too _predictable_ Sasuke." Naruto said as he jumped avoiding a kick from the said raven. But Sasuke's actions had not gone without consequence. While Naruto had leaped away the kunai dragged across the raven's pale neck, leaving a shallow but bloody wound. Sasuke wiped away the blood that dripped down his neck and glared at Naruto, who seemed to have disappeared.

The said fox had dove into the water as far as he could. All the while trying to think of a plan to end this quickly. His chakra was still running on low and seemed to be slipping away by the moment. Naruto slipped behind a rock that wouldn't conceal his presence for long.

'_Shit, my chakra is still too low. Can't use any major attacks. What the fuck can I do?'_

'_**Kit, calm down. Can't you try making a smaller rasengan and making a mini whirlpool or something like you did with those other nins?' **_

'_Kyu that a great idea and all but that would take a little too much time. And from the pressure changing it seems like the bastard is about to use chidori but from where I don't know.'_ Just as Naruto finished the sentence he heard the chirping coming from behind him. As he went to go move his body froze on him, making it impossible for him to evade the attack. The bastard's chidori pierced Naruto through the stomach, just missing Kyuubi's seal. Naruto coughed up a mouth full of blood. Sweat began to form on his brow even though they were in the water. The Uchiha heir yanked his arm out of the blonde, letting him float to the top lifeless. His arm covered in the crimson liquid of his ex love.

"Predictable…" Naruto whispered on the brink of unconsciousness. The limp body bobbed at the top of the water. A bloody trail following its wake. Sasuke swam back to the top of the water that was now stained a deathly red. The raven turned his back to the floating Naruto and began to walk away. No emotion, no regret, nothing graced the pale features of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto grunted in pain as he began to stir. His eyes bleed red and teeth, no fangs were bared. This was no longer the loveable blonde but Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi focused his chakra into his knees and hands to keep him from falling back under. Kyuubi roared at the retreating Uchiha. Said Uchiha froze on the spot hearing the ferocious snarl.

'_That bastard killed me…again. Kyuubi, don't mess him up to badly.'_

'_**My pleasure.'**_ Kyuubi snatched a few shuriken out from Naruto's holder and threw them at the raven, while whispering Shadow shuriken jutsu.

"What the fuck shouldn't you be dead?" Sasuke said aloud dodging most of the deadly weapons but getting nicked by a few. The shuriken were followed by a red eyed blonde. Kyuubi gave Sasuke a twisted punch to the gut then twisted his body again and gave him a kick to the ribs. That sent the still shocked raven flying backwards in a large boulder.

Knowing that Sasuke wasn't down for the count Kyuubi concentrated on the raven's _subtle_ movements. With his enhanced senses Kyuubi could tell what the bastard was going to do and when. Like on cue Kyuubi saw the black blur jump from the debris. The said blur was running top speed toward the ancient demon fox. Kyuubi swayed from side to side before meeting him in mid-water, catching the others fist in the opposite hand. Now this seemed too familiar. Kyuubi smirked knowing this was going to happen. In lightning fast movements the hand holding the pale hand slipped around the others wrist while Kyuubi's other hand wrenched itself from Sasuke's weakened grip. The fox demon quickly flipped the raven over his shoulder and into the water back fist. They both heard a sickening crack as Sasuke's arm was broken in the process. The sharingan wielder slowly sank. Kyuubi sat there panting. How the hell was this taking a toll on him? The fox hopped to solid ground, slowly letting Naruto regain control of his body. Kyuubi had to concentrate on healing the blonde or he would die.

Naruto's eyes began to drop. He was exhausted but he also knew this wasn't over. Even though Sasuke's arm was broken that didn't mean anything. The blonde concentrated on what would happen next. It wasn't hard, again, when the ground began to crumble beneath him and the sound of chidori was heard. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as Sasuke came flapping up in the curse seal's second phase.

"Ah, so I've push you to use the curse seal huh?" Naruto taunted. Sasuke said nothing as he charged Naruto with his katana in his hand. The blonde couldn't do anything but take the blade to the shoulder. _'He missed?'_ Naruto thought as the blade connected. He heard the labored breathing of the raven. Naruto gave a hard punch to Sasuke's ribs and jumped on to the first Hokage's head. He had no choice but to use his last resort.

'_Kyuubi don't take to long!'_

'_**WHAT THE FUCK?! The last time you went used that you almost killed Sakura!'**_

'_It's the last thing we've got.'_

'_**Ugh, kit you stubborn ass!'**_ Kyuubi growled as four tails formed. Naruto's skin began to peel off. He began to look like a mini Kyuubi. Kyuubi roared loudly causing the water to ripple and shake in fear. He knew he didn't have long before Naruto lost complete control of his body. The fox lunged at the now flying raven, ripping into one of the large wings. Sasuke let out his own growl but one of pain. Kyuubi just kept tearing at the wings hopefully trying to get him back on the ground.

Sasuke rolled and twisted in the air trying to rid himself of the red parasite. He felt himself losing altitude and spiraling toward the ground. Kyuubi looked up from the raven's back and jumped off, forcing Sasuke to go tumbling to the ground harder. With the last bit of his chakra, Sasuke summoned a two headed snake just in time to catch him. Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

'_**The fucking Uchiha doesn't know how to fucking die. But it does seem like he's out of chakra. Might as well finish the job.'**_ Kyuubi hopped down from his post, calmly walking to the place where the Uchiha lay, motionless. The mini Kyuubi entered the still swirling dust and lifted his paw to deliver the last blow. What he didn't expect was for Sasuke's katana to stab him straight in the chest. Red eyes slowly melted away back to a dying blue. The place where the Uchiha had stabbed him was the same place as when he first left. Naruto coughed. Sasuke smirked bitterly, but there was also an underlying emotion the blonde couldn't tell from between his blurry vision. Sasuke slowly pulled out the blade and sheathed it. Naruto's body slumped to the ground, barely moving.

His breathing was becoming erratic. A heavy layer of sweat began to cover the blonde's entire body. His vision was slowly fading. The once bronzed skin was turning to a deathly pale. But there was a mocking smile placed on his lips.

"Guess you win teme. B-but you'll never get Amatsuki back." Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto this was never a game."

'_**Kit shut the fuck up! You need your strength and I need to heal you. It's over, Amatsuki is safe and you'll be with her in a few hours or a day.' **_Naruto ignored the fox's warning.

"Hmph, but we both did take something from it."

"What do you mean?"

"You took my life and I…took…" Naruto breathing stopped, his heart rate slowed. Sasuke stared at the lifeless blonde. If you listened and looked at the raven carefully you could see and possibly hear his heart breaking. Sasuke's eyes died, nothing was left within him.

"Dobe you took my love." He muttered solemnly and began to walk away.

**TBC

* * *

**

OMFG!!! SASUKE ACTUALLY KILLED NARUTO!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!! Mimi: _holds me back_ Calm down idiot you wrote the damn thing! Me: Oh right! So I know what's going to happen. But have no fear… Mimi: Underdog is here! Me: Um no! Anyway…_sniffle _I can't believe that happened! I'm crushed. Okay so I won't leave ya'll hanging in mid-air…I'll try to have the next chapter up before next Saturday. _dodges knives and deadly weapons _Hey don't kill me yet or you won't be able to see what happens next. _Angry mob appears _GET HER! Ah must run!! Until next time…EEP! Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the quick next chapter before all of ya'll kill me. Because frankly, I'm already scared shitless.. _hides under a rock. _On with the chapter…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own natta damn thing…darn it.

Same tags apply…

**Letters

* * *

**

"Dobe you took my heart. This is the reason why I tried shut you out dobe. Because I didn't want you to get hurt **1**." He muttered solemnly and began to walk away. Sasuke took off back to Suna. He knew Gaara had his daughter and he would do anything to get her back. Nothing was running through his mind. Everything was completely blank. An empty shell was now running through the forest determined on getting the one piece of the dobe he had left.

About 3 hours had passed, since Naruto had stopped breathing. But something inside of him kept the ancient fox alive. Something that wouldn't let either of them die. Kyuubi was shocked to say the least but that couldn't last long, he _had_ to save Naruto.

'_**Come on kit, don't die on me! You still have something to live for. Your daughter, your sons, and your friends. You can't leave them behind! Come on DAMNIT!' **_Kyuubi roared. A red chakra like flame engulfed Naruto's entire body, trying to bring him back to life.

'_Ah what a pretty light. It seems so welcoming and warm. Kyuubi can you feel it too?'_

'_**Shit come on kit! Don't go near that damn light if you want to live!'**_

'_But Kyuubi, it's where everyone else is. Okaa-san, Otou-san Asuma-sensei, and Chiyo-baa-chan…everyone.'_

'_**Kit goddamit if you go into that damn light I'll rip you limb from limb when we get to the afterlife!'**_

'_Naruto, sweetie…'_

'_Okaa-san?'_

'_Yes honey, you can't come join us yet.'_

'_But why? Nothing is left for me here.'_

'_Naruto you know that is not true what about Amatsuki, Raiden, Satoshi, and everyone else…even your husband. What would they think if you left them right now?' _An older blonde scolded appearing next to Kushina.

'_Otou-san? But…'_

'_No buts Naruto. We want to be with you but not when it's too soon. You still have so much to do honey. Plus Kyuubi is trying so hard to save you too. No matter how much Kyuubi torments you the fur ball still loves you.' _Arashi said. (Yea I know his name is Minato and all that but I like Arashi better.)

'_**I heard that you blonde headed baka!'**_

'_Well that's comforting to hear.' _All three of them laughed.

'_Go on back to your body Naruto. Its okay we'll be watching over you no matter what.'_ Kushina smiled warmly at her son. Naruto ran into the arms of his parents. He didn't want to let them go yet but he knew he had to. Kushina and Arashi hugged their son tightly, tearing slowly falling from their eyes.

'_**Kit, come on.'**_ Kyuubi said appearing out of thin air. Naruto turned to the nine-tailed fox and nodded. His parents stood let go of him and smiled. Naruto smiled back at them and waved. Kyuubi bent down to let the blonde climb on to his back and carry him back to the living world.

The once lifeless body of Uzumaki Naruto began to once again breathe. His breaths might have been short and chaotic but at least they were there. His skin was once again returning to its normal bronze hue. Naruto blinked his eyes open, realizing it was around midnight.

'_**It's about damn time kit. You gave me a fucking heart attack.'**_ Kyuubi said a bit on the tired side. Naruto tried to sit up, but a sharp intense pain ran throughout his entire body.

'_**Ah kit you shouldn't be moving just yet. There is still extensive damage to your body. Just sleep for now and it will be okay in the morning.'**_

'_Thank you a lot Kyuubi.' _Naruto whispered before drifting off to sleep. Kyuubi smiled at his blonde chibi fox and wrapped his tails around him.

'_**You're welcome kit. You're welcome.'**_

Late morning rolled around and Naruto was feeling not a hundred percent better but he was getting there. Naruto shakily stood to his feet. His shoulder was still in pain and slightly bleeding but it was better and he couldn't ask for more.

'_Okay now all I have to do is get back to Suna and hope Gaara didn't lock Amatsuki up or anything.'_ Naruto leapt slowly back to the Wind country. His legs still felt mildly weak but not to he point where they would give out on him anytime soon.

'_I can't believe that piece of shit of an ex really tried to kill me again! The asshole!' _Naruto fumed internally. But since the raven thought he was dead he can't really go exacting revenge now can he? All this played well to his semi-formed plan, except for the part about him dying. Kyuubi was snoring loudly, keeping the blonde from focusing on just one thing.

'_**Kill the Uchiha brat!! Kill the Uchiha brat!! Kill…ooooo cookies!'**_ Naruto nearly fell out of the tree.

"What the…sleep well fox. You deserve it." Naruto smiled.

He rested in a hollowed out tree trunk, maybe he just wasn't up to par yet. There was no real rush to return back to Suna, other than to get Amatsuki. Which isn't really that big of a deal. Gaara hadn't seen her in a year, so it was good for them to spend time together. Plus the little Kyuubi in training has been begging to pull new pranks on her favorite puppet master. Naruto fell into a deep sleep, regaining his strength quickly. When Sasuke pierced him with chidori, he must've also strengthened the seal once again.

Two hours later Naruto was off once again. He still had a long way to go before he reached Suna, but that didn't faze him one bit. If anything it made him happy to know that Sasuke was off of his tail and wouldn't be tracking them anytime soon. This only made Naruto speed up and reach the endless desert and the village in record time. He walked calmly into the Kazekage's building. Naruto reached for the door knob only to hear Sasuke's calm voice.

"…is the only place Naruto would deem safe for Amatsuki." Sasuke said calmly.

'_He was actually listening when I said that!'_ Naruto thought.

"True, but knowing Naruto he would know that this would be the first place you'd check, Uchiha. Naruto maybe a knuckle headed idiot sometimes but he wouldn't be _that_ stupid." Gaara replied.

'_Actually, I didn't think it was the first place he's check. I was hoping he'd go to the land of waves first. Ah, they'll never know.'_

'_**Kit shut up and listen!'**_

"Naruto would be when it comes to Amatsuki. He trusts you with his and the life of his children above all else."

"Sounds like you're jealous Uchiha." The Kazekage said raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"CHICHI-UE!" Amatsuki yelled seeing Naruto at Gaara's door eavesdropping. Naruto went bug-eyed and quickly ran over to the small female. He nuzzled her cheek briefly.

Sasuke's head whipped around quickly hearing Amatsuki's high squeal and the most improbable word come out of it. Gaara, showing emotion, had pure horror wash over his features. Sasuke flung the large doors open hoping to find Amatsuki was really there. When the doors flew opened he was greeted with a deserted, kinda cold hallway. Gaara released the unconsciously held breath and wiped his face clean of the fear that was present. Sasuke turned back around to glare at the red-head that he never particularly liked. Gaara glared back ten fold at the raven who he wanted to kill the first moment he met him.

"I _will_ find her." Sasuke said lowly in almost a growl. He turned to leave when Gaara stopped him.

"Wait Uchiha. It's amazing how now you find all the care in the world to find your daughter, but you never or hardly spent any time with her when she was safely at home with you. Ah it seems like you're doing exactly what your father was doing with you and Itachi." Gaara said knowingly. He saw the Uchiha visibly stiffen. The Kazekage remained impassive, but he knew that he hit a nerve with the Uchiha. Sasuke said nothing as he continued to walk out of the large office. He proceeded to go back to Konoha for a while, re-stock on his ninja supplied then head out to find his daughter again.

'_But what reason do I have to find Amatsuki? Is it really because she's like the dobe so much. No, it's because a little girl deserves to be with his father no matter what lies in the way.'_ Sasuke thought trying to justify the reason he was so caught up in looking for Amatsuki. He knew that both reasons were not the real reason for his actions, but nothing else came to mind.

The Uchiha prodigy returned to Konoha the same way he left: empty handed and pissed. As soon as he came back everything fell back into the same pattern. Sasuke leaving home for his lover and not returning for days. But he had nothing to go home to Raiden and Satoshi were on a mission, and Amatsuki and Naruto were gone. So what did he have to go back to beside a bleary, dark, cold house that hones nothing but bad memories for Sasuke?

"Sasuke what's the matter with you?" A deep husky voice asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Then why so bitter?"

"You know why." The male sighed.

"Sasuke you killed him…again. It was the instinctive choice _you _made. Now you're going to have to live with it. If you can't then what are you doing here?"

"Just shut up you're only making it worse. You know you want me here and that's the only reason."

"Is it really Sasuke? You know you want to be here as well. If you hadn't then you wouldn't have come back every time begging me to take you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his lover.

"Don't be so fucking modest." The raven said getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the house. The boys should be back from their mission soon." Sasuke leaned over the bed to give his lover a quick kiss on the lips and left without another word.

Not ten minutes later than Sasuke, Raiden and Satoshi came in and to their surprise saw the eldest Uchiha cooking.

"Hello otou-san. How was your journey?" Satoshi said walking into the kitchen to greet Sasuke. Raiden on the hand, other stood glaring at the kitchen door daring Sasuke to come out.

"Unsatisfying. What about your mission?"

"Difficult, but on the fun side. Uh…otou-san why are _you_ cooking?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Never mind."

"Raiden get down here now and eat."

"I'm not hungry." Raiden growled stomping up the steps.

"Raiden!"

"Otou-san, I'll go talk to him." Satoshi said putting up his hands to calm Sasuke down. Sasuke began to plate the food not even saying anything to Satoshi. The younger raven followed his stubborn brother upstairs and into his room.

"Rai at least try to eat something and act civil toward otou-san."

"He can kiss my natural pale ass for all I fucking care."

"Raiden!"

"Don't take that I'm-the-oldest-and-you have-to-listen-to-me tone of voice with me Satoshi. What would the point be in acting civil? There is no acting civil with that man! He's as distant now then he was when chichi-ue was here. Shit he's even more distant and isolated."

"Maybe but hopefully he will start going back to the way he was before. If _both_ of us help him."

"Satoshi not to crush you're 'peace will reign over all' attitude but if _chichi-ue_ couldn't even do it what in the blue hell makes you think _we_ can?! It's like he's not even otou-san anymore. Our _real_ otou-san would have killed or threatened anyone who promised to cause chichi-ue any harm. But now he's able to openly say that _**he**_ _will_ kill chichi-ue if he took us away from him. With the way he's acting today it seems he's tried and failed."

"That's true, but Raiden there must be some way we can help. You said it yourself that we'd have to get in the middle sometimes. This is one of those times. Or are you backing down from your own claim."

"Yea I'm backing down. I don't want to help that asshole I call an otou-san." Raiden huffed. Satoshi's eyebrows furrowed in anger. Right now his little brother was acting like a two year old.

"Rai we not only Uchiha's we're Uzumaki's as well. And as chichi-ue would say: _Uzumaki's never back down from a challenge _or_ a promise_."

"Shut it Satoshi, there is no way you're going to get me downstairs."

"Rai if you don't help you'll have to deal with two very pissed off, very broody Uchiha's in this house."

"Aniki that is not going to work. You've been pulling the same threat ever since we were ten."

"How about, I'll kick your ass until you agree to help." Satoshi said cracking his knuckles.

"Alright damnit! No need to get physical with it. Ya know we might be in the same rank but somehow you win at just brute strength." Raiden said jumping off of his bed.

"So what you're the genius and I'm the brawn, it's a great combo. Now shut up your ass up and get downstairs to apologize to otou-san." Satoshi instructed.

"HELL NO!! Act civil: fine, eat dinner with him: fine, apologize: hell to the fucking no!" Satoshi gave Raiden a glare that would make anyone pee in their pants and agree…to anything. Raiden sucked his teeth.

"Fine, I'll apologize." The blonde grumbled. _'Doesn't mean I'll mean it. But for the sake of not getting the crap kicked out of me, I'll keep the sociopath brother of mine happy.'_

Satoshi's gaze went back to its soft welcoming smile. "Good boy, baby brother. Come on dinner is hopefully still warm." Satoshi said sweetly.

"Evil ass bastard." Raiden mumbled walking passed his brother and reluctantly trudging down the steps. Satoshi whacked Raiden over the head for the snide comment and walked beside his unusually slow brother. The grumbling blonde rubbed the back of his abused head. They both entered the dining room, one smiling like always while the other was glaring and scowling. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading acknowledging the presences that just entered the room. He put down the book and looked at his sons.

'_Bet it's: __How to Find Someone for Dummies__.' _Raiden thought sarcastically.

"Glad you both decided to come down and eat." Sasuke said.

"Sorry if we took long, I hope dinner didn't get that cold." Satoshi said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Not at all. Dinner is in the oven. Raiden are you even up to eating?"

"Hn." Satoshi jabbed his bother in the ribs making him wince slightly. Raiden looked at the younger raven, who in turn slightly nodded his head toward Sasuke, silently telling the other to say what he wanted.

"We'll go get the food and be right back." Raiden said quickly and rushed into the kitchen. Satoshi quickly followed his brother and walked over the oven where the blonde was. Raiden got three plates from the cabinet that was over the stove. He set them on the counter and fished out three glasses.

"Raiden get your ass back in there!" Satoshi said in an angry whisper.

"I'm getting dinner. I'll say that thing in a minute!" Raiden glared back. The raven didn't say anything but help his younger half to bring out the plates and drinks.

Raiden set a plate in front of Sasuke, glaring at him briefly before setting a plate in front of Satoshi then sitting down with his own food. As they began to eat Satoshi kicked Raiden in the shin. The said blonde dropped his spoon and rolled his eyes at Satoshi. He took a deep…deep…deeeeeeeeeeep breath and _tried_ to sound apologetic and stop that anger twitch.

"Otou-san _twitch _sorry_ twitch_ for the _twitch_ way that _twitch _I acted." Raiden said his eyebrow twitching the whole time.

"All is well and you came down stairs after all, so it's forgiven." Sasuke said taking a sip of his tea, apparently missing the anger twitch Raiden had. Satoshi smiled at Raiden. Raiden just glared and mouthed the words 'Bite Me!' and continued with his meal.

'_He just had to ruin it.'_ Satoshi thought. They all ate in a not calming but not yet eerie silence. Sasuke was the first to finish his meal. He stood up and proceeded to clean his dishes. He finished that and headed to the door

"I'll be back soon." And that's _exactly_ when Raiden snapped.

"What going to your lovers house, _otou-san_?! That's all you even seem to think about anymore! Leaving your family to fuck some slut you found on the fucking street. It's no wonder why chichi-ue left your ass!" Raiden yelled standing erect and having the chair screech back and fall to the ground. Sasuke stopped mid-step. He eyes widened as he let Raiden's words sink in and marinate for a minute.

"What _otou-san_? Surprised? We've known since chichi-ue left. The damn cat is out of the bag. No more fucking secrets you have to hide from us unless you have another child on the side that you again told no one about!"

"Raiden what the hell has gotten into you?!" Satoshi yelled.

"Nothing Satoshi, it's just the tainted blood of the Uchiha linage. The bastard we call a father needs to here that _he's_ the real reason why dad left and took Amatsuki with him."

"You _will_ watch your tongue Raiden!" Sasuke finally said bitterly.

"Or you'll do what otou-san?" Raiden growled.

"You have a creative imagination use it!" Sasuke growled back lowly.

"Is that the best you can do? What happened to the infamous Uchiha Sasuke that didn't take any shit from no one! Have you lost your touch just because you have children or is it that you can't hit your own flesh and blood." Raiden taunted. Sasuke walked back over to Raiden ready to do what he didn't know what when Satoshi stepped in with his bangs covering his eyes.

"You two need to calm the fuck down! Don't you think you're being a little hostile?"

"Satoshi move!"

"Raiden no. You and otou-san will not have it out while I'm right here! Now go upstairs and calm down!" Satoshi said lifting his head to reveal his sharingan. By now all three of them had it activated. Raiden continued to glare at Sasuke and vice versa. The blonde began to slowly back away never breaking eye contact with Sasuke.

"Just like Naruto. Never could stand up to his word. He's always kept talking big but never achieved anything."

Raiden immediately charged back toward Sasuke with the intent to beat with in an inch of his life. Sasuke just stood his ground. Satoshi blocked his path just as he was about to deck Sasuke, hard enough to send him flying out the door.

"Satoshi. Let. Me. Go!"

"No." Sasuke watched the pathetic display of his son not being able to control his emotions. The older raven walked out the door and around Konoha the rest of the night.

"What the fuck has gotten into you, Raiden?!"

"His arrogance is annoying! He doesn't even have the damn balls to go after chichi-ue and at least talk to him!"

"It's only been _2_ weeks! Has it even occurred to you that just maybe he was searching for chichi-ue and Amatsuki?! His clothes were covered in blood and he was still injured when we got back. My best bet is that he really followed through with his threat and killed chichi-ue or at least tried."

"Then where's Amatsuki then?! If he really did kill chichi-ue then where is our baby sister? You would think she would be here with us right now, Satoshi?"

"She might be with Uncle Gaara. He's the only one chichi-ue would entrust her life with outside of Konoha."

"Hn. You're right."

"It's getting late we best be off to bed." Satoshi said walking around Raiden.

"You're right."

"Raiden don't think about leaving there's a jutsu placed on the house. And there's no way you can release it."

"Damnit."

"I knew you were planning something baby brother. It doesn't take a genius to know what you were thinking. Get some sleep and relax a bit. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning.

"Yea maybe." Raiden walked upstairs behind his older brother. He stalked into his room and plopped on the bed. Raiden fell into an un-restful sleep. Satoshi stood outside Raiden's door making sure he was all right and wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Chichi-ue where are you when we need you." Satoshi said quietly as he walked back to his own room and fell asleep.

* * *

Almost three days later Tsunade received a letter via frog. And seeing as there are only two people that she knows use frogs, she knew it had to be Naruto seeing as Jiriya was standing right next to her.

"What the hell?" The blonde woman groaned ripping open the top of the letter. In it was two letters from Naruto. One was for Raiden and Satoshi only, the other was for the rookie nine and team Gai. Tsunade skimmed over the whole thing and tears began forming in her light brown eyes. Jiriya took the letter from her seeing that it would only make he more upset if she continued. He read over the contents as well and let a silent gasp escape his lips.

"Shizune!" Tsunade croaked. The assistant medic-nin came rushing through the door upon hearing her name called.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Get the rookie nine in here excluding Uchiha Sasuke. And also send for Team Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, and Sai." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune quickly bowed and went to carry out her orders. Tsunade turned to Jiriya, who only kneeled down to her level. The busty blonde quickly dove into the welcoming embrace of her friend.

A few hours and a few sake bottles later, Tsunade had calmed down. Everyone Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Gai, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato were now all standing in Tsunade's office wondering why they had been summoned and where was Naruto and Sasuke?

"Um…yo Tsunade-sama why have we been summoned?" The dog-lover asked. Tsunade sighed; Kiba was becoming just as bad as Naruto, well except the baa-chan part which was good…for Kiba.

"You have been summoned upon a request from Naruto. Apparently you all have noticed that we are lacking two people. Well this letter right here explains _some_ of what is going on." Tsunade said pointing to the white piece of paper in Jiriya's hands.

"Where are blondie and the Uchiha asshole?" Kiba said again. Sakura hit Kiba over the head and let Tsunade explain.

"I told you Inuzuka, it's all in the letter. Jiriya if you will." Tsunade said. Jiriya opened the paper and began to read the words written on it.

**Dear Everyone,**

**Hey you guys I probably know you are all thinking where am I but that's something that must remain a secret for now. I'm only writing you guys this letter now is to tell I'm not returning to Konoha, never. Things there are just too complicated and painful. Amatsuki is also with me. There are so many reasons that I couldn't let her stay there even if she was with one of you. It would never be safe for her. And not to let you think it's an outside threat but a one inside our own home. And don't act any different toward any of them, please. I'll let ya'll know one thing though, Amatsuki will return in about ten years or maybe sooner depending on her progress. But expect her to be back soon. I'm sorry I didn't get chance to say goodbye or anything it was a sorta quick pick up and go kinda thing. I'll miss you all dearly and thank you so much for your help over the years. Ten-Ten I'm sorry we couldn't have that get together I promised. Sakura and Lee good luck with the baby that's on the way. Kiba stay off of baa-chan's bad side or you'll have the bruises later; ask ero-sanin he knows. Hinata stay strong and keep on believing in your nindo. Shino please for the sake of humanity talk some more and keep Kiba out of trouble. Kurenai-sensei keep the little one safe. Shikamaru I WILL beat you at shouji (sp?) one day!!!! Chouji keep Shikamaru and Ino out of trouble please. Ino, I already told you before eat something! Neji thank you for everything. I wish that some things turned out differently but hey what more can you ask for. Gai challenge Kakashi right after this, lord knows that he hasn't had a good workout in forever! Sai stop hiding behind the fake smiles and finally let your barriers down. You have a good family with Ten-Ten, keep it that way. Other than that, go tanning, lol. Kakashi don't send any dogs after me or you'll be missing a few. But take care of Iruka for me. If you break his heart I'll break something off! Iruka you already know everything and I'm so sorry for doing it but it had to be done. Can you also look after the boys for me; they might need some help coping. I love you tou-san. Yamato-taichou it was fun! The very first mission we had together should be one for team Kakashi to remember. Baa-chan layoff the Sake and do some paperwork. Ero-sanin watch Tsunade-baa-chan and no comment on the perverted antics you use. I guess that's all for now. I'll try to write to you guys soon, but don't get **_**to**_** hopeful. We both love you all and will miss you very much. **

**Love,**

**Naruto and Amatsuki **

It was silent for all of two seconds before someone broke out into full on sobs. The pink haired blob was crying into Lee's chuunin vest. Hinata, Ino, and Ten-ten soon followed their pregnant friend. The guys were all standing erect with frowns marring their features. Iruka on the other hand was trying to suppress the wave of tears that were threatening to pour out again.

"Hokage-sama does it say why Naruto isn't coming back?" Sai asked. Just as Tsunade was about to answer, someone else chimed in.

"I can answer that question." A little voice said from the window.

"Gamakichi, what are you still doing here?" Jiriya asked just now noticing the little frog's presence.

"Gramps I've been here the whole time. But Naruto said that if someone were to ask that question to say: That is not something his friends should know. It would ruin others lives if he were to tell them the whole truth. Oh and don't pester Iruka at all." The small red-orange frog said.

"That's all the information we got on Naruto." Tsunade said locking her fingers underneath her chin and resting her head of them.

"W-what?!" Sakura croaked in between sobs. "Tsunade-shisho we have to send team or something to go and retrieve Naruto and Amatsuki!" The pinkette said.

"Um…pinky Naruto specifically asked not to be followed or tracked by anyone."

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU FROG?! YOU HAVEN'T KNOWN NARUTO LONG ENOUGH TO BE MAKING JUGDEMENT ON ANYTHING!!" Sakura yelled at the small creature on the window sill. Gamakichi seemed unfazed by preggers outburst.

"Look pinky, don't kill the messenger. Naruto told me all this himself. And if you must know blondie and I have gotten close over these past few years. Now that's all the information he's supplied me with so I'm heading home."

"Thank you Gamakichi for all of your help." Jiriya and Tsunade said gratefully.

"Ah no problem, gramps and granny." Gamakichi smiled. "Oh and no one discuss what went on in this room with Naruto's family. They have their own letter." Gamakichi warned before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Everyone looked baffled and stared at the same spot the frog once occupied.

"You guys that's it for now. Until further notice…we will not pursue Naruto and Amatsuki." Tsunade said her voice failing in the end. Jiriya wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"BUT SHISHO…?!" Tsunade shot Sakura a glare that stopped her question on her lips.

"Until then you're all dismissed except for Iruka and Kakashi." Tsunade breathed out. Everyone filed out and small murmurs of disbelief rang throughout the crowd. Iruka knew the exact reason he was staying behind but he didn't know why Kakashi was. After everyone was out of hearing range, Tsunade pinned Iruka with a tell-me-everything-you-know stare.

"Iruka, Kakashi is here to offer you comfort if anything gets too hard for you. That's the only reason he stayed. Judging by his reaction to Naruto's letter he knew nothing. While you on the other hand looked like you were facing the gates of hell once again."

"Thanks for putting it so vividly Hokage-sama." Iruka muttered. But he sighed deeply and began to tell what Naruto had told him. He had a feeling Naruto would want Jiriya, Tsunade, and Kakashi to know. Through the whole story two desks were broken, four chairs were thrown out the window, and one death warrant was signed by four different people. Everyone was furious with the youngest Uchiha. And who in the hell would want to hurt Naruto that badly to take his husband away and split his family?

"Thank you Iruka for all the information. You and Kakashi can go now." Tsunade said trying to remain calm.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto would've wanted you to know and your welcome." Iruka bowed and left with his lover.

"Shizune, get the Uchiha twins in here now!" Tsunade roared. Shizune shivered at the tone of Tsunade's voice.

"Y-yes ma'am." Shizune quivered. Twenty minutes later Shizune walked in with a still pissed off Raiden and a worried Satoshi.

"You two look like hell." Jiriya noted.

"Yea and what's it to you pervert?" Raiden snipped. Jiriya narrowed his eyes at his pupil.

"Ignore him sensei! He's had a rough night." Satoshi cut in. "Raiden calm it the fuck down now!" Satoshi angrily whispered. The blonde huffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Alright Satoshi, just this once." Jiriya replied stiffly.

"Now, Hokage-sama why have we been summoned when you said we were on a break from missions for a while?"

"Satoshi, this came for you and Raiden. This is for your eyes _only_. It's from your chichi-ue." Tsunade said handing them the letter. Satoshi took it from her and nodded slightly. Raiden stood there with a hint of anticipation in his eyes.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. We'll be taking our leave now." Satoshi bowed. Raiden bowed respectfully as well and mumbled a small 'sorry' to Jiriya. Jiriya nodded to Raiden. The white haired man placed a hand on Raiden's shoulder. Raiden stopped to look at the older man.

"Everything will be fine. If you two need anything you know you have people here to help." Jiriya said softly.

"Thanks gramps." Raiden replied. Then he did the unexpected.

Raiden turned around and hugged Jiriya tightly, crying into his chest. Everyone occupying the room that instant was nothing short of shocked. The perverted sanin wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him and just letting him get it all out. Satoshi and Tsunade had tears well up in their eyes as well but watched on with soft, concerned, and caring eyes. The time flew by and no one really knew how long Raiden was crying. But sometime later his held in sobs died down. Soon the teenager was fast asleep in Jiriya's arms.

'_He's more like Naruto than he likes to let on.'_ Jiriya smiled, brushing blonde strands from Raiden's face. "Satoshi just how much happened and why was he holding it in so long?" Satoshi shrugged and shook his head.

"No disrespect Uncle Jiriya, but that is something only Raiden can tell you."

"I see. Well then, Satoshi get him home and to bed." Jiriya handed the sleeping male to his brother. The raven stuffed the letter inside his jacket, before he took Raiden.

"Yes Uncle Jiriya." Satoshi said quietly, while trying to make the hand signs for the transportation jutsu and balance Raiden. But somehow the young Uchiha managed and poofed out of the hokage office and into Raiden's room.

* * *

'_God you're a heavy son of a bitch Raiden!'_ Satoshi mentally groaned laying his brother on the bed. "Sleep well otouto. We'll read the letter when you wake up." The young raven smiled and walked out of the black and red painted room. Satoshi went across the hall to his own room and plopped onto the queen sized bed. For a few hours Satoshi just stared at the ceiling of his room…thinking.

Raiden groaned, rolling over on to his stomach. He cracked open his dark blue eyes to take in his surroundings. The blonde noticed he wasn't in the Hokage's office anymore, but in his own room.

'_How the hell did I get here?! Where is Satoshi?'_ Raiden thought throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched his body, reawakening the stiff joints. He walked to Satoshi's door and knocked softly.

"Yea?" The Uchiha answered on the other side of the door.

"'Toshi what happened?" Raiden asked opening the door.

"Hmm, before or after you started crying in Uncle Jiriya's arms?" The teen on the bed smiled still looking up.

"Ah fuck!" Raiden whispered to himself.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yea sure. If you mean by humiliating myself in front of Aunt Tsunade and Uncle Jiriya, then sure I feel one hundred percent better." The younger of the two replied sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it." Satoshi smiled.

"What are you doing in here, in the dark...staring at the ceiling?"

"Thinking and waiting."

"About what?" Raiden inquired making his way over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it by Satoshi's feet.

"Nothing in particular."

"Un-huh, right and pigs fly with little arrows on their backs making people fall in love."

"They do! And when they hit you one day don't come crying to me."

"Shut up." They both broke out into a fit of laughter. They calmed down and Satoshi broke out a serious face.

"Rai are you ready to read the letter chichi-ue sent us?" The elder asked in a dead serious tone.

"Yea." Raiden replied in the same manner. Satoshi pulled the piece of paper from his jacket and unfolded it. He began to read the words that were in black ink aloud.

**Dear Raiden and Satoshi,**

**Hey boys, just wanted to write to ya'll and say we're safe. Everything went…okay. So there is nothing you guys need to worry about. Amatsuki misses you guys already and is begging to come home. She also says hi and that she'll see you soon. It's heartbreaking to be away from you but it keeps us all safe. If your father comes home a bit battered and bruised don't call him on it. Raiden I talking to you. I know that your relationship with Sasuke has been on the rocks lately but don't make it worse by picking a fight with him.**

"Too late." Raiden scoffed.

"Shut up, idiot." Satoshi whacked his brother over the head and continued.

**But I should figure that you already have. I swear you become more like me everyday. Satoshi please try to maintain the peace about the house. You're probably the only level headed one there right now. I don't know where you get the calm, complacent attitude you have. Through hell or high water you always remain calm. Both of you have made me so proud. Stay close together and stay strong for each other. Don't let whatever happens between me and your father separate you as a family either. I want you guys to stay by him and his decisions. Be good to one another. Oh and we might not be able to write to you often. Just to keep you father off of our tail and to not get you guys caught. We'll write as soon as we can but don't get too hopeful alright. We both love you guys and miss you very much. Stay out of trouble. Don't, whatever you do, don't let your otou-san find this letter. **

**Love,**

**Chichi-ue and Amatsuki**

Satoshi and Raiden re-read the letter over and over. Both in disbelief and shock. The few things that caught there eyes were the tear stains, the small drops of blood, and the hesitation in the second line of the letter.

"Rai you don't think…?" Satoshi trailed off.

"I don't know, but if that bastard did hurt chichi-ue in anyway then I'll kill him myself!" Raiden said in a deathly yet promising tone.

"Raiden, please listen to chichi-ue just once and not try to provoke otou-san any further." Raiden sighed and looked at his brother's pleading ebony eyes.

"Fine aniki, fine."

"Thank you. Come on let's go get some ramen!" Satoshi yelled happily and ran down the steps.

"You're paying since you offered." Raiden yelled a small smile gracing his features.

"Yea, yea. Whatever baby brother. Last one there is paying." Satoshi yelled back, slipping on his sandals.

"You're on." Raiden said, putting on his own shoes.

"On the count of three."

"Three" Raiden said and ran out the door.

"Ah you fucking cheater!" Satoshi groaned and took off. Three minutes later at the Ichiraku ramen stand Raiden slurped happily at his noodles, while Satoshi grumpily ate his. Apparently he lost and now since they both loved ramen like it was a second life line it was going to be a major bill.

"Aniki I'll pay half if it gets you out of the crappy ass mood you're in." Raiden offered.

"Fine by me." Satoshi immediately perked up. They both finished two heaping towers of ramen and paid. On the walk home they saw Sasuke heading the same way. Raiden's features darkened for a minute.

'_Whatever you did to him asshole, you'll receive it back a hundred fold.'_ Raiden thought darkly before throwing on a cheerful mask to hide the malicious intent.

* * *

**1:** I didn't even believe him and I wrote the damn line. But it was all just a lie to try to justify to himself why he was keeping the secret from Naruto.

Well there it is folks. The fifth chappie is finally finished. And see our favorite blonde didn't die. YAY! There wouldn't be a story if he did. Okay, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I'll see ya next time. JA!

Mimi: Yo stupid you forgetting something.

Me: One I'm not stupid ya psycho lunatic. And two in the next chappie there will be a **HUGE** time skip. Please review. Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so some past reviews got me thinking that maybe as either side stories or possible fillers, that I may give you some insight to what the characters are thinking

Okay so some past reviews got me thinking that maybe as either side stories or possible fillers that may give you some insight to what the characters are thinking. Characters meaning Naruto, Satoshi, and Raiden. I can't give you an inside look in Sasuke's head or the initial story might be ruined. So, leave it in a review if you think that's a good idea.

**RANDOM REVIEW TIME!!** Okay this will happen very rarely but maybe not. It depends on how I feel. Now this chapter the lucky reviewer is… **MEme**… 

**MEme:** to answer your questions or at least try…the reason Sasuke didn't get any retribution for 'killing' Naruto is because no one knew he did it. For example when he went to see Gaara, he used a jutsu to make him and his clothes look like nothing happened. I just failed to mention that. Plus Sasuke is going to get what's coming to him later on, when Naruto puts some of the pieces together. As for Satoshi, he _is_ getting pissed at Sasuke it's just that he doesn't show it. You'll see in this chapter. He's trying his best to be the peacemaker between Sasuke and Raiden since they're already at each others throats. Satoshi does sympathize with his brother but he's also trying to keep Naruto's wishes as well. Trust me I know how you feel. Hit me about the things that need more effort and I'll look into them. But otherwise thanks for the input. XD

Okay now on ward to the chapter!! Yay! On ward my fellow readers!!

Same tags apply…

**7 years later…** (told ya it was a huge time skip)

"Raiden look out behind you!!" Satoshi yelled seeing an attack on his brother's blind spot. The young raven quickly killed the S-class ninja he was currently fighting, to help Raiden. Raiden not really hearing the call had little time to react when Satoshi pushed him out of the way of the kunai that was apparently laced with poison.

The deadly weapon pierced straight through Satoshi's abdomen and embedded itself into the tree trunk behind him. The masked ninja, who had thrown the kunai, smirked. He was glad that he had bought down at least one of the Uchiha brats. Raiden yelled as Satoshi landed on the hard dirt ground with a red and purplish liquid oozing out of the wound.

"SATOSHI!!" Raiden yelled quickly getting on to his feet.

"Don't worry about me idiot. Kill them!" Satoshi instructed "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The older Uchiha yelled aiming a large fireball at the now disintegrated enemy nin. Raiden was at Satoshi's side in a New York minute. 

"T-There's two left. It's up to you and Ayame to finish them." Satoshi said. His eyes faded back to ebony and his vision was soon encompassed by all black. Satoshi passed out.

"Don't die damnit! Don't you dare die!" Raiden said into his brother's ear. He quickly stood up again. "Ayame we have to finish this quick." Raiden said rage seeping into his voice. His sharingan was swirling fiercely searching for the last two ninja. Ayame nodded in understanding. She too wanted revenge on these sons of a bastard. Not too long later, did Raiden find there exact locations.

"Ayame, there is one 90 yards to the south. The other is in a tree ready for an opening to attack. Which one do you prefer?" Raiden said quietly.

"I'll take the tree dude. Since he's trying to be oh so secretive." Ayame said.

"I guess the coward is mine. Be careful Ayame." Raiden said disappearing and taking off to find his target. Ayame nodded to Raiden's back and took of to get her target. 

Raiden raced to the exact location, rage and a murderous intent were evident in the air around him. As the furious male ran into the next clearing, he could tell the ninja had been watching him. Raiden made the first move. He threw a kunai at the bush the criminal was hiding in. The enemy launched himself at Raiden and the fight began.

It was nearly two hours later when both Ayame and Raiden had killed the S-class criminals. They met back up where Satoshi's body laid. Ayame had a moon shaped scar across her mid-upper arm down to just below her elbow. Raiden had a straight bloody wound over his left eye and a diagonal, jagged wound across his back. But that was the least of both their worries. Satoshi's wound hadn't stopped bleeding yet. His breathing was hoarse and barely noticeable. He had lost what little pigmentation in his skin he had. With a wound as he was, Raiden raced over to his brother's body.

"Raiden we have to get help now." Ayame said urgently. The blonde gently picked up Satoshi and carried him bridal style. The village had to be at least a day or maybe even more away. What were they going to do? 

"Ayame, we're going to try and make it back to the village. Are you ready?" Ayame nodded without hesitation. They both leapt off as fast as their legs would carry them. Which, by now, wasn't very fast. 

They had been traveling for hours and still had a long way to go. Both Ayame and Raiden's vision had become blurred due to blood loss. Then something, a sound, caught Raiden's ear. Not to far off he heard the bustle of a small village and changed their direction.

"Rai, where are we going?" Ayame asked weakly glancing at Satoshi, who miraculously was still breathing. 

"There's a village around here. Hopefully they have some medicine to help Satoshi." Raiden replied shakily. He felt his arms and legs going weak and he knew that Ayame was feeling the same way. Just as they neared the outskirts of the village they all collapsed. Ayame and Raiden's breathing was heavy and sweat collected on their brows. Satoshi wasn't breathing at all. A tall slender figure approached the trio. Neither Ayame nor Raiden could get a clear view of who it was before they completely blacked out. But they did hear the words it yelled.

"CHICHI-UE COME QUICKLY!" The feminine voice yelled. The sound of feet quickly moving filled Raiden's senses before that too faded away.

**Two days later…**

"Ugh…wh-where are we?" Raiden groaned cracking his blue eyes open. _'If this is hell than it's pretty plain and boring. You'd expect something more fire-y and hot.'_ Raiden thought bringing his hand up to his forehead trying to sit up.

"Ah, it's seems that you're awake." A small gentle voice said. Raiden moved to look at her. "You shouldn't make any sudden moves or you'll reopen your wounds."

"Where are we?" Raiden asked sitting up slightly, wincing at the pain that rang out through his body.

"You're in a small village in the far western part of the land of fire. And at least three days away from Konoha" The female replied.

"SATOSHI! HOW IS MY BROTHER?!" Raiden yelled jumping up. He threw the thin blanket off of himself and tried to haul himself off the bed. He immediately fell back down as a loud shrill tore from his throat.

"Your brother is fine. It was tough bringing the male back though, but he's alive. He should be okay now." The girl replied setting down a bowl of hot water. A dark crimson spot began to form on the white bandages around the blonde male's torso.

"Baka, I told you not to make any sudden moves. You've gone and reopened the wound on your back." The sandy blonde haired girl sighed.

"You mean he died."

"Yes he did. If you three had come any later than he would have been a goner for sure. You're lucky you made it to the village on time." She said removing the soiled bandages. 

"How about Ayame, is she okay?"

"Yes the female is fine. She just has a few wounds but nothing too critical. She's outside talking to my chichi-ue right now. She has wanted to see you and your brother for a while." The ebony-eyed blonde said finishing re-wrapping the wound.

"May I ask what your name is?" This earned Raiden a smile from the female. He looked at the girl confused.

"My name is…"

"Sweetie can you come here please, I need your help with something." A deep male voice called out.

'_Why does that voice sound familiar? And why does this girl look like I've seen her before?'_ Raiden thought.

"I'll be back soon. You lay back and rest while I'm gone." She said beaming at the confused male. "Coming chichi-ue!" The little girl said leaving the room. She walked out into the small garden in front of their house and saw her dad and Ayame.

"You called chichi-ue." The child said bowing to Ayame. The brown haired female bowed back.

"Yes, please check on the male in the other room. I'm gonna go talk to the one that's awake now." The older male said.

"Yes chichi-ue." The small female smiled. The male smiled back and walked into the house followed by his female twin. The girl went down the hallway to the master bedroom near the back. The blonde male walked to the other room where Raiden was. He knocked on the wooden door jam letting his presence be known. Raiden turned to look at the door expecting to see the small female. But his navy blue eyes widened as they took in the sight of the tall male standing in the doorway. Tears began to blur his vision as he continued to stare at the man in the doorway. The man he has waited so long to see again. The same man that left to protect their family. His chichi-ue.

"Ch…chichi-ue…is that really you?!" His voice wavered trying to hold back the tears that he refused to acknowledge. 

"Yes Raiden, it's really me." Naruto said gently as he walked over to Raiden's bed and sat down. As soon as Naruto was in jumping range, Raiden latched onto Naruto's shoulders hugging him as tightly as he could. Naruto wrapped his arms softly around Raiden. Tears began to swell up in his own blue eyes. Seven years had been far too long to be away from his sons and his friends. Even in his heart of hearts, through the deepest corner of it Naruto knew he missed Sasuke as well.

"Chichi-ue…"

"Don't speak too much." Naruto sniffled pulling away from Raiden. Raiden laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, letting his father stroke his hair. A happy, relaxing silence settled over the room. Both of them wanted this moment to be real instead of some sick and twisted dream. 

"Raiden what are you guys doing all the way out here? And what happened?"

"We were on a mission to bring in or kill some S-class ninja's that were planning on attacking Konoha. During the mission Satoshi was poisoned with a kunai to the gut. It was originally aimed for me but he jumped in the way of it. Aunt Tsunade had warned us to be careful because they were poison specialists. Chichi-ue I hope he is alright. I don't want him to die." Raiden stifled a sob that was in his throat. Naruto kissed the top of his head.

"Ah, it's going to fine. Satoshi is a fighter; he'll be up and on his feet soon. Right now he is resting peacefully in the next room. And he is in stable condition." Another few seconds of silence passed. Then something clicked in Raiden's head.

"THAT'S AMATSUKI!!" Raiden shouted. His head shot up off of Naruto's shoulder, pointing at the door to where Amatsuki last left.

'_He's a bit slow on the uptake. Ain't he?'_ Naruto internally shook his head. But he nodded toward his son. After hearing her name called the same girl with golden blonde hair with dark almost midnight black highlights and ebony eyes walked in.

"You called aniki." Amatsuki smiled cocking her head to the side.

"You little runt! You knew it was us from the time you found us out in the forest!"

"Duh! I wouldn't forget my brothers or Ayame-chan anywhere. No matter how long we've been apart I'll always remember you guys. And besides, chichi-ue wouldn't let me tell you it was us." Amatsuki ran over to the bed and jumped her brother. Tears steadily streamed out of her dark eyes. A small silent scream of pain was let out by Raiden but he hugged his baby sister anyway.

"Amatsuki calm down. Remember your brothers are injured. No ruff housing with them so soon." Naruto said with a smirk gracing his face. He had to pry Amatsuki off of Raiden. The little girl pouted as Naruto put her down next to him. Then as if having a light go off in her head, Amatsuki's eyes lit up.

"Chichi-ue can't you make that stuff that helps people heal faster than any normal rate. It would surely help Raiden, Satoshi, and Ayame-chan." Amatsuki said happily, bouncing up and down with excitement. Naruto raised an eyebrow, actually never thinking of the concoction that Amatsuki had made. The blonde nodded to himself.

"What stuff?" Raiden asked confused at the conversation the two were having. His brow was furrowed in equal confusion, trying to figure everything out. Naruto chuckled; it was funny to see that look on Raiden's face.

"It's a special mixture that Amatsuki made." Naruto said in vague detail.

"And how did she come across it?" Raiden inquired. Naruto sighed. Amatsuki chimed in.

"It first happened when chichi-ue and I were training. It was our own little spar and we were going full throttle. Don't worry I can hold my own against this old geezer." Amatsuki smiled pointing her thumb toward Naruto. Naruto glared playfully at his youngest, while Raiden suppressed a laugh.

"Alright you little instigator, finish explaining." Naruto said. Amatsuki smiled and hugged Naruto's waist.

"Well anyway, I threw a kunai at chichi-ue. He dodged the initial attack but the blade nicked his arm. So as an experiment, I collected the blood that came out of his arm and began to experiment. Kyuubi-sensei helped me a lot too." The youngest smirked at her gaping brother. Naruto coughed slightly.

"You…you're a little genius in the making, aren't you?" Was the only thing that came out of Raiden's mouth.

"No exactly, but it helps. Right chichi-ue?" She beamed at the both of them.

"Yea it does. Okay Amatsuki. That's a great idea. Now why don't you go get the things we need together while, I put your brother back to sleep. Please check on Satoshi too."

"Yes sir." Amat ran out of the room and into the pantry to get the few items Naruto needed. 

"So that concoction thing was made out of your blood?!" Raiden asked skeptically. Naruto smiled and stuck out his tongue at the injured blonde.

"Yep and few other things that are not important." Naruto winked. Raiden looked at his father funny. It seemed that over the years the elder blonde had not changed his personality. Truthfully he acted more like a kid now than when he last saw him.

"Okay don't tell me what else is in it. I'll find out soon enough." Naruto nodded and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just the look you had on your face. It was like someone just said a stupid joke and you still didn't figure out what it meant." Naruto chuckled. Raiden pouted as Naruto continued to laugh.

"Yea laugh it up chichi-ue." Raiden sulked. 

"Don't be like that Rai." Naruto said trying to stifle the laughter bubbling in his throat. Raiden glared harshly at Naruto.

"Chichi-ue, where's Ayame?" Raiden asked still glaring.

"Hmm…she went to the village to get some supplies for your journey and for the house. She should be back soon. It's not a huge place like Konoha, so she won't and can't get lost." Naruto said opening the dark curtains, letting the sunlight pour into the small room.

"It seems that you like it here a lot. And that you have a pretty good life." Raiden said with an underlying emotion filling his voice.

"It's nothing like Konoha though. I mean it might be quiet and peaceful but it doesn't feel like home. Plus there isn't much action around here so it's quite boring at times. I miss you guys and everyone on top of all else."

"Then come back with us chichi-ue. You don't have to stay here." Raiden pleaded. 

"You know that's impossible for us. This place is nothing like Konoha but that's a good thing. No one knows about Kyuubi no Kitsune so they see both Amatsuki and me for who _we are_. No one judges us because of what happened in the past. It's great for Amatsuki to be here because she has the pureness of truth and honesty. It's not sullied by the fact of war, hatred, and others judging you by what your parents did. The little one loves it here; she has friends and she is very helpful to every villager here. They all love her." Naruto said with downcast eyes. They both knew that he wanted to go back to Konoha and his friends, but with the good comes the bad. If he were to go back then Sasuke would be there and Naruto didn't want anything else to do with the bastard, even though he still loved him with all his heart. 

"But Konoha doesn't feel like home without its number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja and dad." Raiden mumbled. 

"Raiden don't sound like that. I'm planning on going back to Konoha one more time and that is to bring your sister back. She might love it here but she does miss her real home. And to achieve her goal she has to go back to complete her training. Amatsuki should return in less than three years." Naruto said. He laughed wryly at the irony in that last statement. The Kyuubi container felt hot tears make their way down whiskered cheeks. He quickly turned away and wiped at the tears.

"That will certainly be the last time you return back to Konoha?" Raiden asked saddening to his deepest level.

"Yes, but I will keep both of my promises to you and Satoshi. The spar won't happen anytime soon, but I will be watching over _all_ of you even though you won't be able to see me." Naruto replied. He could hear Kyuubi groan in his mind.

'_Don't say a word fox.'_

'_**You're an idiot kit.'**_ Naruto growled at Kyuubi and glanced at Raiden, who had blue eyes covered by thick blonde bangs. 

"Chichi-ue…" Raiden began but was cut off when someone made a loud noise.

"OWWWWW!" The long groan sounded from the room down the hall.

"Ahhh, Satoshi must be waking up. This should be fun. Raiden lay down and Amatsuki will check on you in a minute. After that I'll be back with your medicine." Naruto said quickly, walking out of Raiden's temporary room and down to Satoshi's. Raiden did what he was told and drifted into a restless sleep.

"Owww…shit it hurts!!" Satoshi groaned rolling around on the bed as much as it would allow. He clutched his gut in pain. Naruto walked to the door and sighed. 

"Well Satoshi, if you weren't moving around so much than it wouldn't hurt. And mind your mouth your sister is in the house and within ear shot." Naruto chastised his eldest. Satoshi's eyes quickly whipped to the door and widened substantially. 

"Chi…Chichi-ue?!" Satoshi stammered before fainting from shock and disbelief. 

"That was unexpected." Naruto whispered. He removed the stained bandages from Satoshi's mid-section. He replaced them while the raven lay unconscious.

'_**Kit, he's definitely your son. He's an idiot.'**_

'_Shut up Kyuubi. At least they didn't get anything from you unlike a cute terror we know.'_

'_**Can you blame me?! When you were pregnant with Amat you almost died. So it was either lose her, you, both of you, or be stuck with a living mini Kyuubi for the rest of your lives. The latter sounded the best. Sue me Naruto.'**_

'_I hate you fuzz ball.'_ Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at the red puffball residing within in him.

'_**I love you too.' **_ Naruto walked out of the room and shut the door quietly with a soft click. He walked into the pantry to help Amatsuki get the ingredients she couldn't reach.

"Thanks chichi-ue." Amatsuki smiled, taking the jar from Naruto's long fingers.

"You're welcome. How about you go and play with your friends for awhile. You've been cooped up in the house all day and it's too beautifully outside to pass up a day like this." Naruto stated softly rubbing Amatsuki's head.

"Okay daddy!" Amatsuki said happily. She ran out the door to find her friends playing soccer in a nearby field.

"Don't go too far." Naruto shouted after her, but it was futile she had already run off. Thankfully Amatsuki had already gotten most of the stuff and mixed it in a large bowl. All Naruto needed to do was add a few more things and then voila, it would be done. The blonde got a medium sized mixing pot from the cabinet and began putting the different herbs and spices into the pot. He added about one and a half cups of water and brought that to a low boil. After he deemed the water and herbs to be completely mixed together, Naruto slit his wrist and let the blood flow freely from the wound into the pot. Kyuubi healed him after a good cup of his blood had spilt into the brew. The clear water, save for the few green specs, turned to a deathly red color. Naruto stirred the items together some more, until it was thicker than water, but thin enough to drink. He turned off the stove and ladled the sweet smelling stew into 3 small bowl like cups. The Kyuubi-vessel took two of those bowls to either his sleeping or fainted sons. Naruto didn't want to wake either of them, but he had to. For the stuff to actually work you have to drink it while it's hot or the blood will lose its healing properties as it cools down. He set one of the brown bowls on the small wooden table next to the bed.

"Satoshi, wake up." Naruto said gently, shaking the younger male slightly. Satoshi groaned, but didn't wake up. Naruto growled.

"Satoshi look it's your favorite miso pork ramen with extra noodles." At this Satoshi jumped up and sniffled the air.

"RAMEN? WHERE?!" He yelled jumping up and looked around the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Satoshi. The ebony eyes finally fell on Naruto's sky blue ones.

"Huh? Is this a dream?" Satoshi asked incredulously, looking for any signs of him dreaming or under a genjutsu.

"No it isn't Satoshi." Naruto said softly, still looking at Satoshi with a raised eyebrow.

"CHICHI-UE!!" Satoshi yelled attacking the man that was now sitting on the edge of the bed. After Satoshi jumped him, they both landed on the floor with a loud thud resonating throughout the house. 

"Holy mother of pearl, Satoshi!" Naruto groaned prying the injured man off of him. Naruto glared briefly at Satoshi. But his gaze softened when he saw the tears building behind ebony eyes. Satoshi's tears soon disappeared and were replaced by the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Chichi-ue, it's been 7 freaking years and we got not a single letter or nuthin' from you. Not even Gamakichi came to us. Why's that Naruto?!" Satoshi reprimanded letting go of his dad and sitting on his legs.

"Hehe…umm…we were moving around a lot and didn't have the time." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Didn't have time my butt. It sounds more like you forgot." Satoshi huffed.

"Like Amatsuki would let me forget to write. But about a year or two after we left it seemed like someone tipped off Sasuke that I'm still alive and he began his search again." Naruto said. His hands shot up to cover his mouth at his slip up, but it seemed like Satoshi didn't take any notice.

"Whatever chichi-ue. What's the red stuff on the nightstand?" Satoshi asked stretching his neck to see over into the bowl. Naruto chuckled.

"Satoshi, stop before your neck begins to hurt. And that is your medicine." Satoshi made an 'oh' face. He stood up wobbly with the help of Naruto. The young raven sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the ceramic bowl. He studied and sniffed the red liquid before asking a million questions. 

"What's it's supposed to do? What's in it? Why is it red? How long does it take to work? Where are Raiden and Ayame?" Satoshi rambled.

"The last question was just plain random, just to let you know. The medicine is supposed to heal your wounds faster than normal. You should be completely healed by tomorrow morning. As far as what the ingredients and why it's red go, I ain't telling you." Naruto smiled. 

"Is it safe to drink?" 

"Then I wouldn't be giving it to you if it wasn't safe to drink. Now drink it or I'll force it down your throat." Naruto threatened. 

"You wouldn't do that to an injured man would you?"

"No you're not a stranger you're my son. And I'll force it down you throat if I have to." 

"Alright, Alright. I hope it ain't nasty or it's coming out the same way it went in." Satoshi mumbled, brining the bowl to his lips. He gulped the mixture down in 2 large gulps. He quickly took the bowl away from his mouth and stuck his tongue out in disgust. 

"It might've smelled sweet and looked a bit appetizing but that was DISGUSTING!" 

"Oh shut up. As long as it helps you heal faster you have nothing to complain about." Naruto laughed as he watched Satoshi try to clean his tongue of the gross goop. Naruto walked out of the room still giggling and hearing the gagging noise.

"Quit with the gagging, Satoshi. If you throw it up, you're not getting any more." The Kyuubi vessel yelled. The gagging quickly stopped. 

'_Thought so.'_ Naruto smiled entering Raiden's room, seeing that he was just waking up.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?"

"No, chichi-ue. I was up before Satoshi started gagging. It was more like when he yelled and you two went tumbling to the ground. What was aniki gagging about anyway?"

"Oh that. I gave him something that will help him heal. By the way here you go. Drink it all or it won't work properly." Naruto handed the bowl of red, warm liquid to Raiden. The younger blonde pleasantly sipped at the liquid as if it were green tea. He finished it all and seemed unfazed by the taste.

"It wasn't bad. Satoshi was just being a wuss." Raiden sighed setting the bowl down on the nightstand.

"I am NOT!" Said the limping raven that was now leaning against the door jam. Raiden cocked a blonde brow at Satoshi. Naruto smirked.

"Yea right aniki." 

'_**I give it three minutes.'**_

'_I give it two.'_

"See you're feeling better already. Even though you just took the medicine and it should be taking affect right about now." Naruto said from the wall.

"Yep that medicine really is doing the trick. It works like a charm." Satoshi replied jumping up and down. Grinning like a fool the whole time.

"Satoshi it might work like a charm but you still can't…"

"Owwwwwww that hurt!" The raven winced, clutching his still healing gut. Both the other males in the room gave a heavy sigh.

"…overdo it." Naruto said completing his unfinished sentence.

'_Kyuubi you win.'_

'_**Yea and I want my day worth of freedom too.'**_

'_Yea, yea you'll get it too. Shut up fuzz ball.'_ Kyuubi smirked inside Naruto's head and purred contently. Naruto had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. 

"Chichi-ue he gets too hyper and won't listen to the best advice someone can give him at the time, like a certain someone we all know." Raiden said blinking innocently at Naruto. 

"Shut up! Raiden just because I get hyper doesn't mean anything. At least I'm not a sour, overbearing, possessive, asshole like you. And also at least I answer a damn question when asked unlike you." Satoshi retorted, plopping down on the bed next to his brother. 

'_Just like…the bastard.'_ Naruto thought sadly. He let a small yet sad smile grace his lips. "Alright you two, enough bickering about your personality issues. Both of you should be resting and letting the medicine work." Naruto chided. 

"But we're fine, chichi-ue! We can make it through anything that gets in our…ouch." Satoshi groaned/whined.

"Speak for yourself you hyper nut. Unlike you, I'm letting the meds work. You should to Satoshi." Raiden said wisely.

"Can make it through anything huh, Satoshi?" Naruto walked over to the raven, who eyed him confused. The elder blonde poked Satoshi hard in the side. Satoshi yelped and leapt away from the chuckling blonde.

"OUCH THAT HURT CHICHI-UE!!" Satoshi yelled.

"I told you. Now of to bed with you, Satoshi." Naruto said. He took Satoshi gently by the arm and walked him back to his room, but not before telling Raiden: "Get some more sleep. The next time you wake up, your wounds should be completely healed and you'll feel like you did before your mission." Raiden nodded and laid his head back on the soft pillows. He took in the faint scent of peaches and dirt. All of a sudden his eyes became heavy and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"But chichi-ue we _can_ triumph through anything if we put our minds to it." 

"Satoshi how about you concentrate on healing your wounds? And when you wake up tomorrow morning _then_ you'll be able to triumph through anything. Before you go to sleep, when was the last time you hung out with Lee and Gai-sensei? Because Satoshi, you sound just like them."

"Um…we all hung out right before the mission and…well we sorta went on a spring time of youth thing. You don't want to know."

"No I don't. Goodnight my little raven."

"Goodnight chichi-ue." Satoshi yawned. Naruto walked out of Satoshi's room. He quietly closed the door after hearing the soft snores already coming from the room. The Kyuubi-vessel went back into the garden. It was covered in different colors of flowers, ranging from bright yellows to the darkest shade of purple. There were two large rose bushes on either side of the front door. A small place off to the left, there was a small garden filled with tomatoes, beets, carrots, potatoes, and other various vegetables and herbs. In between the rose bush and the front yard there was a pathway that held a bench big enough for two to sit on. Naruto sat on the wooden bench, looking at the dirt path that lead to the village.

He began to think. Just think about how his family was. Of course he had made the three day journey to see how they were faring over the past seven years. From his perch it seemed everything was ok. The bastard seemed to be spending more time with the boys than ever, but that was only what he saw from where he was. Naruto wasn't able to see what laid beneath the mask of happy smiles and fake laughter. His mind wandered to his friends who seemed happy. And then to Sasuke. The blonde's heart still ached even to think about the bastard. Naruto knew he still loved him and that was the only thing that kept Naruto from moving on. Sasuke had Naruto's heart under his lock and key and the bastard didn't even know it. Even after everything that happened, after the murder attempt…both times, after the baby scare and the abandonment, after the betrayal, Naruto stilled loved the damned Uchiha and he always would. The last time he had seen everyone was over four months ago.

"I still wonder how they're all doing." Naruto whispered into the air, speaking to no one in particular.

"Who?" A small voice asked from beside him. 

"What?!" Naruto yelped. He looked beside him to a chocolate brown haired female next to him. It took him a minute to register that it was Ayame standing there.

"Who? How are all you doing?" She repeated politely. 

"You heard that?" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head out of habit.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san are you okay?" 

"Please call me Naruto. And everything is fine I was just wondering if everyone in Konoha was okay and what was happening? But before you answer anything, did you get your medicine that was on the counter. I'm sure when you met up with Amatsuki she told you."

"Yes I got it and thank you. You're very sharp for an old man Naruto."

"Hehe, thank you Ayame."

"Would you like me to fill you in on everything that's been going on n Konoha?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"Umm…" Naruto wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear the nitty-gritty stuff yet.

'_**Kit, just say yes. You know as well as I do that you want to know what is happening in your friends' lives. Don't deny it either.'**_ Naruto sighed at how true Kyuubi's words were. He hated when the demon fox inside him was right. 

"Yea, sure." Naruto said a bit hesitantly. Ayame let a smile cross her pale features. Naruto smiled back at her half-heartedly. Ayame nudged Naruto for encouragement.

'_**Sound like you mean it Kit.'**_ Naruto sighed and gave Ayame an improved smile. The dark eyed female smiled triumphantly. 

"Are you sure Uzu…Naruto?" 

"Yea. Why not find out how everyone is doing." 

"Okay. First off Sakura-sensei had twin baby girls. Their names are Ai and Yuri. Ai has pink hair and black eyes. Yuri has black hair with jade green eyes. Lee-san still hasn't come down from his youth high. The twins, at first, used to jump around with Gai-sensei and Lee-san. But after they turned three they have been trying to come up with ways to _beat_ the youth out of their father." Ayame laughed. Naruto joined in with a small chuckle. The twins sound like they could actually achieve their goal if they keep at it. 

"So Sakura-chan has her hands full with twins. That household must be fun." Naruto said with a smile. Ayame nodded.

"Ah who's next?" Ayame said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"How's Iruka-tou-san and Kakashi-tou-san?" 

"Ah their good. Kakashi-sensei is perverted as usual but Iruka-sensei is the only one he has eyes for and will ever love. Anyway he's still afraid that you'll come out of no where and chop off his balls because he broke Iruka-sensei's heart. Iruka-sensei is still coping with you leaving and not sending any letters." Naruto bit his inner cheek, feeling guilty. 

"But don't worry Naruto, he knows why." Ayame said quickly, seeing the guilty flashing through blue eyes. Naruto nodded.

"How are Kiba and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba-san and Hinata-chan are raising a litter of hyper active knuckle heads. Now they have about 5 kids running around. Hinata-chan just can't keep Kiba-san off of her." 

"Poor Hinata-chan. But I bet they're both happy and glad they have so many kids."

"Yea. It's really cute to see them walking down the holding hands, kissing, and surrounded by funny little children."

"It must be a sight to see. How about Shino?" 

"Believe it or not Shino-san and Kankuro-san hooked up. They are quit the odd couple but they are kinda adorable together." Naruto raised an eyebrow. The last time he checked those two still hated each other. Seeing the confusion all over Naruto's face Ayame continued.

"After they had their second uninterrupted battle, finally, they hooked up. They found some type of common ground."

"Oh. That's a couple you would've never expected, interesting."

"Who you want to hear about next?"

"Hmm…Kurenai-sensei?" 

"Ok, let's see…Kurenai-sensei is doing just fine. Mika is growing up pretty fast. She's going for her ANBU level in a few weeks." Ayame nodded. The Kyuubi-vessel was about to ask another question when Ayame cut him off. "Oh and Yamato-san and Kurenai-sensei hooked up about three years ago."

"Say what?! Kurenai-sensei and Yamato-taichou hooked up. Wow interesting. That's another unexpected couple. Yamato-taichou better not piss Kurenai-sensei off." Naruto smiled. Kurenai-sensei can be evil when she is pissed off and you better run if you were the one that she was angry at.

"Yea, Yamato-san already did that plenty of times and had almost wound up in a coma or broken limbs. He's learned his lesson…at least I hope he has." Ayame giggled.

"Great, just what Konoha needs another pervert roaming around." Naruto mumbled to himself. 

"Ah, Kakashi-san and Jiriya-san have had a bad influence on him."

"Perfect just perfect. Moving on to Shikamaru and Temari. Are they still together?"

"Shikamaru-kun and Temari-chan are still together. They have one son. His name is Kiyoshi. He has short spiky brown hair and has an attitude like Shikamaru-kun but a short temper like Temari-chan. He loves watching the clouds and even can tell when a storm is coming just by the few that are in the sky. He can be quiet and to himself a lot, but once you get to know him he's a pretty funny guy. But, Shikamaru-kun is as lazy as ever. Temari-chan tried her hardest to get him out of that state but so far nothing has worked." Ayame replied.

"Sounds like Shikamaru hasn't change. But Temari's temper seemed to have cooled down. Well it had to if she was involved with Shika." Naruto chuckled. Ayame nodded her head. "How are Chouji and Ino?"

"Ah they're fine. They got their relationship back together. It was a tough road for them both but they got through it. Ino-chan almost left Chouji-kun though. But the whole village is happy that they are back together. They seem to complete each other in a strange way."

"That's really good. Ino and Chouji did seem to fit each other perfectly while we were growing up so it shouldn't be any different now. Glad that they worked everything out." Naruto said with a sad smile. Ayame gasped, she had forgotten how close to home their situation was to Naruto's. Naruto saw the worry flash through her eyes. "It's alright Ayame. What was done in the past stays in the past. Don't dwell on it too much." Naruto winked at her. The dark-eyed female sighed but gave a small smile. 

"Alright Naruto who's next?"

"What about Neji and Gaara?"

"Gaara-sama is a freaking pervert when he's around Neji-san. He doesn't even try to hide that him and Neji-san are a couple. You can see them walking down the street harmlessly one minute then you see Gaara-sama stick his tongue down Neji-san's throat. Even on 'good days' you see them having sex in an alley covered by sand." By now Naruto was on the floor rolling. His laughter drifted into the forest on the light breeze. 

"Oh…ha…my…ha-ha…god! Gaara being that outright is hilarious. Neji seemed to have bought out, dare I say it, the worse yet oddly the best of Gaara." Naruto said through laughter.

"It kinda creeps out the villagers from time to time but for the most part they got used to it. Gaara-sama and Neji-san still commute to see one another. Even though it's mostly Neji-san that goes to Suna. I heard that Neji was thinking about moving to Suna, but haven't heard any more than that."

"Okay, Neji should go to live with Gaara. A long distance relationship is hard to keep." 

"Yea. On ward to…?"

"Hmm, what about Baa-chan and Ero-sanin and Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama is hitting the bottle hard, but surprisingly she gets most of her paperwork done when she's drunk. And she even does it right, which is amazing. When she's sober she is one scary woman. Jiriya-sama perverted as ever. He's currently in the process of writing a yuri or yaoi book I believe. So right now he's scoping out Konoha's hot spring. He's gotten beat a few good times for it too. Shizune-san is fine; she's still trying to get Tsunade-sama to quite drinking. But Hokage-sama never listens to her." Ayame said shaking her head. Naruto sighed. He had hoped that Tsunade would've at least slow down her drinking habit not add to her already heavy amount. 

'_**Ah, Tsunade will be Tsunade kit. There's nothing you can do about that.' **_Naruto nodded. Kyuubi had a good point. 

"So Ayame, how's Sai and Ten-Ten?" Naruto asked. A flicker of sadness crossed her face but soon was replaced by a small smile. Naruto's heart clenched. What had happened?!

"Otou-san is fine. He's a lot more talkative then he was the last time you saw him. And much to your delight he's even got a bit of color to him." Ayame said. Her chocolate brown bangs covered her eyes, but Naruto could see the moisture that glinted in the corner of her dark eyes. 

"Ayame how is your mother?" Naruto said gently trying to get an answer from her. He brushed away the bangs from her eyes and saw tears streaming down her face. Naruto couldn't help but pull the girl into a comforting hug. Ayame hugged his torso, crying into the blonde's shoulder. "Shh Ayame. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Naruto said soothingly rocking the female back and forth.

"Okaa-san died while giving birth to my baby brother, Kin. She was hemorrhaging and they couldn't stop it the bleeding. Kin lived but Okaa-san didn't make it." Ayame said through chocked sobs. Naruto hummed in his throat trying to get her to calm down. He hoped it worked as well on her as it did Amatsuki. No more than five minutes later did Ayame's sobs turn into quiet sniffles. 

"Are you feeling better?" Naruto said loosening his grip a bit. Ayame nodded against his shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto." Ayame said quietly. She didn't want to break down but not having her mother around still hurts. 

"No problem. How has Sai been holding up?"

"Otou-san says he's okay, but you can tell he is hurting, deeply. He still smiles those true ones but they're rare and it's only when he looks at either Kin or me or when someone talks about Okaa-san." Ayame sniffled. Naruto shushed her again.

"Ayame, you don't have to continue. For now why don't you go inside and rest until the morning." 

"Are you sure, Naruto?" 

"Of course I'm sure. That's what you're supposed to be doing anyway. You're not supposed to be out here getting yourself worked up. Now go inside and get some sleep." Naruto let go of the younger female. She nodded at Naruto and smiled. 

"Thank you Naruto." She said and walked inside.

"You're welcome." Naruto whispered. He smiled and then turned to other side of the house. "Amatsuki you can come out now." He said knowingly. The young girl came around the house and smiled sheepishly at Naruto.

"How long did you know I was there?" She said as she took a seat next to him.

"Ever since you first got there. You might be slippery to others but as for me you will never be able to spy or sneak up on me." The older blonde smirked ruffling her pig-tails. 

"Hey stop that." Amatsuki growled ducking away from Naruto's hand. 

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" Amatsuki looked down at her hands. Naruto knew he probably didn't want to hear what she had to say but stayed anyway.

"Chichi-ue, why don't you want to go back to Konoha? That's where your friends, Uncle 'Tachi, and Otou-san are. Don't you want to be with them anymore?" Amatsuki looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. Naruto's breathing stopped as he continued to look into his daughter's pleading eyes. Naruto sighed.

"Amatsuki you want to go back badly don't you?" The blonde girl nodded, noticing that Naruto completely bypassed her questions. Naruto sighed.

"Then you will be going back with your brothers." Naruto said with a sad smile marring his face.

Well there it is ya'll the sixth chappie. I'm sooooooooo sorry for the lateness, writer's block bit me in the ass and it wouldn't let go. Personally I didn't like the whole part where Ayame tells Naruto how everyone is doing. I might change that. Sorry that nothing exciting happened in this chappie beside the kids being reunited with Naruto, hopefully that will change soon. Now I'm going to sleep. Love ya'll and see you next time. Mimi: And don't forget to rate and review! Love you guys much _yawns_ Until next update. Ja! Oh Sasuke/Naruto yummy goodness _**might**_ come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long ass break someone comes back to the story! -_jumps up and down like an idiot_.- On to the newest chappie of BB YAY!

* * *

"Then you'll be going back to Konoha with your brothers and Ayame." Naruto said with a sad smile gracing his already sullen face. Amatsuki looked at her father wide eyed. Her wide ebony eyes lit up with joy and slight fear.

"Do you _really_ mean it?" She asked still disbelievingly. Naruto dusted off the false mask and put in on his face. He smiled broadly at Amatsuki.

"Yea I mean it hime. Especially if that is what you want." Naruto smiled brushing blonde bangs out of her face. The young Uchiha's smile wavered under the tears that were building up in her eyes. She jumped into Naruto's arms hugging him tightly. The Kyuubi-vessel wrapped his arms around Amatsuki and squeezed her back. She kissed him on the cheek and squealed.

"Thank you chichi-ue! Thank you so much!" Amatsuki said happily, crying into Naruto's shoulder. He looked up at the darkening sky while he held Amatsuki close.

"Your welcome sweetie. I'm glad you're happy." Amatsuki let go of Naruto's neck. She wiped her eyes. She smiled gleefully at Naruto. "Don't tell anyone just yet. Your brothers will be recuperating for about another 2 weeks to a month. Let it be a surprise to them, okay?" Naruto said on the brink of tears. Amatsuki looked at the glints in Naruto's eyes. She cupped Naruto's cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"You okay chichi-ue?" Amatsuki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Amat. It's getting late and you should be heading off to bed now. Don't forget that you said tomorrow you were helping Kaede-san re-roof her house. Get a good night sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Naruto replied giving the smaller blonde a weak smile. Amatsuki smirked at Naruto.

"See you in the morning chichi-ue." She bounced happily into the house and got ready for bed. She was so happy about being able to go home that Amatsuki didn't acknowledge the sad look in her father's eye. She would ask him about that in the morning, when he got himself composed. Naruto waited until he heard the soft snores coming from Amatsuki's window. He got up and walked into the dense forest surrounding the small village. The Kyuubi container leapt into the trees blindly jumping to a small clearing that him and Amatsuki use for training.

'_**Kit, you wanna talk about it or spar for a bit?'**_ Kyuubi purred gently.

'_Do you feel like sparring old geezer?'_ Naruto replied with the slightest amount of humor. That's all that Kyuubi wanted to hear.

'_**Then do the damn jutsu baka!'**_ The ancient fox growled playfully.

'_Impatient asshole.'_ Naruto smirked. "Inu, Tori, Ousu Buta, Uma, Nezumi, Saru, Tora…" Naruto chanted over and over doing the hand signs that go along with it. While doing so a red chakra engulfed Naruto's entire body. The red swirling chakra seemed to split off from Naruto's body, taking on the form of another. As soon as the figure made out of chakra seemed stable enough, Naruto placed his hand on the things supposed chest.

"Separation Jutsu." The blonde whispered as a surge of blue and red clashed on the supposed chest. The figure began to assimilate the skeletal system, then the circulatory, its organs, then the muscular system, and finally it's bronzed skin. Naruto took his hand away as the body continued to form. Crimson red hair sprouted out of the once bald scalp, falling thickly at waist length. Atop of the thick red mane were red pointed ears with a black and white tip. On the back of the body was a red, bushy tail with a black and white tip also. The figures eyes fluttered open revealing equally red orbs that shimmered with death and malice but soon wore away to concern for his kit. The red chakra died down and dissipated into the new body. Naruto took a calming breath and looked at the person. He removed a scroll from his pocket and opened it. He tapped the seal on the middle and a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt poofed from it.

"Geeze kit, I thought you said you were going to try and somehow make the jutsu work faster."

"Shut up you fuzz-ball. Always complaining as soon as you get your body. Be happy you're allowed to come out at all." Naruto scolded handing the clothes to Kyuubi.

"Yea, yea. I love you for it." Kyuubi replied sarcastically, waving the blonde off. He pulled the shirt over his head. "You know kit…" Kyuubi stated turning toward Naruto.

"Ahhh, Kyuubi put that away before you start talking to me!" Naruto said shielding his eyes from Kyuubi's swinging dick.

"Oh shove it kit! Basically it's yours just on a different body. And stop acting like you never seen one before." The red head rolled his eyes pulling on the black pants.

"Let's hurry this up. Remember the jutsu only lasts for a few hours." Naruto said getting into a fighting stance. Kyuubi smirked and crouched on all fours. He immediately changed into a smaller fox form of himself with his nine-tails swishing behind him furiously.

"Give it all you got kit." Kyuubi smirked and the spar began. Kyuubi was the first to make a move. He ran toward Naruto head on. Naruto braced himself for the attack only to have Kyuubi disappear.

"What the…?" The blonde sensed the fox demon behind him and had barely enough time to block the kick that was aimed for his head. Kyuubi smirked and grabbed Naruto's ankle with one of his tails. The red furry tail lifted the blonde off the ground and hurled him into the trees. Several fully grown trees broke as Naruto's body came in contact with them. Naruto slumped against a tree trunk. A trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

Without a seconds hesitation Kyuubi lunged toward the blonde again, aiming a punch to his head. Naruto regaining consciousness blocked the on-coming attack. The blonde growled and swiped his leg at Kyuubi's paw, while he grabbed the wrist of the paw that threw the punch and kicked the fox into the air. Naruto crouched low to the ground and pushed of hard. He head butted Kyuubi in the stomach, causing the demon the cough. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's neck and threw him back to the ground. The blonde rolled after coming in contact with the hard ground. The fox demon landed gracefully next to the struggling blonde. He looked at the blonde with sad, concerned red eyes.

'_**This isn't what he wants.'**_ Kyuubi thought sadly. He changed back into his human form and crouched next to the blonde

"Kit, you're not in the spar. How about we talk instead?" Kyuubi said. Naruto managed to sit up and look at the fox he's come to love as an over protective brother. His blue eyes were dull and filled with unshed tears. Kyuubi pulled _his_ kit into a warm hug.

"Kyu, I'm scared." Naruto sniffled.

"I know Naruto. But you have to believe in the boys and in Amatsuki. She can protect herself and the twins will definitely keep her out of harms way. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to the cute terror's safety." Kyuubi purred. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist tighter.

"But she's still too young. Amatsuki can still be influenced by Sasuke and she can change. She wouldn't be the same little girl that grew up here." The words 'with me' hung in the air. Kyuubi gave a small sigh.

"Naruto you have such little faith in your friends and family in Konoha that they would allow such an occurrence like that to happen. Kit, maybe you _have_ been gone a bit too long and forgot how everyone is." Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe just for a day before Amatsuki, Raiden, Satoshi, and Ayame go back we can go visit the village. In cognito of course." Kyuubi said looking at the clear night sky while absently stroking Naruto's hair.

"Kyuubi I don't think…"

"There is no room for discussion. We'll be going in two weeks. Just for _one_ day. We'll keep as far away from the Uchiha as possible." Kyuubi tried to convince the blonde.

"But…"

"Naruto you _need_ to go. It's for your own well being and to calm that motherly instinct. If you see that everyone will care for your kits like they have been then you'll feel a lot better."

"…fine." Naruto sighed seeing that there was no way Kyuubi was going to change his mind. Kyuubi smiled and kissed Naruto's blonde crown. Naruto snuggled further into Kyuubi's chest. Soon soft snores were heard from the blonde. The fox demon shifted into his furry form and laid Naruto's head on his stomach.

"Get some sleep, kit. We'll talk about what you're _really_ afraid of tomorrow." The fur ball cooed gently as Naruto cuddled further into the warmth. Kyuubi wrapped his nine-tales around the blonde male and curled into a ball. The quiet purring of Kyuubi lulled Naruto into a deeper sleep. Kyuubi sighed and fell asleep also, with one specific murder on his mind…and that is to kill the Uchiha brat that broke his kit's heart.

**With Sasuke**

The birds chirped happily away as the sun rose on another cloudless day. Today seemed perfect to all except one. Sasuke rolled over in his bed, wanting to shoot everything that sounded so fucking happy and so fucking chipper. For the bastard raven this day was going to be hell on earth. Today was the seventh year anniversary that he had lost Amatsuki _and_ Naruto. Sasuke groaned and tried to go back to sleep. There was a loud banging at the front door. The raven thought best to ignore it and maybe they'd get the hint and go the hell away. The persistent banging continued.

"SASUKE STOP YOUR SELF LOATHING AND GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" The deep silky male voice called. The youngest Uchiha cursed under his breath. He yanked the black comforter off of himself and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. The raven headed downstairs with a permanent glare on his face.

"What the fuck do you want Itachi?!" Sasuke glared at his brother who helped himself to a cup of coffee while the grouchy other came down the steps.

"To get your dumb ass out of the house." Itachi simply stated taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fuck off Itachi. Today is my day off and I plan on sleeping and training and more sleeping." Sasuke replied curtly, walking over to the table and grabbing an apple.

"Otouto you have twenty minutes to take a shower and get your ass dress. It's been seven years since you lost Amatsuki and Naruto. I can't tell you to get over but you need to stop dwelling on it." The older raven said.

"Aniki, eat me. I'm going back to bed." Sasuke grumped and stalked back upstairs. Itachi made a disgusted face at Sasuke's statement. Sasuke seemed like he ignored Itachi's words but why did they eat at him so fucking much? The younger raven shrugged it off and climbed back into his warm bed. As he was drifting off to sleep the sound of footsteps neared his door. The wooden door slid open without so much as a sound. The unsuspecting evil asshole rolled over with his back toward the door. The owner of the footsteps inwardly groaned. Itachi wrapped Sasuke tightly in the blanket. He gently picked up the smaller male and brought him into the bathroom. The older Uchiha placed the wrapped up Sasuke and comforter in the bathtub and turned on the ice cold water.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Sasuke jolted up, well tried but couldn't. The younger male struggled to get out of the freezing water. He somehow wormed his way over the edge of the tub and tumbled on to the tiled floor. Itachi let a small chuckle rumble in his throat.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke growled, glaring daggers at his older brother.

"I've heard that before otouto. And hear we are today, both of us still alive and threatening each other. Now get up and get dressed." Itachi said walking out of the bathroom, leaving his shivering brother on the floor.

**With Naruto**

The blonde male stretched, rolling over on his side to find that he was in a bed instead of on the forest floor. Sleepy blue eyes blinked opened and took in his surroundings. Apparently he was at his house in Amatsuki's room, after seeing all of her study scrolls scattered all over the wooden floor. Naruto groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slumped over. He placed his hand on his forehead brushing the bang out of his eye.

'_Kyuubi you awake?'_

'_**Of course kit.'**_

'_What happened last night after I fell asleep?'_

'_**After a quick nap I bought you back home before Amatsuki woke up looking for you. You wouldn't have wanted her roaming the house looking for you getting everyone else worked up.'**_ Kyuubi explained with a slight yawn.

'_Okay so how did we end up in Amatsuki's room?'_

'_**The cute terror must've woken up and found you sleeping on the couch. So she probably thought best that you sleep comfortably in a bed. That's what I'm guessing seeing as I was sleep through the whole thing.'**_

'_That explains it. Now time to check on the boys and Ayame. Amatsuki must've gone to help Kaede-san with her roof already since her chakra signature is no where close.' _Naruto yawned. He got up and stretched his legs, hearing them crack at the action. The Kyuubi-vessel made his way over to the door. He stepped out into the hallway and the voices of Raiden, Satoshi, and Ayame filled his ears.

"So how do you two feel?" Ayame asked Satoshi and Raiden.

"I feel better than yesterday if that's what you're asking." Raiden smiled.

"I agree. The poison seems to have completely dissipated from my blood system." Satoshi replied happily. "How are you doing Ayame?"

"Me? I'm fine. My wounds were mere scratches. It's you two who need to take it easy until Naruto says you're okay." Ayame said, chuckling lightly as Satoshi jumped up and down.

"Ayame you know we've faced worse than these wounds."

"Speak for yourself otouto. None of us have ever been poisoned before and quite frankly you never want to be."

"Okay, but we have seen worse days than this Satoshi. These are just a few more scars to add to the collection." The blonde said shaking his head. Satoshi calmed down and sat beside his logical brother. Naruto stood by the doorframe and listened to their conversation. He knew it was wrong but he had a feeling he needed to hear what was about to be said next.

"So Raiden, Satoshi…what are we going to do about the initial mission. The S-class ninja were only part of it, but what of the other part?" Ayame said in a serious tone. She had her fingers laced beneath her chin.

"I don't know. Tsunade-obaasan has been looking for chichi-ue in secret. That's was one of the reasons we have been getting so many missions lately. But what are we to do when we go back?" Satoshi said.

"That's the point. Chichi-ue doesn't want to go back because of otou-san. But we can't drag him back there forcefully. He'll only run away again." Raiden said.

"What of Amatsuki?" Ayame asked.

"From how happy she was this morning I take it that chichi-ue is sending her back with us. That would also explain why Kyuubi-sama had chichi-ue on his back carrying him from the forest. They were training. Chichi-ue was bloodied up pretty good." Satoshi chimed in.

"So what do we do?"

"We can do nothing. Naruto shouldn't be forced to go back somewhere that he can't live without seeing the happy life he once had with the man that he loves." Raiden and Satoshi gave the female confused looks.

"Yes, loves. He still loves your otou-san. Ugh I can't believe ya'll can't see it. You are freaking losers. But Naruto still does love Sasuke-san. Even though he doesn't want to talk about him, you can see the pain _and_ love flash through his eyes every time someone mentions his name." Ayame defended. Naruto held back the sniffle. He had only talked to the girl once and she read him like an open book. She truly is Sai and TenTen's child.

"You're right, but what do we tell Hokage-sama?" Raiden sighed.

"You'll tell her what she needs to know." Naruto said stepping into the kitchen. The three ANBU whipped their heads to gawk at the older male.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Satoshi said, still stunned.

"Ever since Ayame asked how you guys were. So tell me about the rest of this mission of yours." Naruto said taking a seat next to Ayame. The twins sighed and Ayame smirked and blushed.

"Okay, Tsunade-obaasan wanted us to locate you as well as kill or bring back the ninja. She told us to try and convince you to come back to the village. If not at last come and visit more often." Satoshi replied to the command. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, now it's my turn for a little confession." The blonde sighed. The three young ninjas looked at him. What did he mean 'little confession'?

"Don't look at me like that. Yes there is something you guys don't know."

"And that would be?" The twins said together.

'_**Naruto don't tell them yet!'**_ Kyuubi growled, standing on all fours his fur sticking up on ends. Naruto smirked at the fox.

"Sasuke thinks I'm dead." The blonde fox stated bluntly. Everyone went wide eyed and stared at Naruto. Kyuubi flopped down in his cage.

'_**You could've been a bit more subtle, kit.'**_ The fox sighed.

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

"Are you fucking happy? I'm up and fucking dressed!" The raven growled at his older brother. Itachi shrugged and walked out the door.

"Come on, Sasuke." Itachi said over his shoulder. Sasuke growled but followed his brother nonetheless. After about 20 minutes of walking in silence, Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Where are we going?" He finally said.

"You'll see." Was the simple reply. Sasuke grumbled something and continued to stalk after his brother.

The village today was lively. The crowed marketplace boomed with laughing, yelling, and happiness. The young Uchiha had to keep from rolling his eyes. He weaved in and out of the crowds, trying to avoid any bodily contact. Itachi smirked back at his brother. To save his _dear_ baby brother any more torture, Itachi jumped onto the top of the merchant carts. Sasuke soon followed and silently thanked the older male as they leapt off to this unknown place. Itachi soon had led the young Uchiha to the Hokage tower.

"Itachi what the hell are we doing here?!" Sasuke said voice devoid of any emotion.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you." Itachi put up a hand before Sasuke could protest or ask any questions. "I don't know why she wants to see you. All she did was ask me to bring your ass here, because she knew you wouldn't do it willingly. So hurry up or else you'll be the next thing to go out of her office window." Itachi replied, heading up the steps.

'_Why the fuck does she want to see me? The last time I check she wanted to disembowel me.'_ Sasuke thought as he climbed the steps to the Hokage's office and possible death.

In no time at all Sasuke and Itachi were at the large double doors that led to Tsunade's office. Itachi knocked on the redwood door. He heard a demanding 'enter' come from the other side. The older Uchiha pushed open the door and walked in with Sasuke right behind him.

"Itachi, what do you want?" The blonde busty woman asked.

"I brought Sasuke like you asked Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed slightly. Tsunade raised a thin brow at the eldest Uchiha.

"Ah, right…right. Thank you, Itachi. You are dismissed." Tsunade replied waving Itachi out of the door. She turned and set an icy glare on Sasuke. "You must be wondering why you are here, Sasuke?" Tsunade said lacing her fingers together and resting her head on them. Sasuke nodded not really wanting to be there right now.

"I have a few questions for you, Uchiha?" Tsunade said. She narrowed her eyes at the raven.

"And what would they be?" Sasuke asked.

"What happened seven years ago when your ass left the village to look for your daughter and Naruto?" Tsunade asked, having wanting to know the answer to that question for years now.

"Amatsuki was no where to be found when I caught up with Naruto. And as for the Kyuubi-vessel, I'm not sure of what happened to him." Sasuke bit out. Anger flared in both of their eyes.

"Uchiha you will not refer to Naruto like that! Not in my presence!" Tsunade growled.

"So what you act as if he's still here or for that fact still alive!" The raven said standing up. Tsunade growled, not wanting to blow Naruto's cover. Her nostrils flared in anger.

"Uchiha sit down!" Tsunade roared. Sasuke slowly sat down but glared at the Godaime.

"The last time you talked to Naruto, did he say anything about Amatsuki?" Tsunade said voice shaking with unrestrained fury.

"No, but when I was in Suna talking with the Kazekage, I thought I heard her voice."

"That's all…"

"Hokage-sama, why all the questions now?" Sasuke asked before she could send him out of the door.

"We have reason to believe that there is a _threat_ to her existence." Tsunade said staring Sasuke straight in the eye. Sasuke returned her stare.

"Is that all Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke said standing up and making his way over to the door.

"Yes, Uchiha, there is one more thing. Do you know the reason why Naruto was forced to leave Konoha and to take Amatsuki with him?" Tsunade asked pinning him with her cold brown eyes. Sasuke didn't so much as flinch.

"Actually no I don't." Sasuke replied coldly. Tsunade scoffed quietly.

"Alright Uchiha, you're dismissed." Tsunade said waving Sasuke out the door just like she had done with Itachi. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the doors and into the quiet hallway.

"So how'd it go?" Itachi asked. He was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"The Hokage wanted to see you. It's was my job." Itachi answered. Sasuke snorted.

"So what am I a job to you now?"

"No, you're my baby brother." Sasuke grabbed the collar of Itachi's shirt.

"Don't use you being a ninja as an excuse to watch over me _aniki_. I'm fine." The young raven growled. He let go of Itachi's shirt and stalked off, heading out of the building.

"Don't stay to long at your lover's house Sasuke. Remember we have a mission to the land of waves tomorrow." Itachi called out. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at his brother. He was greeted with a deserted hallway. The young Uchiha stalked off grumbling.

"You got all of that Jiriya?" Tsunade asked, rage swirling in her brown depths. Jiriya nodded. Both of them hearing the conversation on the other side of the door only fueled their anger more.

**With Naruto and the kids**

"What the hell do you mean: 'he thinks your dead'?!" Raiden yelled. He shot up out of his chair and glared at Naruto.

"Calm down Raiden." Naruto said calmly his voice not rising in tone but was commanding. Raiden sat back down and fumed quietly. Naruto shook groaned inwardly.

"Chichi-ue, what do you mean by that statement?" Satoshi said calmly.

"I mean that before I sent the letters to you guys we had a _fight_. Not our normal verbal fight no, literally a full blown war. I was forced to use Kyuubi and he was forced to use the second phase of his curse. Anyway, as the fight was nearing the end and Kyuubi was preparing for the final attack he stabbed me with his katana. So as he was walking away, he hadn't checked my vitals or to see if Kyuubi died as well. All in all he thinks I'm dead and Amatsuki wandering around all alone." Naruto completed very vague in detail. Raiden and Satoshi's eyes bled into the sharingan. Ayame sat wide eyed at the calmed blonde. The girl never really knew why Naruto had truly left but now, shit now it was all too much to absorb.

"Boys calm down." Naruto heard a growl escape from one or both of their lips. He nodded toward the shadow clones he had made earlier. They came and held the injured males down as they began to struggle.

"What the fuck chichi-ue?" Raiden snapped.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that he…he killed you?" Satoshi completed the thought.

"Because of the way you two are acting right now. What would have happened if you had found out through the letter and the both of you did something irrational?"

"I would've killed the bastard and I still am going to!" Raiden snarled. The shadow clones grip increasing. Satoshi stopped struggling and the clone looked at Naruto. The blonde silently told him to let him go.

"Raiden you will do no such thing. Because you will have to take care of Amatsuki when she is back in Konoha. You two are her older brothers. She will need your guidance and good example." Naruto said getting up and placing a calming hand on Raiden and Satoshi's shoulder. The young raven glanced at his dad, his eyes back to their normal ebony color. Raiden on the other hand glared at the clone and his dad, his sharingan still swirling ferociously. Naruto sighed.

"Ayame how about you take Satoshi and show him around the village?" Naruto said locking blood red gazes with his son.

"But Naruto, how could I? I almost got lost yesterday?" Ayame said frantically.

"It's okay the villagers will help you with what ever you need. You and Satoshi just go get some fresh air. While I _talk_ to Raiden. He'll catch up to you shortly." Naruto said not looking at the young female. But she heard the smile in his voice.

"Hai, Naruto. Come on Satoshi." Ayame bowed, getting up.

"What a minute…?" Satoshi began but was cut off when he saw the red eyes of Kyuubi. "On second thought a walk around the village sounds refreshing." Satoshi said standing as well. Ayame and Satoshi nodded and walked out the door. Naruto sighed.

"Raiden you need to calm down." Naruto said firmly.

"Why chichi-ue?! He killed you yet you still defend him! That's…unacceptable! He should pay for what he did!" Raiden fumed.

"I'm sure he is. Your otou-san has a way with remembering the bad and being consumed by guilt. He is probably reliving the whole event every day." Naruto said.

'_At least that's what I think?'_ Naruto thought.

"Chichi-ue he can never be forgiven! Not after everything he's done to you!" Raiden yelled.

'_**Kit, you shouldn't have told him. You only fueled his hatred for the Uchiha even more. You're going to have to use the jutsu.'**_

'_You're right Kyuubi. I didn't want to use it on him either, but if he can't handle the whole truth than it has to be done.'_ Naruto sighed. He quickly made a few hand seals before Raiden saw him. He placed his hand on the young blonde's head. A purplish chakra enflamed his hand. Raiden's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Naruto whispered something incoherently. The memory of Naruto telling them when Sasuke killed him and Raiden's reaction to it was blocked from the blonde's mind. The seal wouldn't budge until Raiden himself could handle the truth without doing something totally irrational. Naruto took his hand away from the tanned forehead and Raiden slumped forward into Naruto's chest.

"Sorry Raiden." Naruto whispered into Raiden's ear. The younger blonde stirred and blinked opened his dark azure eyes. He looked at Naruto after his blurred vision focused.

"Huh? Chichi-ue, what happened?" Raiden asked sitting up. He rubbed his head ruffling his normally flat hair.

"Oh you just had a little dizzy spell that's all. It was nothing to big." Naruto said waving the young male off.

"Oh." Raiden looked around the room and saw Satoshi and Ayame missing. "Where are Satoshi and Ayame?"

"They went for a walk around the village. They should be back soon."

"Okay. How long have I been out?"

"About 5 minutes. I told them they needed the fresh air and that you would catch up with them soon."

"Chichi-ue, should we really be walking around so soon after the injuries we sustained?" Raiden asked scratching the back of his head.

"Its fine, Rai. Your injuries are fully healed. The only thing you can't do is train yet. You won't be able to for about a week. If you guys were to train then the wounds would reappear and sting badly." Naruto informed.

"Are you just saying that so we don't have to spar just yet or is it true?" Raiden asked a smirk playing with his lips.

"Maybe a bit of both, maybe not." Naruto smiled. Raiden pouted for a moment then tackled Naruto to the floor. Naruto yelped as he felt the weight of Raiden fall on top of him. They both laughed.

"Old geezer, afraid of your own son." Raiden challenged. Naruto smirked.

"Now see Raiden, this is why I don't want to spar against you. You're not at the top of your game, yet." Naruto chuckled from the table. Raiden looked back and forth between the Naruto at the table and the…the straw dummy that now lay beneath him.

"How? When?" Raiden stammered.

"Training with your sister does wonders for ones speed and reactions to jutsus. Maybe when you guys are better you can go around or two with her."

"So the little runt can kick so major ass."

"Yes I can." Amatsuki said from the doorway. She ran over to Naruto and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Naruto hugged the girl back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Oh Kaede-san came down with the flu and she told me to come back tomorrow." Amatsuki replied latching on to Raiden's neck, hugging the male tightly. Raiden placed Amatsuki on his leg and hugged her back. Naruto smiled at the two.

"Hmm. So Amatsuki would you like to start your training soon and show your brother had well you've become?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile. A happy but mostly wicked smile crossed her face.

"Heck yea!" She yelled ecstatically, jumping off of Raiden's lap. She ran over to Naruto and he bent down to ear level. The cute terror whispered something into the Kyuubi-vessels ear. Raiden saw Naruto smile and nod. Amatsuki continued to whisper. Naruto cupped his hand over Amatsuki's ear and whispered something back. Raiden furrowed his eyebrows and pouted slightly. Naruto looked at Raiden.

"Aw Rai don't look like that. You'll find out soon enough what Amatsuki was whispering." Naruto chuckled as Raiden glared.

"Oh come on aniki. Don't be such a sour puss. You'll see all the action you want in an hour or two. Just let 'Toshi and Ayame come back and we'll start." Amatsuki smiled. Raiden snorted. "Aniki don't make me have to pull a prank on you. It's been seven long years that I've had to plan and perfect ever prank I would pull on you and 'Toshi when I saw you again." Amatsuki said with a devious look in her eyes. Raiden blanched and he felt his breathing come to a screeching halt. Naruto chuckled.

"Okay." Raiden said quickly. The young female stuck out her tongue and put up a 'v' with her fingers in a winning gesture.

"You're still an evil little…" Naruto cleared his throat and glared at Raiden.

"What?! I was going to say 'witch'!" Raiden defended. Amatsuki chuckled. Naruto just looked at the blonde with a 'don't-give-me-that-bullshit-excuse'.

"Chichi-ue I'm going to go change." The chibi fox said.

"Okay, Amat. Don't forget to wrap up your arms." Naruto said. Amatsuki nodded and bounced/ran happily toward her room. Naruto and Raiden smiled.

"Raiden, off with you now. I told your brother and Ayame that you would catch up to you soon." Naruto said. Raiden nodded and headed out of the door, completely ignorant of what Naruto did to him. The Kyuubi-vessel saw the happy grin on the male's face and gave a relieved sigh.

Two hours later, the trio returned to the cottage. Both males carrying supplies and gifts the villagers had given them. Ayame giggled happily while the twins set the bags and boxes on the living room table.

"Ayame tell us again why _we_ had to carry the stuff?" Satoshi huffed. Ayame glared.

"Because you two are strapping young males that needed the workout, while I have to keep my feminine form and still be able to kick your asses at the same time if you don't listen." Ayame said sweetly, but both men heard the threatening underlying tone. A chill ran down their spines.

"Alright Ayame, we get the point." Raiden said quickly before Satoshi's mouth could get them into anymore trouble. Ayame smiled and skipped off to find Naruto and Amatsuki.

"Naruto, Amatsuki where are you?" She said happily.

"Oh hey Ayame-chan. Chichi-ue went out to the training grounds and told us to meet up with him there." The chibi fox said. Ayame took in her appearance. She had on a black no sleeve wife beater with a pair of regular black Capri's. Her arms and ankles were wrapped in white bandages and her hair pulled back into one braid.

"Are you going to spar with Naruto?" Ayame said her mouth moving before her mind caught up. Amatsuki smiled and nodded.

"Yup." She stated simply. She grabbed the older female's hand and dragged her back to the front room where her brothers were currently laying.

"Rai, 'Toshi let's go! Chichi-ue is waiting!" Amatsuki yelled happily still dragging the female ANBU behind her. Satoshi and Raiden both jumped up and followed their eager little sister out into the woods. After a few good minutes they came to a large clearing, with an orange and black blur occupying the middle.

Naruto sat with his back toward the path that the kids had just come from. His legs were crossed and he seemed to be meditating. His eyes were closed and breathing seemed to be completely gone. Upon sensing Amatsuki running towards him he opened his eyes revealing Kyuubi's eyes.

"CHICHI-UE!" Amatsuki ran and jumped into Naruto's lap. Naruto grunted and looked at the small female.

"Ah, chibi. It's about time you got here." Naruto smiled.

"Don't blame me. It was their fault." Amatsuki said pointing childishly at the stunned ANBU team. Naruto turned to look at the trio. The three only gaped more, all to shocked to say anything.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to say something?" Naruto said after a minute of silent gawking.

"You're going to fight her using Kyuubi-sama?!" Satoshi said still gaping.

"She prefers it this way." Naruto replied pointing toward the small blonde still in his lap. Amatsuki's eyes curved up into little 'u's.

"Y-You _**prefer**_ it that way?!" Raiden chimed in.

"Of course it only seems fair. Now shut up and watch." The chibi said moving out of Naruto's lap. Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants. Amatsuki walked about ten feet away from Naruto. As soon as she turned around Naruto bowed to her. Amatsuki bowed back. Her blonde bangs covering her eyes momentarily.

She picked her head back up and revealed her own crimson eyes that were definitely _**not**_ the Sharingan.

* * *

Ah another chapter down. Yay! Oh and don't ask me what the fuck happened in this chappie. My fingers started typing on their own. I swear these little fuckers have their own angst-y little minds. NE way…I hope you enjoyed this chappie. And hopefully we'll be getting a bit more humor and a lot less drama on Naruto's end. We can only see. What does Tsunade have in store for Sasuke? Oh yea and in the last chappie I said Sasu/ Naru yummy goodness right, what I didn't say is in what _form_. _evil smirk _Until next time peeps. Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys, sorry if this chappie seems a bit off, not really feeling like myself. Sorry again. The flashback does have a purpose to it also. One more thing I'm looking for a beta for this fic. If anyone is interested or knows someone that likes to beta then hit me. Thanks. Onward to the fic.

**Disclaimer: **The little thing at the top tells all.

Same tags apply…

* * *

"_Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Pain rang out through his abdomen. The blonde winced and placed a hand over his flat stomach. Tears streaked down his face, the pain was becoming too unbearable. The Kyuubi-vessel wiped away the tears that blurred his vision. Naruto wandered to the end of the hall looking for his husband. He turned the corner that led to the long staircase. The first few steps were no trouble at all, that was until the pain hit. It felt like a thousand needles stinging him all at once in the stomach. He gripped his tummy, trying to keep his balance. But it seemed he was not so lucky today. A stronger, longer cramp washed over the blonde causing him to double over, which sent him tumbling down the steps. He tried to grip on to something, anything but to no avail. Naruto went crashing down the steep staircase, with no hope of stopping. He landed with a loud thud at the bottom… unmoving._

_Sasuke looked up from what he was doing after hearing the thump that occurred somewhere in the house. He put down the family tree scroll and poked his head out of the large study. Sasuke knew that it couldn't be the twins since they were on a mission. And Itachi was no where to be found._

"_Naruto? Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke called out. He was met with the eerily silent house, which alone wasn't normal. When he received no answer from his loud blonde, pregnant of not, he immediately knew something was very wrong. The young Uchiha darted quickly out of the study and to the front hall to the steps. As soon as he rounded the corner, his heart stopped. Naruto was crumpled in a twisted position on the landing. From where he was standing Naruto appeared not to be breathing. The raven rushed to the side of his fallen husband and placed the blonde crown in his lap. He let out a slightly relieved sigh to find Naruto still alive. His ebony eyes traveled to the blonde's stomach. Worried welled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach._

'_The baby!' Sasuke thought in panic. The soft painful whimpering from Naruto broke him out of his thoughts._

"_Mmm S'uke…it…hurts." Naruto whined. The Kyuubi-vessel cringed and grabbed his stomach. Sasuke's gaze traveled lower down Naruto's body. Fear gripped his heart as he saw the once orange and black sweat pants stained red with blood. _

"_Oh my god! Naru, I have to go get help." Sasuke said into the blonde's ear panic choking his words. Naruto shook his head furiously. His sweat drenched hair sticking to his face._

"_No, S'uke…please…don't leave me!" Naruto said in a pained moan, gripping the navy blue tee harder. _

"_Baby you need help." The raven replied, tears building up in his eyes. A surge of pain washed over Naruto's small, lithe frame. The said blonde cried out and gripped his husband's shirt tightly._

"_Naru…" Tears stained the whiskered cheeks. _

"_Sasu make it stop, please make the pain go away." Naruto cried tittering on the edge of unconsciousness. Sasuke was torn he had to go get help or Naruto _**and**_ the baby could die, but he couldn't leave his dobe not like this. Sasuke cradled Naruto's head, clear liquid falling from his dark eyes. Then an idea hit him. He quickly made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. There was a puff of smoke and a scaly reptile appeared._

"_You called masssssssster." The snake hissed toward Sasuke._

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto was broken from his meditating when he heard Amatsuki and the others approaching. He turned around and faced them with Kyuubi's red eyes.

"CHICHI-UE!" Amatsuki ran and jumped into Naruto's lap. Naruto grunted and looked at the small female.

"Ah, chibi. It's about time you got here." Naruto smiled happily despite the memory he was just having.

"Don't blame me. It was their fault." Amatsuki said pointing childishly at the stunned ANBU team. Naruto turned to look at the trio. The three only gaped more, all far to shocked to say anything.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to say something?" Naruto said after a minute of silent gawking.

"You're going to fight her using Kyuubi-sama?!" Satoshi said _still_ gaping.

"She prefers it this way." Naruto replied pointing toward the small blonde still in his lap. Amatsuki's eyes curved up into little 'u's.

"Y-You _prefer_ it that way?!" Raiden chimed in.

"Of course it only seems fair. Now shut up and watch." The chibi shrugged moving out of Naruto's lap. Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants. Amatsuki walked about ten feet away from Naruto. As soon as she turned around Naruto bowed to her. Amatsuki bowed back. Her blonde bangs covering her eyes momentarily.

She picked her head back up and revealed her own crimson eyes that were definitely _not_ the Sharingan. The three ANBU stared into the crimson eyes of Amatsuki.

"Amat…?" The question was cut short when three kunai were launched at Naruto. The Kyuubi-vessel dropped to the ground, crouching on all fours. All that was seen of Naruto was a patch of dust lifting off the ground at where he once stood. The ANBU team looked every where for the missing male, only to have their attention averted to the sound of metal clashing against metal. They turned their heads to see Naruto behind Amatsuki with a kunai at her head. But Amatsuki had her arm twisted behind her to stop the on coming attack. She pushed hard against the sharp objecting sending Naruto skidding back and her jumping forward.

"Chichi-ue…" The chibi called out from her spot. Naruto looked at her from his showing her that she had his attention. "…tai-jutsu only, okay." Amatsuki said throwing the shuriken and kunai she had to the feet of Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame. Naruto nodded and did the same lining his weapons in a perfect line next to hers.

As soon as the last shuriken was implanted in the ground, Amatsuki punched Naruto in the gut. The Kyuubi-vessel winced and was sent back. Naruto back flipped and skidded to a halt. He immediately went on the offense again and lunge forward aiming to punch the girl. Amatsuki moved quickly to the side. Naruto's hit landed on the ground, causing it to break and lift. Amatsuki jumped into a tree, using the dust as a cover. She crouched low trying to quickly form a plan.

"Ah, hime you have a lot to learn still." Naruto chuckled. He was hanging on the bottom of her tree branch, upside down by his feet. Blue chakra glowed around Amatsuki's fist. Naruto heard the sound of wood breaking and quickly jumped off of the branch as a small hand broke through the thick wood. Amatsuki felt her fist graze Naruto's ankle. She smirked to herself when she smelled his blood on the air. The elder blonde raised a slim eyebrow as he landed in a different tree, his cut already healed.

"Come on chichi-ue." The younger taunted. Her smirk grew when she heard Naruto growl. Amatsuki did a back flip and landed on the square shoulders of her dad. She tightened her grip and flipped him out of the tree by his neck before he had time to react. The Kyuubi-vessel went tumbling to the ground. The small blonde quickly dashed to the hard surface and kicked Naruto in the back sending him back into the air. Naruto groaned and twisted in the air facing Amatsuki, who suddenly disappeared. The Uzumaki turned sharply and caught the foot aimed for his gut. Naruto punched Amat in the stomach and sent her flying to the ground. She winced at the hit and couldn't stop herself. The small Uchiha hit the ground creating a large crater. Dust and small rocks filled the air briefly. It was then that Naruto heard the yelling of the three onlookers.

"CHICHI-UE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Satoshi yelled running over to his sister.

"UGH! IF SHE'S HURT WE'RE SO KILLING YOUR ASS!" Raiden yelled following his older brother. Naruto rolled his eyes as he landed softly near the small group. Ayame inwardly panicked not letting it show on her face.

"Calm down you three. Amatsuki is fine. She might have a dislocated shoulder and a split lip, but that's about it." Naruto said. The trio glared at him harder. The older male walked over to his daughter's body and knelt down.

"Are you okay Amat?" He asked gently removing the stray hair from her face. Her ebony eyes blinked open and stared at Naruto.

"Geeze chichi-ue, did you have to hit so hard?" She complained sitting up. Her left hand grabbed her right shoulder, wincing at the slight pain. Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry chibi." The blonde smiled. He grabbed Amatsuki's arm and straightened it out. She closed her eyes and waited the painful 'pop' that would follow. The Kyuubi container twisted her arm quickly and popped her shoulder back in place. Amatsuki let out a painful growl as she worked her arm in a circle. Naruto heard angry growling to his right and looked at his fuming sons.

"Chichi-ue, what the crap was that?!" Raiden growled.

"You could've killed her!" Satoshi snarled finishing Raiden's thought. Ayame walked over to the chibi blonde and ran a glowing green hand over the small lithe frame. Naruto saw the frustration and promise of a painful beating in her dark-brown eyes.

"Amat please explain." Naruto sighed seeing as they weren't going to listen to him. The young female nodded.

"You guys this is how chichi-ue and I spar all the time. Half the time our injuries are far worse than what you saw today. You have nothing to worry about." The cute terror explained. She giggled as Ayame continued to heal her shoulder. The green chakra dissipated as the chocolate haired female pulled her hand away. Raiden and Satoshi's eyes narrowed at Naruto but their shoulders relaxed.

'_How is it that they listen to Amat and yet ignore everything I just said?'_

'_**Apparently kit you weren't looking at Amatsuki's face when she was telling the story.'**_

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

'_**She was putting on the 'listen-and-believe-every-word-I-say' glare, kit.'**_ Kyuubi smirked. _**'Naruto you might want to listen to the twins.'**_ Naruto shook his head and stared at the babbling males in front of him. He kept his eyes trained on their lips until his hearing came back to him. Naruto held up his hand and immediately stopped the duo in their tracks.

"It was a spar. We told you that in the beginning. Don't chew me out just for hurting Amatsuki, who would have been better in an hour or two. And just to let you know…that wasn't even half of all our power." With that Naruto walked away to the house to clean up and put lunch together. The three of them stared at Naruto's back.

"Satoshi, Ayame come with me for a second please. Raiden help your sister." Naruto called out over his shoulder. Satoshi and Ayame ran to catch up with Naruto before he disappeared into the thick forest.

"What did you want to tell us Naruto?" Ayame questioned seeing as Satoshi was still glaring slightly. The young female shook her head.

"This will be quick and don't ask questions." Naruto replied. He heard a confirming sound come from Satoshi and Ayame give a small 'yes'. "Okay you guys don't bring up the whole situation that happened in the kitchen. Raiden won't remember anything until he's ready to handle the truth. So I advise you not to talk about it at all." Naruto stated as he continued to walk. He turned around to face the two young adults. They both gave a swift nod. "Good, now I'm going to run into town real quick for a few things. Satoshi you and Raiden need to lie down and rest. Ayame don't put too much pressure on that arm of yours. And if any of you need anything ask Amatsuki." The blonde turned back around.

"Um chichi-ue, what was up with Amatsuki's eyes?" The raven asked. Naruto smiled.

"That's something you have to ask your sister. I'll be back." And with that said Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Satoshi looked at Ayame who shrugged and headed back to the siblings left behind.

**With Amatsuki and Raiden**

"Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty had hit and fall?" Raiden asked looking over the small female, still worried.

"Aniki I'm fine. The hit wasn't as hard as it appeared." Amatsuki said rolling her eyes. She shrugged away from her overprotective brother and glared at him. Raiden smirked and backed off. At the age of ten, Amatsuki had perfected the Uchiha glare.

"Okay, okay you're fine. Jeeze I get it."

"Thank you." Amatsuki sighed. Deciding that a change of topic was needed, Raiden wanted to get some information on how they were doing these last seven years.

"So Amat, how have you and chichi-ue been?" The older blonde asked as he began to walk. Amatsuki fell into a slow stride next to him.

"We've been fine. In the beginning it was hard doing all the moving from town to town. Chichi-ue never wanted to stay in one spot fearing that we would be caught by someone from Konoha." Amatsuki sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"How long have you guys been here?" Raiden asked.

"Hmm we've been here for about two years now. This is the longest we've stayed in on spot actually. I think chichi-ue really likes it here." Amatsuki grinned widely. Raiden returned the blinding smile with his own.

"That's real good."

"Hey Rai, how is everything in Konoha doing? How are you, 'Toshi, otou-san, and uncle Itachi doing?"

"Everything in Konoha is fine. No major threats to the village or anything. Satoshi and I are fine we got promoted to ANBU's a few years ago. Otou-san is…doing well. He's been moping around a lot but it's become normal. Uncle Itachi is doing fine, he's still crazy as ever but that's good." Raiden responded.

"Hmm…what about Tsunade-obaa-san and Jiriya-ossan?"

"They're fine. Tsunade-obaa-san still beats the crap out of Jiriya-ossan, so it's still funny to watch." The male said. Amatsuki looked at the ground.

"I miss them." She said quietly.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Soon you will be back and you'll get to see everyone and the new additions." Raiden said grabbing her small shoulders and kneeling down to look at her. She looked at her older brother with her ebony eyes.

"I know Rai, but chichi-ue…" Amatsuki trailed off. Raiden brushed a blonde and black bang out of her face.

"I know. I know. It's his choice. He'll come back soon." Raiden said reassuringly. Amatsuki nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The second oldest Uchiha stood up and took his sisters hand in his. "Good, come on. Let's get back to the house and get you something to eat." The young girl nodded furiously and her stomach let out an agreeing growl. Raiden laughed lightly.

"Hey you guys! What's taking so long?!" Ayame yelled seeing the pair from a several feet away. Raiden and Amatsuki ran to meet Ayame.

"Sorry Ayame-chan, just a bit of brother sister bonding." The cute terror said scratching the back of her head. Raiden chuckled nervously.

"Okay, Amat-chan. Um…Naruto went into the village real quick and he said he'll be back soon. Oh and Raiden you and Satoshi are to rest when you get back to the house." Ayame informed. Raiden let out a barely audible groan. He was so tired of resting it wasn't even funny.

"Aniki stop groaning. Chichi-ue is looking out for you. So stop being a baby and get home." Amatsuki said pushing the older male, while Ayame took his hand and dragged him.

"Hey! I can walk you know!" Raiden yelled as both females bonked him on the head and continued to drag/push him toward the house. The three disappeared into the forest, never realizing the wandering eyes that followed they're every move.

**With Naruto**

"Okay now that everything is semi-settled between the kids, it about time to get some food in the house. In all the commotion I forgot to go grocery shopping." Naruto said to nothing but the wind. The blonde male was leisurely walking through the forest in the direction of the small village. The lush green forest around him was quiet and peaceful allowing Naruto's mind to wander back to what he was thinking about earlier.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"_Yes, Haya. I need you to go get the Hokage and bring her here immediately. Tell her Naruto's in trouble." Haya nodded her reptilian head. "Haya hurry." The raven said urgently. The snake never did like Sasuke much but she could sense the worry and criticalness of the situation in his tone. Haya quickly slithered out of the door and made her way to the Hokage tower._

"_S'uke…" Naruto whimpered clinging to Sasuke's black t-shirt._

"_Shh baby. Everything is going to be fine. Tsunade-sama is coming. Just hold on a little longer." Sasuke said soothingly rubbing gently circles on Naruto's stomach. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely from his dark eyes. _

_Haya made her way up the steps to Tsunade's office as quickly as possible. The snake slithered under the crack beneath the door and saw the blonde woman asleep on a stack of papers. Haya rolled her eyes._

'_This is supposed to be the Hokage. Puh-lease.' The snake scoffed in her mind. She slithered up the mahogany desk and sat in front if the woman. With a sharp snap of the tail she hit Tsunade square on the forehead, leaving a small red mark. Tsunade jumped up and growled._

"_Who the fuck did that?!" She growled into the emptiness of the room. She heard the quiet hissing from the snake coiled tightly on her desk._

"_It wasssss me." Haya hissed. Tsunade glared at the snake and was about to pummel the thing into oblivion. But the snake held up its tail stopping the busty woman in her tracks. "Now wait Hokage-sama, I come baring urgent news from Uchiha Sassssssuke." Haya hissed. _

"_Well what is it?" Tsunade said/growled running a hand over her tired face. _

"_It's about Uzumaki Naruto. He'ssssss in trouble and covered in his own blood." _

"_WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Tsunade jumped out of her chair grabbing the snake and almost strangled it._

"_There…at…Uchiha's mansion." Haya replied wrapping her tail around Tsunade's arm, trying to get her to let go. The blonde woman dropped the snake and rushed out the door. Haya quickly at her heels after regaining her lost breath._

"_Shizune get Sakura and tell her to meet me in the OR. And also get a small medical team together. Tell them to meet me at the Uchiha district and stat." Tsunade boomed jumping out of the window. Shizune had little time to react but quickly did what she was told. Tsunade bounded off to the main house and busted into the door. The sight she saw made her blood run cold. Naruto laid on the landing at the bottom of the steps, the lower half of him covered in his own blood. The blonde male looked a deathly pale and he was shivering uncontrollably. Sasuke still held Naruto's tenderly sensing Tsunade rush into the house._

"_Uchiha, what happened?" She said going into full doctor mode, pushing all of her feelings for her gaki aside._

"_I-I don't know. I was in the study and all of a sudden I heard a loud noise and saw Naruto lying on the floor." Sasuke said never looking away from the blonde. Tsunade nodded and looked over Naruto. From the looks of it he was having a miscarriage but what type, she couldn't determine. The Hokage's hand began to glow purple as she ran her hand down the shivering body. Tsunade bit the inside of her cheek; things were worse than they looked._

"_Sasuke we need to get him to the hospital now." The dead serious tone to the woman's voice scared the Uchiha to no end. What was going on with his dobe and the baby? Sasuke nodded stiffly._

"_Hokage-sama we're here." Shizune said from the doorway. She gasped at the sight of Naruto. _

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto's hand subconsciously went to his stomach. His heart throbbed painfully at the memory. He snapped open steel blue eyes and realized that he was at the edge of the bustling village. Naruto shook his blonde head and pushed back the tears that threatened to fall, from his eyes.

'_Why am I thinking about that day?' _Naruto questioned moving to take a step toward the town.

'_**Who knows brat? Maybe it's your subconscious or something.'**_ Kyuubi replied with a yawn. Naruto made a weird sound in the back of his throat that the fox didn't pay attention to. He began to walk to the small town once again.

"First of we need fruits and veggies. And the best place to buy them at is Yume-chan's place." Naruto said aloud. He walked toward the store that had the freshest fruits and vegetables one could ever ask for. A smile graced Naruto's lips as he gracefully entered the store. The light-blue haired female smiled as Naruto came into the store.

"Hey Naru-kun. What can I help you with today?" The female smiled kindly.

"Hey Yume-chan. Did you guys get anything fresh today?" Naruto smiled back.

"Ah great timing as usual Naru. The new shipment came in just a few moments ago." Yume stepped from around the counter to show Naruto the new produce. She was about five feet tall with shoulder length light blue hair and grey eyes.

"It's all in the nose." Naruto chuckled as she led him to the back room. Yume laughed along with him. She opened the back door to reveal a huge store room full of rows of fruits and veggies. Like always Naruto's jaw dropped and he gaped at how much food there was in the small looking shop.

"Naru-kun, you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." Yume laughed as she pushed Naruto's bottom jaw up. The blonde shook his head.

"Okay. Thank you Yume-chan." The Kyuubi-vessel said before he walked farther into the mountain of produce. Yume left Naruto to his 'shopping' as she went to mind the front of the store. In was an hour before Naruto came out from the back with about 3 baskets full of items. Yume chuckled lightly going to help Naruto with his stuff.

"Geeze Naru-kun. Are you having a party or something?" She asked lifting a basket on to the counter top.

"Not today, but my sons and my 'adopted' daughter are in town for awhile. If I remember correctly the boys are bottomless pits." Naruto said as he let out a sigh of relief. Yume smiled happily at the blonde.

"That's great to hear. What are their names? How old are they?"

"Their names are Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame. Satoshi and Raiden are 25 and Ayame is 24 I believe." Naruto said. Yume 'hmm'-ed and went behind the counter again.

"Maybe you should show them around town one day Naruto. Everyone has been dying to meet the family you talked s much about." Yume said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Maybe I will. So how much do I owe you today Yume-chan." Naruto asked pulling out his wallet. A small hand was placed on his. Naruto looked into the grey eyes questioningly.

"Don't worry its on the house Naru-kun." Yume said smiling warmly.

"A-are you sure?! There is a lot here. Yume-chan I can't take all this it's just too much." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Then think of it as a gift for your sons and daughters." Yume replied.

"No, I have to do something for you." Naruto said. Yume sighed with a small smile. Naruto had always been like this even when he first arrived in the village.

"Naru-kun if you want to do something for me, then just bring everyone by tomorrow. I'd love to meet them." Yume said in a tone that left no room for arguing but it was still kind and gentle. Naruto sighed in defeat but let a genuine smile split his face.

"Alright Yume-chan. How about tomorrow at around noon?"

"That's great. I'll see you guys then." The young girl said packing the items Naruto had in a box.

"It's a date. See you tomorrow Yume-chan. And thank you for everything." Naruto said picking up the three heavy boxes and walking to the door.

"Oh, Naru-kun could you please tell Amatsuki-chan that mother Kaede won't need her help until the day after tomorrow." Yume called after the blonde.

"Okay Yume-chan. See ya." Naruto said pushing the door open and walking out into the busy street. As Naruto walked down the street to the next store he was stopping at the villagers greeted him cheerily and with a genuine smile. To this very day it still amazes Naruto, because of the abuse he was used to in Konoha. The blonde sighed and continued on his way to the meat. There he bought enough meat to last a person six months. It amazed the store keeper there also.

'_Okay is that everything we needed to get?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_**Hmm, it all looks about right kit.'**_ The ancient fox demon purred looking through Naruto's eyes at the stuff. By now he had 3 crates piled high with fruits, about 60 pounds of meat, enough medical supplies to last him a year and no way of seeing the road in front of him. Yep that's has the word 'ACCIDENT' written all over it. But unlike most people Naruto didn't have the little voice in his head telling him to look out. The first minute Naruto is walking along the path juggling the groceries he has in his hands, the next minute everything including him goes crashing to the dirt path.

Naruto let out a loud groan as he was hit in the head with a few grapefruit and rubbed his sore ass. The other person snickered lightly rubbing his abused head. Blue eyes opened to be met with shimmering purple ones.

"Oh, Naruto-kun I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" The male said frantically. He scrambled to his feet and went to help Naruto up.

"Kyo-kun it's ok. If I didn't have so much stuff in the way it wouldn't have happened. It was completely my fault." Naruto replied. Kyo offered a hand to Naruto. A light blush stained Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he took the hand. The silver-haired male pulled Naruto up into his chest. The Kyuubi-vessel's blush darkened, when he felt those same arms wrap around his waist.

"Um…t-thank you Kyo." Naruto stammered pushing away from the strong chest. Kyo cleared his throat and stepped back from the blushing blonde. It was then that he took notice of the scattered items around their feet. Naruto glanced down and saw that as well.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath. Naruto bent down, quickly picking up everything.

"Naruto-kun do you need help?" Kyo asked in slight amusement. Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice at this particular moment. The silver-haired male smiled and helped the frantic blonde pick up the strewn produce. They finally had almost every pieced picked up except one. Naruto searched around for the missing vegetable behind his back, while Kyo looked for it without thinking. Naruto's hand landed on the veggie and then Kyo's warm one landed on top of his. The Kyuubi-vessel blushed once again.

"Oh, s-sorry 'bout that Kyo." Naruto stuttered picking up the forgotten item and tossing it in the crate.

"It's quite alright Naruto." The taller male smiled. He slowly stood up and picked up the bag of meat that had dropped.

"Oh no Kyo you don't have to get those." Naruto replied quickly dashing at him. Kyo quickly moved out of the blonde's reach and smirked.

"Naruto, you have enough to carry and you look like you need all the help you can get. Please it's the least I can do after bumping into you." He said kindly. Kyo looked at Naruto with those twinkling purple eyes that he couldn't say no to. He sighed in blatant defeat. Kyo smile victoriously to himself.

"Fine, Kyo." Naruto stacked the crates on top of each other and picked them up, with relative easy this time.

'_**Seems a lot easier with out a ton of bags on your arms doesn't it.'**_

'_Can it fuzz ball.'_ Naruto smirked when he heard Kyuubi laugh.

"What are you smirking about Naruto-kun?" Kyo asked breaking through Naruto's musings.

"Just walking with you. Its comforting being around someone so calm and collected all the time." Naruto said. Realizing what he just said, Naruto blushed twenty shades of red and turned his head away from Kyo. Kyo's musical laughter caused Naruto to snap his head back and glare at the man.

"Haha thanks for the compliment Naruto-kun. I'm glad to be of some help." Kyo laughed. Naruto's glare turned into a cute pout. The silver-haired man's laughter died down to a few chuckles, while the silence returned.

"So Naruto, what is all this for?" Kyo asked shifting the bags in a more comfortable position.

"Hmm…oh this is for my family." The blonde said vaguely.

"You and Amatsuki-chan are going to eat all this by yourselves?" Kyo stated in disbelief. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, no. My boys and 'adoptive' daughter are in town. This is why there is so much here." Naruto laughed. The blonde heard a 'hmm'-ing noise come from Kyuubi, but chose to ignore it.

"Oh. But I thought you said that no one from your old town knew where you were." Kyo said.

"They just so happened to find us during a mission. It was a thing of pure luck. But no one else from Konoha knows where we are." Naruto responded. Kyo just shook his head having a feeling that the blonde didn't want to talk about it any more. Before either man knew it they were both standing outside of Naruto's house watching Amatsuki kick around at the air. Naruto shook his head.

"Hime come help us with these please." Naruto called out to the girl. Amatsuki turned in Naruto's direction and smiled. She ran over to her chichi-ue and Kyo. The cute terror bowed respectively to Kyo and vise versa. She took a few bags from their respected guest and headed toward the house with Naruto and Kyo in tow.

"So chichi-ue how was shopping?" Amatsuki asked casually with a playful undertone.

"Shopping was shopping…always the same hime. By the way Yume-chan said that Kaede-san won't need you 'til the day after tomorrow." Naruto replied eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"I see. Will Kyo-san be staying for dinner?" She smirked. Naruto sputtered at a loss for words. Kyo patted the blonde on the back helping him to cough up the words.

"T-that's i-if he wants to." Naruto coughed looking at Kyo in thanks and slight hope.

"That would be great Amat-chan and Naruto. Thank you." Kyo said gently. Amatsuki let a wide grin split across her face and did a happy dance in her head as she kept her Uchiha composure.

"Then it's settled. Amatsuki how about you put the stuff down in the kitchen and introduce Kyo to your brother's and Ayame. I'm going to get dinner started." Naruto said needing a breather. His heart thumping rapidly against his rib cage. The small female nodded her head. All three of them walked into the house through the side door that was connected to the kitchen. Amatsuki placed the meat on the table and Kyo followed suit. Naruto put the crates down on the counter happy to have finally drop the heavy sons of a bitches. The blonde haired female took Kyo's hand in hers and dragged him from the kitchen.

"Come on Kyo-san. You'll be ecstatic once you meet my brothers and sister." Amatsuki said happily pulling Kyo toward the bedroom that housed their three guests at the moment. Naruto chuckled while he turned back to his groceries and started to make dinner.

A giggling Amatsuki led Kyo down the hallway to a closed door. Laughter could be heard from the other side of the door. The small blonde could feel the older man's palm grow sweaty and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She smiled as she knocked on the door twice. Kyo felt the small hand grip his tightly in a reassuring way. A small smile graced his nervous features and his heart slowed a bit. Just as he was gaining control of his erratic heart, the door opened revealing a tall chocolate haired female with a gentle face. Kyo's eyes widened and now the shivers started up.

"Hey Ayame-chan, is everyone awake and decent? I have someone here that wants to meet them." Amatsuki said innocently with a slight giggle. Ayame gave her a confused look but looked behind the child to see a man with silver hair and the most gorgeous purple eyes ever! She blushed a bit and quickly glanced into the room to check the guys out. Yep they're fine and decent. Ayame willed her blush away before she turned back to the duo in the hall.

"Yea come in you guys." The older female said moving out of the way and opening the door farther. Amatsuki practically dragged Kyo into the room seeing as the man seemed to be glued to his spot. Something in the pit of Kyo's stomach was telling him to run back into the kitchen and help Naruto out. But his fate was sealed once the bedroom door was closed and…was that the sound of the lock too. The feeling only grew and that made the silvered-haired man even more nervous.

* * *

Okay soooo sorry to cut if off right there, it seemed like a good place to stop. I know…I know…sorry I haven't updated in ages, there is no real excuse besides being lazy and had no idea where this story is going. Sigh…the next chappie will be up ASAP and the flashback will be explained also. Until next time. I love you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9. Sorry it's a bit late, it _was _supposed to be out before the end of last week. Have a whole lot of excuses but half or most of them would be bullshit by now. I hope you enjoy the chappie and a little something at the end. XD

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But someday I will _-laughs evily then starts to cough-_

**Summary:** I do believe it's time for a new summary…For the past seven years Naruto and Amatsuki have been moving from town to town trying to avoid any contact with the Konoha nin. But while on a mission Raiden, Satoshi, and Ayame are badly wounded and stumble across their lost family. While they stay and recover they discover a new love interest in Naruto's life. Will they accept him or reject him? What's up with Amatsuki every time Sasuke's name is mentioned?

Sorry for the whole hospital flashback. You'll see what I mean. But forgive me in advance. It's not perfect…hell I don't even know if it's totally right, but anyway sorry.

Same tags apply…

* * *

The feeling of unrequited fear multiplied a hundred fold as he looked into the all too innocent looking face of Naruto's ten year old daughter. Amatsuki pulled him further into the room so that he was now standing in the middle of the area under four very calculating gazes. A very nervous shiver ran down Kyo's back. A low deep voice broke through his thoughts and caused him to shudder even more.

"So Amatsuki, who is this?" Satoshi asked gesturing toward the silver haired man.

"Okay, Satoshi-nii-san, Raiden-nii-san, and Ayame-nee-chan this is Kyo-san. He is a merchant in the village. And he had a huge crush on chichi-ue." Amatsuki said while smiling brightly. Kyo's eyes widened and he blushed a dark shade of red. "Kyo-san from the right to the left is Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame." The Kyuubi in training completed.

"N-nice to meet you all." Kyo stammered lightly. Raiden and Satoshi nodded their heads. An evil type of plan was forming in both of their minds.

"And the same to you Kyo-san." Raiden's smooth voice filled the room. Ayame glanced at the blonde who seemed to have an evil tone to his voice. She caught the sinful smile that crossed both of the twins' faces before the expressionless mask was put into place. Kyo not noticing the underlying tone seemed to be relaxing slightly. His shoulders sagged slightly, but still held the nervous tension.

"Oh, how rude of us, please sit down Kyo-san." Satoshi said grabbing a chair from the desk in the corner of the room. He handed the wooden chair to the purple-eyed man. Kyo took it gratefully and sat down. Amatsuki had long since left his side and sat in Raiden's lap. A small fit of giggles leaving her mouth.

"So, Kyo-san how long have you known chichi-ue and Amatsuki? And how did you meet them?" Ayame asked kindly breaking the silence and hoping to stop whatever plan that Raiden, Satoshi, and now Amatsuki seemed to have cooked up. But only seemed to fuel it even more.

"Hehe…well I met Amatsuki and Naruto-kun about two days after they arrived. She came wandering into the shop curious as ever wondering if I needed help with anything." Kyo said.

"Well actually, I was raiding his store running from chichi-ue as well as wondering if he needed help." Amatsuki said with a giggle. Kyo and Ayame laughed lightly.

"Okay that's also how I met Naruto-kun. He came rushing into the store yelling looking for your sister. He looked around the shop not spotting her and that's when he turned to see he wasn't alone. That's how we met." The silver-haired man said.

"But Kyo-san, you also forgot when chichi-ue blushed and tripped over his own two feet trying to get to the counter. He asked if you've seen me and you 'oh so subtly' pointed to the pot of water in the far corner." Amatsuki added.

'_It seems that chichi-ue seemed to have taken a liking to this Kyo character when they first met. Interesting…'_ Satoshi thought. He nodded to Raiden signaling to ask the next question.

"Kyo-san, how long have you been infatuated with our chichi-ue?" Raiden asked getting right down to the beginning of the short interrogation…I mean questionnaire. Kyo blushed lightly but straightened up. He knew what they were doing now and he wasn't going to buckle under the pressure. The three adults saw the shoulders of the once shivering male square out and an air of confidence began to swirl in the room. Amatsuki smiled widely, happy that Kyo was gaining some backbone under her brothers' intense gazes. This was the first time she had seen any one stand up to the intense stare down of the Uchiha twins.

'_Impressive…'_ The twins thought at the same time.

"Well I have no solid answer for that question. I knew immediately that as soon as Naruto-kun enter through my door that I wanted to be his friend. But as our friendship grew so did my feeling for your dad." Kyo responded with a firm voice.

"So it was something that didn't happen at first sight." Ayame said finally getting into the plot.

"Nope, Naruto-kun just had something about him that attracted people to him and love him when ever he entered a room. I guess as the days passed I wanted that in my life for the rest of time." The purple-eyed male said. He heard humming come from both of the males.

"Here's something a little less personal for now, how has everyone treated and accepted Amatsuki and Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"That's easy everyone instantly fell in love with them and was draw to them. There isn't one person that either passed through the village or lives in the village that didn't get to know and love Naruto-kun and Amatsuki." Kyo said with a smile.

"What has chichi-ue told you about Konoha?" Satoshi finally said.

"Well, he's told me about his boys and his friends in Konoha. He hasn't talked much on how his childhood in the big city was though. Naruto-kun seems so happy when he recalls memories from the days at Konoha. He mostly talks about you guys and his father figures and the hokage a lot. Other than that he doesn't speak much about Konoha. Naruto also talks a lot about his days on team seven." Kyo stated. Amatsuki raised her thin blonde brow; she didn't know Naruto talked that much about Konoha with Kyo.

"Did he tell you why he left?" Raiden asked cocking his head to the side.

"All he said was that he had to get away to protect Amat-chan. After that he dropped the subject and I didn't push it." Raiden and Satoshi nodded.

"Kyo-san, what makes you eligible for Naruto? Why should we believe that you are the right one to heal his broken heart?" Ayame asked after a long silence from the female. Four sets of eyes went wide and stared at the girl. "What? I wanna know I he's the right one for Naruto." Ayame defended. Three heads nodded and turned to stare at the purple-eyed man in the center of the room.

"Umm…well…err…I can't really tell you what makes me the right one for Naruto. That's something that's up to him. But I can tell is that if ever given the chance I would give Naruto the world on a silver platter if he asked for it. I would always be there for him and never dream of breaking his heart. I would give Naruto my all. He would receive the love he truly deserves, that's if I was ever given the chance to do that." Kyo said firmly with a confident aura surrounding him. They all knew that he had gone into his own mind seeing as he dropped the honor fic when he was talking about Naruto.

"Very good answer." Raiden mumbled under his breath. Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"Very good indeed. Kyo-san what would you do if our otou-san ever came to the village looking for chichi-ue and Amatsuki?" Satoshi asked, seriousness burning within those black depths. Amatsuki's smile dropped and her small lithe frame stiffened. Raiden looked down at his sister wondering what happened in the short period of time. The mini Kyuubi slid out of her brother's grasp and headed toward the door.

"Amat…?" Raiden inquired. Amatsuki turned a cold glare at her brother. The older blonde felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"That man is _**no**_ father of mine." She growled. "I'm going to help chichi-ue finish dinner." Amatsuki said coldly. Before she walked out of the door she calmed her boiling anger, so that Naruto wouldn't be able to tell something was up. Not a second later the cheerful Amatsuki was back and bouncing out the door to help Naruto. All of them looked at the spot that once was occupied by Amatsuki. That side of their sister none of them have never seen. A thick silence filled the room after Amatsuki's departure.

"Sorry Kyo-san, but I think we have to postpone the rest of this conversation for later." Satoshi stated turning to look at the silver-haired man. Kyo nodded.

"I whole-heartedly agree." Kyo said with a small sigh of relief. Then something struck the older man. "Would it be too much if I asked why Amatsuki doesn't claim your otou-san as her father as well?" Kyo questioned. The three ANBU looked at each other not knowing the answer themselves and having no clue as well.

"No actually we don't. That was the first time she has reacted this way since we got here." Ayame spoke.

"That was just weird to see that side if her. She's usually a bright, cheerful, loving child. But to see her so full of anger like that was spine chilling." The purple-eyed male replied. All three of them nodded, by the end of their stay they were going to find out what was up with Amatsuki at the mention of Sasuke.

The small blonde female walked out the door and farther into the hall. As soon as she got far enough away from the room, she punched the wall hard. Amatsuki pulled her hand away causing small chunks of concrete to fall. She stretched out her hand feeling it stiffen and bleed.

'_Crap…I shouldn't have lost it that much!'_ Amatsuki growled. She closed her ebony eyes and tried to calm herself down. The cute terror's jaw tightened before it went lax and she had her anger in check. Amatsuki straightened herself out before heading into the kitchen to see Naruto work so gracefully. She let a small smile grace her lightly tanned face.

"So what are you going to stare all day or are you going to come in and sit down?" Naruto said snapping Amatsuki out of her daze. She childishly stuck out her tongue at her dad.

"Actually neither, I came in to see if you needed any help with dinner?" Amatsuki asked walking over to Naruto.

"Your timing couldn't have been better. Can you set the table for me?" Naruto said pointing to the pile of plates and silverware sitting on the edge of the table. Amatsuki nodded and walked over to the china. She quickly set the table with ease.

"Done already hime?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yep, what else ya need?" Amatsuki said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Naruto raised a thin blonde brown at his youngest.

"Amat check on the casserole in the over to make sure it didn't burn please." The older male said tasting the soup. Amatsuki heard an 'hmm' come from Naruto's throat. She bent down to look at the food in the oven.

"Chichi-ue it's turning a golden brown. Do you want me to take it out?" Amatsuki said.

"Would you please? Be careful and the over mitts are on the counter." The Kyuubi-vessel replied adding a bit of bay leaves to the soup. Amatsuki did as she was told but the next words out of Naruto's mouth made her falter a bit.

"I'm here if you want to talk about anything." This nearly caused Amatsuki to drop their dinner. She hurriedly placed the seafood casserole on the stovetop and dove into Naruto's arms. The small blonde nuzzled Naruto's neck forcing the tears away. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around his baby girl, while stroking absently at her hair.

"Thanks chichi-ue." Amat said after a few minutes of silence. Naruto gave a small laugh.

"Any time chibi, what else could I be here for?" The older blonde smiled letting go of Amatsuki. The female rolled her eyes. Just then the small group that was in the room came rushing into the kitchen, looking for said mini fox.

"Hey you guys I was just about to call you for dinner." Naruto said in shock.

"Hehe…must've been our noses drawn to your cooking." Raiden said scratching the back of his head nervously. They all caught Amatsuki's gaze. She shook her head slightly telling them not to mention her little outburst. Satoshi looked over to the stove and his mouth began to water.

"C-Chichi-ue i-i-is that your famous seafood casserole?!" Satoshi asked unconsciously moving toward that heavenly smell. Raiden looked over at the stove and began to drool also Naruto bonked them both on the head.

"Yes it is. Now if you want some you have to go sit at the table and be good." Naruto instructed. Before the blonde could even finish his sentence Satoshi and Raiden dashed to the table with their napkins hanging from the neck of their shirts and forks and knives in their hands. Everyone laughed while quickly moving to their seats. Naruto placed the casserole dish on the other side of the table away from his twins and Amatsuki handed everyone their soup. Dinner was filled with fun and laughter as everyone told some type of hilarious tale.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke woke from another restless sleep in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and still slightly jumpy. When he felt the arm of his lover tighten around his waist he jumped slightly. Good thing his lover didn't feel it because his ass is cranky when woken up. Sasuke slowly slid out of bed. He padded over to his pants to throw them on so he could go out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Sasuke inhaled a deep breath of crisp air. Loving the way it filtered through his body and seemed to cleanse him. The small breeze ran through raven locks, making them look even more messy than usual. The night was quiet and peaceful.

For the past seen years the whole village seemed way too tranquil for his liking. At least when Naru…Sasuke shook his head at the thought of the blonde. Truth be told the ball of energy has been on his mind too much lately. All that the young Uchiha knew is that his ex-husband was dead and his daughter still was out there, growing up with out him in her life. The raven let out another growl. He hated when his mind would drift back to Naruto and Amatsuki. It bought with it unwanted memories and feelings that he had locked away. Sasuke decided that he would go for a walk or something to get his mind off of Naruto. He kissed than man he left Naruto for on the temple before grabbing a shirt and walking out the door.

The Uchiha walked around the village aimlessly. He lifelessly watched the shadows dance in the dim lighting of the street lamps and saw the bugs flying around them. Sasuke glanced up at very familiar shop where he had bought Naruto his katana. Sasuke gritted his teeth and sped passed the store, letting his feet carry him anywhere they desired. One minute Sasuke was in the village, the next minute he was on top of Hokage monument. Ironically enough he was on top of the fourths head. The raven let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down where he stood. This was turning into a huge nuisance. First the questioning in the Hokage's office, then Itachi acting like he ran Sasuke's life and now all he has on his mind is Naruto and Amatsuki. What the hell was wrong with him?! Sasuke laid back to stare at the twinkling stars that were contrasting against the black sky. He let his eyes slide shut as he continued to stare at the peaceful sky.

XOXOXOXOX

_Sasuke paced the fourth's head nervously. He couldn't remember a single time in his that he had been this nervous. He had one pale hand placed to his mouth biting at his nails while the other played with a small black velvet box in his pocket. _

'_Gah, where is the idiot?!'_ _Sasuke thought throwing his hands in the air_._ He continued to pace around the Hokage monument like an antsy little who can't stay still that is high on chocolate. _

"_This is the second time someone found you pacing. You feeling okay, teme?"_ _Naruto's musical laughter startled the already tightly strung raven. Sasuke swung around to glare at Naruto._

"_Who told you about the first? Never mind dobe. What the hell took you so long to get here?" Sasuke questioned, moving forward to the blonde. _

"_I didn't know where the hell you were! On top of that Sakura seemed to have disappeared too." Naruto pouted. Sasuke was tempted to kiss those full pouting lips but he had to do something before he even touched his dobe again. _

"_Ursakontachi, I left you a note on the fridge. As for Sakura she's with Hokage-sama." Naruto blushed and looked toward the ground in embarrassment._

"_Why are you up here any way?" Naruto said quickly changing the subject. Sasuke stiffened for a second and took an inaudible calming breath. _

"_Right…Naruto how long have we been together?" Sasuke asked clenching his fist to stop his shaking hand. _

"_Umm…We've been together for five years today, teme. Why?" Naruto stated. _

"_Happy Anniversary, for one thing. Secondly…Uzumaki Naruto will you marry me?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Happy anni…WHAT?!" Naruto yelled loud enough that Gaara probably heard it in Suna._

"_Will you marry me? Naruto you're my world. The light to my dark. I wouldn't be able to image life without you by my side. I never want to lose you again, especially after the whole Neji thing. Please Naruto, will you be at my side forever as my husband? Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked bending down on one knee at Naruto's feet. He pulled out the black box he was toying with earlier and opened it revealing a silver ring. Upon closer inspection, the ring had the Uchiha crest and Uzumaki swirl with a blue and orange diamond in the center of the two symbols._

"_Umm…I…y-…umm…" Naruto was dumbfounded and at a loss for words. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence let alone the answer. Instead he just opted for nodding his head furiously followed by a loud "HELL YES!!" His mouth taking longer to catch up with his brain. Sasuke slipped the ring onto Naruto's finger. Before he had a chance to stand up the blonde dove into his lap, giving him a heated kiss. _

XOXOXOXOX

Sasuke bolted up, cursing under his breath. Why, even in death, couldn't Naruto leave him the hell alone? Nooooo, he had to haunt his conscious and subconscious thoughts 24/7. Sasuke glared up at the sky. Feelings of regret, sorrow, pain, and love washed over him. The raven felt tears building up behind hid eyes and quickly wiped them away before he lost his composure and cried.

"Damn you Naruto!" Sasuke cursed as he went to stand up. He stood up and left the hokage statue to walk to the Uchiha district. His lover would understand why he wasn't there. Sasuke would usually wander back to his house in the middle of the night anyway. He just guessed that old habits die hard.

**With Naruto**

"Ahhh, chichi-ue that was the best as always." Satoshi chirped happily while patting his full stomach.

"We forgot how much we missed your cooking." Raiden sighed, moving the toothpick around in his mouth. The other occupants at the table laughed. Both Satoshi and Raiden let out hardy burps that had the silverware wobbling.

"You porkers." Amatsuki laughed. Ayame poked childishly at Satoshi's stomach and giggled when the raven shifted slightly.

"That's going to take a lot of training to get rid of this." The dark eyed female said, still poking at Satoshi's stomach.

"Stop that tickles, Ayame!" Satoshi groaned slapping the hand away. Naruto and Kyo laughed. The taller male looked over at the blonde. He had never seen Naruto so happy, while he was in the village. It seemed that there was a joy that was unlocked when Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame showed up. A joy that should've never been hidden from the world in the first place. Kyo soon realized this was the true Naruto. Not a Naruto who rarely smiles or laughs and when he does it's either forced or fake. Kyo decided he wanted to see more of this Naruto, more than anything. The silver haired man smiled at the sight of the family.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Naruto asked nudging the dazed man. Kyo looked down into the pure bright blue eyes.

"Nothing Naruto-kun." Kyo replied. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had set and it was getting really late. He felt like he was imposing on there little reunion anyway. Kyo stood up; Naruto's eyes followed the man's movement.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I must be going. It's getting late and I feel that you and your family need to spend some time together." The purple eyed male said. Naruto nodded and stood up as well. "It was a pleasure to meet you Raiden-san, Satoshi-san, and Ayame-san. I hope to see you all again before you leave." Kyo bowed to the ANBU.

"The same to you Kyo-san." Ayame said. Satoshi and Raiden just seemed to…nod their answer. Amatsuki jumped up and hugged Kyo. Kyo hugged her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Kyo?" She said letting him go.

"Of course little one." Kyo said gently. He ruffled her hair and made his way to the door with Naruto following him. As soon as they got to the front door out of hearing range from the kids Naruto finally spoke. A small blush was gracing his whiskered cheeks.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Naruto practically whispered.

'_**Speak up a bit kit.'**_ Kyuubi said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fox.

"You don't have to." Kyo stated softly. But his heart skipped a beat at Naruto's offer.

"But it's the least I could do. After helping with the groceries and staying for dinner" The blonde said a little more loudly. Kyo smiled affectionately at the blushing blonde.

"Alright Naruto-kun. If that pleases you." The silver haired man said genuinely. The light dusting across the blonde's cheeks seemed to darken as he shifted in his spot.

"Thank you Kyo-kun." Naruto said biting the inside of his lip. Kyo gently grabbed his chin and slightly forced the blonde to look at him.

"Please Naruto just call me Kyo." He asked gently. Naruto nodded. Kyo let his fingers fall from the baby soft skin. He cleared his throat while he turned his back to Naruto.

"Amatsuki, since your there make sure your brothers and sister get to bed. I'll clean the kitchen when I get back." Naruto said looking directly at the wall where Amatsuki hid. The ten year old giggled nervously.

"Sure thing chichi-ue." She smiled, rubbing her neck at the same time.

"Amatsuki-chan, could you please tell your brothers something for me please?" Kyo asked.

"Okay."

"Tell them that I would do anything in my power to keep you guys safe. That includes lay my life on the line." Kyo said softly but Amatsuki could here the assurance in his voice and that made her smile widen.

"Of course Kyo." Amatsuki bowed and hopped off to tell her brothers the news. Naruto looked between Kyo and the retreating back of his daughter. What the hell just happened? What on earth did he miss?

"Kyo what just happened? What were you two talking about?" Naruto inquired as he and Kyo walked out the door. They began to head to Kyo's home.

"Nothing you need to worry about Naruto." Kyo chuckled. The Kyuubi-vessel glared briefly, but soon turned into an angry pout.

'_**Do you realize how much you turn people on by pouting, kit?'**_ Kyuubi questioned randomly. Naruto immediately wiped his face clean of the pout and anger that had littered his face only moments ago. Kyo gave a soul shaking laugh as he walked next to Naruto.

They walked in a comfortable silence basically all the way to Kyo's house. Each male lost in their own thoughts. Kyo gazed up at the sky, watching the stars. While Naruto glanced down at the ground. The blonde felt an arm encircle his waist. He looked up shocked at the man. Kyo still watching the sky but a light blush crossed his face.

"Look there Naruto a shooting star!" Kyo said ecstatically unconsciously wrapping his arm tighter around the smaller male. Naruto jumped slightly but looked at the sky in time to see the bright streak of light fly across the dark sky.

"Make a wish." Kyo whispered and closed his purple eyes. Naruto continued to gaze at the not pale but not so tanned male before him.

The full moon illuminated his skin to give it an ethereal glow. Before Kyo closed those beautiful purple eyes, they seemed to dance with such emotion that you could feel his heart looking back at you. Unconsciously Naruto leaned into Kyo's sturdy body and laid his head on his shoulder.

'_What could I wish for… when I have what I most wanted in my whole life right here and now?'_ Naruto thought peacefully. Kyuubi purred and smirked at his kit. Kyo looked down at Naruto in time to see blue eyes slide close. Kyo smirked. Naruto looked so peaceful like he was in heaven. Maybe the blonde male was.

As soon as Naruto's eyes slid closed a picture of Sasuke flashed in his minds eye. Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his heart but the soft reassuring arm pull him closer. Naruto wanted to live in the here and now not in the past when he thought his world then would never shatter. The Kyuubi-vessel let out a content sigh. The pair walked like that for the rest of the way to their destination. They were at Kyo's house before either of them knew it. Neither one of them wanted the moment to end.

"Guess this is where we say good night." Kyo said, breaking the silence that had been with them.

"Yea I guess so. It was really nice of you to stay for dinner. Thank you again." Naruto responded.

"Anytime, maybe we could do it again sometime." The taller male breathed out. Naruto bit his bottom lip as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"That would be great." The blonde said with barely restrained happiness. Naruto gave a thousand bolt smile at Kyo. Kyo couldn't help but return Naruto's smile. He reluctantly loosened his grip on Naruto's waist. But before he could pull away completely, Naruto laid a soft hand on Kyo's arm. Blue eyes avoided contact at all cost but Kyo could see the hesitation on Naruto's face. The silver haired male turned the blonde toward him, but still avoided eye contact.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing. He just didn't want to lose contact with the older male. There was something about Kyo that made Naruto want him to be around more and be apart of his and Amatsuki's life. He felt two gentle fingers on his chin that were forcing his head to look up at the man. Just as purple locked with blue, Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. There were only mere inches separating the two.

"Naruto…" Kyo breathed out slowly closing the gap between them. Naruto's big blue eyes went wide before sliding shut. The moment their lips connected it was like fireworks exploded in the background.

At first it started out chaste yet passionate. But when Kyo's tongue swiped over Naruto's bottom lip, it turned more heated. The blonde moaned and tanned hands wound their way into silver strands. The taller male wasted no time and plunged his tongue into Naruto's moist mouth. The slick organ ran over Naruto's teeth and gums before stroking the other into a state of full awareness. Naruto stroked the underside of Kyo's tongue, eliciting a moan from the older male. Kyo's hands slowly yet sensually rubbed Naruto's sides causing the blonde to turn into a pile of goo. The need for air caused the two to break apart. Naruto stared at Kyo panting something flashing in the purple eyes. Kyo gazed back at Naruto, wondering what the hell had come over him.

"Um…sorry Naruto." Kyo blushed. The blonde snapped out of his shocked state.

"Sorry for what Kyo?" Naruto asked lightly.

"For kissing you. It was sudden and inappropriate. It should've ne…" Kyo's rant was cut off when Naruto placed a soft finger to his lips.

"Shh Kyo, I wanted the kiss to happen. Do you think I would've let you kiss me if I didn't want it?" Naruto smirked. He leaned forward and placed a quick peck on the silver haired man's lips.

"Good point." He said just above a whisper.

"Today has been great Kyo. I hope we can do it again soon." The Kyuubi-vessel said.

"Mmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea." The silver haired male replied. They both stayed silent while Kyo still held Naruto in his arms. Naruto blushed a bit.

"Yea Kyo, can you let me go please?" The Kyuubi-vessel whispered. Kyo sucked in a large breath before releasing the blonde from his grasp. Naruto didn't mean to sound harsh if he did. He guessed he just got a bit nervous.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Kyo?"

"Of course Naruto. Go home, before your kids start worrying about you. Thanks for the great night." Kyo replied. Naruto turned away and began walking back home. He was surprise when he felt a hand on his upper arm spinning him around. He met lips with Kyo for a brief kiss. Naruto's bright blue eyes went wide for a minute, but before he could respond the kiss was over.

"Good night Naruto." Kyo said barely above a whisper.

"G-good n-night Kyo." Naruto stammered, pulling away and walking home again. The silver-haired man watched the blonde disappear into the shadows of the trees with a slight bounce to his step. Kyo went into his house knowing that he was going to sleep great tonight.

Naruto practically bounced into the forest. A happy smile spread across his face. He doesn't even remember the last time he was this happy. Naruto exhaled a happy sigh as he leaned against the thick bark of an oak wood tree.

'_Kyuubi, this is the best feeling ever! I feel like I'm floating, but weighed down at the same time.' _Naruto said dreamily. Kyuubi smiled.

'_**That's real good kit. It's about time you found happiness.' **_The ancient fox demon replied. Naruto looked into the gleaming red eyes of his best friend and older brother.

'_You really like him too Kyu.' _

'_**Of course. Please, you would've known if I didn't like him brat.' **_

'_You're right nii-san.'_ Naruto knew what this feeling was and he was happy to be feeling like this again, but something was pulling him back. Naruto felt something kept him from giving his whole heart to Kyo.

'_**Hey gaki, don't think like that. He was the one that left you for dead you shouldn't be concentrating on what happened in the past but what is presented right in front on you. Stop thinking about the asshole and give yourself another shot at true love.' **_Kyuubi almost growled out but it was more like a soft reassuring purr.

'_Since when did you get all mushy and sappy fox?'_ Naruto laughed.

'_**Hmm, I wonder. I do believe it was because of a certain person who constantly needed to be reminded that there is plenty of fish in the sea. And that he needs to get fishing soon.' **_

'_Wonder who that could be?'_ The blonde raised form his sitting position and began to walk home, losing himself in his own thoughts once again.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"_Hurry Shizune, Uzumaki is having a miscarriage. If we don't act fast we could lose them both." Tsunade said as she got up. Sasuke's eyes widened. He stared at the blonde woman's back in shock until he heard someone speak to him. _

"_Excuse me Uchiha-san; we need to get Uchiha-san to the hospital." One of the men dressed in an all white hospital uniform said. Sasuke set an icy glare at the EMT. The guy shivered but stood his ground. Sasuke looked at Tsunade who in turn was semi-glaring at him, but her hazel eyes had a pleading look to them as well._

"_Sasuke move if you want Naruto and your baby girl to live." Tsunade said lowly. Sasuke was reluctant to move at first, but then sighed. He unraveled the dobe's hands from his shirt and moved out of the way. The EMT took over Sasuke's spot and rolled out a stretcher. Another man dressed in white came over to help the other place Naruto on the flimsy looking mat. The unconscious blonde screwed his eyes tighter together as he let out an agonized scream. Tsunade blanched and raced to Naruto's side. Things were looking worse each passing second. Naruto was bleeding more now that they had moved him._

"_Move it everyone! Things are looking worse." The hokage yelled. At that everyone began to move at double the pace. Before anyone knew it they all poofed to the OR. The situation was too critical to run all the way across town. Medical nin or not they would've been too late if they went by foot. The team of medical nin and Sasuke crashed through the doors. Sakura was waiting for them on the other side of the door. The pink-haired nin's eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth dropping the clip board in her hands._

"_Sakura this is no time to breakdown. Concentrate." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura nodded. "Okay Naruto is having a miscarriage. We have to get the baby out soon or else they'll both die." Tsunade said briefing Sakura as quickly as possible. A whimper from the blonde caused them to turn their heads._

"_I-It hurts…" Naruto groaned twisting and turning on the mat. _

"_Shh Naru, it's going to be okay. Tsunade and Sakura are on it. You'll be better before you know it." Sasuke whispered soothingly, stroking at the sweaty blonde mop._

"_Sasuke it's best if you stay out here. We can't have you frantic and in the way." Tsunade informed. Sasuke was at a loss for words._

"_Sasuke-kun, I'll be out as soon as the surgery is done." Sakura tried reassuring the raven. Sasuke nodded as he watched his ex-teammate and the Hokage disappear behind the doors. The young Uchiha heard the faint yells of command being shouted by Sakura and Tsunade. He took a shaky breath and began pacing around the plain hall ways. Sasuke let the tears flow freely not caring who saw, Naruto and the baby's life was on the line screw family pride. _

"_You check his vitals. You, get him out of those clothes. Shizune begin the insertion for the C-section. Sakura you help her." Tsunade barked_

'_Kyuubi, it hurts so much. What's going on?' Naruto moaned, curling into a ball on Kyuubi's tail. _

'_**Kit, you're having a miscarriage. You might lose the baby.'**__ Kyuubi said sorrowfully. Naruto's head snapped up and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Tears making them shimmer in the dim lighting of the cage._

'_K-Kyu…t-that can't happen. I-it's i -impossible. Please do something!' The now crying blonde begged the ancient fox demon, tugging at the fur. Kyuubi shook his head sadly. _

'_**Kit, I don't think there is anything I can do.'**__ The fox replied. _

'_No…no…no…no…NO! This can't be happening, Kyuubi. This can't be!' Naruto cried beating his fist on Kyuubi's tail. _

'_**I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry.'**__ Kyuubi wrapped his tail around the weeping blonde, trying to comfort him as much as possible._

'_Kyu, does Sasuke know? Where is he? I can't do this without him.' Naruto sobbed frantically._

'_**Tsunade told him to wait outside, while she did the C-section. He's in pretty bad condition. But he does know that it's a miscarriage.'**_

'_WHAT?! No she's not ready to come out yet. They can't take her. I'd rather die than have chibi taken so soon.' Naruto yelled wrapping his arms around his middle. _

"_Someone restrain him!" Tsunade called out. Kyuubi saw two people grab his arms and legs and tie them to the bed._

'_**Kit stop! There's nothing you can do. Whatever happens; happens. I'm sorry, but you can't do this! Let them do their job!' **_

'_Kyu, please do something to help her. She won't last ten minutes out there if they take her now.' Naruto pleaded. Kyuubi sighed, there was only one thing he can do and that might have serious side effect on the child or worse it could kill Naruto._

'_**Naruto I can only give her some of my chakra…but if it works the chibi might come out different. Naruto if I give her too much you could die.' **__Kyuubi said._

'_Just do anything please.' Naruto cried gripping the red fur harder. Kyuubi took a deep breath and nodded. _

"_Hokage-sama something is happening. His heart rate is off the charts and his BP isn't stabilizing. His vitals are all over the place." The nurse assigned to Naruto's vitals said. Just as the words left the nurses mouth, a flame like chakra flared up around Naruto's body._

"_Everyone move back." Tsunade commanded. 'It's about time fur ball.' The busty hokage mentally sighed. For the next several hours the hot chakra worked around Naruto's stomach, feeding the baby its chakra. The heat coming from the male in the middle of the room was becoming too intense for most of the team to handle._

"_Everyone who can't stand it can leave." The blonde stated, not taking her eyes off of her little brother. By the time every one filed out there were three left; Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade. They watched as the chakra continued to surge and swirl around the baby. After a long wait the flaming red chakra died away and settled down in the middle of the blonde's abdomen. The insertion that Shizune made was still there and bleeding._

"_Shizune, take Naruto to ICU after I heal the insertion. Sakura go check on the Uchiha." Tsunade sighed. Both female's nodded as they went to carry out the orders given to them. Sakura walked out of the OR and saw Sasuke sitting on one of the blue uncomfortable hospital chairs. His head cradled in his hands as it shook back and forth. It seemed that the Uchiha heir was blaming himself for not being there with Naruto. The young medic nin walked over to the worried Uchiha. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and go on the defensive. Sasuke looked at the female with pleading, watery black eyes._

"_Sakura how are they?" He asked, tears threatening to pour out again._

"_They're fine Sasuke-kun. They should be all right. Tsunade is having Naruto moved to ICU to keep them both under close observation." Sakura replied. Her emerald eyes widened as the youngest Uchiha lunged at her with open arms._

"_Thank you Sakura. Thank you so very much." The raven said crying into her shoulder. Sakura was stunned for all of two seconds. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and rubbed small circles on his back._

"_You're welcome, but you should really thank Kyuubi-sama for it. He was the one that did most of the work." She felt Sasuke nod but didn't pull away. "Come on Sasuke-kun, I'll take you to Naruto now. Remember that he'll be out for a while. So don't worry when he doesn't respond." She said, pulling the raven away to look at him in the eye._

"_Yes Sakura. Thank you again." Sasuke stood and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Sakura smiled and got up as well, leading Sasuke to Naruto's room. They walked in a comfortable silence for the whole way. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts while Sakura was musing over the emotional raven. No one got under the raven's skin as much as Naruto could. They stopped in front of a large room that held the recovering blonde._

"_Go in, Sasuke." Sakura encouraged. Sasuke smiled at her and pushed the door open to the sterilized room. He saw Naruto hooked up to several IV's and a breathalyzer over his nose and mouth. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and traced the whisker marks on his cheeks carefully so not to disturb any of the machines. Naruto let out a soft mewl and leaned into the touch, but didn't wake up._

"_I'm so sorry Naru. I should've been there with you." Sasuke said sadly leaning in and kissing the Kyuubi-vessel's forehead._

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto nearly ran into a tree when he opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he closed them until just now. The said blonde stopped abruptly and glared half-heartedly at the forest.

"Why the fuck is happening?!" He screamed into the night air. Kyuubi snores sputtered before he completely woke up.

'_**Kit what's the matter with you?"**_ The ancient fox yawned. Naruto growled and began walking.

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto huffed stomping home.

'_**There is obviously something wrong. When I went to sleep you were happy and care-free. And when I wake up you're in a pissy ass mood. What happened?" **_

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G!" He bit out.

'_**Naruto what the hell were you thinking about?!'**_ Kyuubi growled standing on all fours pinning Naruto down with a death stare. Naruto took in the bristled state that the red fur was in and the deep grumbling in the fox's throat. The fox looked like he was about to pounce. He now knew Kyuubi wasn't playing and in big brother mode.

"I was still thinking about the day of the miscarriage…and about Sasuke." Naruto admitted guiltily and looked away. Kyuubi's fur laid down but his stance didn't change.

'_**Look at me Naruto.'**_ Kyuubi saw the blonde head shake. The ancient demon sighed. _**'Kit listen to me at least.'**_ Kyuubi said softly. Naruto didn't respond but Kyuubi knew that he had his kit's attention. The fox demon laid down in front of Naruto so that his breath was washing over the blonde's face.

'_**Kit it will be okay. Maybe you're having the memory come to you because the boys asked about Amatsuki's red eyes. That's probably it. It will soon be locked away again, okay.' **_Kyuubi tried to reassure softly.

'_Kyu, it was happening before the twins asked about her eyes.'_ Naruto replied in a whisper.

'_**Then maybe it's seeing the boys again and seeing that the past seven years the little asshole still did a…good…not great… job at raising them. Or it's you thinking of how the Uchiha was before everything.' **_Naruto sighed. Maybe the fuzz ball was right.

'_Mm…maybe that's it. But Kyuubi I don't want to remember anything about him. It's too painful…and some times it makes me want to run back to Konoha and beat the living shit out of him. But it also makes me want to run back into his arms to feel protected and pretend that this never happened and go back to the way we used to be.'_ Naruto sniffled. He finally looked up to see red concern filled eyes staring at him intently.

'_**You still love him, don't you?'**_ Kyuubi stated more than asked. Naruto looked down again, unable to look into the piercing eyes.

'_Yes, very much so, Kyu. Every time I try to forget about him the bastard keeps worming his way back. It's not like he's here, but he's always in my heart. Each time I close my eyes it's his smile I see. When some one mentions his name my heart leaps. All the times I look at Raiden and Satoshi I see my teme, not some fake. But with the joy it brings sadness. And with that it brings the memories that he betrayed me and my family. It hurts too much to feel love any more. And it's all because of the bastard that won't leave me alone.'_ Naruto said in tears by now. The broken sobs filled the cage and shook Kyuubi's heart. No one could ever make Naruto so vulnerable and seem so fragile.

Kyuubi didn't know what to do. Should he let Naruto cry and let him vent all the pent up anger? Or should he…okay so there was no second option. Naruto felt two furry tails wrap around his body. He knew this was Kyuubi's way at trying to comfort him and it worked all the time. After several minutes the tears stopped and quiet sniffles could be heard in the dim light.

'_**Feel a bit better, Naruto?' **_

'_Much…hey fur ball you might want to consider taking a bath, your fur's a bit went over here.' _Naruto said with a smile. Kyuubi groaned he had just cleaned before he went to sleep.

'_**Damnit gaki! That's the last time you're crying on my tail. Do you realize how hard it is to get snot out of there?! Ugh, get off!' **_Kyuubi pouted, throwing his charge off of his tail. He eyed the trail of snot dripping down to the tip of his tail. Naruto laughed comically at the fox as he flicked his tail to get rid of the excess liquid.

"Ah, it's always so fun to do that Kyuubi. That's probably one of the reasons I have so many breakdowns." The blonde said into the night air. He could see his house come into view. A smile split across his handsome face. He was happy to be home.

'_**Don't get used to it! The next time you have a bloody breakdown I'm kicking your ass into next week!'**_

"I'll hold you to it Kyuubi." Naruto chuckled. He fished out his keys and unlocked the front door. Naruto poked his head in, there was no sound made and the living room was dark. He made his way further into the house and went straight to the kitchen, ready to clean. He was surprised when he found the kitchen spotless. All of the dishes were done and the table, counter, and stove were clean. Naruto sighed, he was glad his kids liked to be helpful, forced or not, but he was hoping he had something to do before he went to bed to get his mind off of the constant trip down memory lane.

'_**Come on baka, might as well take your shower and face the evil piper from hell.'**_ Naruto had to smile a bit more on that one. So the fox does have a better sense of humor. The blonde fox did just as he was told. He took a hot shower, letting the steamy water loosen his stiff muscles. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Naruto quickly ducked into his room and fished around his dresser looking for a pair of sleeping pants. After a few tossed items and one bruised finger the blonde found a pair of black and red pants. Naruto was about to lay down, when he stopped mid-step. He wanted to check on the kids before he went to sleep.

Naruto quietly padded down the hall to Satoshi's room. He peeked his head in the door. Adjusting to the very dim lighting and the saw lump under the blanket shift slightly and continue to snore softly. Naruto smiled and quietly shut the door. Next stop Ayame. The door was slightly open, lucky for Naruto because that door creaked, but Ayame was knocked out as well. He traveled further down the hall to stop at Raiden's door. Naruto carefully pushed the dark wood open and peered inside. Raiden lay half of the bed twisted in the sheets but sleep nonetheless. He smiled and made his way down to the other end of the hall to Amatsuki's room. Naruto quietly opened the door and looked at the bed that was directly in front of the door. He didn't see a body in it.  
Panic swelled in Naruto's chest and he ventured further into the small girl's room. He scanned the room for his daughter but couldn't find her until his eyes landed on the window. There with her head against the glass, leg propped up on the seat with her right arm draped over it sat the sleeping Amatsuki. Naruto's eyes softened while he gazed at her. He picked up the small body and gently placed her in her bed and covered her up. She gave a soft moan but pulled her favorite fox plushie to her chest before falling into a deeper sleep.

"Good night chibi." Naruto whispered while closing the door shut. The blonde sighed happily and made his way back to his room. Feeling semi-drained from the day he was happy to lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_It had been about one week since Naruto's accident. The blonde fox had yet to wake up. Tsunade and Sakura sat outside the blonde's room talking over something about Naruto. Worry laced the pink haired nin's voice as she talked to Tsunade in hushed whispers. _

"_Tsunade-shisho shouldn't Naruto have woken up already. It's been far too long. Do you think…?" Sakura trailed off. The pain of facing the possible truth written all over her face._

"_Nothing is wrong Sakura. This is Naruto and Kyuubi's way of healing themselves. It takes time; just let them rest for now ok. Don't forget Kyuubi did use a lot if his chakra for the baby. It will take a toll on both his and Naruto's body. Just calm down. Naruto should wake up any time." Tsunade reassured. Sakura nodded her head halfhearted, praying for her master's words to be right. _

_Sasuke laid his head near Naruto's and intertwined their fingers together. The raven feeling drained. A past week of nothing but waiting for something…anything to happen. For Naruto to wake up and tell him that he's okay to tell him that the baby is okay. A week full of torment not knowing what was going to happen in the next hour. A week not knowing if the blonde idiot is going to crash. A week without Naruto. Sasuke sighed heavily. Itachi had brought the twins by to let them see that their chichi-ue was doing just fine. He hated to have to possibly lie to them but it just made them feel better. Itachi had just took the twins back home which made it even more difficult. The young raven breathed in Naruto's scent, slightly happy that he stilled smelled like strawberries and cinnamon instead of sterilization and hospital. His ebony eyes slid shut waiting for sleep to over take him._

"_Mmm…S'uke." Naruto said in a low raspy voice. Sasuke's eye shot open. Did he hear right? Did he just hear Naruto's voice?! "Sasuke…" Naruto moaned softly, turning toward the raven. Blue clashed with black. Naruto saw the tears gathering in the corners of Sasuke's black eyes. _

"_Naruto you're awake." Sasuke said happily kissing the blonde's neck gingerly. The blonde had to stifle a giggle that bubbled up his throat._

"_Of course Sasuke. I could never leave you. Are you crazy?! You don't even know how to work the stove alone!" Naruto gave a chuckle. Sasuke glared briefly at him before giving a small smile of his own. _

"_You idiot…" Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto on the forehead. The said blonde felt the soft plops of tears on his forehead and whimpered to make Sasuke look at him._

"_Hey don't cry S'uke. I'll never leave your side even if the devil himself was at my heels wanting to take my soul. You're stuck with me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at him with love. "By the way you look like shit. You should get some sleep teme." _

"_Shut up dobe. It was because of a certain someone who was taking their sweet time to wake their ass up and tell everyone that he and his baby are okay." At Sasuke's words the memories of what happened came rushing back to Naruto like a tidal wave. Shivers racked down his spine and sobs began to erupt from his mouth. Sasuke went frantic._

"_Naruto what happened? What's the matter?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sasuke…we…l-lost the baby. I c-can't f-feel her. S-Sasuke I'm s-sorry." Naruto sobbed curling into the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, rocking him back and forth._

"_Shh…Naru, it's okay. We'll get through this." Sasuke replied fighting off the freaking tears that seemed to be multiplying as the day grows on._

'_**Naruto…hime…is…okay.' **__Kyuubi said weakly. Naruto stiffened. _

'_What Kyu?' Naruto said through broken sobs. He couldn't believe what Kyuubi was saying? _

'_**Hime is just fine. She is basically cocooned within my chakra. She's still getting the nutrients she needs from you, but she's getting protection from any outside damage. It took a lot of work, but she's healthy and looking more beautiful ever day.' **__The fox said wearily. _

'_Kyu are you ok?'_

'_**Fine, it just took a lot out of me. Lay off of the ninja activities for awhile will ya? Cause if you get hurt badly…it's the worse case scenario. So no missions until birth.'**_

'_Okay Kyu. It's only going to be a few more months.' _

'_**Yea. Now go tell the Uchiha brat and then get some sleep. Your body still needs to recuperate also.' **_

'_Okay.' Naruto saw the fox close his tired red eyes and heard his breath even out. It was then that the blonde realized he was still in Sasuke's embrace crying. He felt the raven's lips kiss his crown and whisper words of comfort into his hair. Naruto whined and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist._

"_Naru it's going to be okay." Sasuke said pulling away to look at the Kyuubi vessel in the eye. _

"_I know Sasuke. One, because I have you, Satoshi, and Raiden to help work through it. And two, Kyuubi is keeping the baby alive." Naruto stated with a small smile._

"_R-really Naruto?!" Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank God." The raven whispered. The blonde bought his hand up to cup Sasuke's face and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. Naruto closed the small gap and kissed Sasuke again._

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto jolted up in his bed covered in a thick film of cold sweat. His breathing was chaotic and unsteady. The blonde placed a hand to his forehead, under the sweaty blonde spike that stuck to his head. He knew this was going to happen and yet he couldn't stop the painful stabbing in his heart. He cursed Sasuke to hell and back for doing this to him. But he also had to smile down on the bastard for breaking his heart and making him run into Kyo.

Naruto groaned as he threw the covers that clung to his body. He observed that the sheets were soaked to the core. Not having the energy this late at night, Naruto simply ripped the sheets from the bed and threw them in the hamper. He'd wash them in the morning. He laid down on the floor and fell back asleep. Not bothering to take a shower just incase the dream was the same.

**With Sasuke**

BANG BANG BANG…Itachi pounded harshly on the red wood door of the Uchiha district. He was pissed. They had a mission in a half an hour and his little shit for brains of a brother was late. If they didn't make to the land of waves soon, Tsunade was going to have both their heads. The older Uchiha was ready to kick down the door when Sasuke finally opened it, looking disheveled. He was clad in only a pair of loose pajama pants and no shirt. There were beads of sweat rolling down from his neck onto his chest. His breathing was heavy and upon closer inspection there were small love bites on his neck.

"What Itachi?" Sasuke snipped out breathlessly.

"Don't 'what Itachi' me. We have a mission in thirty minutes. Or did you forget foolish little brother." Itachi said through gritted teeth. It took everything within him not to punch Sasuke square in the face.

"Alright I'll be down in ten." Sasuke growled.

"Make it five. We're already late as is." Itachi replied as if he were bored this time. The younger Uchiha glowered and stalked back up the steps into his room.

"What'ssssssss the matter Sassssssssuke-kun?" Someone hissed from Sasuke's bed. The raven nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound. He threw on his ANBU uniform and grabbed his weapons pouch.

"I have a mission to the Land of Waves. I should be back in about a week or two. We'll finish up here then." Sasuke replied. His back stiffened but then relaxed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt cold lips kiss up from his neck to his ear. The raven had to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine.

"I would hope sssssssso Sassssssssuke-kun. Can't wait for your return." The smooth voice said huskily into the pale ear. The young Uchiha wiggled out of the firm grasp and headed to the door.

"Mm…Sassssssuke, do tell your brother I said hello."

"Good-bye Orochimaru." Sasuke clipped and walked out of the door. He heard a soft puff of smoke dispel and knew that the snake had left. Sasuke made his way down the steps to find his fuming brother, pacing the hall. The younger Uchiha mentally winced because he knew he was going to hear a mouthful.

"It's about time otouto! Let's get moving before Hokage-sama sells our organs to the needy." Itachi said pushing Sasuke out of the door and locking it behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes…this was going to be a long mission. After pushing the idiot to the gate, they hopped off toward their destination.

**TBC--**

* * *

Ah there it is the 9th chapter. The flashback was _never_ supposed to be that long. I just couldn't find a good spot to end it…sorry. I still don't feel like it was explained enough though. -_pouts- _Soooooooo how did you like the little surprise toward the end. -_whistles innocently- _Who saw _that_ one coming? NE way the next chappie should be up soon…hopefully. In new light this was my longest chapter EVER! 34 freaking pages!! Woo hoo! But never again…too long…. Until next time people! Don't forget to drop a review if you can. I feed off of the support. I love you all.


	10. Filler chappie

Okay…this chapter soooooooooooooooooo does not belong in the story! But just see it as a filler and the Sasu/Naru yummy goodness that I promised a few chapters ago. XD Yell at me if you want but the new chappie should be out soon, that I do promise!! K? Luv yas!! Enjoy!!

333333333333

The small infant cried endlessly in Naruto's arms. The baby girl wiggled and fussed but wouldn't go to sleep. It was more like she was refusing to go to sleep. The young kitsune sighed for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.

"Shh, hime…it's time to sleep now." Naruto whispered softly. Amatsuki wailed harder balling her tiny hands into fists and waving them around.

"Chichi-ue, what's wrong with her?!" Satoshi whined glancing, more like glaring, at his youngest sister.

"I don't know. But go to your room and gets some sleep. She'll calm down soon." Naruto answered.

"How will I get sleep with Amatsuki's wailing?" The raven mumbled walking out of the nursery and closing the door behind him. The blonde had to force himself to keep from rolling his eyes…that was until the fussy baby hit him in the chin. Soft blue eyes turned back to the bundle in his arms. Naruto began rocking her back and forth, calming the sobbing but not fully putting Amatsuki to sleep.

"Ah, chibi what will it take to get you to fall asleep?" The blonde cooed still rocking her. Amatsuki yawned but still gazed up at her dad with watery dark blue eyes. She sniffled and her lips turned down into a frown. Then a thought struck the blonde. He'd been so stupid not to think of it before.

"Hehe, I got the thing just for you honey." Naruto smiled at the confused look Amatsuki gave him. "It's a lullaby that I learned from a friend long ago from the village hidden in the stars. It's called Natsuhiboshi." The small girl whined as if encouraging Naruto to go ahead and sing it. "Alright Amat, alright." Naruto chuckled and began to sing.

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo_

Naruto saw Amatsuki yawn and fight to keep her eyes open. Her small head bobbed with sleep. He let a small smile cross his handsome features as he continued to sing again.

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru _

The Kyuubi-vessel hummed a bit more before ending the song. He smiled gently down at the now sleeping baby in his arms. All that fuss and all she wanted to hear was a lullaby. Amatsuki whimpered softly in her sleep, curling closer to Naruto's chest.

The blonde took in the sight of his youngest. She had her thumb in her mouth, gently sucking on it. Her face was calm and at peace. Her breathing was even, with her little chest moving up and down smoothly. Best of all she wasn't squirming around. Naruto practically glided over to her crib and placed her down gently. Amatsuki groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter at the loss of the warm but remained sleeping. Her father covered her up with the plush blanket, to keep her warm. Naruto bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well hime." He whispered before pulling back. He stood there for a few more minutes watching. Naruto sighed happily and walked out of the nursery. The door closed silently as Naruto went to his room or at least tried. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his narrow waist. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace of his husband.

"I thought you wouldn't be home 'til tomorrow teme." Naruto whispered. Sasuke kissed his temple and smirked.

"We finished the mission early. Besides I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful family." The raven replied. Naruto felt his husband's lips work at his neck. A soft moan escaped the rose pink lips as Sasuke ran his teeth over the large red spot on the smaller male's neck. Naruto unconsciously rolled his head to the side allowing Sasuke more room to explore. The Uchiha smirked against the creamy tanned skin. Moving up to lightly nip at the flesh just below Naruto's ear, causing the blonde to shiver and groan in response.

"Mm, S'uke…stop…I just…ha ah…put Amatsuki down to...ahh sleep. A-and the boys just…mm…went to bed." Naruto forced out. It wasn't helping that his perverted husband kept grinding into him or getting awfully close to the growing erection. And all of this taking place in the hall outside of their 3 month old daughter's room.

"So we'll just take this little excursion to our bedroom." Sasuke purred. Naruto was about to protest when he felt his feet being swept out from underneath him and his lips being taken into a harsh kiss.

The blonde moaned, while lacing his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke immediately thrusted his tongue into the addicting cavern, mapping out the already well known territory. The Uzumaki groaned into the fierce kiss as he sucked on the invading appendage. Sasuke moaned as his husband literally mouth fucked his tongue. A trail of saliva trickled down both of their chins. Naruto laced his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer, almost causing them to go tumbling to the ground. The raven broke the kiss.

"Mm, dobe do that again and I'll have you on the floor." Sasuke smirked and began to walk to their room not far from the nursery.

"Then hurry it up then teme. You're taking so…AHHH!" Naruto screamed when his bastard thrusted against him. That amazing friction caused the blonde to arch off the bed. Hell he didn't even know when they had gotten into their room in the first place. The smirk that played on the pale lips told Naruto that's what Sasuke had been planning on.

The youngest Uchiha ground furiously into the smaller male beneath him. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head while the blonde mop was thrown backwards, groaning. Pale hands gripped the slim hips of his husband, pushing harder against the burning flesh.

"Oh…god…Naru…I can't…mmm…wait…to be inside…nnh…of you." Sasuke panted out huskily into said blonde's ear. A sharp intake of air was heard from Naruto after a particularly harsh thrust.

"Damnit…bastard…gasp…then…hurry up!" The Kyuubi-vessel gasped out, barely able to breathe due to his bastard's damned grinding. Soon the euphoric movement stopped, causing the smaller male to growl in disappointment.

"Move to the top of the bed koi." The Uchiha purred. All the while placing random licks, nips, and kisses down the exposed neck. Naruto wanted to protest so badly at the command, but a pale hand that had began to stroke his length, all words of protest died in his throat. All that tore out of it was a guttural, wanton moan. A knowing smirk played on pale pink lips. Sasuke pumped Naruto's shaft a bit longer. He moved off of the younger male.

"Move…" Came the soft command. It broke through the haze of lust that clouded the blonde's mind. Naruto crawled up to the head of the bed and rested in the middle of the mountain of pillows. "Mm…good." Sasuke purred. He went into the nightstand beside their bed and pulled out a few items that Naruto wasn't able to make out in the dim light. The Kyuubi-vessel felt the bed dip and his husband straddle his hips. A small pleading moan escaped from the tanned throat as Sasuke's ass lightly brushed across his hardened member.

"Sasu…please." Naruto pleaded looking at the male with hooded glazed over blue eyes. The raven bit back a groan, trying not to give into the begging voice. Instead he leaned forward and licked the outer shell of the tanned ear.

"Soon koi. Very soon." Sasuke whispered, he nipped at the lobe before placing open mouthed on the jawbone to those panting lips. The raven pulled away slightly, just allowing Naruto to breathe. But what took him by surprise was when a soft set of lips crashed against his own. Ebony eyes went wide for all of three seconds when his mind finally registered what was happening. The pink organ that seemed to have a mind of its own slithered into the hot cavern that it was addicted to. The kiss was harsh and forceful, both tongue's fighting for dominance over the other in a sensual dance.

Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's shirt, tweaking at the little dusty nubs. The smaller male arched off the bed into those torturous hands that he loved so much. He felt the thin piece of fabric begin pushed over his chest and arms. The two broke to remove the offending cloth before attacking the others mouth again. Sasuke made feather light touches up and down Naruto's arm, raising them above his head. Said blonde whimpered and arched wanting to release the pressure in his pants. The man on top of him shifted his weight a little so that he wasn't fully seated on the smaller frame. The Kyuubi-vessel growled and glared. Sasuke simply shrugged and continued the mind-blowing kiss.

Smoothly, pale hands traveled to tanned wrists, cuffing them around the post of the headboard. Feeling his hands become confined, Naruto broke away from his husband and gazed up to his wrists to see furry, crimson handcuffs latched around his wrists His head shot back down to glare at Sasuke.

"Teme what the fuck?!" The blonde bit out tugging on the piece of metal.

"Keeping doing that koi and you'll hurt yourself." Naruto snarled at the words. "Besides dobe I have something good planned for tonight. So relax and let me take over while you just sit back and enjoy." Sasuke stated softly placing butterfly kisses all over Naruto's chest and neck. The blonde kitsune moaned at the sheer sexiness in the other's voice and couldn't help but comply.

The raven bit down on a hardened nipple, making Naruto cry out. He lapped at it apologetically. He licked around it, flicking the nub every now and then. He was giving the other the same attention with his fingers. Twisting, pinching at the little bud.

"Unh…S'uke…touch me…please." The blonde begged already feeling his orgasm close. Sasuke complied scattering love bites all the way down to the orange cargo pants that held the hidden prize. He slipped an alabaster hand past the waist band, growling at the fact that Naruto wasn't wearing any underwear, and grasped the leaking erection.

"Mmm…damn…Naru…commando?" Sasuke questioned slowly pulling down the pants, throwing them into some random corner of the room.

"It was hot." Came the simple moaned out reply.

"Maybe you should do this more often." The raven purred. Naruto went to go say something else but all thought process was lost when that heat suddenly engulfed his throbbing length.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto cried out arching into Sasuke's mouth. He felt that wicked mouth smirk around his cock. He wanted to growl at the smug bastard but right now he was just a pile of pudding in the Uchiha's palm. Sasuke pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head, collecting the large drops of pre-cum that was spilling from the tip. That devilish organ delved between the slit. Naruto screamed wanting to touch his bastard so badly. He lifted his heavy head to watch his cock disappear in between the pale rose lips.

"Damn S'uke you look so hot with my cock in your mouth." Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke's eyes rolled to look into now dark blue ones. The suction seemed to doubled when they locked eyes. The blonde arched, groaning loudly. He watched as his tanned organ slipped in and out…in and out of the wondrous mouth that belonged only to him. The raven pulled back and planted nips in all the right places, making to blonde writhe in pleasure.

"You like that Naru?" Sasuke questioned stroking the burning flesh in one hand while reaching for something he pulled out of the nightstand.

"Oh…god…yes!! S'uke…please don't…nnh…stop!" The tanned body twisted and arched off the bed seeking for release. "Please…take me…in your…mouth again. S'uke I wanna taste my cum on your lips." The blonde pleaded shoving his hips in the air for added emphasis. Sasuke moaned at the words that dripped out of his blonde's mouth. God he loved his dobe more than life itself. He was more than happy to grant the blonde's wishes, especially after he found what he was looking for.

He took Naruto's burning flesh back in his mouth deep throating him instantly. Naruto cried out in ecstasy. The blonde heard the faint popping of a cap and a shiver of anticipation racked his body. Sasuke squired some lube onto three of his fingers and bought them to the pink pucker he wanted to enter so badly right now. He pulled away from Naruto's cock.

"Tell me how bad you want it Naru." Was the quiet demand. Naruto looked at him with lust glazed eyes.

"Wha?!" The blonde questioned. Sasuke nipped at the creamy inner thigh causing a whimper from Naruto.

"Naruto, tell me how bad you want my fingers in your ass. How bad you want me to finger fuck you right now." The raven answered with a few harsh bites to the thighs. He ran his finger around the crinkled entrance, causing the body to shiver.

"Uhn…please S'uke…I can't take much longer…please fuck me with those long fingers." Naruto panted out. The Uchiha said nothing after that as he slipped two fingers inside the tight ring of muscles. He placed the cock back in mouth, wanting to bring the blonde to completion.

Naruto moaned like a wanton slut, at the double sensation. Sasuke worked his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching and relaxing the muscles. He ran his tongue along the sensitive vein every time he would pull up. Sasuke sucked played with the head of the leaking erection every so often, loving the groans that spilled from that delicious mouth. He added another finger hearing a hiss of discomfort come from the blonde. The raven doubled the pressure and continued to search for the spot that would make Naruto dizzy. He continuously pumped his fingers out of the tight ass in time with his sucking.

Naruto was too lost in the pleasure to notice anything else around him. The only thing he was focused on were the fingers in his ass and the tight mouth around his cock. A silent scream ripped out of the kitsune's chest when Sasuke's fingers brushed against his prostate. The raven hummed around the dick in his mouth. The vibrations causing almost sending the blonde over the edge.

Naruto felt the oh so familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. He almost sighed in relief feeling the knot become tighter. Sasuke hummed again but longer and continually abused Naruto's prostate.

"Sasu…oh…I'm…cumming." The kitsune breathed out as he saw white. He arched off the bed and white ribbons filled Sasuke's waiting mouth. Who, in turn, milked Naruto dry of everything he was worth. His dick pulsated several times before he collapsed on back in the bed in a panting, sweaty, heaping mess. Sasuke lapped at the stray drops before moving back up and kissing Naruto full on the lips. The blue-eyed dobe moaned at the taste on himself on Sasuke's tongue. Those wicked fingers in his ass had yet to stop.

With his free hand Sasuke popped the top the lube again, and poured a generous amount on to the toy sitting next to Naruto's leg. He pulled away and out of the blonde, earning him a disapproving whine.

"Shh…koi…I told you just sit back and feel." Sasuke purred as he placed the vibrator the small opening. Naruto gasped at the feeling on the toy sliding into him slowly. Sasuke pulled it out a little bit and pushed it in a bit further each time. The smaller male could barely keep his breath in his lungs. Once the pink toy was in all the way Naruto was hard again and a writhing heap of flesh.

"Sasu…feels…good." He panted out. The raven moaned into Naruto's ear, pulling the dildo out and slamming it back into his prostate.

"Nnh…AHHH! A-again." The youngest Uchiha slid the fake penis out until only the head was in, slamming it roughly back into the overly abused prostate. Naruto cried out leaning up to kiss the raven. He went to rub his chest against Sasuke's wanting some skin to skin contact but was met with the spandex ANBU uniform.

"Uhn…Sasu…you still have cloths on. Take…ahhh…off." Naruto whined/moaned. A small chuckle rumbled through out the raven's chest as he pushed the toy to the hilt inside of the smexy blonde so that it was constantly brushing against his prostate. He pushed the button and turned the vibrator on to a medium set. He grabbed a cock ring off of the night stand and slipped it over the weeping erection. Naruto whimpered as a protest but, that soon turned into a moan.

"As you wish Naru." Sasuke smiled as he slid off the bed. He slowly rid himself of the ANBU suit he was wearing, loving the way Naruto's agile body twisted and contorted from pleasure. The Uchiha climbed back on to the bed next to his husband sweaty body.

"Uhn…S'uke…please…" Naruto begged looking at Sasuke. He felt the teasing hand leave a fiery path as it traveled back to the dildo in that luscious ass.

"Please what Naru?" The raven asked pulling and pushing the vibrator in and out shallowly. The blonde moaned and pushed down on to the pink toy.

"Fuck me…Sasu. Please…I can't any more of this teasing. Please fuck me and fuck me long and hard." Naruto requested through his lust filled haze and need for Sasuke to fill him.

The raven tightened his body to keep from fulfilling Naruto's wish. No, he had to hold on a little bit longer. His patience could keep for just a while more. When he heard a rather appealing moan come from the bed, Sasuke's resolve crumbled on to hang on by a tiny thread. The taller male slowly slid away from Naruto and turned in the side lamp. The blonde whined at the loss and in confusion. Blue eyes watched every movement the raven made.

The ebony-eyed male grabbed the forgotten lube off the bed. His gaze locked with Naruto's. Said blonde heard the faint sound of the cap opening and the cool gel being poured into Sasuke's hand. He saw the white tube fall to the ground, carelessly, but that's not what held his attention. The pale hand that had grabbed the equally pale, leaking cock and palming it was what caught the blonde's attention.

Sasuke palmed his erection lightly, teasing himself. He watched Naruto's eyes follow every movement his hand made. The Kyuubi-vessel groaned. The sight was making him harder than he already was and with the fucking cock ring on he couldn't find the release he needed. He heard Sasuke let out a long groan and had his head thrown back. The raven now had his weeping length in a tight fist, running his thumb over the slit smearing pre-cum around his dick.

"Ahh…Naru…this is what you want?" Sasuke panted lifting his head to look at his dobe.

"Mm…no…I want you inside me…now." Naruto replied with the hint of a growl.

"Beg…" Was the simple command. Through a hazy mind, blue eyes were still able to narrow.

"Unh…Sasu…please" Naruto whined arching perfectly off the bed. The youngest Uchiha's resolved snapped. His hand stilled and he was on the bed in no time.

Sasuke practically ripped the vibrator from his husband's ass. Naruto cried out in pleasure, surprise, and a twinge of pain. He felt soothing lips kissing at his pelvis apologetically. Sasuke moved back up the tanned, toned body, until he reached those plump rose red lips. He took them in a passionate kiss as hr slipped in between Naruto's legs.

The blonde wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. The raven took the silent hint and grabbed the blonde's hips and positioned his leaking cock over the quivering entrance.

"You ready, Naru?" Sasuke asked pushing hard so that the tip pushed against the hole. Naruto whimpered in response, trying to thrust back, but the handcuffs prevented any further movement.

"S'uke…" The blonde forced out in a mere whisper. The Uchiha slowly guided the narrow hips down on his cock. Naruto mouth hung open, silently gaping at the intrusion. Sasuke continued at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing his fox to adjust. Once fully seated inside the velvety heat, the raven collapsed on Naruto, panting heavily.

"God damnit… Naru…you're so fucking tight. Two weeks has been way too long without you." Said blonde mewled. After a few moments of panting and licking Naruto finally growled.

"Teme move." He commanded thrusting back. Both let out a surprised moan.

The raven's grip on the feminine hips tightened. He slid out excruciatingly slow, only to push back in at the same pace. He loved watching Naruto thrash back and forth trying to move harder against him. The fox groaned, arched, and bucked into his husband's body. He need friction and this slow ass pace definitely was not working. Sasuke just kept sliding in and out in a leisurely movement. Ignoring the thrashing male beneath him.

"Harder…faster…" Naruto panted out. Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto harshly, angling his hips differently. He began pounding into the smaller frame relentlessly looking for that one spot.

"Ahhhh…t-there…S'uke!" The Uzumaki screamed. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around his teme but the damn handcuffs!! One of Sasuke's hands left Naruto's hip to brace himself on the bed as he pounded into the tight hole he missed so much.

Hearing the heated cries, mewls, and broken pleas caused the raven to move faster. The bed creaked in disapproval from this much forcefulness. Sasuke's thrusts were shallow and hard just like Naruto's breathing pattern. He could tell that he wasn't going to last any longer.

"You like that…my fox?" The raven whispered huskily giving a sharp thrust. The mushroom head stabbing at the abused prostate.

"Oh…god…yessssss. Sasu…the ring…" Naruto hissed. Sasuke reached between their two bodies and unclasped the cock ring from the base of Naruto's dick. Said blonde cried out in both relief and release. Thick ribbons of cum sprouted out of the organ, covering both males chests and stomachs with the sticky stuff.

The Uchiha continued to thrust into Naruto. A strangled cry tore from his throat as his seed coated the inside of the blonde's ass. Naruto felt the pulsating phallus, release streams and streams of cum into him. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto kissing him until they both came down from their euphoric high.

"That was the best." Naruto sighed happily. Sasuke slid off his husband and pulled him close.

"Hn, you're right. Maybe we should do the bondage thing more often." Sasuke grunted. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hentai." He mumbled.

"But I'm only you're hentai." The raven replied nuzzling blonde spikes. Naruto smiled and cuddled closer to Sasuke. But their post-sex cuddle was interrupted by a loud wailing coming from the baby monitor. Sasuke groaned, whereas Naruto smirked.

"Teme, it's your turn. I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Naruto stifled a laugh. Sasuke grumbled but let a small smirk cross his features. He got up, washed up a bit, threw on a robe, and went to go calm his 3 month older daughter.

Blue eyes closed as he listened to Sasuke calm down Amatsuki with ease. By the time Sasuke had walked back into the room, Naruto was asleep. The raven undid the red handcuffs. He cleaned up the sleeping male before laying down next to him. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and nuzzled his chest.

"Love you teme." The blonde said in his sleep.

"Love you too dobe." The Uchiha replied kissing Naruto's blonde crown and fell asleep like that.

333333333333

Okay ya'll there ya go. The smut filled chappie! Hope you enjoyed it. The actual tenth chappie should be out soon. See you then. _Yawn_…night!


	11. Chapter 10

Ah chapter 10…are we really on chapter 10?! Damn…it seems like yesterday when this fic was started.

On with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Naruto characters, except for the kids and Kyo, nor do I make any profit.

Same tags apply…

A/N: This is in it's raw form (like the rest), but I didn't get a chance to double check anything like I normally do. So if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! I need a beta and badly.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling…believe it or not…quiet rested and relaxed for once. He yawned as he stretched out like a cat, loving the way his joints popped back into place. The Kyuubi-vessel rolled onto his back and laced his hands behind his head. It wasn't even dawn yet and here he was fully awake ready to get the day started. Naruto stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ages, just thinking about…nothing. His mind was free from all thoughts of the past; the only things that lingered were love, happiness, and his children. Naruto smiled and got up off the floor. He decided that maybe some early morning simple exercises were in order. Nothing fancy just a few things to get his body functioning properly. The blonde threw on a pair of old sweat pants and a plain wife beater. He quietly exited the house making sure not to wake anyone.

Naruto tip toed to the door and looked around him before opening it. The wooden object creaked lightly but made no other sound. Naruto sighed and slipped out of the small opening. After he had gotten about 50 yards away from the house, his shoulders relaxed. He was glad that no one was following him. He walked to the meadow where he Amatsuki had just sparred.

Naruto took in the sight of the place before he started anything. The sun was barely rising in the semi-foggy sky. The sky danced with the light orange and yellow causing a warm dim light to be cast over the field. The white puffs of cotton becoming their pure opaque white. The dew drops on the healthy green grass shimmered brightly as the morning sun hit them. The breeze was soft and not to over powering. The trees and animals were silent.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His senses sharpening allowing him to hear, feel, and smell everything around him. Naruto squatted down deciding to meditate instead, same effect less work. The blonde had to chuckle a little bit. Maybe he was getting a bit lazy in the training area. What was he going to do without Amatsuki? Naruto let out another small chuckle. He could tell already he was going to miss his baby. The blonde shook his shaggy spikes and began to focus.

Naruto felt his body go lax and his breathing shallowed. All of the blonde's focus was going into finding his center. Before Naruto knew it he was being swallowed by darkness. The sun faded away. The sound of the morning birds disappeared. The smell of the morning dew and pine soon followed All that was left was blackness and silence. To Naruto it seemed he was in a place of his own, nothing could reach him. In the distant sea of dark, the blonde saw a small spec if light, as if it was guiding him.

The little dot emitted tranquility and serenity. Naruto felt at ease in the presence of this little thing inside him. He felt as if nothing was happening. The blonde felt happy and un-confused. His muscles were relaxed and ready to function. Soon the Kyuubi-vessel's senses began to return. First he heard the content purring of Kyuubi and the birds chirping away blissfully. The next thing to return was his smelling. He smelt the pine trees around him and the fresh water stream. Lastly he opened his crystal blue eyes that shone with nothing but happiness and inner peace.

Naruto looked at the sky, reading about what time it was. Judging from the placement of the sun it was now going on seven o'clock. That meant that Amatsuki would be getting up soon, if she wasn't up already. The blonde stood and dusted off his pants. He could feel that today was going to be a very good day. He took a deep breath and smiled while heading back to the house.

The walk was quiet. The brown house broke through the trees into Naruto's vision and he could see movement inside the house.

'_Guess Amatsuki woke up her brothers and Ayame.'_ Naruto smiled. But then came the loud thud and something glass shattering to the floor. The blonde looked startled for all of one second and dashed into the house.

**A few minutes earlier…**

Amatsuki purred and rolled over on her side, not wanting to get out of bed yet. Her dark eyes fluttered open for a moment and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was fifteen minutes to seven. She could sleep a bit longer. The small blonde rolled to face the window. She was asleep in three seconds.

Two pairs of eyes scanned the area for any movement around Naruto's house. They had been there since the older male snuck out early that morning. Two bodies crept over to the window to Amatsuki's room to make sure the little blonde was still asleep. The two heads looked at the prone form and deemed that she was sleep and going to be out for a while. One hand reached out to touch the soft cheek but another hand slapped it away and shook its raven head. The other merely gave the girl a longing look and moved away from the girl's window.

The two figures moved silently to three windows down from Amatsuki. The dark eyes peered inside to see three bodies strewn out the room. Two were in beds and one was in a chair. The dark eyes lit up when they found who they were looking for. Today luck seemed to be on their side as they pushed the window open and found it unlocked. The two bodies slipped into the room soundlessly. The larger of the two went over to the sleeping male with raven hair. Dark eyes studied the pale skinned man before going over to scope out the one with blonde hair. The smaller body checked out the female. They weren't here to hurt them just check them out.

The younger body heard the other grunt softly and turned his head. He saw the other pointing down at Raiden…as if saying –this-is-the-one. The smaller figure nodded and went over to the larger shadow. On the way there he tripped over the chair that was seated by the desk, causing the figure to stumble and make a light enough noise to wake Satoshi.

Satoshi cracked open his ebony eyes and saw the two dark figures closing in on his younger brother. Just as the two figures were about to jump on Raiden, Satoshi leapt up and grabbed the smaller of the two, leaving the other to fall on the sleeping blonde. That's how the chaos began.

"What the bloody hell?!" Raiden let out a surprised yelp and glared down at the runt laying on him. Satoshi had his hands full of a struggling little brat trying to get back to his sister. Ayame jumped up when she heard the loud thud come from Satoshi and the squirming boy in his grasp. The female that was once laying on Raiden was now straddling the blonde's stomach shaking him ferociously shouting incoherent things. The dark haired female dashed out the chair and tried to take the enraged boy off of Satoshi. In the process of removing the boy Ayame fell back and knocked over the vase that was on the night table in the boys' room.

"Get off of me squirt!!" Raiden yelled pulling the small hands from his shirt.

"Tell me what you're doing in Naru-kun and Amat-chan's house!! Who are you people?!" The little voice squeaked pounding her fists on the tanned chest.

"Yea, what are you doing here?!" The other little voice sounded from in between Satoshi and Ayame.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!" Naruto yelled bursting into the room. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked toward the door. The Kyuubi-vessel saw a small female sitting on Raiden chest, looking like she was going to beat the crap out of him. Then to his left he saw a small boy clinging to Satoshi's shirt for dear life while Ayame tried to pull him off. Naruto sighed. He should've known that these two were going to show up soon.

"Kisho and Keiko come here now." Naruto demanded running a tanned hand over his face. Maybe that feeling about the day being good was just gas. The two children immediately obeyed. Keiko climbed off of Raiden while Kisho wiggled out of Ayame and Satoshi's grasps. The three ANBU stared at the suddenly obedient turds that had attacked them. Well two of them.

"What are you two doing here so early in the morning?" The older blonde scolded, tapping his foot on the ground. The brunettes looked down at their feet. "Well?"

"We came to see who was staying with you." Keiko finally said.

"We saw Amat-chan talking to the blonde _idiot_ on the bed and wanted to know if he was planning to take her away from the village." Kisho said completing the thought.

"Wait…who you calling an idiot you little…" One look, more like glare, from Naruto shut Raiden right up.

"So you two attacked them." Both heads nodded. "Why didn't you just knock at the front door and ask?" The blonde asked his tone softening a bit.

"We didn't know if they were good or not."

"They could've been bad. And they were holding you and Amat-nee-chan h-h-h…what's that word Keiko?" Kisho asked looking over at his sister.

"Hostage." She answered.

"Yea they could've been holding you hot sausage." Naruto had to chuckle. Kisho's cuteness saved them most of the time these two got into trouble.

"It's _hostage_ you twit, not _hot sausage_." Keiko growled bonking her younger brother on the head.

"That's what I said hot sausage." The small brunette wailed.

"That's enough you two. Do your parents know where you are?" Naruto asked breaking up the blooming fight between the children.

"Um…no." Keiko admitted guiltily.

"We left before mommy and daddy woke up." Kisho said beginning to tear. He looked up at Naruto. "Naru-kun are you going to tattle on us?"

"I have no choice, how else would I explain why you two were all the way out here this early."

"But Naru-kun, then mommy would get really mad at us and give us spankings or worse ground us and we can't come visit. Please don't do that!" Both of the kids pleaded, tears spilling out of their eyes and onto their cheeks.

'_Even these kids know his weakness for tears. It's hook, line, and sinker from here.'_ Satoshi thought as he saw his dad's resolve crumbling. Naruto let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell them you couldn't wait to meet my family and came over early." The blonde replied with a smile. Their small faces went from teary to ecstatic in an instant.

"By the way Keiko, Kisho…turn around." The kids did as they were instructed and turned to look at the other three in the room. "Meet Satoshi, the man that Kisho was attacking, Ayame, the woman that was trying to pull you off Kisho, and Raiden, the blonde idiot as you so well put it Kisho." Naruto said pointing to each one.

'_**You know kit; these two runts could pass off as yours. Especially Kisho.'**_ Kyuubi laughed.

"Naru-chan _they_ are your kids?!" Keiko stated with a pink hue pointing at Satoshi, Raiden and Ayame.

"Yes they are. That means they're Amat-nee-chan's real brothers. Ayame-chan really isn't mine but she's close enough to be." Both children were a blur and at the feet of the three shocked ANBU.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" The two apologized profusely. Ayame, Satoshi, and Raiden looked down at the kids. They weren't mad, just shocked. Stinking little bipolar imps.

"It's alright. You guys have nothing to be sorry for." Ayame said gently patting the spiky hair.

"Speak for your…ITAI!!" Satoshi yelped and covered the abused spot in his head. Two pair of hazel eyes glanced at Ayame.

"Is it true? You guys aren't really mad?" One of the two asked. No one knew because the voice was so quiet.

"Mm-hmm." The female smiled down. The next thing she knew she had an arm full of little squirt. Keiko had also jumped into Raiden's arms hugging him fiercely.

"Arigatou!!" Keiko and Kisho squealed happily. Ayame returned the hug and Raiden…well he just stared at the little back.

"Hug her you dummy." Satoshi growled lowly. The blonde slowly wrapped his arms around her. Keiko squeezed tighter, cutting off Raiden's air supply.

"Um…chichi-ue…a little help please?" The young blonde pleaded. Naruto shrugged and walked out of the room into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Amatsuki rolled over in her bed and stretched. She couldn't believe she overslept. Ah well. She was totally oblivious to the commotion that had happened right down the hall. She climbed out of bed and headed down the hall to see her brother's and sister.

"Are you…KEIKO, KISHO!!" Amatsuki squealed when she reached the door. Both children detached themselves from the two they were attached to and tackled Amatsuki to the ground.

"Ah my little demons, how are you guys?!" The ten year old asked happily kissing Keiko and Kisho on the forehead.

"Genki desu." They both answered together. Amatsuki smiled down at the two.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Um…early this morning." Kisho stated with a smile.

"Real early…" Satoshi mumbled. Amat turned to look at her older brother hearing what he said.

"Okay what are you two doing here?"

"Um…we wanted to know who the blonde idiot was that you were talking to in the forest after your spar." Keiko answered. Amatsuki looked confused for a minute. Who could they be referring to as the blonde idiot? Then she looked over at Raiden and laughed.

"You guys are funny. It was only Raiden-nii-san. Chichi-ue must've told you already."

"Mm-hmm." They nodded their head rapidly. Kisho looked over at the fuming blonde on the bed and stared at him. He climbed off of Amatsuki and on to Raiden.

"Mr. Blonde idiot…what happened to your left eye?" The chibi brunette asked pointing to the scar. Raiden's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Nothing just a scratch." Raiden stated. Kisho moved closer to the blonde's face to inspect the scar.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"How did it happen?" Raiden looked over at his sister. She shook her head lightly.

"I got into a fight and the evil man cut me with something." The older male replied quickly. It was the partial truth at least.

"How did the fight start?"

"What is this twenty questions squirt?"

"Don't blame me for wanting to know what happened to Amat-nee-chan's brother! If she were to be worried then I would be worried. You're crabby and emo." Kisho pouted. Raiden's eye twitched again and the others broke out into laughter. If three of them remembered correctly, Amatsuki said something similar to that about Sasuke. And Raiden in no way wanted to be compared to him, even if the little brat didn't know it.

"Get off!" The blonde growled whacking Kisho over the head. Kisho tumbled off of Raiden but knocked the blonde in the eye, with a right. Both cried out for different reasons. One because he hit the floor and the other because he was temporarily blinded.

Amatsuki rushed over to Kisho to make sure he was alright. Keiko had long since lost interest in the two and began questioning Satoshi and Ayame about his wounds.

"Kisho, are you ok?!" The ten year old said frantically, checking over the boy. For the second time that morning Naruto came rushing to the door with a spatula covered in eggs.

"Now what happened?" The blonde groaned taking in the sight.

"HE HIT ME!" Kisho and Raiden yelled pointing at the other. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"Everyone in the kitchen…NOW!" The Kyuubi-vessel reprimanded. The six bodies in the room scrambled to their feet and scurried past the fuming parent and spatula and into the kitchen. All of them took a seat at the table and sat in silence.

'_I leave them alone for twenty minutes and look what happens.'_ Naruto inwardly ranted. He stalked into the silent kitchen and gazed at the seating arrangement.

"Satoshi switch places with Kisho." Naruto said, while he turned to the eggs on the stove.

"WHAT?!" Kisho screeched. "I don't want to sit next to the dummy!!"

"Who you calling dummy, you little imp?!" Raiden retorted childishly. The girls sighed, boys can be so immature.

"Stop bickering. You two need to learn how to get along. So sit next to each other or no food."

'_**Like that would ever happen. You know you wouldn't starve them.'**_

'_But they don't know that.'_ Naruto heard two groans and the chairs sliding across the floor. Raiden turned his head to the side not wanting to acknowledge the little person next to him. Kisho, as soon as he sat down, pouted and glared to the front of him.

'_This is going to be a long morning.'_ Naruto sighed and began plating the dishes. Amatsuki got up to help Naruto hand out the food. Before Naruto placed down Raiden and Kisho's plate he gave them a stern look.

"No fighting while eating." Both heads nodded in understanding and the blonde placed down their plates in front of them.

Breakfast was actually a quiet affair. That's if you didn't include the constant growling coming from the two childish boys across the table every time they touched. Or if you ignored the kicking underneath the table. Even if you didn't pay attention to the glaring and non-verbal threats. But that wasn't the case for Naruto. Ayame, Satoshi, Amatsuki, and Keiko moved their chairs back as they saw a constant tick form in Naruto's eye.

"ITAI!! You loser!!" Kisho yelped. Raiden looked at him emotionless but had a smug glint in his eyes.

"Enough!" Both heads snapped to look at Naruto. Raiden and Kisho quivered in fear at the reprimanding look the blonde was giving them. "Eat your food and stop the kicking, growling, and glaring!" The Kyuubi-vessel bellowed. The two who were the object of his anger turned quickly to their food and began eating it obediently.

'_**You know who you sound like now?'**_

'_Shut up Kyuubi.'_

'_**Now you know how Tsunade felt all those times you were being knuckle headed and wouldn't listen.'**_

'_Kyuubi…'_

'_**Hmm?'**_

'_Remind me to castrate you next time I'm in your cage.'_ Kyuubi cringed and moved away from the bars of his confinement.

Raiden glanced out the corner of his eye to watch Kisho. The small boy seemed to be having trouble holding his chopsticks right. The older male sighed; he wasn't going to help him because he wanted to. No he was going to help the little snot because he didn't want the boy's breakfast all over him.

"Here let me help you with that." Raiden said softly. Kisho looked up at him about to pull his hand away but there was a gentleness in the larger man's eye and tone that the boy hadn't seen or heard before.

"Okay." The small brunette said quietly. Raiden grabbed the small hand and moved around the fingers that were in the wrong place.

"First off this finger goes here and you don't move this finger." The blonde explained. Kisho nodded and continued listening to the blonde.

Five pairs of eyes watched the two. This was the first time they had been _civil_ to each other. Not only was this being civil but Raiden was _helping_ Kisho! Naruto smiled this was the exact reason they were to sit next to each other.

"There you go. Now you should be able to eat without making that much of a mess."

"Arigatou Rai-kun." The small child said and went back to eating…neatly at that.

"Dou itashimashite." The older blonde replied stunned at Kisho having called him by his name instead of blonde idiot.

"Sato-kun is Rai-kun always like that? Bipolar I mean?" Keiko asked quietly tugging at Satoshi's sleeve. The raven couldn't help but chuckle at the girl.

"Believe it or not he actually is always like that." The oldest Uchiha replied quietly. "But you wouldn't want Rai-kun any other way."

"Oh…okay!" She exclaimed happily. Naruto's gaze softened again. He was glad they were getting along now. Hopefully they'll stay like that when they got to the village.

The rest of the meal was eaten in peace. Quiet conversation resounded throughout the table. Even Raiden and Kisho were talking to each other now. The group finished eating and washed their plates. Naruto, Amatsuki, Satoshi, Ayame, and Raiden took quick showers. Everyone had shifts so that they could watch the two little trouble makers that were sitting in the living room. Soon they were all gathered in the living room about to take the children back to their parents and so the village got to meet Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame. By now it was between twelve forty-five, one o'clock. Lets' just say two very curious little kids kept getting into trouble.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Came the collected shout. The blonde nodded his head.

"Then let's go." They all headed out the door and to the village. Keiko and Kisho chattered to Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame how they would like the town and the people. The three ANBU listened intently and shook their heads every so often. Some of the time they would comment on what the two were talking about. Amatsuki walked quietly next to Naruto with her hands laced behind her head and eyes closed.

Naruto observed each and every one of them. It was something he loved to do because…well just because. There was no real justifiable reason behind the fact. He saw Satoshi trot over to him and Amatsuki.

"Hey chichi-ue, how do you know Keiko and Kisho?" The raven asked never taking his eyes off of the siblings.

"Both Amat and I sometimes help out at the school they have here. Keiko and Kisho are a part of the group we watch." The Kyuubi-vessel replied.

"Um…chichi-ue aren't you forgetting that they didn't like you to begin with. But then something happened and that changed." The smallest Uchiha said.

"Haha…well yea must've slipped my mind. Satoshi don't ask about it." Naruto laughed nervously. "Kisho get off of Raiden's back! Keiko let go of Ayame's leg before she falls." The blonde yelled. The young ones detached themselves from their respective captives and laughed.

"I got 'em." Amatsuki laughed, seeing the mischief in the brown eyes. Her father nodded and she raced off to the four in front of them. Just as the two were about to pounce of the two ANBU, Amatsuki interrupted their plans.

"Hey, I'll race you guys to the village. Whoever gets their first gets an ice cream cone." Keiko and Kisho's faces lit up in blatant excitement. Then they turned to each other competitively, determination burned in both of their eyes. Unexpectedly they both took off, with the youngest Uchiha in tow.

"Well that's one way to keep them busy." Satoshi laughed. Soon everyone joined in the joyous laughter. The rest of the walk was quick and uneventful without two little rugrats hanging around.

Satoshi looked at the ground. His mind was reeling from something he wanted to talk about. But now didn't seem like the right time. His head had been in a muddled fury for seven years and not hearing from his father only made it worse. All the raven knew was that he had to talk to Naruto before he left for Konoha or else something would happen that wouldn't make any of them any happier.

The walk was another five minutes, before they reached the edge of town. They saw two small brunettes lapping happily away at their ice cream and a blonde smiling broadly.

"Guess they won." Ayame giggled, looking at the two messy siblings. Amatsuki nodded.

"Come on you guys. It's time to go home." The mini fox stated.

"Aww, but we don't wanna." Keiko whined, pouting a bit.

"But you have to get cleaned up. Besides by now your parents are worried sick about you two." Naruto pointed out the strawberry ice cream smears all over their faces. Keiko's pout deepened and Kisho began to pout along with his older sister. They both knew Naruto and Amatsuki well enough that they weren't going to give up or change their minds.

"Fine…" Kisho grumped stomping off in the direction of their home. Keiko wasn't far behind him either. The Kyuubi-vessel sighed, and everyone followed the pouting children.

Soon they made it to the little trouble makers house. Both parents were outside in a panicked state. Along with worry and anger marring their faces. Keiko and Kisho's expressions changed from a pout to frightful. They knew they were in big trouble. As soon as they were standing in front of their mother, they were trapped in a tight hug. Their mother had dove at them with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god!! Where have you two been?! Are you hurt? We were so worried! You two are still too young to be going out alone and so early. We thought…" The woman's voice trailed off, breaking with tears. Keiko and Kisho wrapped their arms tightly around their mother.

"We're sorry okaa-san. We couldn't wait to meet Naru-kun's sons and daughter from Konoha." Keiko stated softly.

"So we left early this morning before you and otou-san woke up to go see them. We're sorry mama." Kisho finished. The woman let go of them and gazed at them through watery eyes.

"It's alright. As long as you guys weren't hurt. But next time you do something like that I'm grounding the both of you." Two heads nodded in understanding. "Good, now go talk to your father." She ended sternly. Another nod of the head and they both walked over to their father. The tall man looked slightly relieved but was still enraged.

Naruto watched as the lithe frame got up off of the ground and dusted off the dark purple skit she was wearing. She finally locked gazes with Naruto. A warm smile stretched across her face.

"Ah, Naruto thanks you for brining them home. They love you and Amatsuki so much; it seems that they never want to stay home any more." The woman giggled.

"It's no problem at all. They're fun to have around, Akina." The blonde smiled. Akina looked behind Naruto and finally noticed the three adults that appeared to be her age. She looked back and forth between Naruto and his sons a few good times.

"Oh my gosh Naru, are these your children?!" She squealed in delight, barely containing her giddiness.

"Yep these are them." He beamed proudly. Ayame waved and smiled kindly. Whereas both Satoshi and Raiden gave small smirks and nodded politely.

"The two boys look like you but they could perk up a bit. Did they get that from their _mother_ or something?" Akina whispered, not wanting the three ANBU to hear her.

"Sadly yes their personality came from their fa-_mother._" Naruto replied with a semi-distant look but still caught himself. The same look he would get when thinking about Sasuke. Akina saw the look of hurt, pain, and love cross through cerulean eyes and her heart ached for him.

"So Naru, who's who? I thought you only had two sons not another daughter." The woman asked breaking the Kyuubi-vessel out of his trance.

"Oh, I do. Ayame was practically adopted into the family because she was always over at our house. So she's more like a daughter than a friend." Naruto responded. "Boys introduce yourselves."

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Satoshi." The raven replied politely, bowing.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Raiden. It's a pleasure to meet you…" The young blonde began suavely.

"Um…Akina."

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. It's a pleasure to meet you Akina-san." Raiden stated sweetly, bowing and kissing the feminine hand. A light blush dusted across the bronze cheeks, while she tried to get a hold of her mind and make it function properly.

"Um…t-the pleasure is all mine." She stammered. A fox grin played on Raiden's lips as he let go of the hand.

'_Now the charm is 100 me.'_ The blonde thought smugly.

'_**Pffbt…please, all you can charm are the psychos and degenerates.'**_ Kyuubi scoffed, sending Naruto's charm high down crashing and burning. The fox did have a point, for the most part.

"Raiden get a hold of yourself. If I remember correctly you're interested in some one else." The Kyuubi container smirked. The younger male's navy blue eyes widened while glaring at his chichi-ue. Akina, finally done swooning, regained her senses.

"Oh my Naruto, who is this lovely young lady over here? Is she always so quiet?" The female asked un-knowingly breaking up the father and son glare/smirk off.

"This over here is Ayame. She's my teammate/friend's daughter." Akina walked over to her and shook her hand.

"It's so wonderful to meet you Akina-san." Ayame smiled. It reminded Naruto so much of Sai, just a lot friendlier.

"And the same to you Ayame-chan." The woman smiled back.

"Ha…Ayame quiet…doubtful. She's the loudest one of us all." Satoshi laughed. Ayame subtly crushed the raven's foot under her own, all the while still smiling but a little bit more evilly this time. Akina moved back to her spot next to Naruto which right now seemed to be the safest place.

"Naru, are they always this…violent?" She asked watching the scene unfold before her.

"Satoshi you idiot! You don't go around saying things like that in front of people!" Murderous brown eyes glared at him. She clocked the elder Uchiha on the head causing another lump to form.

"Owww…owww…okay…I'm sorry….I'm sorry! Mercy!" Satoshi cringed covering his head defensively.

"Hehehe, but it _is true_, Ayame." Raiden chuckled. Ayame turned her murderous glare on the younger twin.

"You want so of this too?" She asked a little too sweetly for either of the brother's taste.

"Nope, Satoshi can take the whole beating alone." The blonde backed off throwing his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"The truth is, Akina…this is _mild_ for them." A brown eyebrow shot up in utter confusion. Naruto just chuckled a bit.

"_This _is _mild_?!"

"Mm-hmm." Blonde spikes nodded. "Alright you guys break it up. Don't forget your meeting the entire village today and you don't want to do that covered in blood and bruises." Naruto stated, stopping the fight immediately. Ayame quickly let go of Satoshi's neck and straightened out her blouse acting as if nothing happened.

The raven placed a hand on his chest trying to regain back the air he lost. Raiden shrugged. It was Satoshi's own stupidity that got him in trouble.

"You're right Naruto." Ayame said. She skipped over to Raiden's side and began to chat away like it was normal. Naruto shook his head and walked over to Satoshi.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked trying not to laugh. The raven merely nodded and straightened out. He was use to the abuse anyway.

"Bye Akina-san we'll see you at later right?" Satoshi asked. All the woman in question could do was nod still amazed at the trio.

"Ok, we'll see you then." Naruto said. He turned to walk away with the three when he realized that Amatsuki was missing.

"Rai, did you see where your sister went?" Raiden shook his head. He had noticed she had slipped away toward the center of town when Naruto and the others had their backs turned.

"She headed toward the center of town just a few minutes ago." The Uchiha answered as an afterthought. A ghost of a smile spread across the Kyuubi-vessel's lips.

"Alright, let's get going." That earned Naruto a curious look from all three youngsters. A small chuckle sounded from the blonde as walked ahead of them. The three tailed after Naruto looking like gaping fish as they neared the center of the small village. Soon they had closed their mouths to take in their surroundings.

They saw that the streets seemed to be barren today. Not a single soul was visible. The houses were empty and even the small park had no children. The three ANBU were confused. Was this the same lively town they had just scoped out yesterday? What happened to all the people? Then their rational, shinobi side kicked in. Were the people of the village being held hostage? If so, then where was Amatsuki? And why was Naruto acting so calm? Sure he had sensed the disturbance in the town.

"Calm down you guys. Nothing happened." The blonde said sensing the uneasiness in the three behind him. Naruto felt two heated glares on his back, but he felt one nervous shiver to his side. They neared the center of town and that's when the life force of the townspeople became visible to the sharingan eye. That's what also confused the boys. That their kekkei genkai was being blocked by something. As they rounded the next house a loud shout could be heard. Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame jumped back as the loud boom of everyone yelling 'surprise' at them.

Amatsuki jumped from out of the middle of the crowd laughing. The look on their faces was priceless. It was Ayame who noticed that she had Kyuubi's eyes activated, but when she blinked they were back to ebony.

'_Ahh so that's why 'Toshi and Rai were on edge.'_ The brunette smirked. The young girl giggled as she trotted over to her family.

"Welcome to your surprise welcoming party." Amatsuki giggled and bowed. Naruto let out a small snicker. And three heads turned to his direction.

"You knew about this!" Satoshi accused.

"The villager wanted to meet you so I said that I would bring you guys to town. I didn't know that everyone went this far."

"Riiiiigth." The raven drawled out sarcastically.

"Well come on you guys!! Let's get this party started!" Amatsuki beamed tugging her brothers to the people. She knew that Ayame had no problems meeting new people but Satoshi and Raiden on the other hand were a bit antisocial.

The day wore on. It was filled with laughter and smiles as everyone got to know the three outsiders better. Nothing could put a damper on anyone's mood because no one would allow it. Sure they had to lie a few times someone asked about their 'mother' but that didn't sour Satoshi or Raiden's outlook. Everyone was carefree and happy here. There was karaoke, dancing; all types of games and everyone seemed to be having fun. Naruto hung off to the side, enjoying the twin's faces. They had a mix of excitement and fear of the little group of fangirls that attached themselves to their arms. Ayame seemed to be no better off. She had he own group of males surrounding her. But she also had a smile brightening her features.

Naruto heard a frightened squeal off to his left, where the boys were. Apparently Amatsuki had found her brothers and the mob. To confirm his suspicions he heard a small feral growl. Yep, her possessiveness has come out. The group back away from the males and allowed them to breath. The blonde chuckled.

"Boo." Naruto jumped slightly. He whipped his head around to see who whispered in his ear to see a smirking Kyo.

"Kyo, you scared me!" The blonde huffed hugging the slightly taller male. The silver haired man laughed and kissed Naruto's neck. The blonde jumped away, blushing. He looked every where except at Kyo.

"Naruto…sorry, I shouldn't have done that." The man blushed.

"Oh no…you just surprised me." Naruto replied waving his hands. "It's okay." There was that feeling again. Naruto pushed it aside, burying it away for later.

"Okay." There was a pregnant silence between the two before Kyo spoke again. "So are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh yea, it's great to see everyone like this. And the village is so lively. It's wonderful." The Kyuubi responded looking at the crowd. Now he saw that Amatsuki had gone to help Ayame, leaving her brothers to get mobbed by a bunch of girls.

"How come you're not mingling?" The silver haired man asked.

"Got a bit tired, that's all." Naruto answered. Kyo 'hmm'-ed and just sat there next to the blonde.

"Where have you been all day, Kyo?"

"Oh, I had to do a few things in the shop and then had to head out to the largest town to pick up a few things. I didn't mean to be so late."

"Isn't the…" Naruto's question was cut off when Amatsuki and the others joined them.

"KYO!!" The little blonde quipped happily jumping into Kyo's awaiting arms. She wound her arms tightly around the man's neck as if to never let him go.

"Hello Amat-chan." Kyo said hugging her back. "And hello again Raiden-san, Satoshi-san, and Ayame-san." The silver mop nodded. The twins nodded back.

"Please Kyo-kun drop the honorific. There is no need for formalities." Ayame giggled.

"Okay, Ayame." It kinda sounded weird to Kyo but he would get used to it.

"So, chichi-ue you ran away from the party?" Satoshi's smooth voice flittered into Naruto's ears.

"Hehe…no. I just came to relax a bit and watch you guys." The blonde said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"And we're supposed to believe that chichi-ue." Satoshi drawled out disbelievingly.

"It's true. And then Kyo came over. So nnh!" Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly at the oldest Uchiha. And then crossed his arms and looked away. Oh no, he didn't look the least bit guilty.

"Hey, Naruto, where has Kyuubi-sama been? None of us have seen him around the village lately." Kyo inquired saving Naruto a lump on the head. A small, inaudible sigh of relief escaped the blonde.

'_**I'm right here!! Hear me, shine-y **_(that's what Kyu calls Kyo because of his hair)_**'**_ The ancient demon yelled, with the tiniest shred of hope that Kyo could hear him. Naruto shook his head sadly at the fox. Leave it to Kyuubi to try and be heard.

"He had to go to the village hidden in the stars to pick up something for me from a friend. The annoying pest should be back no later than a week, give or take a day or two." The blonde replied quickly.

'_By the way we have to go there to get that thing from Sumaru.' _Naruto reminded Kyuubi.

'_**You're the one who wanted to put it off. But it will be a stop on our way back from Konoha. Unless you want to do it before. And if you call me an annoying pest again I'll be using you're bones as toothpicks.'**_

'_Alright, grumpy ass. But, whatever you have planned it fine with me.'_ Kyuubi shrugged. It didn't matter to him. He was just happy to be able to roam free for awhile.

"Oh…ok. Kyuubi-sama does go on a lot of journeys. He rarely home to help you with Amatsuki." Kyo noticed.

"It's fine. He doesn't help that much, unless he's training with Amat." Naruto waved it off.

"How do you know Kyuubi?" Raiden asked. Amazement clearly written on his face.

'_**Don't forget the –sama, brat. Respect your elders!'**_ Kyuubi huffed. Naruto had to hide the smile on his face.

"Kyuubi-sama…hmm? I went by Naruto's and Amatsuki's house one day because your sister had caught a cold. So I bought her some chicken soup from the shop. And Kyuubi-sama answered the door. You know in some ways he reminds me of a fox." The taller man said thoughtfully remembering the day. A collection of shocked gazes stared at Kyo.

"What?" He asked not liking the sudden attention.

"Look at that…Raiden, Satoshi your fan clubs are here. I'd run if I were you." Amatsuki said looking over her brother's shoulder to see the horde of crazy girls running toward them. Before she even finished her sentence the twins had taken off into the crowd. The ones left on the side laughed.

It was a while before the party ended and everyone went home. The days that followed soon after that passed slowly. Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame completely healed from their wounds about a week later and began helping out around the village. Amatsuki even got to train with both of her brothers…at the same time. She kicked their asses.

Ayame had been helping Naruto in the kitchen a lot. Creating new ideas for their meals. She enjoyed being around the older man. He had a calm and sunny aura around him that was just contagious. Kyo was over often becoming more apart of the family than before. It was fun to have him around as well. These were the times that Naruto smiled the most other than when he was with any of them.

The next week passed by quickly. A pressing feeling kept growing on Naruto's heart. He couldn't shake it any more. And the trip to Konoha, Kyuubi was so intent on taking was drawing near. He was enjoying the time with Kyo and his kids. But something just didn't feel right. Like something or someone was missing. And that was the other thing driving Naruto crazy.

One night, in the dead of the hours of darkness, the Kyuubi-vessel wandered into the clearing. There was no moon. The forest was dark, not even the bright green grass could be seen. But that didn't matter Naruto was intent on getting something off his chest and he wasn't going to tell Kyuubi in his mind. The owls hooted as he walked by. In the distance Naruto vaguely heard a wolf baying at the bleak sky. He reached the middle of the field and quickly did the hand signs for the separation jutsu. When he took his hand away from the forming body and took out the scroll that held Kyuubi's clothes.

When the fox appeared his kit handed him his usual clothes. He saw the seriousness all over Naruto's face and quickly pulled on the pants and shirt. Kyuubi's ears pointed up on full alert waiting for Naruto to speak.

"Kyuubi we leave in a day. Be prepared to get to Konoha quickly and leave just as quickly. We won't be there long. Just to see everyone and so one and so forth." The blonde kitsune's tone was sharp and left no room for arguing. His eyes were a piercing steel blue, more than normal. His face was hard and body tense. This was the side of Naruto that usually meant business and was set on his decision. This was a side that he never wanted to see again.

"Alright kit. But surely this isn't the only thing you called me out here for. Just to tell me something so trivial." Kyuubi stated. A wry chuckle left Naruto's throat.

"Of course not. I'm seeing how long I can hold the jutsu so I don't have to call you again every few hours." The blonde responded dispassionately. The tone sent a shiver down the fearless demon's spine.

"So as of now you're back from the village hidden in the stars." Naruto continued.

"Ah, so it seems. I hope you know what you're doing Naru." This was the first time since they got here that Naruto crack that huge ass smile of his. The light of life back to his eyes. His whole demeanor changed in the matter of an instant. The smaller male's body was more relaxed and his welcoming aura had returned as well.

"Don't I always know what I'm doing Kyu. Come on let's get back home." The blonde threw an arm around Kyuubi's shoulder, being shorter didn't help the fact.

"Right, this coming from the boy who almost got turned into a frog trying to learn how to master nature chakra." Kyuubi rolled his crimson eyes and followed his little brother home.

**With Sasuke** (a week and a half ago)

Sasuke and Itachi leaped through the dense forest surrounding the water which protected the small village in the middle of the sea. It was silent; Itachi was trying to devise a fool proof plan to get the ancient scroll that the thieves had stolen from the Raikage. Sasuke also guessed that he was still pissed at him for being late since he hadn't talked the whole way there. The younger raven sighed his brother really knew how to hold a grudge even over the smallest of things.

There actual mission wasn't in the land of waves, but in the forest. Tsunade had said that there was a tip off of the thieves' location from a villager that caught a glimpse of the people before hightailing it out of there. But the villager wasn't so sure because he was too scared. That was about a little less than a week ago, so they didn't know if they changed location of not.

Itachi had stopped so abruptly that it took Sasuke a few minutes to realize that his aniki had stopped. The younger turned around to look at the thoughtful look on his face. Sasuke hopped back to the same branch as his elder brother.

"Itachi, why did you stop?" The older raven ignored him and looked up at the darkening clouds. The weather was perfect. Sasuke huffed childishly next to his brother.

"Will you quit acting like a child otouto, its demeaning." Itachi said emotionlessly. He turned cold dark eyes on what could pass off as his twin.

"Tell me what you're planning then, aniki." The smaller Uchiha snorted.

"That we will invade the camp when the rain begins. It will provide the best cover. And by the look of the clouds it will be dark enough to not be noticed."

"Um…one problem with that…we don't even know where the bandits camp is oh-wise-one." The raven stated sarcastically.

"Little brother if you were to go any further you'd be in the heart of the camp. If you hadn't noticed we have been in their territory for almost 3 hours now." Sasuke blushed visibly. How the fuck was he supposed to know? "Keep your focus on the mission, foolish otouto." The older glared. Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"We'll camp here until then." Itachi leaned against the tree, keeping a sharp ear and eye for anything out of the ordinary. Sasuke went into another tree keeping his post there until his brother gave the signal to move.

It was a full boring hour before the rain started to pour down in heavy droves. Just like Itachi predicted the clouds were too dark and dense for any light to get through. Other than the lightning streaking across the sky there was no light to give away their positions. The older raven crouched low listening for any sign of movement among the small hideout. Sasuke saw the motion from the corner of his eye. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins, finally getting to the action.

The younger Uchiha brother felt the weight on the branch shift a little. He turned his head to see his brother standing at the end. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Itachi. The elder Uchiha acted like he didn't notice him until Sasuke said something.

"Aniki?"

"Let's go." Was all Itachi said before leaping off the branch landing silently on the ground below. The smaller male followed suit, landing just as quietly as the other. In the blink of an eye they were gone, moving soundlessly through the trees.

It wasn't long until they reached the makeshift hideout. Just like Itachi had stated before, if Sasuke had gone any further they would be in the heart of the camp. But this here was wrong. There was no body out. Not a single moving creature was guarding the supposed fort. Both had their sharingan activated and still nothing. A spine-chilling tingle made its way down Itachi's back. Something wasn't right here. Even though that feeling kept getting stronger, they kept going stealthily through the campsite.

By now Itachi had dropped back to the rear. Sasuke didn't notice the change in his older brother and kept up his pace. They got to the small hut that covered an underground cavern that supposedly hid the scroll. The young raven looked behind him at his brother to make sure it was okay. The elder Uchiha pulled out a kunai and nodded. Sasuke had his hand permanently glued to his katana handle. He pushed the makeshift door out of the way and quietly entered the hut.

It appeared to bigger than it looked. The back seemed to extend to what seemed to be the edge of the forest judging by the inside and holes in the roof. The brothers slowly made their way inside. Carefully scanning everywhere for any sign of movement. That same prickling feeling that was bugging Itachi, now made its way up Sasuke's back. The raven was about to turn to his aniki when something caught his peripheral vision.

"Shit, it's a trap!" Sasuke groaned spinning into a crouch to dodge three kunai. Itachi effortlessly dodged the deadly blades. That was until Sasuke got too careless.

"Sasuke, look out!" The older raven _almost_ yelled. He dove at his otouto tackling him to the ground. His left arm and leg were grazed by the shuriken. Sasuke looked up at his brother who was getting off of him.

"Th…"

"Don't be so careless next time." Itachi muttered cutting off Sasuke's 'thank you'. Now was defiantly not the time.

"We should retreat for now." The younger mumbled lowly so only Itachi could hear.

"That would be wise, but they've sealed the entire place. So now we have no choice but, to fight." The elder sighed. He was kind of happy that they weren't meeting any resistance, but with a good there always comes a bad. In this case it was really, really freaking bad.

"Ahh, bravo…bravo. You are the first two to ever make it past the weaponry. And for that I must commend you." A rough deep voice taunted from the shadows, clapping lightly. The brothers' heads whipped around to see who was talking but saw only shadows. Sasuke growled and jumped up.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. A cynical laughter filled the air.

"No need to be brutish young one. All you need do is ask. To answer your question I am Tsuyosa of the west. It is a pleasure to finally meet the infamous sharingan users, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. The last of the feared Uchiha clan." The man bowed formally finally coming from behind the shadows. His face was covered, but his body was lithe and built. He had a light tan to his skin and the brightest of hazel eyes. Itachi noticed that just as the apparent leader moved the whole group of lackeys seemed to follow suit. But at the mention of their names Sasuke and Itachi both stiffened.

"How…" Sasuke began.

"How did I know who are? Well my friend that's simple. Both of your reputations as rouge ninjas from the villages hidden in the leaves precede you. You, Itachi, cold-hearted to the entire world…except to your darling baby brother and his family. You joined the ANBU at the tender age of 13 and then slaughtered your entire clan by the age of 15. With the power and strength you have you could crush any nation you wanted with only a handful of the best men and women. You used to travel with a motley bunch known as the Akatsuki, but years later rejoined Konoha's forces. So much talent wasted on a pathetic village." Tsuyosa chided. Itachi's eyes narrowed but remained impassive. He shook his head and turned his gaze to Sasuke.

"And you, Sasuke, young and handsome with such intellect that you could bring down an enemy without using that much energy at all. If I remember correctly you were on Hatake Kakashi's team along with two others. A pink haired nuisance that would never let go of you. You also used to roam with a bunch of your own. Hmm, it was hebi at first but then changed to taka after you tried to kill your brother for the umpteenth time. Young ones like you shouldn't be let go so easily it was such a shame. But you can also be brash, hotheaded, and never think things through like a certain little friend of yours. Now what was his name? Naruki? Naraku? Ah, yes Naruto! How is your cute blonde husband? Oh sorry I should say _ex_-husband. Excuse me for my mistake." That struck a nerve in Sasuke. Even if he kept trying to convince himself that he didn't love Naruto anymore, no one…NO ONE had the right to talk about him that way. With that little piece of wire cut the young Uchiha charged the man without thinking anything through. Itachi's reaction was too late.

Tsuyosa stood there grinning calmly at the charging male. With the flick of his wrist the young Uchiha was thrown back into the opposite wall with a blade to his throat.

"Now, now Itachi surely you have taught your brother better manners than this." The man tsk-ed. A scowl marred Itachi's normally stoic face. The man was toying with them.

"Sasuke calm down." The elder said rather coolly despite his features. Coal eyes narrowed into slits as he stopped struggling. Tsuyosa nodded and Sasuke was let go. The man moved back into position waiting to attack again.

"You seem to have your brother on a pretty tight leash there. But there are a few things that plague me. Why would dear little Sasuke be so tightly strung when talking about his _ex_-husband? From the rumors that spread throughout the land is it really true that Naruto-san ran away from Konoha in the dead of night with his youngest seven years ago?" Tsuyosa asked innocently enough. A low growl escaped Sasuke's lips.

"What's it to you?"

"Shame, shame Sasuke. If you don't answer my questions then you won't make it out of here in one piece." The taller man smirked. In the blink of an eye they were both surround by at least thirty or so men ready to attack. "So are the rumors true? And don't lie to me little Uchiha."

"Answer him Sasuke." Itachi murmured.

"Yes, the rumors are true." Sasuke sneered. His hand itched on the handle of his blade ready to strike.

"Good boy. Now it is true that the reason he left was because you were having an affair…?"

"Yes."

"Little Sasuke you failed to let me continue. You were not having only one affair but two at the same time. And was one not with your old sensei, Orochimaru?"

"Yes." The younger raven bit out. A pale hand tightened around the handle. The goons surrounding them tensed waiting for them to do something wrong.

"Heh…are you still in love with the Kyuubi-vessel?" The leader smirked as he saw Sasuke went ridged. It was a long while before he said anything.

"No I am not still in love with Naruto." His words were calculated and slow. It almost seemed like he was convincing himself more than anything.

_-this is the worst battle scene ever!!(Still can't write one to save my life)-_

"Wrong answer." Tsuyosa replied coldly. "Kill them." He flicked his wrist and the goons were all but happy to fulfill their leaders wish. All of them jumped the brothers simultaneously.

Both brothers had little time to react to the onslaught of attacks. The bandits all had them against the ropes. Their weapons of choice were a katana, shuriken, or kunai. From some where amongst the large group someone would use ninjutsu.

Itachi couldn't even use the Mangenkyo Sharingan on them. If he did them someone would attack him from behind. Blades clashed and sparks flew. The elder Uchiha was currently locked in a hand to hand combat with one guy. Another one came up from the bottom of him and swiped at his stomach. He had barely enough time to swing back and round house the two. But even that left him open for attack. Another goon came up behind him and head locked him. Pale hands flew to the arm around his throat struggling to get it off. Once he had enough leverage he flipped the guy over his head and into the mob that was quickly closing in around him. He pulled out his long forgotten katana and charged into the crowd. Metal piercing the bodies of those trying to get up fast enough filled the older Uchiha's ears. Blood spattered from the bodies covering Itachi in a light veil of red. Believe it or not Itachi was actually enjoying himself.

Sasuke swung the blade around him easily blocking the dark sharp objects. The lightning for his chidori crackled through the blade frying every and anyone who touched it. The withered bodies fell to the floor. Screams of agony filled Sasuke's ears as he tried to fend off the rest. They just seemed to keep popping up even after he killed them.

Tsuyosa chuckled at the sight of the two. They really were something else. He decided that he would have a little piece of the fun as well. The covered male did a few quick hand signs and touched the ground. Before either brother caught the movement it was already too late. A hand attached itself to Sasuke's ankle and brought him down on to his knees. But that didn't deter the raven from defending himself. But with his ankle restricted any careless move could cost him dearly. Sasuke twisted his ankle painfully trying to evade the attacks. His Sharingan wasn't helping that much. These bandits had some type of jutsu protecting them so they weren't as easy to read.

One thief came at the grounded Uchiha's head with a katana. Aiming to kill. If it wasn't for Itachi yelling something, Sasuke might've been decapitated. Just at the right time his head moved and he stabbed the goon right in the gut. Out of nowhere a kunai came whizzing by Sasuke's left arm, causing a deep gash to form. The sound of metal hitting the stone floor rang throughout the room. Sasuke's right hand came up to cup the wound to slow down the bleeding.

"Ahhh!" One of the goons cried charging at Sasuke full force. He picked up his sword in time to block the guy in front of him and cut his throat. Blood splattered on to Sasuke's face.

A searing pain shot through the young Uchiha's abdomen. And before he knew it a scream tore from his throat. Itachi almost stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. There on the floor, Sasuke had been run through with an almost black looking blade. Blood poured from the wound like a fountain. The bandit behind him harshly yanked out the sword and watched Sasuke crumple to the floor. He walked up to the raven's head to finish the job when his feet were kicked out from underneath him and he was stabbed with a lighting strike.

"I'm not dead yet." He barely managed to get out looking dead at Tsuyosa. Itachi was even more determined to escape this now. By the looks of his otouto he wasn't going to last much longer. The man laughed. This was becoming very interesting.

"Dear little one. It will be over soon enough." He cackled. It seemed to Itachi that his guys were thinning out but Sasuke's were multiplying. That's when an idea hit him. Hoping that Sasuke could hold out long enough for him to do the jutsu.

Sasuke was valiantly keeping himself out of harms way. He jumped up on to the shoulders of the bandits, picking them off one by one as he ran over them. But someone grabbed his injured ankle and slammed him on the ground. A pain cry was released from the young Uchiha. He gripped his mid-section feeling more blood seep through. A katana came down on him piercing him right above his heart. That's when blackness threatened to over take Sasuke. He fought hard to keep consciousness but his will was soon fading as well. The last thing he remembered was Itachi saying something along the lines of 'Entrapment jutsu'. Then the world was a black abyss with no past, present, or future.

The next thing Sasuke knew was that he was waking up in a hospital bed. Damnit he hated hospitals and now, curse his damn luck, he ended up in one again. He groaned in both frustration and dizziness as he opened his dull coal eyes. He gazed out the window and saw that the sun was just rising, dawn. He looked around the all white, sterile room from hell and saw his aniki lying in the bed next to him.

His head and eyes had been bandaged. But that's all Sasuke could tell from the dim lighting and covers that lay sprawled across Itachi's body. What had happened after he passed out?

"Otouto, it seems that you're awake." Itachi's smooth voice sounded, slightly startling Sasuke. Itachi always had a knack for doing something like that.

"Yes, aniki. What happened? Are you okay?" The young Uchiha sounded like a child again. Worried to death about his older brother more than even his own life.

"Well, after you so ceremoniously blacked out I used the entrapment jutsu to bind all of them. And of course I over used my Mangenkyo Sharingan. As for you, you are seriously wounded and can't move. If you haven't noticed already." The elder sounded slightly amused. Sasuke hadn't noticed that he couldn't move any of his limbs of muscles for that matter. He tried but to avail.

"Aniki why can't I move?" He began to panic.

"Relax. You're just strapped to the bed. You're injuries are too serious for you to be trying to escape the hospital again and you wouldn't stop struggling. The wound to your abdomen would have been fatal if it had pierced your liver. And you were lucky about the one to your chest. Just a centimeter or two down and you would've been dead for sure." Itachi explained.

"Where are we and how long have I've been out?"

"We're in Konoha. A medical team had been dispatched near the area and found us on their way back. And you've been out for about a five days."

"What about Tsuyosa?"

"Dead." Itachi said it with so much disdain Sasuke didn't want to know what his brother put him through. The door slide quietly open and Tsunade walked in.

"Ah, hello my little Uchiha delinquents." Tsunade heard a rude snort come from the left. "Oh great. _You're_ up." The blonde sneered toward Sasuke.

"Tsunade-_sama_ I do believe that is harassment of a patient." Sasuke retorted.

"You were so much better sleeping. Too bad you didn't stay that way. Anyways how do you feel? Any pain or soreness?" The busty Hokage asked.

"Okay I guess. Other than being stabbed multiple times. No I don't feel any pain or soreness." The answer was clipped and growled.

"Good because of the amount of morphine we had to put you on to stay still should be enough to kill a whale. But you seem to be responding to it rather well. Are you sure you weren't a druggie? You'll be on it for a few more days. So you won't get addicted." She walked over to Sasuke's bed to check on his bandaged wounds. It appeared that the one in his chest was bleeding slightly and the other two were fine. "You know how lucky you are to have got here on time." Tsunade asked changing the soiled wrappings.

"Enlighten me."

"Brat one more slip up and you will die a very painful death. That's how lucky."

"Harassment."

"Sasuke quit being an ass. I doubt you wanna piss of Tsunade-sama now when she holds your life in her hands. Knock it off." Itachi scolded. Sasuke huffed and let the heavy handed woman do her job. He hated to admit that his brother was right. Tsunade grinned and quickly finished rewrapping the wound.

"Okay Uchiha, you have to remain in the hospital for at least another few weeks. So you're under my control until then." The Godaime patted the raven spikes. Sasuke glared at the woman. Tsunade seemed to have an evil sweetness to her voice that he didn't trust. She turned her back toward him to attend to his brother.

"As for you Itachi, the eye bandages can come off today. The downside is you can't use your Mangenkyo Sharingan for at least six months." The hazel eyed woman instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Unlike his baby brother Itachi had kept his composure. The blonde doctor carefully removed the gauze and tape that covered Itachi's eyes. The small gauze pads were stained red with blood from a little leaking. But it was semi-normal by now. She threw them away.

"Itachi open your eyes for me." The elder did as he was told and looked straight at the Hokage. He blinked a few times. She tilted up his chin and shined a bright light in his pupil. The elder would have rolled his eyes if he could.

"Fuzzy? Clear? Anything? What can you make out?"

"It's a little fuzzy. I can make out shadows and outlines of people. Nothing solid just yet." Itachi answered.

"They will get better over the course of the a few days. Just don't do any thing too extensive." The raven nodded. "Itachi you will be able to go home as well. Since the injuries you suffered weren't as critical. Just a few broken ribs some cuts and bruises. But they healed in a miraculous amount of time. So let me draw up the papers and all you have to do is sign them. While I go do that, the both of you get some more rest and I'll be back later." With that said and done Tsunade walked out of the room. Itachi laid his head back on the pillow ready to get some more sleep.

"Aniki, have you heard any word on Satoshi and Raiden's whereabouts?" Sasuke's voice was small and fragile.

"No, but they are ANBU so they can take care of themselves." Itachi responded, worrying about his nephews as well. He rolled over on to his side and fell asleep. Sasuke soon did the same.

**With Naruto** (day of the trip)

"Be good you guys. We'll be back as soon as we can. Amatsuki stay out of trouble and don't prank your brother too much. Boys lay off the training a bit. You're still kind of healing and your wounds still need time. Ayame watch over them because I know they aren't going to listen." Naruto said giving each and everyone of them a hug. They all nodded at their respected _jobs_.

"Amat, don't forget to work on that jutsu I taught you okay." The red-head winked.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama." Amatsuki beamed. Kyuubi nodded at her enthusiasm.

"Kit, is there anything else?" Kyuubi asked turning toward Naruto.

"I don't think so." The blonde replied.

"Chichi-ue, where are you going?" Raiden asked. It was strange that Naruto failed to mention his destination to them. But something in the back of Raiden's mind he already knew the answer.

"To the Village hidden in the stars. We have to talk to Sumaru. We'll back before you know it." Naruto responded a little too quickly. It was the truth, well part of it at least. Satoshi noticed how tense his body had become and wondered if that was all of it.

"Alright, we'll see you when you get back." Satoshi smiled.

"Yep."

"Oh and Kyuubi-sama…"

"Hm?" Satoshi leaned into the fox's ear so that only he could hear him.

"Don't let chichi-ue get to close to otou-san." The raven whispered. A small chuckle, more like a snort left Kyuubi.

"What makes you think he'll get to him alive? But alas Naruto would never let me kill him. As you wish 'Toshi." A sly fox grin played at the pink lips. The raven nodded and pulled away.

'_Kyu what was that all about?'_

'_**It seems little Satoshi here figured it out before we left.'**_

'_Great.'_

Kyuubi laughed and turned to leap into the trees. Naruto stayed behind for a second. He really didn't want to leave his kids after he had just gotten them back. It was hard for him.

"See you soon you guys." Naruto smiled. He locked eyes with Satoshi sending him a silent message. He also didn't want his cover to be blown.

"Of course chichi-ue." The eldest Uchiha smiled.

"Good luck!" Amatsuki waved as Naruto turned and leapt off after Kyuubi. It wasn't long before Naruto caught up with the fox.

"There you are kit. Took you long enough." The ancient demon smirked landing on a tree branch. Naruto landed in a crouching position not too far from him.

"I had to talk to Satoshi. I wasn't that long you impatient asshole." The blonde huffed. His blue eyes scanned the area looking for any immanent danger. It was a last minute check out before he left the village. He didn't want it to be attacked or anything while they were gone. The rustling of a bush caught Naruto's ear. He quickly pulled out a kunai ready to send it soaring through the air.

"Naru it's only a rabbit. Chill." Kyuubi sounded. Said dobe's hand relaxed and placed the weapon back in its bag. Naruto straightened out.

"I take it you already did the perimeter check." The statement was doused with amusement.

"30 mile radius. Everything is okay." The kitsune smiled. It was just too fun to see Naruto in badass ninja mode. Those used to be the good days. But it seems things are liable to pick up again.

"You could've told me."

"It's rare to see you in shinobi mode. So I might as well have you believe that I didn't check the perimeter yet."

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled.

"Come on Naru-chan. We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to get to Konoha in a day." Just like that a dark red blur blew past Kyuubi without hearing the fox finish his statement. Kyuubi let a content growl escape him and went off after Naruto.

"Hey, Naru you know Satoshi wants to talk to you when you get back." Kyuubi asked from the right.

"Yea I know and I have a feeling I know what he wants to tell me." The blonde stated sadly. Kyuubi was silent for a while.

"Blondie what is it that you're so worried about?" Kyuubi asked randomly. Naruto again almost fell out of a tree thanks to Kyuubi.

"W-why would you say that?" Naruto stammered.

"Come on kit, I've been with you your whole life I can tell when you're lying or not telling the whole truth." The demon tapped his foot on the tree. The blonde blushed and looked away from his older brother.

"I'm afraid to see Sasuke with his lover…wife…husband…whatever." The blonde mumbled and looked at the ground 20 feet below him. A sharp pain shot through Naruto's heart and Kyuubi saw him wince.

"Don't worry we'll stay as far away from him as possible. I doubt anyone is on talking terms with him as well." A small laugh had Naruto smiling again. "But kit, you're going to have to face him sooner or later. It will either both mend your heart and allow you to move on. Or it will break you." The fox reminded.

"The latter will never happen, Kyu. I have too much to live for to have a mental breakdown now. But it won't stop the pain that I'll have to push through." Naruto responded seriously. He began to move at an immeasurable pace with Kyuubi not too far behind.

"Thata boy. I'll race you there kit." A red and black figure rushed by Naruto indicating that the race was on whether he agreed or not. The blonde smiled and chased after his nii-san, breezing by him with ease. Kyuubi was amazed when he saw the thin film of red chakra pass by.

It was amazing at how quick he learned to use his chakra and keep up the separation jutsu without tiring. In Naruto's age he should be losing some grip on chakra control but his only seemed to get better. The first day had been hell for Naruto to keep up the jutsu. Kyuubi had thought of a way that would help his charge and keep the jutsu for a while. All Naruto basically had to do was learn how to use chakra again. But it wasn't his own. It was Kyuubi's that he had to try to tap into. It would have been easier if they were still in one body but since they weren't Naruto had to get through the various barriers and seals to access the chakra. And amazingly enough he did it all in a few hours.

"Kyu!" Naruto yelled, snapping said fox out of his musings. The red head shook from side to side, shaking away the fuzziness.

"Yea gaki?" He answered looking at his companion. Naruto snorted.

"We're almost their. We might want to change now." The blonde stated stopping in his tracks. Kyuubi on the bottom of the branch hanging upside down.

"Might as well we're far enough away so that no one would realize the flux in chakra so they wouldn't have any suspicion." The kitsune shrugged. They both began doing the complex hand signs.

The jutsu they were performing was a more advance type of the henege jutsu Naruto liked to use. With this type you can remain completely invisible to all sharingan or byakuugan (sp?) users. Nothing could penetrate it or tell if it was a cover up.

Two puffs of smoke appeared and were quickly swept away with the wind. In the places that once held Kyuubi and Naruto stood one female and a male.

In Kyuubi's stead there was male with short dark hair with greenish highlights. He had football shaped blue-green eyes. His features were that of a middle-aged male looking for work. His body was pale and muscular. His face squared out and stern looking. He was clad in a dark green shirt with black shorts that had a forest green stripe down the side.

In Naruto's place was a small, timid looking female. She had long silver blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail braid that reached her waist. Her eyes were a wide pale silver color. They seemed to shimmer with fear. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. Her face was slightly rounded. Her features were delicate and gentle. They held no threat to those around her unlike the man she was with. She was clad in a pale blue kimono with snow covering the bottom and the edge of the sleeves. When their transformations were done Kyuubi climbed up on to the top of the branch where Naruto was.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked, twisting around. Kyuubi really wanted to jump Naruto right now, but nah too much work to explain himself later on.

"Fantastic. Me?" The fox inquired mimicking his brother.

"Old." Naruto laughed as Kyuubi glared.

"Name baka?"  
"Kokoro. You, hentai?"

"Akumu."

"Nightmare…seriously Kyu."

"What? It suits me. That's what every one called me when I used to roam free. A menacing _nightmare_." Naruto shook his head sadly.

"Like you have room to talk kit. Heart…come on you can do better than that." Kyuubi pouted placing his hands on his hips.

"I like the name. I was planning to use it if I had another baby girl. So there!" The blonde stuck out his tongue at the fox.

"Ha! I knew it you always should've been born with a pussy!!" Kyuubi laughed. He wanted to fall to the ground and roll but wouldn't dare because they were in a tree. Naruto blushed a bright red with anger. And went to tackle his supposed older brother and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Nuh-huh, Naru-chan. What would it look like for a small girl tackling a man to the ground and beat him senseless?" The fox smirked. Naruto growled and turned away from the irritating fox. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was mumbling things to himself.

"Let's go brat." Naruto ground out making his way toward his old home. It was another two hours before they reached the eastern gate of Konoha. Naruto took one look at the two guards posted there and smiled to himself. They walked up to the gate and stopped at the station.

"What is your business here in Konoha?" The one with spiky brown hair and a large dog next to him asked. The other guard just yawned and looked back up at the clouds.

"We are merely here to visit one of my relatives." Kyuubi said in a rugged voice. Naruto merely bowed his head and looked at the ground. He was trying to hide his laughter. What had Kiba done now to get assigned to gate duty? The fox demon jabbed the shivering girl in the arm to get herself together.

"Your names?"

"Kagetora **1**(sp?) Akumu and Kokoro." They both bowed respectively toward Kiba.

"Kiba just let them through. They mean no harm. And if so Akamaru would've picked up on it already." Shikamaru replied lazily. The dog-lover glared at the lazy nin. While Kiba had his back turned Akamaru went up and sniffed Naruto.

"Hey boy." The silver-haired girl said quietly. The dog sniffed a few more times at Naruto.

"Akamaru no!" The tattooed nin yelled. The dog ignored him for once and licked the girl's face happily. His tail wagged excitedly behind him. Kokoro giggled and patted Akamaru on the head. Kiba tugged on Akamaru's collar and pulled him off of the girl.

"I'm sorry about that; he doesn't usually randomly lick people." Kiba apologized sheepishly.

"It's quite alright I have a pet back at home and he's the same way." Naruto said smiling toward Kyuubi.

'_**I'm going to kill you gaki.' **_Kyuubi threatened.

'_No you won't.'_

"Heh, okay you can go right on in. Enjoy your stay at Konoha and maybe I'll see you around." The dog nin blushed. Kokoro nodded and turned to follow her apparent brother.

"Kiba don't you think it a bit strange that Akamaru liked that woman so much?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah…Akamaru usually has eyes for all the pretty girls." Kiba reassured him. The lazy jounin just yawned and shook his head. He leaned back against the wooden box and fell asleep.

"Kyu- I mean Akumu that was a close one. Maybe the thing doesn't work against your scent." Naruto whispered.

"I guess not. Try not to get to close to Akamaru for the rest of our stay." Kyuubi replied looking ahead.

"No really." The small female replied sarcastically and punched the taller male in the arm. A brown eye brow cocked in amusement.

"Now, now Kokoro-chan, calm down and behave." The kitsune demon smirked, wrapping an arm around Kokoro's waist. A dark red blush formed on the pale cheeks.

"Akumu what are you doing. Remove your arm before you lose it." Naruto hissed vehemently. Kyuubi let out a hearty laugh as he dropped his arm for he knew that was an empty threat.

"Alright Kokoro, where to first?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"RAMEN!!" The female yelled excitedly and ran toward her favorite ramen stand. Naruto momentarily forgot that he was supposed to be undercover and ran to the ramen stand with shinobi like speed. Kyuubi chased after the girl with above average speed. Once the fox had caught up with Naruto who was grinning stupidly outside of Ichiraku's he hit him over the head.

"Itai…what the hell was that for?" The silver haired girl whined.

"You are an idiot! We're supposed to be lying low. Not drawing attention to ourselves by running off to a place we should have no fucking clue where it is!" Kyuubi hissed lowly, so only Naruto could hear. Blue-green eyes narrowed into a glare at the people who were now staring at the two.

'_**Fucking nosy asses. This is probably why I wanted to attack Konoha in the first place.'**_ Kyuubi grumped. Naruto's eyes widened to inconsiderable proportions. He had completely forgot that they were here under false pretenses. He wanted to smack himself at his own sheer stupidity.

"Gomen nasai Akumu-nii-chan. It won't happen again." The girl bowed to her older brother in apology.

"It better not, Koko-chan or else." Kyuubi chided. "Let's get something to eat." The former red-head walked into the small hut followed by his younger sister.

"Welcome! What can I get for you today?" Ayame asked from behind the counter. Naruto looked at the girl with care. He had missed her along with Tenuchi-san. Ayame caught the silver eyed woman's glance and a familiarity sparked within her.

"Have we met before?" She asked looking at Naruto. Said dobe shook his head to snap him out of the trance like dream.

"Um…no I doubt we have. I've never been to Konoha before, so there is no possible way we could've met. I'm sorry." Naruto answered quickly in a high soprano till.

"Oh, you just reminded me of an old friend. Sorry to have caused the confusion. So what would you be having today?" Ayame asked with a slight hint of sorrow to her tone.

"I'll ha…"

"We'll have to bowls of miso pork ramen please." Kyuubi stated cutting off Naruto.

"Okay, it'll be up shortly." The brown haired woman bowed and went off to tell her father the order. Once out of hearing range Naruto whispered/yelled at Kyuubi.

"_Akumu_ what was that? I'm fully capable of ordering my own meal!" Pale silver eyes narrowed.

"Well Koko-chan if you ordered than you really would've blown everything out the window. The last time you ate Ichiraku's ramen was seven years ago. And if you ordered you would have ordered the _Naruto_ amount instead of the amount a small petite girl like Kagetora Kokoro should have!" The fox growled back. The female huffed and turned to look out the front of the shop. Not much had changed in Konoha in the past seven years. Sure everyone was older but it all felt the same. Something in Naruto ached to be able to walk around his home town in his true form. He wanted to be able to hang out and talk with his friends again. To be able to wake up Tsunade-baa-chan and possibly get beaten for that. To tease ero-sennin about his perversions. To hug Iruka and Kakashi again. Kyuubi say the heartache written all over his kit's face and it pained him. He just wanted to be Naruto again.

'_**Kit, are you okay?'**_ The ex-blonde gave the man across from him a weak smile.

'_I'm fine, Kyu. Just miss it that's all.'_ Maybe coming back wasn't the right choice after all. _'Fox if you think that coming here wasn't a good decision then you can go home right now. I'm staying in Konoha for a day to complete what I started!' _Naruto fumed sensing his brother's train of thought. Kyuubi snorted.

'_**Like I could leave you here alone. Someone would probably recognize you the moment I leave.'**_ Ayame broke them out of their battle of wits before they could fight.

"Here you go. Two bowls of miso pork ramen." The bright brunette smiled.

"Arigatou." Both said at the same time.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and dug in happily to his bowl of ramen. He almost moaned at the heavenly taste of the noodles as they slid down his throat. Kyuubi rolled his blue-green eyes at the younger.

"So miss, who's this person I remind you of?" Naruto asked in between slurps. He had caught the girl catching glimpses at him this whole time. So what better way is there than to break the ice? Ayame blushed; she knew she had been caught.

"Oh…heh. You reminded me of a dear friend that I haven't seen in a while. He used to come in here all the time. He was energetic, bubbly, fun, sometimes an idiot, but you couldn't help but be around him. He had like a magnetic force that would draw people in and want to know more about the boy. And he never had a frown on his face. He was an addicting person to be around. And boy could he eat ramen." Ayame finished with a giggle. By the end Naruto was blushing madly. To cover up said blush he picked up his bowl and drank the broth.

"Wow, you even eat ramen like he does." The girl said amazed by Naruto's actions. The heneged female giggled nervously. He really wasn't doing a good job right now.

"So what was his name? The person you speak so fondly of." Naruto asked trying to get away from the conversation of his actions.

"Uchi-excuse me Uzumaki Naruto." Ayame stopped mid-sentence to correct herself. Kyuubi saw the grimace Naruto covered well.

"What do we owe you?" The quiet male asked. Pale eyes looked at the other thankfully.

"Hmm that'll be 6.25." Ayame replied turning toward the man in the corner. Kyuubi placed the money in the small hand and got up.

"Sorry to be rude but we must be on our way. Thank you for the meal and hospitality." Kyuubi stated even though it was her job it was still appreciated. The dark haired male exited the stand. Naruto followed suit and waved.

"Come back anytime." Ayame said and bowed.

"Bye Ayame-chan!" The small female yelled as she ran after her quickly moving brother. Said brunette waved back at the smiling child.

'_Wait…I never told them my name!'_ Ayame stopped waving her hand and began to wonder.

Naruto stopped short. He too realized the mistake he made at Ichiraku's. Kyuubi looked behind him to see the petrified girl a few yards away.

"Koko-chan what's the matter?" He asked concern for his kit filled his tone.

"Hit me, please. Just give me one good whack over the head." The Kyuubi-vessel pleased. The fox looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"I called the ramen hostess by her name and she never told us it." Kyuubi froze and before his mind caught up he gave the girl a good hard smack to the head. The hit alone caused him to fall to the ground.

"Yo-grr, just stay by my side at all times!" Kyuubi growled pulling Naruto off of the ground.

"Yes, Aku-nii-chan." Naruto bowed rubbing his head that was a pretty hard hit damnit.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to hit you so hard, nee-chan." The man apologized without looking at the girl.

"It's alright." After that they were shrouded in a blanket of silence. Naruto was wondering where they were headed to now since Kyuubi hadn't asked him. Something seemed vaguely familiar about this way. He just couldn't remember. Then it clicked.

"KYUUBI WE ARE NOT GOING THERE NOW!!" Lucky for Naruto the street was deserted.

"Keep it down and why the hell not?! For Kami-sama's sake he's your father isn't he?!" Kyuubi growled back.

"I can't see him like this!" Naruto pointed to his girl form. "And on top of that…I don't think I could leave a heartbroken Iruka behind again." The silver head of hair moved in front of the girl's face hiding the tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to see Iruka at all?" The kitsune asked looking at the top of Naruto's head.

"No."

"No what? No you don't want to see him at all? Or no, not right now?"

"Not at all." It broke Naruto's heart to not see his father after all these years but it would shatter it if he had to leave him behind again.

"Kokoro I…" Before Kyuubi could finish his statement Naruto ran off down the street, crying.

'_I'm sorry Kyu. I just can't see Iruka-tou-san.'_ The girl raced down the nearly abandoned street and turned the corner only to run into a solid body. Both she and the person went tumbling to the ground. Naruto landed on his ass, while the other was caught by another. Pale silver eyes opened to look at who she ran into and froze. One name escaped from her lips.

"Sasuke." She whispered lowly but the other two still heard.

"What did you say?" The raven with spiky hair glared, pushing out of his brother's arms.

"Gomen nasai!" Naruto bowed quickly, ignoring the dull ache in his butt from the fall. "I didn't know you were standing there." Her high voice filtered around.

"That's not what you said before. How did you know my name?" Sasuke ground out. He looked down at the girl as if she were some lowly peasant.

"Otouto it wouldn't be the first time." Itachi murmured from behind.

"I don't care aniki!"

'_**Shit, this is not good. Hang on kit, I'm coming!'**_ Kyuubi saw the whole disturbance from Naruto's point of view and knew the blonde was freezing up. He hadn't realized how far Naruto had run until he ran into the brothers.

Naruto sat there in a crouched position not wanting to look up. He was afraid of what he might say or do. He shook his head at Sasuke's accusation but didn't voice anything.

"Answer me girl." The young raven sneered.

"There you are Kokoro! Thank goodness I found you!" Kyuubi sighed when he skidded around the corner. The girl whipped her head around and dove into the arms of her brother. The fox felt Naruto shaking and silently crying. He cradled him in his arms.

'_Kyu, I want to go!'_

'_**Soon kit. I'll get you as far away from him soon.'**_

"You, how does she know us?!" Sasuke asked angrily, pointing at the shivering girl. Blue-green eyes narrowed at the tone and the youngest Uchiha. Lucky for them both Kyuubi was holding Naruto, so he couldn't kill the asshole where he stood.

"Ah, the infamous Uchiha brothers. You names and beauty reach even the smallest of villages. It's no wonder my little sister here recognized you right off the bat. There is no need to get all bent out of shape just because she knew your name, _Uchiha Sasuke_." Kyuubi growled out his name. The raven stepped back slightly. It seemed like he was afraid of that voice, it wasn't the voice of the man he had been talking to but he remembered hearing it before. It sent cold shivers down his spine.

"And who might you be?" Itachi asked looking suspiciously at the man and girl.

"We are but travelers passing through. Our names are of none of your concern, Uchiha Itachi." The rough voice was back. But the silkiness of the one before that held nothing but scorn still lingered.

"But it is still custom that you give your names to make sure you are not a threat to us and our village." Itachi said smoothly, trying to pry what information he can from the man.

"If you want our names go to the eastern gate and ask the guards." The demon bit out. Why were Uchiha's so damn annoying and persistent?

"All I simply ask is your names. If you don't want to cooperate than you can go see our Hokage." The elder raven stated dully. Kyuubi was losing his patients and fast. If they didn't get out of there soon he didn't know what he would do. His jaw clenched.

"I am Kagetora Akumu. And this is my younger sister Kagetora Kokoro. Are you satisfied with the answer?"

"Very much so." The fox snorted. He knew what game Itachi was trying to play and he wasn't falling for it.

"Arigatou for your approval. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way." Kyuubi growled standing up and brining Naruto with him. The girl had yet to unbury her head from the black haired male's shoulder.

"There is one more thing. Why is it that you refused to give us your names?"

"Ever since we were young we have _never_ trusted an Uchiha. Especially after someone very dear to us fell in love with one and had there heart trampled on like it was trash." Kyuubi replied deadly low looking dead at Sasuke. And in that instant Itachi knew who they were talking about.

"How do you know about Uchiha Naruto?"  
"It's Uzumaki." The girl flinched slightly and clung closer to the protective embrace. Kyuubi wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto. "And that is defiantly not your concern. Good day to you, Uchiha." With that said the man turned on his heel and headed away from the brothers.

**TBC**

* * *

Fuck me sideways with a ping pong paddle! This chapter was fucking long! 55 pages! And I don't even like it that much!! Sorry for the long wait. The rest of Naruto and Kyuubi's visit will be in the next chapter. Now this story is back on the right drama track. And just to tell you Keiko and Kisho were never supposed to be in it. They just appeared out of now where. And originally Sasuke and Itachi weren't going to be in it either. But the little asshole just pissed me off in the manga chap I was reading when I wrote that part. So I wanted him to pay. Even though I still don't think its enough. Ugh!! I'm going back to the dorms and writing some more. I won't be able to get on the comp as much. And school starts tomorrow. Fuck me sideways again! So I have no clue when the chap will be out! Until next time you guys!!

P.S. for those who read The Bet…it'll probably be a while longer until I got something for that. I'm completely drawing a blank and have been in a real bad angst-y mood lately. -_bangs head against wall-_ See you next time luvs!!


	12. Chapter 11

Here's the next installment of B.B. Hope you enjoy it. Ah, yes the flashbacks do have a purpose. I now realize I don't have an ounce of sympathy in my body or I can't portray the shit right. *flails and dies*

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto nor do I make a profit. _*broke*_

"Itachi you aren't going to let them go like that easily!" Sasuke hissed from his brother's side.

"Of course not otouto. But for now I have to get you back to the hospital before Tsunade-sama finds out your missing. Remember you're not supposed to be out and about just yet." The elder stated watching the traveling pair disappear into the crowd. He turned on his heel and walked back to the hospital. Sasuke glowered and followed his brother reluctantly. He didn't know why but there was a sharp stabbing pain in his heart ever since the pair mentioned his husband's name.

The young raven looked to the sky. A small part of him hoping, believing, that Naruto wasn't dead. That same part actually thought that if the blonde fox wasn't dead that he might come back home to his family and…him. Sasuke shook his head, brushing off the feeling of emptiness that raided his heart. He closed his eyes trying to get a hold of himself. The picture of a smiling goofball Naruto lay behind the lids of his eyes every time they closed. The pain became worse to the point Sasuke doubled over. His right hand clenched tightly over his heart.

Why, now of all times, did he start thinking of his deceased best friend and husband? It's been seven years since then. Sure Amatsuki has been on his mind everyday, but he had to crush the thought of Naruto. For some unfathomable reason every thought of the hyperactive blonde it would bring with it unbearable pain. The Uchiha couldn't find his breath. He couldn't still be in love with Naruto, could he? That would be…a small scoff-wheeze left Sasuke. Nothing was impossible when it came to Naruto.

Sweat covered the injured Uchiha's forehead. He hadn't realized that he was keeled over in the dirt of the street with Itachi by his side. The elder was saying something, with concealed panic, but Sasuke couldn't make out the words. He was to far gone to concentrate on anything right now. Blackness crept into his vision as he collapsed into Itachi's chest, panting heavily.

Itachi cursed quietly as he picked up his brother bridal style. He quickly raced back to the hospital, in fear Sasuke's injuries were acting up. He ignored the worry that threatened to consume him if he didn't get his otouto back soon. He could tell that Tsunade was going to have his head when she finds out what happened. The elder Uchiha groaned as he reached Sasuke's hospital room window and the door just beginning to open.

Naruto still clung tightly to Kyuubi as he led them into the busy market place. The ancient demon still felt the shivers that racked throughout the small frame. He unconsciously wrapped his arm tighter around the younger, hoping to bring him some kind of comfort.

The former blonde had yet to stop shaking. The tears had long since stopped but the nervous shivering only grew. Kyuubi pushed his way out of the crowd of people, bumping someone with familiar scent. He paused for a half of a second then continued on. Even though he recognized the smell of lemon and lime he paid it little mind. The fox was too focused on the terror struck female in his arms.

"Gomen nasai, sir." Kyuubi stated absently. But instead of using the rough and ragged voice of his disguised, the fox used his normal deep yet silky timbre. The man he had ran into turned around and watched the evasive pair.

They moved with grace and skill that only a shinobi could ever possess. And the voice the older of the two had, sounded so familiar it almost hurt. Even though he had heard the velvety tone once, it was like it had been imprinted in his mind. It was a voice to be feared even if you've never seen the owner before. The voice held power and death if you ever crossed him. It sounded like the voice of Kyuubi no Kitsune. That alone sparked the normally stoic man's interest.

The demon kitsune led Naruto to a secluded area, covered by thick forestry and sat him down on a soft grassy spot. The small frame clung to his body tightly like it was some sort of life line. Naruto was trying to regain his composure as much he could as he desperately held on to Kyuubi. He was trying to keep himself grounded and from running back to the bastard. He knew he wanted those strong arms of his husband to wrap around him and keep him safe. Naruto was slightly disgusted with himself for that, but that feeling had always been there. But he was mostly mad at himself for still being so deeply in love with Sasuke, it tore him up to even think about _his_ teme. The broken screams and tears picked up once again. Kyuubi moved Naruto in between his legs and rocked him back and forth like a child. The normally playful kitsune held his kit tenderly as let out what he's been trying to hold back for seven years.

"It's okay kit. We're here alone. You can let it all out." Kyuubi murmured softly kissing the silver-blue crown. Naruto buried his head deeper into the broad chest.

"Kyu I love him so much it hurts. Even through all the bullshit, lies, and cheating, I still love him. I hate to feel this way but it won't go away of even lessen. They just keep growing every second I'm away from him. I can't even love Kyo as much as he loves me. I just want to be able to forgive, forget, and move on." Naruto's rant had started out as a mere whisper between sobs and coughs. But it ended in an angry yell. Kyuubi clutched Naruto closer to him.

"Kit, what are you gonna do about it?" He asked. It was the only question that came to mind. Naruto sniffled and looked up at Kyuubi. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Nothing right now. For now I'm going to straighten up and finish what we came here for." Naruto said. The fox shivered. That damned cold, indifferent blonde was rearing its ugly head again.

"About that Naruto, how are we going to check up on everyone when we can't show our true selves?" Naruto sighed he was beginning to think about the same thing.

"I don't know Kyu. But I think I might have a plan."

"And what would that be?"

"We have to go see baa-chan. We also have to be careful because what the plan entails it might give away our identities."

"What are we going to be doing?"

"Not we, me. You are going to walk through the door like everyone else but I'm going to jump through the window. It's probably simple and stupid but Tsunade is the only one with all the information we need. She knows all about the village and its people. On the other hand we would need to go to Tsunade-baa-chan anyway to get consent for Amatsuki to rejoin the village." Naruto stated. He unraveled himself from Kyuubi's arms and stood up. He straightened out his kimono and dusted it off.

'_**And he just thought of all this now. Whoever had Naruto categorized as an idiot is the real idiot. He's smarter than he let's on.'**_ The fox stared amazed at Naruto. He too rose to his feet and dusted off his black shorts.

"Kyu, you know I just heard everything you just thought." The silver-blue haired girl smiled. Kyuubi blushed furiously and turned away.

"I'm now aware of that fact. Thank you very much."

"Aww, fluffy ball I'm glad you think so highly of me." Naruto crooned patting the black hair. Kyuubi glowered at the female impersonator.

"Let's get moving, kit. If we can we might catch Tsunade sleeping on some paper work that needs to be signed." Humor ran up and down the fox's words. Excitement bubbled in Naruto's chest. He couldn't wait to surprise the old woman now. Naruto rushed off toward the Hokage tower with Kyuubi lazily lagging behind.

"Hurry up, Akumu!" The girl waved at her brother. The fox demon sighed and picked up the pace. He wanted this happiness to last. This was the Naruto he longed to see for seven long years. By the time he reached the giddy girl, they were at the edge of town again.

'_This is interesting. Kyuubi no Kitsune and Uzumaki Naruto back in the village. Maybe I'll follow them a bit more to see if it's the truth.'_ The same man from before, thought to himself as he watched the two disappear into the crowd toward the Hokage's office.

Kyuubi sneezed followed by Naruto. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Someone's talking about us Koko-chan."

"Yea but who?"

"Possibly an admirer. Who knows?" The taller shrugged and turned down the street. That's when Naruto ran into somebody else. Well this person ran into him. Before he could fall to the ground thin arms wound around his feminine waist.

"Heh, sorry about that ma'am." The voice sounded. Silver eyes lifted to look at the man before him. Naruto almost let out a gasp at who he ran into. It was none other than Konohamaru himself. The little prankster had grown up a lot. Seven years does a lot to a person.

He went from a small petite, almost feminine, looking frame to a lean, well built man. He filled out nicely. His muscles had taken the place of his baby fat around his arms and chest. He now stood at a proud 5ft 11in. The baby fat on his face disappeared and left a strong jaw line that lead into prominent cheek bones.

"It's not a problem at all sir. You weren't the first person I ran into today." The small female giggled. Kyuubi cleared his throat and glared at the man. Konohamaru chuckled nervously and dropped his arms.

"Sorry sir. Is this your girlfriend?" The brunette asked bowing toward Kyuubi. There was a playfulness to his tone. The fox noticed the smile that crossed the younger's lips before it was gone.

Konohamaru didn't know what came over him. He just couldn't help but tease the pair. It just seemed so natural for him to do it, even though they were complete strangers. He felt like he knew them from somewhere but also knew that he'd never met them before.

"No…she's my little sister." Kyuubi replied in a clipped tone. Sure when the boy was younger he had been good for a few laughs, but no one tried to hit on Naruto while he was standing right there. That was unless they wanted to lose an arm or leg.

"Ah, well then you wouldn't mind me asking…" The fox growled, while Naruto tried his hardest not to laugh. If only he knew.

"Konohamaru-sama come back here!! You still have to finish your training!" A female yelled running toward the young man.

"It looks like I have to get going now. Hopefully I'll see you again, pretty lady." Konohamaru kissed the small hand delicately before running in the opposite direction of his new trainer. The woman gave an exasperated sigh as she passed Naruto and Kyuubi. She bowed respectively and chased after her charge once again. She forever wondered why she took on this job, even after Ebisu quit.

"Don't ever go near him again in this form." Kyuubi growled protectively once they were out of hearing range. Naruto giggled.

"Calm down aniki, if only Konohamaru knew the truth. He wouldn't have even dared to hit on me." The girl rubbed her nii-san's arms trying to get him to relax. The male's tension was slowly dissipating with the comforting gesture.

"I still don't want you near him." The black-haired man sighed in defeat. Naruto pulled away and smiled.

"Sure, sure. Now let's go, before Tsunade-baa-chan leaves." The small frame rushed down the street. Kyuubi didn't mind this time seeing as it was common sense to race to the building with all the past Hokage's on it if you were looking for the Hokage herself.

The presence that was following them became slightly more prominent as they traveled down the nearly desolate street. Kyuubi and Naruto still paid it no heed, deeming it as no threat. The hustle and bustle of the market area and main streets were dimming down to merely a murmur. The fox tailed behind Naruto just observing the way he let himself be…well himself. The female before him had a huge smile on her face and she looked, felt, whatever completely happy once again. This was Naruto's home. He shouldn't have been forced to leave.

"Akumu, your bad mood is ruining the atmosphere. Relax and enjoy being home for a while." Naruto said twirling around to face the demon fox. The pale blue kimono twisted around the girl's lithe frame. Kyuubi snorted and the rest of the tension left his shoulders. "That's better." Naruto smiled again and twisted back around to walk forward once again. There was a calming, content silence between the two.

The breaking of a twig bought the pair's attention behind them. Both stopped in their tracks and quietly listened. Kyuubi swiftly turned around to find out what the sound was but saw no one behind them. He sniffed the air and the scent was filled with lemon and lime. Something that Kyuubi had smelled earlier that day. In the midst of wracking his brain to remember who it belonged to, a very familiar voice filled their senses.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi no Kitsune what a lovely surprise to see you two back in the village after years of missing in action." The male said. Kyuubi heard the weariness and hope that lingered in the man's tone. Naruto stood ridged on the spot.

"Sorry sir, but I think…"

"Kyuubi save it. You blew your cover once you took Naruto to that grassy area in the park after he saw Sasuke."

"So you were the one following us Kakashi." The fox smirked. "I should've known."

"Well you had your hands full with Naru-chan, remember." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the still frozen young lady behind Kyuubi. The demon took a quick glance over his shoulder and then looked again. He swiveled around and ran to Naruto's side. The silver-blue haired girl had her head hung low with long bangs covering her eyes. That still didn't cover up the tears that streaked down her cheeks. Kyuubi touched the small shoulder gently in a comforting manner.

"Go on kit. He's waiting for you." The dark haired male said softly. Without warning Naruto swiftly turned around and sped into his sensei's arms. Strong arms wrapped around the small waist pulling the girl closer to Kakashi's chest. Naruto laced his arms around the silver haired man's neck. Kyuubi smiled at them, but saw Kakashi's wandering hands.

"Hands above the waist Kakashi, unless you want to lose them." The kitsune reprimanded. The ANBU captain quickly retreated his hands; they were precious to his everyday life. Naruto snickered.

"Still haven't changed a bit otou-san." He laughed nuzzling Kakashi's cheek.

"Nah, not really."

"God have I missed you." Naruto sniffled, burying his head into the crooked of the man's neck. He inhaled his scent deeply, refreshing it once again.

"And the same here Naruto. We were so worried about you and Amatsuki after not hearing anything. We thought that…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I know and I'm deeply sorry for that. It was that no chances could have been taken. For awhile Sasuke was still on our trail somehow. So I couldn't risk him finding our location." Naruto sniffed. The scarecrow hugged the Kyuubi-vessel closer to him. Some part in the back of his mind hoped this wasn't a dream. That Naruto was really there and that his mind wasn't playing some sort of sick, twisted joke on him. The tears that plopped on to his shoulder were a clear indication that he wasn't dreaming. The warm drop slid from his shoulder down into his shirt. The hyperactive knucklehead that had once been a special part of team Kakashi and his son was now back in his arms.

"Kaka-otou-san, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Naru-chan. You did what you had to do to protect Amatsuki and the twins. I'm so proud of you either way. The man you've grown into to do anything to help the ones you love."

"I'm not the responsible man you play me out to be. I ran away from my problems, from my friends, from you and…Iruka-tou-san. It was selfish and irrespon…"

"Now stop right there Naru-chan." Naruto wanted to retort back at the 'Naru-chan' comment but couldn't find it in him to do so. So he let it slide. "You did what you had to for your family."

"But you and everyone else are my family as well. It's wrong for me to just pick up and leave with not some mush as an explanation, just a letter I had Gamakichi bring saying I couldn't stay." By now Naruto was sobbing into Kakashi's shirt.

"And what were you supposed to do Naruto? Sit around and let Sasuke continue to cheat on you." The ANBU's tone turned dark. The chibi fox heard the anger Kakashi tried to keep out of his voice. He shuddered lightly. This was the exact reason why he didn't want anyone to know the truth behind what had happened.

"Kashi…" Naruto was at a loss for words. The blue-silver haired girl sighed. "Kashi this is the exact reason I couldn't tell you what really happened. Raiden and Satoshi are already tearing apart at the seams with him and Sasuke…" Naruto winced when he said his name. "…can't be shunned out by his sensei, his friends, and his family. It will only push him back into the darkness. Kashi-otou-san I didn't want that to happen. You weren't supposed to react…"

"Naruto, how am I supposed to react?! Am I supposed to sit by and let him do this to you? Goldie, my son comes before my student." Kakashi said cutting the former blonde off.

"Otou-san remember that teme _is_ your son as well." Naruto said softly.

"He _was_ my son, Naru. That ended when he bega…" A pair of small fingers placed themselves on Kakashi's lips.

"_Hatake Kakashi_ he is still your son and pupil. You can't just disown him like that. What did you say yourself when we first became genin?" Naruto scolded.

"I don't see how that applies to this situation." Kakashi defended.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Oi, 'Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash.'" The ANBU captain mumbled.

"It does apply to this because you are turning your back on a shinobi of Konoha. He is one of your comrades. He has probably saved your life and vice versa countless times on your missions together. If you treat him like he isn't then you're not listening to your own advice you gave us so long ago." The small girl stroked Kakashi's cheek lovingly. The silver haired male placed his hand over Naruto's. "Otou-san, please don't push him away. If he's pushed into the darkness once again, I'm afraid there will be no way of bringing him back this time."

"Goldie, even after all he's done, you still defend him? You act as if everything hadn't happened. Why?" The elder whispered, looking into crystal pale silver eyes. Naruto closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears. Kyuubi moved to his side in a second petting the girl's hair in a calm manner.

"It's because I still love him with all my heart." Naruto smiled sadly, opening his teary eyes to look at Kakashi.

"_Teeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmeeeeeee…where the hell are we going?" A blindfolded Naruto wailed, pulling on his fiancé's shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The dobe was blindfolded all of five minutes and he's whining already. _

"_I'm not whining bastard." Naruto pouted, knowing exactly what the raven was thinking. The Uchiha smirked. _

"_You know me too well, dobe. It's a surprise. So shut up and just follow me." Sasuke replied coolly dragging the blonde gingerly up the stairs. _

"_I hate you." Naruto stuck out his tongue at the back of his fiancé's head. _

"_I love you too. I'd put your tongue away before I put it to better use." The pink organ quickly retreated back into Naruto's mouth. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_No more hanging out with Kakashi-otou-san for you." Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto into his arms as they reached the top of the stairwell. _

"_This way dobe." The raven held the blonde gently around the waist with Naruto's back into his chest. He led the very moody idiot down the hallway to a door across the hall from their room. The door was a deep cherry wood with the Uchiha-Uzumaki crest carved into the middle of it. Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his and set it on the silver door knob. _

"_Teme?" _

"_Just open the door and I'll take the blindfold off." The Kyuubi-vessel did as he was told and twisted the silver handle. Even with the bandana around his eyes, a bright light assaulted the blonde. He smelled freshly cut wood and the strong smell of paint. Also the sweet alluring smell of baby powder and oil filtered through him. Naruto could feel the warmth and welcoming the room radiated. Already Naruto could feel the tears welling up on the side of his eyes. His soon to be husband had really done all this so fast. _

"_Sasuke…" The fox chocked out through a sob that threatened to escape. _

"_Naru, you haven't even seen it yet and you're crying." There was an undertone of amusement in the Uchiha's voice. Naruto elbowed him lightly, but all in all he just wanted to see. _

"_Take off the damn blindfold already, Uchiha." Naruto all but growled. Sasuke kissed the golden crown as he undid the knot and let the bandana fall to the floor. A small shocked gasp escaped from Naruto. _

_The baby's nursery was actually completely finished. Naruto didn't think Sasuke would do it alone, not after the way he was barking at him the first time. The chibi blonde muffled a giggled as he took in the room._

_In the center of the room were two hand-carved dark cherry wood cribs. They each had in it a stuffed animal and a small blanket complete with a mobile at the top. At the end of both cribs was a small toy chest. To the far right of the room was a tall matching cherry wood dresser. Both cribs framed the large window in the room. A light breeze blew in through the open window, ruffling the white curtains. _

_The floor was covered in a sky blue plush carpet, with white and silver trimmings. The walls were a plain off white color as if waiting to be painted, color, drawn on. Naruto noticed that there was a three tails coming down from the ceiling on the far walls. The blonde went around the room counting them all and was surprised to find there were nine of them all together. He turned to look at Sasuke and that's when he saw above the door jam was the picture of a cute chibi fox smiling down into the room. It took Naruto a minute to realize it was Kyuubi watching over the cribs. _

"_Sasuke…this…" The Kyuubi-vessel couldn't help the tears that flowed slowly down his whiskered cheeks. The raven wrapped an arm around Naruto's narrow waist and wiped the tears away with his thumb._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Like it? No S'uke, I absolutely love it." The fox whispered standing on his toes to kiss his husband. Sasuke ducked his head kissing the blonde passionately but gently. They stayed lip-locked for several minutes until air became a necessity. Naruto pulled away nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip. _

"_First, thank you teme for everything. Secondly, we better stop this before we get carried away." The fox purred contently._

"_Well Naru-chan…" Naruto bristled at the nickname. "…every-"_

"_SASUKE NO YOU DIDN'T SHOW NARUTO THE NURSERY WITHOUT US!!" Sakura screeched reaching the doorway. The raven dashed quickly to hide behind his very pregnant husband. He didn't want to feel the wrath of Sakura's fist to his head. _

"_Wow, Sakura-chan you've done what only Iruka-tou-san could do. You made teme cower in fear." Naruto joked looking at Sasuke from over his shoulder. Just as he said that Iruka followed by Kakashi, and everyone else he knew. A very light pink hue dusted pale cheeks. Great now everyone they knew, knew he was afra…kind of scared of the pink haired medic-nin. _

"_What's this, the little Uchiha is afraid of a girl?" Kiba laughed, slinging his arm over Shino's shoulder. Hinata giggled at his side. Sasuke glared at the dog-nin with murderous intent. But Sakura beat him to it and whapped the dog lover over the head hard enough to send him crashing to the floor leaving an indent. _

"_If you weren't taking so long, Kiba, then maybe you would have been here on time." Sasuke stated as Kiba picked himself up. _

"_Well excuse me bastard, we were all supposed to show him at one not a half an hour before." Kiba retorted. _

"_Naruto moved faster than before. There is a thing called being early you know."_

"_All right you two. We're here to celebrate the baby finally having a room. Quit your bickering." Iruka scolded moving into the room to hug Naruto. The fox hugged him back fresh tears coming down his cheeks. "Is everything to your liking, Naru-chan?" A small hiss escaped Naruto's lips and Kyuubi laughed in his head. _

"_Tou-san stop calling me that!" Naruto whined pulling away. "But yes I love everything about the room. Thank you." He kissed his father on the cheek. "Thank you all for doing this."_

"_Brat we couldn't exactly leave it up to you and the Uchiha to do it alone. We all remember hearing you the first time you tried. Half of us were across the village." Tsunade chimed in. Everyone laughed as Naruto blushed a tomato red. _

"_Yea, so I was picky. But this is perfect you guys. There is no way I can ever repay you." The fox beamed, leaning into Sasuke's chest. Right now in this moment was the happiest time of his life. Being surrounded by friends and family, having a fiancé who loved him with the bottom of his soul and carrying his child, Naruto couldn't be happier. Life couldn't be better than this moment right now. _

Kakashi looked at Naruto in bewilderment, disbelief, and heartache. Leave it up to Naruto to still love someone who trampled over his heart and left him broken and shattered. The ANBU captain pulled the small girl closer to his chest. Kyuubi's gaze was sad but he knew Naruto wasn't going to change his mind and his heart was just to kind and pure to hold any true hatred for any length of time.

"You can't be serious." Kakashi sighed.

"Otou-san, you know better I never go back on my word. So once I said 'I do' I was bound to the prick for all eternity." The small frame shivered. He didn't want to admit any of this out loud. If he said if to someone then it was all true. No matter how many times, Naruto tried to convince himself it was all a lie, that little part of him would always convince him otherwise. Small hands fisted at the back of Kakashi's uniform.

"Kokoro…" Kyuubi said lowly. A silver-blue head nodded and reluctantly let go of his father. Naruto pulled away already missing the heat that Kakashi gave off. The ANBU tried to bring the small girl back to him, but that's when he sensed it. They were being watched, by three…no four other ANBU black ops.

"Are you all right ma'am? You didn't hurt anything when you fell?" Kakashi asked resting his hands on Kokoro's arms.

"No I didn't, thank you for your kindness." Naruto replied discreetly scanning the area for the ANBU's. Kyuubi hated being in human form, everything was duller without his ears or eyes, but they had to make due.

"Excuse me, sir but would you know where to find the Hokage?" Kyuubi asked.

"Go straight up this street…"

"Hatake-sama…" Suddenly four people surrounded Kakashi, Naruto, and Kyuubi.

"Hyuuga-san, what is it?" Kakashi asked the eagle masked nin to the right if him.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak with these two travelers. Uchiha-sama seems to have had some trouble with them just a half an hour ago." Another ANBU sounded from behind Kyuubi. This made the fox demon irritated. Itachi had no right to go as far as to send the black ops after them. It was entirely unnecessary. The elder Kagetora clenched his teeth. The female sensed her brother's turmoil and nudged him slightly.

'_Calm down, Kyuubi. Your chakra is starting to leak through.'_Kyuubi nodded taking a deep breath. He masked his chakra quickly enough not for the others to have sensed it.

"What reason would Uchiha-san have in sending ANBU black ops to pick up a couple of travelers? They apparently are no threat to the village." The captain asked annoyed by the same fact as Kyuubi.

"He didn't state any other reason than that. Since it's an order from a captain we cannot disobey." The one in the rat masked answered this time.

"Sai, do you forget…" The silver-haired man yelled angrily. A hand placed on his shoulder stopped him. Kakashi frowned down at the head of silver-blue hair. He blinked a few times catching the small movement the girl made.

"We will go. There is no need for arguing if we have truly done nothing wrong. In fact my brother, Akumu, and I were just heading that way anyway. So really it's not out of our way." Kokoro smiled warmly at the four. Well mainly at Sai and Neji. Naruto was surprised that Tsunade had put those two on the same team. They couldn't stand each other the last time he saw them. The former blonde hummed to himself, a lot can change in seven years.

"Thank you ma'am for your cooperation." Neji bowed slightly. He moved to stand in front to the lithe female. Sai stood on Akumu's left and one the mysterious ANBU took up the rear position, while the other stood on the right of Naruto.

'_What the hell is the Uchiha thinking?'_ The scarecrow growled. "Hyuuga-san this formation doesn't look like a common escort party. It looks more like you taking a prison to their execution. What is the real meaning behind this?"

"Hatake-sama, that is something only Uchiha-sama can answer. He didn't give us any other reason." Neji sighed; this headache was never in his job description.

"Um…Hatake-san is it…?" A small voice asked from the middle. Everyone looked at the child-like female in the center. The male just looked indifferent as his sister continued. "…whatever it is the other captain did was for good reasons. He was only being cautious of the village welfare. Thank you for all of your help and generosity." Kokoro bowed to the dumbstruck ANBU captain. Kakashi had no choice but to bow back, he backed off of Neji's case as well. He couldn't very well over-rule Itachi's order or compromise Naruto's identity. But damnit a four man squad for two very harmless travelers. What the hell?

"Sorry for the trouble, Hyuuga-san." Kakashi stated dully and disappeared. He had a few questions for the Uchiha captain before he went home to Iruka. Neji sighed softly.

"Follow us please." The Hyuuga heir stated as he lead the small group down the street to Tsunade's office. Kokoro's eyes flickered over her shoulder to look at her older brother. Akumu gazed at her softly, after checking out each of the ANBU's. The group walked in silence most of the way there. The petite female fidgeted slightly.

"Ano…Hyuuga-san…" She stated quietly.

"Hmm?" A gentle humming told her she has his attention, even though he didn't turn around to look at her.

"...would you please…?" The sound of glass shattering and a chair being thrown out a window cut off Naruto's question. The girl looked down, cursing lowly not realizing the shadow of the chair looming over head.

"NA-KOKORO LOOK OUT!!" Akumu yelled from a few feet away. Apparently the two ANBU next to him decided to separate him from his little sister. The fox cursed himself for almost slipping up and he highly doubted that Neji and Sai missed it either. At the sound of her name Kokoro looked at Akumu and then up at the falling chair.

Naruto flinched. He couldn't dodge of it would become apparent that he was a ninja. Kyuubi looked pinned down as well, surrounded and watched like a hawk. The former blonde had lost sight of Neji and Sai as well. The small girl stood there terrified of the impending fate. Pale silver eyes closed and moved her arms to cover her head, in one instant. In the next instant, he was in a pair of arms bridal style on top of the building on the other side of the street. The girl shivered in fear.

"Are you alright, Kagetora-san?" Naruto looked up into the slanted eyes of the eagle mask. He could make out clearly the lavender byakuugan eyes staring into his own. A light blush covered baby soft cheeks.

"Umm…fine is I yes." The words came out jumbled and weird. The girl's blush darkened as Neji chuckled.

"Glad to hear." The Hyuuga set Naruto gently back on his feet. Lavender eyes flashed quickly over to Akumu, who stood terror struck.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

"You're welcome."

"HYUUGA, YOU AND YOUR TEAM GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Tsunade bellowed from her office. The four ANBUs flinched.

"Let's go." Neji stated. He wrapped an arm around the feminine waist and jumped off the roof of the house. They both landed softly next to Akumu and the others. A black brow rose at the arm, while the younger blushed harder. The Hyuuga let go of Kokoro's waist and took the lead. Akumu pulled Kokoro closer to his side protectively, silently asking is she was okay. All of them walked to the Godaime's office for their impending doom.

**Thirty minutes earlier…**

The hospital door slid open just as Itachi had just jumped through the window. Both he and Sasuke froze on the spot, staring at the door intently. The first thing that filled their line of sight was a head of blonde hair pulled back into pigtails. The Uchiha brother's cursed mentally at the rotten luck.

"What the hell is this?! Itachi…!" Tsunade roared upon seeing the two frozen stiff. The fifth Hokage was coming in to check on the younger Uchiha when she saw them both sneaking in through the window. Her being livid was an understatement, she was fucking pissed off.

"Hokage-sama, what are…you're here early today." Itachi stated moving to lay Sasuke on the bed.

"Itachi I specifically told the both of that Sasuke is not allowed to leave the hospital in his condition. And yet here you are sneaking in the damn window." Tsunade lectured. The elder Uchiha winced at the growing anger in the Godaime's voice. He knew he'd be in for a lashing if the busty blonde had found out he was taking Sasuke out of his room.

Sasuke stared out the window as Tsunade continued droning on about how he could have re-opened his more serious wounds if moved around to much. The same old crap she spews every time she enters that door. At this point in time he didn't care if he died. He was pretty much dead inside already. Sasuke's mind wandered as he tuned out the Hokage. It was a happier point in his life, when everything had been perfect.

_Sasuke sat on the couch reading a book. His lover had just put the twins down for bed. The raven looked up when he heard footsteps padding quietly down the steps. A smile broke out onto the pale face when Naruto sat next to him. He put his head on the elders shoulder, sighing contently._

"_You okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked nuzzling blonde spikes. Naruto purred gently, leaning into the touch. _

"_I'm in heaven teme." The blue-eyed fox responded. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto on the forehead. _

"_Really, we haven't even gotten married yet and you're in heaven." Amusement danced in onyx eyes. Crystalline blue gazed at his fiancé with love._

"_S'uke, the day we get married will be the day pure bliss will happen." The young Uchiha gave Naruto a peck on the lips and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Naruto leaned into Sasuke's chest and read whatever his fiancé was currently skimming. Several minutes passed in silence. Naruto had moved his head from Sasuke's shoulder to his lap, falling into a light sleep. The raven unconsciously petted blonde spikes, down to the tanned neck. Naruto shivered and nuzzled the pillow he made out of Sasuke's thigh. Well, the small intake of air woke the blonde fox out of his nap. He lifted his head, kissing the exposed pale skin on the Uchiha's neck. _

"_You know teme…the twins are down for the night…and we both have the day off tomorrow…" Naruto purred suggestively, biting at Sasuke's earlobe. _

"_What are you suggesting we do dobe?" Sasuke asked closing his book and placing it on the table next to the couch. Naruto straddled the elder's lap running a warm hand under the flimsy tee. _

"_Mm I dunno, Sasu. Any ideas?" Hips began to grind down onto the quickly forming erection beneath him. _

"_Maybe a few." Sasuke leaned up to capture soft, plump lips with his own. A pink tongue darted out and traced the seam of Naruto's mouth. The blonde was all too happy to oblige. He parted his lips and let Sasuke's tongue snake it's way in mapping out the warm inner cavern. _

_Naruto pressed his arousal harder into Sasuke's, looking for friction. Sasuke felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Neither couldn't help but want the other badly. Naruto moaned when not so idle hands found their way into his pants. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to be like this with his lover. It seemed so long ago. Nimble fingers wrapped around the hot rippled flesh begging to be released. Sasuke's other hand traced the crack of his ass, teasing the small pucker. Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss breaking away. He unknowingly pushed down into the long digit messing with his entrance. _

_The sound of the door slamming close brought them out of their lust frenzied state. Both groaned at being interrupted. _

"_Oh please by all means continue. Don't let me interrupt you two." The silky voice stated from the entrance to the living room. _

"_Itachi-nii-san you have the worse timing ever!" Naruto whined getting off of Sasuke's lap. The youngest Uchiha glared at his brother. Some tiny part of him believed Itachi did the crap on purpose. _

"_Forgive me nii-chan." The older chuckled evilly. Yep he planned it. Itachi walked into the kitchen to grab an apple off the table, but not before yelling. _

"_By the way, the twins are crying." Sasuke growled. Naruto was up the steps before Itachi even finished saying anything. _

"_Sasuke, clean up a bit and then come and help me." The blonde called from the top of the steps_

"_You couldn't have mentioned that first." The young raven wanted to rip his brother a new one for that. Itachi quickly darted into the kitchen away from his little brother. Sasuke ran up the steps, into the bathroom to scrub his hands clean. _

_The raven walked into the nursery to find Naruto cooing softly to Satoshi, with Raiden sniffling lightly in his crib. The younger twin on the verge of tears at being woken up by the fussy other. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha heir, who was picking up Raiden. Sasuke cradled the baby close whispering nothing but loving words into the light blonde curls. Satoshi's fingers curled tightly around Naruto's shirt, the baby slipping back to sleep. Raiden stuck his thumb in his mouth, curling into his father's warmth. Naruto rubbed Satoshi's back, lulling the baby back into a deeper sleep. Sasuke stroked Raiden's head, smiling down at him. _

_About an hour of holding the knocked out babies, Naruto and Sasuke placed them back into their cribs. Satoshi whimpered a little before tears began welling up in the corner of his eyes. Naruto quickly picked up the fussy baby rocking him back and forth. _

"_What to do with you little one?" The fox asked the lightly snoring raven. Sasuke wrapped a loose arm around Naruto watching Satoshi sleep. _

"_Maybe for tonight you can let Satoshi sleep in Raiden's crib. He seems to sleep best with some one next to him." The Uchiha pointed out. The Kyuubi-vessel hummed at that. He gently put Satoshi in Raiden's bed, watching both boys curl up next to each other. Raiden wrapped a protective arm around his older brother's shoulders. Satoshi laid his head on his younger's shoulder, purring contently. Naruto smiled and leaned into Sasuke. _

"_That was a good idea teme. Thank you." _

"_You're welcome dobe."_

"_Sorry we couldn't get to have a bit of fun. But…"_

"…_this is worth even more. Watching the twins sleep peacefully, is something priceless." Sasuke completed Naruto idea. _

"_Exactly." The blonde smiled tilting his head back, kissing Sasuke's jaw. _

"_Naruto, I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. This is my heaven right here in this room." Sasuke whispered quietly, tightening his hold on his fiancé. _

Sasuke felt the hot tears streaking down his face. What the hell, had changed so much that…? The young raven began to question his own motives. A sob escaped from his throat in the middle of Tsunade's lecture. The young Uchiha curled in on himself, with a constant flow of tears streaming down his face. There was no way he could stop it. The tears he had held in for almost 9 years were all coming out now. The pain, sorrow, everything hit him all at once.

Tsunade looked over Itachi's shoulder in surprise once she heard the muffled sob escape Sasuke's mouth. She was shocked to see tears streaming down pale cheeks. Itachi was cradling Sasuke in his arms the next instant. The young raven curled into his aniki's chest seeking comfort. He wanted to escape from the memories. Itachi held Sasuke close like he did when they were younger. He wondered idly what had brought this up so suddenly.

"Itachi, I'll be back later. Make sure this never happens again." Tsunade stated already half way out the door.

"Yes, sir." The elder responded distractedly. The Hokage nodded and walked out the door. Just as she was about to slid it closed, an ANBU puffed into the room.

"Excuse me Itachi-taishou; the two travelers you ordered us to watch are now with Hatake-taishou. Do you want us to bring them in still?" The masked nin asked smirking a bit. He had heard Tsunade step back into the room. Itachi could have died right there.

"No keep watch on them until your given further notice." The captain growled, dismissing the young anbu. Once the elite nin was gone the Godaime cleared her throat glaring at the elder Uchiha. Sasuke had settled down a bit but was still sniffling.

"What was that about? You have ANBU black ops watching a pair of harmless travelers, when there are bigger threats out there." She growled.

"They had reason to be suspected…."

"Of what?! Uchiha, you really are abusing your power as a captain. Maybe I should demote you…"

"You can't." Tsunade held up her hand to stop him.

"No I can't, you're one of the best. But another slip up I'm suspending you for a month."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now what is the reason you have black ops watching travelers?"

"They contain information on Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Amatsuki." The raven answered. The blonde stiffened. What did Itachi just say?

"What team?"

"Hyuuga Neji is the leader."

"I'll see you in my office later. Take care of your brother and do not take him out of this hospital room. I'll have Sakura check up on him, once you're through." The female said dully. Without another word she left Itachi and Sasuke in the hospital room.

The sniffling Uchiha fell into a fitful sleep. Blonde hair, sky blue eye, and a moronic smile filled his dreams. One name fell from pale pink lips in an almost silent whisper.

'Naruto.' Itachi shushed him, pulling Sasuke further into unconsciousness.

Tsunade had puffed away back to her office. She was so furious at Itachi for making a move like that without consulting her first. That was uncharacteristic for the captain. She had to bring in Neji before anything else happened.

"Lady Tsunade, Neji and three other Anbu black ops were just seen escorting two travelers to the tower." Shizune huffed a bit out of breath. That did it. Tsunade practically roared as she threw her chair out the window.

"HYUUGA, YOU AND YOUR TEAM GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE THIS INSTANT!!" She bellowed. "Shizune go to the hospital and guard Uchiha Sasuke's room. Make sure he does not leave."

"Understood." With her orders the medic nin disappeared. Tsunade placed her hands on her desk. She pulled out a bottle of sake and a small cup. She poured the clear liquid in the cup and took a huge swig from the bottle. This day couldn't get any worse can it? There was a soft knock on the door. Tsunade looked up and quickly put her bottle away.

"Enter." She said straightening herself out. The door opened revealing the four ANBU and the two travelers.

"What is it you wanted to see us about Hokage-sama?" Neji asked. Tsunade looked at him with piercing hazel eyes.

"What were your exact orders from Captain Uchiha?"

"To follow and watch a petite female with long silver-blue hair and pale silver eyes dressed in a pale blue kimono with snow flakes on the hem and bottom along with a tall male with black hair and green highlights wearing a dark green t-shirt and black shorts with a dark green stripe down the side. We were to wait for the order to capture them and bring them in for questioning." The eagle ANBU breathed out. Tsunade assessed them through narrowed eyes. A team perfect for defensive as well as offensive attacks, just what could be the huge threat.

"Travelers, what are your names and why are you here?" The Godaime asked looking around Neji.

"I am Kagetora Kokoro and this is my older brother Kagetora Akumu. We are simply here just passing through. And to hopefully see a few familiar faces." The girl responded with a sweet smile.

"Who is it that you're hoping to see?"

"Why you of course, but we would need to talk to you in private?"

"Two travelers who has one of my best captains on edge wants to talk in private. That would seem pretty odd, after all the fuss you have stirred up."

"Very well put Hokage-sama, if you like you can have two of your ANBU's stay. But this is an important fact pertaining to someone you once loss." Akumu stated. Tsunade glared daggers at the male.

"How would you know that?" She said lowly.

"Because he was precious to us to." Kokoro sounded meek but sweet breaking a little of the tension.

"Neji, Sai you stay the other two dismissed." The team nodded. The two unknown black ops disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while Neji stood to Tsunade's right and Sai to her left.

"What information do you have?" A quick set of hand signs and the room was clouded in a thin layer of chakra. It was something like a soundproof barrier but no one could sense the chakra fluxes going on in the room. The two Anbu's readied for an attack, but the busty blonde waited. Something about these two…

"The information is about one Uzumaki Naruto, Raiden, Satoshi, Amatsuki, and Ayame." Akumu mentioned. At the sound of his daughter's name, Sai froze. He couldn't loss the only thing that reminded him of Tenten. Tsunade held out her arm in front of him.

"Go on." There was a puff of smoke.

"Baa-chan with all do respect, I really have missed you." Naruto's voice sound from within the middle of the swirling dust cloud. Tears brimmed Tsunade's eyes as shaggy blonde hair began to pop out. The smoke cleared completely and there stood a smiling Naruto and uncomfortable looking Kyuubi.

"Naruto…" The three said at the same time.

**T.B.C**~~~~

Holy shit finally another chapter, after ages and ages of waiting. I'm deeply sorry you guys I was stuck on one part of it and then out of no where BAM! The chap basically wrote itself after that. Hope you liked it though! Review and tell me what you think!

P.S: I missed you guys!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ta-sa= what Amat calls Sasu. The flashbacks last chap are to represent a happier time in both Naruto's and Sasuke's life. This one however signifies one of the darkest of times. Kill me later about the whole flashback for the first half. _*stands ground and shivers*_ Okay make it quick and painless please! _*hides behind something*_ Again not a sympathetic bone in me…damnit! Another thing I hope I pulled of the whole flashback scene off. I don't have children…or in that case something like this never happen to me. So I hope its ok.

-------------------------

"_Sasuke, wake up!" A frantic Naruto shook at the pale shoulder. The raven, in questioned, groaned rolling over to look at his husband. Once he saw panic swirling in blue eyes, the Uchiha was wide awake. _

"_Naruto what is it? What's the matter?" Sasuke asked concern lacing his sleep ridden voice. His dark eyes scanning over the blonde, making sure he was okay visibly. But the words that spilled from Naruto's mouth sent a very cold, spirit breaking chill down his spine. _

"_Someone took her! Someone took Amatsuki! I went to go check on her before I went to sleep and she wasn't there. All I could sense was her faint chakra trail and another unknown one. They had masked everything but their chakra which was faint enough." The blonde practically yelled. He was near tears at this point. His mind was so frazzled Naruto couldn't think straight. Sasuke was up and dressed as soon as Naruto said 'took her'. His sharingan activated and swirling wildly. No one dared to mess with his family and lived to get away with it, especially not his little girl. Whoever took Amatsuki was going to pay dearly for their indiscretions. _

"_Naruto, I want you to stay here. I'll go look for Amat." The raven's tone was detached, cold, and deadly. Anger swirled in blue eyes but fear still shone brightly. Naruto would be damned if he was going to sit behind._

"_Sasuke, I'm not going to stay behind! I have to come with you. If you have…" Sasuke shook his head. He knew Naruto wasn't thinking straight and the dobe was rash enough as is. There was no way he could let his husband go any where in his state. _

"_Naru, if who ever did this comes back, they'll be after Raiden and Satoshi next. You have to stay here and protect them. They might be chuunin but that doesn't mean they would be of any match against a jounin or higher ranking ninja. You're the only one that can be there to protect them, koi." The blonde stood frozen to his spot. He couldn't bear to lose his children if something like that happened. He felt strong arms wrap around him and lips kissing his crown. Naruto knew Sasuke's words were true but he didn't want to feel helpless. But there was no other choice he had. _

"_Teme, bring her back please. Bring our little girl home safely." Naruto whispered into the broad chest. Tears leaked out the corner of worried blue eyes. _

"_I promise dobe. Keep the boys safe. I'll be back with Amatsuki." With that said Sasuke was gone out the window, trying to pick up any trace of his daughter's trail. Naruto tried to pull himself together. He had to protect the boys no matter what happened. The blonde shivered as he stood up. It was the least he could do after he couldn't protect Amatsuki. _

'_**Kit it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself.' **__Kyuubi sounded. Naruto just ignored the fox. He knew he wasn't at fault but he couldn't help it. He should've known something was amiss when Amatsuki was being way to quiet. Naruto shook his head trying to shake away the negative thoughts that invaded his mind. He straightened himself out doing one set of simple hand signs creating a clone._

"_I want you to follow Sasuke and help him if need be. Come back if there is any trouble." The clone nodded and followed Sasuke's trail, quickly catching up to the raven. While Naruto did another set of more complex hand signs. Red chakra whirled madly around his still form as his hands moved faster, blurring into one fluid movement. A thin dome shape began to form around Naruto's body. The invisible barrier spread steadily the more the Kyuubi-vessel concentrated. Sweat beaded down Naruto's neck and forehead. Pants left the moist cavern. But the blonde refused to give up. The jutsu might take a lot out of him but, it was the maximum defense he had so it was worth it. The barrier soon surrounded the main house completely, not letting a single soul in or out of it. As soon as the invisible dome shaped barrier was in place, Naruto dropped to his knees, panting heavily from exhaustion. _

_Ever scent, sound, touch, everything was amplified. Nothing could escape Naruto's senses. The smell of a rainstorm was on the way. The small breeze pushed and mixed the scents around him. The sound of Raiden and Satoshi awake and quietly conversing filled Naruto's ears. They knew something was wrong and wanted to help. Naruto stood. His gummy limbs were stiff but controlled. Anger overshadowed what fear resided within his heart. He was far too pissed now to even be horrified. His footsteps fell silent until he was at the twins' door. He twisted the knob, hearing the boys stealthily slide back into bed._

"_I know you're awake." Naruto stated. Any other time he would have smiled at the fact the twins tried to fool him, but situation was too critical. Another rustle was heard as Raiden and Satoshi uncovered their heads._

"_Chichi-ue, what's going on?" Satoshi asked, noticing that their father wouldn't come out of the shadows. _

"_Nothing, loves." The fox hesitated a second. "Everything is fine. There is no need for you two to worry about anything." The twins could hear the strain in the elders' voice. Something was definitely off. _

"_Are you sure? We felt a huge chakra flux and found out that otou-san's is missing as well." Raiden sounded. _

"_Yes I'm sure. Your father went to do a perimeter check and set up a small barrier. Nothing major. Just the random night he picked to check things out. Go back to sleep for now. I'll see you guys in the morn…" An untraceable footstep resounded off of the walls; someone must've been here before he made the barrier. Naruto stopped mid-sentence and snapped his head around. His face briefly flashed in the dim moonlight showing the dark jagged whisker marks and sharp canines. A tint of red outlined normally jovial sapphire blue eyes. Once blonde hair had turned to a fiery orange, almost red color. All in all, their dad was frightening in this form. Unconsciously the boys moved away from Naruto. The slight movement caught Naruto's eye and a twinge of pain stabbed at the nin's heart._

"_Go back to sleep." Was the growled command, before Naruto disappeared locking and sealing the door behind him. He knew that the boys could handle themselves but _he_ couldn't handle it if anything happened to them. _

_Naruto's sharp hearing picked up another creeping footstep. This time it was more careful, trying keep as quiet as possible. But to the pissed fox the sound was as clear as day. Naruto sniffed the air quietly, but was miffed. The intruder had no scent unless they had masked that as well. The blonde could only go on hearing. The steady heartbeat the low even breathing, led the predator to its prey. Naruto lurked in the shadows, eyes glowing in the dim lighting. Another sound emanated from the figure now nearing the steps. The sound of a kunai being drawn. Naruto's lips pulled over his teeth as he pounced. _

"_Who are you?! You have ten fucking seconds to explain yourself and reason for taking my daughter." A fierce snarl ripped through the older male. He had the man pinned against the wall, by his collar. A chuckled bounced off the walls from the tacked silhouette._

_Sasuke leapt through quickly, following the quickly diminishing trail. He cursed under his breath when he came to a division in the chakra signatures. All trace of Amatsuki's chakra gone. There was absolutely no way he could follow all of them and get there on time to save Amat. The Uchiha cursed again but this time punched the tree he was standing, leaving a gaping hole in the center. _

"_Sasuke!" A voice called out. Said raven spun around pulling out his katana ready to strike. He semi-relaxed when a hint of blonde came barreling out of the trees._

"_Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke whispered angrily._

"_Relax, it's only a clone. The real Naruto wanted to make sure everything was alright. You know he couldn't be left at the house like that. He felt too useless." The clone explained, sniffing slightly. The damp moss covered forest dulled any real scents there were left, which frightened him a little. Sasuke sighed, turning away trying to figure out his next plan of action._

"_Dobe, you should've treated this as a mission. You can't simply follow me, what if…" _

"_Uchiha, this is not a mission it's our daughter and I'm not going to sit back and hope you find her alone. Teme I know you're able to do it but I need to be there to help find Amatsuki." The wind rustled in the trees. Naruto's head picked up smelling something off. _

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked anxiously. _

"_There's something different to the west. It smells like sea water and sake. Sasuke we're not…"_

"_Let's go." The raven stated heading west at top speed. Naruto close at his heels. Both hoping, praying that the kidnappers slipped up. The one chance they might have to get Amatsuki back with the chance of an ambush. Both jounin moved stealthily through the thickening trees. The scent of strong rice wine getting closer, almost chocking the air with the alcohol. Sasuke's sharingan spinning wildly, looking for any trace of a chakra trail. _

_After about thirty minutes of sniffing alcohol saturated air Naruto collapsed. He was coughing profusely. Sweat slid down his forehead to his chin on to the brown tree branch below. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks racing to the blonde's side._

"_Naru, are you okay?" Concern, fear, and anger filled the raven's soft voice. When he went out to brush away sweaty bangs out of blue eyes Naruto smacked his hand away. _

"_I'm fine; there is no time to worry about me. There are more pressing matters at hand." Naruto wheezed out._

"_Dobe…"  
"It's only the air getting to me. The alcohol is dulling the sense of smell." The fox stood shakily using the support of the tree. "Come on." Naruto leapt out in front of Sasuke. He almost slipped but covered it up by catching on to another branch and using that to propel himself forward. Amatsuki's scent was coming into play now. Naruto could smell it on the exact same path. _

'Kuso, the air is not only filled with the stench of sake, but it's drugged somehow as well.'_ Naruto cursed internally. His red eyes temporarily cut to Sasuke._

_Sasuke eyed his husband warily, while searching at the same time. To his surprise the trail was becoming stronger the farther west they went. Hope welled in his heart. The kidnappers _were_ getting careless. Then it all went downhill. Sasuke heard a small movement come from the left side. Not too soon afterwards a glint of metal was seen in the dense leaves. The metal object headed straight for Naruto. With chakra pulsating in the soles of his feet, the Uchiha lunged forward, knocking the Kyuubi-vessel to the muddy forest ground about 20 feet below. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Naruto and took the brunt of the fall, landing on his right side, with his husband mostly to his left. At he impact Sasuke let his hold on Naruto go and they rolled apart from each other, landing in a heap of unmoving bodies. The sound of breaking tree branches and bones filled the abnormally quiet forest. Sasuke and Naruto lay completely still, in the mess of twisted limbs. _

_The man Naruto held pinned to the wall, chuckled maliciously. The fox growled pressing his arm into the man's throat._

"_Explain yourself!" Naruto roared losing what little patience he had left. A swift kick to his left side sent the fox crashing into the opposite wall. The china cabinet shattered into tiny splinters. The dishes crashed loudly to the floor. Leaving the hard wood covered in broken parts of chinaware._

"_I don't have to explain anything to a demon like you!" The male snarled, rubbing his throat. The Kyuubi-vessel stood all the while a sneer fell on to his lips._

"_I'll make you talk then." A fierce roar left Naruto as he lunged at the dark-shrouded figure. The man easily evaded the original attack but missed the kick aimed for his head. Naruto had twisted his body in an awkward way that would've been painful to anyone else and sent his left leg swinging at the man's head. He felt the kick connect along with a few of his bones breaking. The supposed kidnapper went soaring through the air and crashed into the dining room table, breaking it in half. _

_The man groaned placing a hand to his head. He wiped the trail of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. His jaw hurt like hell. Before he had a chance to recover Naruto was on him again, with a kunai to his throat. _

"_Talk!" Naruto commanded deathly low. _

"_You're too late to do anything." The man sneered. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" _

"_By time you get to your husband and daughter they'll both be dead. There's nothing you can do to save them." Naruto threw the man across the room through the wooden wall. He stalked forward slowly, with the grace of a fox. The man still had that sickening smirk twisted on to his face. _

"_What do you mean?" Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits, flicking back and forth between angry blue and merciless red. The fox pressed the kunai to the man's throat once again. The male laughed. _

"_You have no chance in saving them. Too bad though, Azrael would've loved to see the look on your face as you watched your daughter and beloved Uchiha die." The blonde snapped, as he slit the man's throat unforgiving. Blood splattered on to the too large white shirt and whiskered cheeks. Not too long after killing the man Naruto jolted straight up…his clone. _

_A tall lanky figure, covered in a pitch black coat and boots stepped out of the shadows. He eyed the bodies precariously, making sure they were out cold. Sasuke stirred, opening his dark orbs looking around for his husband's clone. What he found was the clone being held by its throat gasping for air. His heart clenched as his body refused to move. Naruto's hands clawed literally at the stranger's hands in a futile attempt to get him to let go. _

"_Little Uzumaki…it would be wise for you to stop struggling if you want to see your daughter again. Ah…Uchiha I wouldn't try anything either if I were you." The man mocked. Naruto went dead in the guy's hand as Sasuke froze on the spot. _

"_Where is she?" The blonde asked quietly. _

"_Not faring to well. Deathly sick…she might not make it if you don't get to her in time." The man waved his hand and an image of Amatsuki curled into a ball shivering harshly appeared to the behind him. The small blonde had huge beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her arms wrapped around her small body, trying to keep in the heat. The surrounding area was a drafty cave, with water dripping down the stalagmites. _

"_You bastard, let her go!" Sasuke yelled, throwing three shuriken at the male's arm. But they stopped even before they got to him. _

"_No can do, Uchiha. You have to find her on your own." _

"_Damn you to hell." Naruto growled, flipping and kicking the man in the jaw. Effectively breaking the stranger's hold and landing next to Sasuke. When they looked back to the spot the guy had disappeared and his voice filled the surrounding forest._

"_As you may have noticed, Uzumaki, the air had been laced with a narcotic drug. The drug makes those with impeccably strong sense of smell feel woozy and extremely weak, soon after they pass out. Before that happens though, you have to watch your dear Uchiha die." The voice faded out followed by wave after wave of never ending ninja tools. Both Naruto and Sasuke cursed. Neither in a great condition to dodge all of those weapons. Sasuke tried with all his might to move but one of his legs were broken in about two or three different places. Naruto had cracked three ribs, and felt a fracture in his pelvis. He looked over between his husband and the attack. _

_Without hesitation the fox jumped in front of Sasuke, picking him off the ground and dodging the first wave that pelted the ground. Naruto jumped into the nearest tree, only to jump again when he sensed the tools were following them. Blades nicked by Naruto and Sasuke's arm, cutting them shallowly. The more he moved the more sluggish he became, that's when Naruto realized the blades were poisoned with something. _

'_**Kit you think you can heal him?' **_

'No the poison is affecting my chakra and nervous systems. So that means we're dealing with a medic-nin.'_ Naruto cursed as he leapt into another branch. Sasuke felt useless. Here he was doing nothing while Naruto was trying to protect his ass. The poison taking a longer time to affect him because he wasn't moving. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as a demon shuriken came flying toward them. With his one good leg, Sasuke swung his body over Naruto's head to take the hit from the shuriken. _

"_Go back and get help…!" The Uchiha demanded coughing up a mouthful of blood. The clone looked at his husband, eyes widened in fear. _

"_Sasu…"_

"_GO! Our daughter's life is more important! You are the only one who can save Amat now!" Sasuke yelled, hobbling to stand on his leg. He pulled put the overly large weapon, spinning it lightly in his hand. He could at least let the clone get away and warn Naruto. The cloned Naruto nodded and took off away without any further argument. But Sasuke felt the despair that he left behind. _

"_Where do you think your going, Uzumaki?" The malevolent voice sounded. Sasuke caught the tone in one specific part followed by the glint of metal. _

"_You're my opponent!" The raven growled, throwing the dragon shuriken. The sound of metal clashing together filled the stale air. Red eyes glowed with deadly intent, his ears stayed alert. He was figuring out how the guy worked. After every time his voice filled the space, the poisoned ninja tools would appear. Typical. _

"_Che…such a pain." The words floated around Sasuke. Thirty seconds later another wave followed. Sasuke dodged with slight difficulty, rolling on the ground and flipping on to the trunk of the nearest tree. He channeled extra chakra into his broken leg keeping it stable so he can fight. _

'Well that problem's figured out, now how to attack him.' _The Uchiha huffed, narrowly evading the next attack. His eyes widened when a clawed hand made from dirt and rocks shot out from the midst of the weapons._

"_Well this is new." Sasuke spun in mid-air pulling out his katana and charging it with his chidori, slashing into the hand. _

"_Hurry up and die Uchiha!" The voice sounded angry almost to the point where it consumed the owner. Sasuke growled, pushing off the ground with his right hand, back flipping into the air. _

"_This is getting tiresome." He snorted, using his sword to block to the kunai and shuriken as well as the earth claws. Sasuke flew through the air flipping, twisting, and bouncing off the talons that never seemed to give up. _

"_Ta-sa…" Amatsuki whimpered faintly, throwing Sasuke off balance. In his time of weakness he was gripped by the clawed hand, pinning him to the ground. Sasuke dropped his sword in favor of scratching at the large hand cutting off his air supply._

_------------------------_

"Naruto…" Tsunade, Neji, and Sai breathed out at the same time. Naruto smiled broadly at them, fighting the tears that were gathering in the corner of his bright eyes. Tsunade, Neji, and Sai were rooted to their spots. They couldn't believe that after seven years they were seeing the hyper active blonde once again. They thought that after no word that something had happened to Naruto. But now, they just couldn't believe their eyes. Neither could determine if this was real or a dream. The same little blonde that they had lost seven long years ago.

Naruto hadn't grown much over the time, but there were subtle differences. His blonde hair, bright as the sun was longer shaggier t6han when he left. Once blue vibrant eyes dulled with loss and pain of the years, they were still slightly jovial but not a much as when he was younger. His build still lean, lithe, and muscular covered in an expanse of golden tanned skin. Three sets of eyes roamed over the tall body, taking in the sight of him.

"G-gaki…is it really you?" The Godaime stammered out. A smooth manicured hand wiping away the tears. In her wildest dreams she never thought Naruto would come back to them. A warm smile spread over pink lips.

"Y-yes…Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto choked on the tears that were stuck in his throat. The woman he thought of as a mother or aunt had not looked any different. Minus the bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. But she had maintained her jutsu, making her more radiant than Naruto remembered. In a flash the Godaime was around her desk and squishing the blonde to her overly large chest. The former Konoha nin hugged her back, breathing in her scent. Tears fell freely from wide blue eyes as well as hazel ones. The two stayed like that for several moments. Just reveling in each other presence once more. Not long after that Naruto was cradling a large lump on his head.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto wailed glaring at Tsunade, through blonde bangs. The other three occupants chuckled lightly. It was like nothing had ever changed.

"For seven years of silence! It should've been a lot harder but…I didn't want to risk knocking you out." Tsunade glowered daring the idiotic moron to dig his grave further. Naruto flinched remembering that look very well; in fact it had gotten him thrown out the window a few times and smashed through the floor. He bit his tongue from the smart comment playing at the tip.

"Would it mean anything if I said sorry. Somehow…" Naruto trailed off not knowing how much Neji and Sai knew. Blue eyes glanced at the two ANBU standing there stock still.

"Hehe…Neji, Sai, aren't you going to move from your spot?" The fox giggled. Neji was the first to move, he took a step closer to the blonde, still thinking this was an illusion. Naruto jumped in the Hyuuga's arms, squeezing tightly. Neji's arms wrapped hesitantly around the hyper blonde.

"Neeeeeji!!! You still think this is a twisted joke?!" Naruto whined looking into the slited lines of the ANBU mask. Wide blue eyes bore innocently into pale lavender ones. A hand moved up to remove the eagle mask. "Neji…may I remind you of the countless blackmail photos of you and Gaara right here in this very room…on Tsunade's desk? Or would you like it if I…" Naruto leaned up to place a light kiss on Neji's lips breaking him out of his stupor. How could he ever forget those lips he had a taste of a long time ago? The Hyuuga heir immediately took response. His tongue traced the seam of soft lips asking for access. Naruto couldn't say no…gods he remembered how skillful Neji's tongue was when they were together that one night. The smooth organ slithered inside mapping the inner cavern. A small moan bubbled in the blonde's chest.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi snapped, bringing said kit back to his senses. Naruto pulled away from the brunette taking a few steps back to stand next to the demon fox. He didn't know what had come over him. He'd never meant to kiss Neji…not like that at least. Neji looked as stunned as Naruto did. He hoped to the heavens Gaara never found out about this…he'd like to keep his head and other parts where they were.

"Where the hell have you been, Naruto?" Neji finally asked after catching his breath. Hurt swirled in lavender eyes. Another painful stab to the heart shook Naruto to the core.

"Here and there. We were in the Land of Wind for a few months. Then in the Land of Lightning. For the past two years we've been in a small village in the Land of Fire. I made sure to keep tabs on the teams Tsunade sent out and moved accordingly. I didn't want anyone to find us. Not yet at least." The blonde answered truthfully, looking away from the Hyuuga. He couldn't bear to look at the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"But why…"

"Neji, I'm sure Naruto had his reasons. We should just be happy that he came back to us for whatever reason he did." Sai interjected placing a hand on Neji's shoulder. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Apparently no one else knew the whole story. That was a good thing.

"Still that wouldn't explain why his so called husband didn't try harder. If Sasuke truly loved Naruto as much as he claimed he would have been out night and day searching for his husband and daughter." Pain had once again found its way into Naruto's heart and decided to stay. If Neji only knew.

"Hyuuga…" This time Tsunade snapped watching the heartache flitter across the tanned face. Neji took one look at Naruto and shut his mouth. Sai walked over to Naruto hugging him and giving him a warm smile.

"It's good to have you back dickless. You've been terribly missed." The rat ANBU said.

"You guys as well. I'm sorry to hear about Tenten, Sai. Ayame told me the whole story." Sai was speechless. He had been trying to block out the torment of his wife's dying minutes.

"Thank you Naruto." Sai stated sadly. "Naruto…why have you come back? And what news do you have on the ANBU tracking team?" Sai asked pulling away.

"Wait Naruto, before you answer, who is _that_ next to you?" Tsunade asked eyeing the red head next to the blonde. Kyuubi snorted in the back of his throat. He was hoping that no one would ask it saved a lot of explaining.

"Hehe…err…Tsunade-baa-chan…this is…umm…Kyuubi in his human form." Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously. Tsunade, Neji, and Sai stared at Kyuubi. The looks on their faces flashing between disbelief, fear, and bewilderment.

"How…?" The Godaime asked leaning against her desk.

"Well…Hokage-sama…" Kyuubi took a step forward into the light. In an instant Neji and Sai had a kunai to the fox's throat and one to his heart. Kyuubi sneered.

"You guys relax! It's just a jutsu that allows Kyuubi a body. I made it so he could help me raise Amatsuki and train her. He has taught her a wide variety of jutsu I could never have taught her. He's still sealed in my body…not that he's complaining. Kyuubi can't do anything major with the amount of chakra his temporary body holds. The most he could do is transform into his fox form." Naruto quickly explained, removing Sai and Neji's arms from his inhabitant. Naruto saw Kyuubi claws retract and sighed.

"Neji…Sai" Tsunade commanded lightly and they backed off to her side. "Naruto…are sure Kyuubi no Kitsune is restrained?"

"Yes ma'am. And really Kyuubi is as harmless as a fly. He wouldn't hurt anyone if he could avoid it. There is no need to fear him."

"Is that the truth Kyuubi?" Hazel eyes calculated the handsome man before her. The Kitsune bowed.

"Yes it is, Hokage-sama. There is no need to be fearful." His voice filled with honesty. "Now baa-chan…Naru-chan here has something to discuss with you besides me." Kyuubi chirped happily nooging the blonde chibi. Naruto and Tsunade glared. Tsunade hit the playful fox over the head.

"Just because you're a demon doesn't mean anything. I'll throw you out the window if you call me that again." The busty woman growled, with promise lacing her tone.

"Naruto!!" Kyuubi hid behind Naruto in fear. That hit hurt, now he saw why he never wanted to piss this woman off.

"Wimp." The blonde chided with a chuckle. The cowering fox stuck out his tongue. "See nothing to be afraid of." Naruto smiled.

"Apparently, has he always been like this?" Tsunade wondered.

"When he's not being perverted…pretty much." The four of them laughed, while Kyuubi pouted coming out from behind Naruto. It wasn't his fault that Tsunade and Sakura scared the living crap out of him. They both were abnormally strong and crazy. Not a good combination. Soon the joyous laughter and carefree atmosphere was gone. Naruto had a serious expression on his face.

"Tsunade-sama…I need to speak with you…in private first." Naruto said locking eyes with Tsunade. The elderly Hokage had a feeling she would need some sake after this. She nodded slightly to the two ANBU in the room. She knew that they wanted to protest but the look she gave them stopped that in their throats. They bowed to her respectfully.

"It's great to see you again Naru-chan." Neji said turning to his friend. Like any other time Naruto bristled at the given nickname.

"You too Neji."

"See you soon blondie." Sai stated.

"Yea. Please don't tell anyone that I'm here." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. Hiding the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sure." With that said the two black ops disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Making sure they were out of hearing range Tsunade began. She took her place behind her desk and linked her polished nails together.

"What is it you need to talk to me about, Naruto?"

"It's about Amatsuki and your ANBU team. Firstly you should know that Satoshi was poison badly by one of the rouge nin's you had them chasing. He was put on bed rest for two to three weeks. During that time your team had been staying with me in a village not far. Raiden and Ayame suffered less critical wounds of their own. But they are all doing well. After I go back they should be home within the week. As for Amatsuki, she has grown with amazing progress. Better than anyone I've seen before. She misses her home terribly as well. So with your permission, Hokage-sama, I'd like for her to be readmitted back into the village with no penalty." Naruto asked humbly crouching into the respectable position. He had his head bowed down, looking at the floor. One hand balled into a fist holding up his upper half. The lower half of his body weight placed on his right knee.

"Hmm…I see. Naruto you know that when you took her you became…"

"I know. But she is my daughter and had the right to grow in a loving home even if I couldn't provide enough for her. It shouldn't be a crime for trying to save the life of your child, by taking them away from a home filled with cheating, lying, and neglect. But since Amatsuki was too young to know what was going on nothing should happen to her. As the counsel sees it I'm dead anyway. So they cannot put the blame on a little girl for my actions." The kneeling male's voice didn't raise an octave, but Tsunade felt the raw passion in the little moron's tone. He had thought this out well.

"As the Hokage, I can permit her re-admittance, without you being here. Since the ones who bought her back _were_ her brothers. There was no sign of you having been with her there will be no punishment against her. But gaki…tell me the real reason you came back. Like I said before you did not have to come back just to ask me to readmit Amat back into the village." Naruto stood up to look Tsunade in the eye. She had caught on to his plan quickly, he couldn't blame her either.

"I came back…" Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body swayed. He reached up a hand to his forehead feeling dizzy and faint. Naruto shook his head trying to shake away the feeling but only making it worse. He registered broken bits of his name coming from Tsunade's and Kyuubi's mouths, but couldn't answer them. His vision blinked from black to fuzzy back to black before he fainted.

-----------------------------------

_Naruto went from shock to pure fury in the matter of seconds. He heard another sound resonate throughout the bottom floor of the house. He crept stealthily to the sound. Something in the back of his mind telling him it wasn't a threat but he was too far gone. With the grace of a fox Naruto pounced on to the person, grazing them with his sharp claws. _

"_NARUTO!" The voice yelled pulling the crazed fox out of his bloodlust haze. _

"_Itachi, how the hell did you get in?! The barrier is up." He questioned the elder Uchiha. _

"_You showed me the jutsu to get passed it, remember. What is the matter? What's happening to have you put it up?" Itachi inquired pushing his brother-in-law off of him. _

"_Someone took Amatsuki, right from under our noses. And they came back for the twins but…were unsuccessful." Naruto practically growled out. He was growing more restless by the minute. He needed to get to Sasuke and Amatsuki before…_

"_Where is Sasuke?" Itachi broke Naruto out of his dark train of thought. _

"_He's out looking for her. Watch the twins for me and get Tsunade and a medical team ready soon." Before Itachi had a chance to answer Naruto was gone. Itachi gave a heavy sigh as worry filled his heart. An emotion he never remembered having. It only happened when he returned to Konoha and laid eyes of his nephews. He got up and went to search the house again for danger. This person, whoever they were, was going to pay. _

_--------------------_

_Sasuke's hands scratched at the rocky hands futilely. His blunt nails bleeding from exertion. His sharingan blinking from blood red to deep onyx. He was turning blue from the lack of oxygen he was receiving. _

"_How does it feel Uchiha? To be so close to saving your daughter yet so far. There is nothing at this point you can do. By the time anyone gets here to save you it will be too late for the both of you. Quite sad actually for your darling Amatsuki to die at such a young age." The man taunted from the shadows. Sasuke had half the mind to sneer. _

"_Quit your babbling. You think you're high and mighty just because you killed a little girl and hid in the shadows while you killed me. In truth you're nothing but a coward, hiding behind cheap tricks and your medical ninjutsu just to win. Kill me and let my daughter go." The raven growled. The clawed earthy hand squeezed his throat._

"_You talk big for someone in your position." A man said coming from beneath the shadow of the trees. _

"_Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke wheezed out. _

"_Isn't it obvious? I want you dead." He mocked. Black eyes narrowed at the tall lanky figure standing in front of him. _

"_What else is new? You still didn't answer my question: Who. Are. You?" Sasuke enunciated the words trying to remain conscious. But it was a futile act. The earthy claw squeezed his neck tighter every time he struggled. It was to the point where the talons dug into his back, piercing into his flesh. His vision was starting to fade. Blackness crept around the edges of his gaze. The last thing that flashed in his mind was a basically a flash reel of his friends and family. Most of it had to do with bright blue eyes filled with merriment and a blinding smile. Malicious chuckling filled his ears but didn't reach him fully. _

"_That's it Uchiha, give into the darkness." _

"_Naru…" The raven whispered. His hands fell limply to his sides. Finally he gave into the bleak never ending abyss. _

_--------------------_

"…ruto…Naruto can you hear me? Come on, kit wake up!" Kyuubi's voice was beginning to break through the haze. His eyes still refused to open, but his sense of touch and hearing were slowly beginning to return.

"Fox, you should relax. Naruto will be fine. He just needs to rest a bit. Give him time." Tsunade growled.

"Can you blame me for being worried?" The demon retorted, glaring at the Hokage.

"No, but I can definitely blame you for him fainting!" Tsunade roared back.

"And I told you this is the first time we've held the jutsu this long!" Naruto didn't know if he should stay unconscious or stop them from killing each other. Either way he'd end up with a headache and a mess to clean up.

"Jeez, I see you two are getting along swimmingly." The blonde groaned, cradling his head. From what he could tell he was lying on the couch in the Hokage's office. The smell of various medicines and herbs filled his nostrils. He could smell the worry rolling off Kyuubi and Tsunade in droves. The scratchy material of the cushions made his skin crawl and itch.

"Naruto!" Both Kyuubi and Tsunade said at the same time. The fox immediately kneeled at the blonde's side holding his hand. The Godaime patted blonde spikes also checking for any signs of a fever. Naruto's eyes cracked open to take in the light of the setting sun outlining both of the other inhabitants.

"How long have I been out?" He asked trying to sit up. Tsunade gently pushed him back down.

"You've been out for about two hours. But, you need should rest more. You fainted because your chakra levels were nearly depleted." The Hokage persuaded softly. Naruto laid back down. He looked at the worry etched into Tsunade's face. Damn, he's just gotten back and she was worried about him already. Naruto grunted. He reached his free hand up to stroke the elder blonde's cheek.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-baa-chan." The blonde stated genuinely. Light hazel eyes gazed at him. A perfectly manicured hand covering his own.

"Runt…how long have you been holding this jutsu?" She watched Naruto push against

"Two maybe three days max. I didn't want to do the separation jutsu and a henege near the village; for fear that Sasuke would pick up on my chakra signature." The blonde said nervously looking away from. Instead he stared into the red eyes of Kyuubi. The fox had yet to say anything to him. Most likely he was just letting Tsunade do what she does best. Go straight into over-protective sister mode and nag the hell out of him.

"Naruto I see your point very clearly, but you should be more careful. What if you had been alone or worse in front of the Uchiha brat himself? What would have you done then?" The blonde tried his best not to wince and if the tow before him didn't know him so well they wouldn't have noticed.

"I don't know. Kyuubi would have been right there with me so I didn't think it over." Naruto shrugged. He didn't want to think about the alternative view Tsunade just gave. The elder blonde glowered.

"Naruto…" A tanned hand stopped her. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Baa-chan, it's a good thing that it happened here then. What happened…happened it's over and done with. There is no need to worry about it now." He smiled wearily. His head still swam and light. His body felt weak almost numb. Something he would have been glad to be several years back. Naruto sighed.

"Kit, you should really lay back down. You're still weak." Kyuubi whispered quietly. It sounded fragile, like he was struggling to stay focused.

"Kyu, what's the matter?" Naruto asked. Tsunade slipped on to the cushion where Naruto's head would be. The biju put his head in her lap, staring intently at the fox.

"Nothing, I'm trying to concentrate on a few things. I need you to lie still." He said. Naruto did as he was told, kind of reveling his sister's warmth. The next thing he knew cold hands were placed over the seal on his stomach. He jumped slightly, but stopped squirming when Kyuubi growled at him.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing?" The Godaime asked petting soft spikes. Red eyes glanced at her before going back to the seal.

"I'm trying to transfer the excess chakra Naruto gave me when we separated. I had a feeling this would happen so I tried to use as little chakra as possible. This was also the reason I was still here instead of disappearing. " Kyuubi explained, his hands starting to glow red. Naruto twitched again and stifled a giggle. The demon growled again.

"But Kyu, you know what messing with the seal does!" Naruto whined. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and snapped at his host.

"Then picture the most disturbing thing you can and stay still!" The fox almost roared but controlled his voice. Naruto pouted imaging the worse thing he could, Gai naked. Kyuubi closed his eyes concentrating on the flow of chakra, making sure it was steady and even. If there was even the slightest flux there could be damage to Naruto's chakra system. About ten minutes in Kyuubi relaxed a bit. A little more and Naruto would be ok. Tsunade saw the change. The moron's breath had evened out after he stopped fidgeting.

"Kyuubi, how has Naruto been these last years?" She asked looking down at the peaceful angel in her lap. The fox hesitated for a moment, piecing the words together in his mind.

"For the first year or so he was…closed off from the world. He wanted to stay strong for Amat, so basically he locked his emotions away. The Naruto you see now is nothing compared than the one six years ago. He was so cold and desolate to those around him except Amat. That was the one spark in his eyes that no one could kill. She was probably Naruto's reason for staying alive. But as the years wore on Naruto became more and more like his normal self. As you can tell he hasn't reached beyond a certain point. It's like he's holding back, for a reason I don't even know. Once we moved to our current town, the joyous idiot was semi-back. His infectious smile and ability to attract people to him returned. He even has a love interest but I don't know he seems to be holding out on that too." Kyuubi's expression looked sad almost to the point of tears. Tsunade couldn't grasp how much Naruto had changed just by hearing it. She had to be there to witness it. Luckily, the brat in Tsunade's lap was only a shadow of him from six years ago.

"What love interest?" She questioned, raising a thin eyebrow.

"A merchant named Kyo." Kyuubi didn't elaborate on the topic. Naruto was going to awake soon and he didn't want to hear the earful he would probably get for telling Tsunade about Kyo. The elder blonde didn't push the subject once she felt Naruto begin to stir.

"Mm…Kyuubi that tickles." Naruto giggled twisting to get away from the glowing hand. The fox sighed and removed the appendage. The twerp was lucky he was done.

"Do you feel better, moron?" He asked, his ear twitching back and forth from the door to Naruto.

"Much. Hey baa-chan, do you have any ramen?" Naruto questioned snuggling into her thigh. Tsunade snorted and 'accidentally' pushed Naruto off her lap. The blonde ungracefully went tumbling down, landing face first on the hardwood floor. Kyuubi stifled a laugh, whereas Tsunade chuckled evilly.

"Ah…what the hell you old hag!?" Naruto yelled indignantly holding his nose.

"No reason. Now gaki what did you come back?" She asked wanting to know the truth. She knew that Naruto knew the rules and regulations of the village better than anyone. It was a huge possibility that if he had stayed in the village he would have become the next Hokage.

"Right…I don't want Amatsuki to be influenced by Sasuke's poor judgment in some areas. I want her to remain the same little girl that she grew up to be." Naruto stated getting up and sitting in one of the large wooden chairs in front of the large desk. Hazel eyes narrowed assessing the situation.

"So what you're saying is that you came back to check and see how far that _'influence'_ had spread, correct?" Tsunade spat the word like it was poisoned. Naruto felt a little guilty at assuming so much. He should've known better.

"That is correct." Kyuubi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. His eyes closed, waiting for the yelling that was sure to ensue. But it never came, instead he felt thin strong arms wrap around his shoulders, embracing him.

"Gaki, you're an idiot. Your friends would never let the Uchiha have that much of an influence over them. Yes there were times when he could have been wise and his advice was worth listening to, but when it came to you or the kids the pureness couldn't be touched. The few of us that know the truth wouldn't have let that influence happen if it were to spread. Naruto, you must've been aware of this." Tsunade whispered in tightly squeezing the blonde in her arms.

"Of course baa-chan. I-I just…I missed you so much!" Naruto cried wrapping his arms around the Godaime's neck. He was trying his hardest not to cry. It was just what Tsunade had said, so full of hurt and very slight accusation, that broke down the walls Naruto had tried to build up. Damn, why was he always hurting someone unintentionally when he thought it would be best for them? Was he just destined to screw up others lives thinking like that?

"I missed you too. And so has everyone else, Naruto." Tsunade said biting back the tears that gathered in hazel eyes. Kyuubi had taken a few steps back letting them let it all out. He could sense that they had been holding back their feelings ever since they first laid eyes on each other. The scene that unfolded before him was that of a brother and sister meeting after years apart. A joyous reunion but they were only going to be torn apart again when they left.

Kyuubi felt a sharp kind of stabbing pain in his heart. How could he have been so foolish to convince, or rather force, Naruto come back here. It was only going to be harder on Naruto and everyone again. Who the hell was he to be putting this kind of strain on already fragile hearts? Sure at the time he was thinking about Naruto and how badly the blonde gaki wanted to be home again, but he never thought about the after effects. The heartbreaks that would definitely ensue in a few more hours.

Kyuubi was broken from his horrid realization when the sound of heeling running down the long hallway filled his ears. His red ears twitched back, picking up on the heavy breathing and racing heart of the young female. That ruled out it being Shizune, meaning it was a huge possibility that it was Sakura. The fox composed himself a bit before looking over at Naruto and Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, I thought I told you to lay off of the sake!" Naruto scolded plucking her in her arm. Tsunade glared.

"Shut up, this place drives me to drink. It keeps the stress level down." The Hokage shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of her desk in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry you guys but we have company. Sakura is on her way now and if we don't hurry our cover will be blown." The blonde haired woman eyes widened. Naruto stood up quickly.

"How long?"

"Around 45 seconds. That's barely enough time to do the henege and release the barrier around the room." Kyuubi answered. Naruto merely nodded his head. Both of their hands moved in a flurry of motion. Tsunade watched as hand sign after unfamiliar hand sign flew by in a whirl of movement. The next instant a swirl of smoke engulfed the two standing before her, replacing both Naruto and Kyuubi with Kokoro and Akumu, they're alternate identities. The petite female's hands stopped whereas the older male's kept going. The Hokage felt the barrier thin and dissipate in a matter of seconds. Not soon after the barrier dissipated was Sakura rushing through the door.

"Hokage-sama, you're needed at the hospital right away!" The pink haired-nin panted.

"What happened?" The Godaime stated as calmly as she could upon seeing the panic on her pupil's face.

"The team you sent out to do scouting was ambushed by an S-class nin from the Land of Lightning. The rouge nin escaped leaving our men on the brink of death."

"All right I'll be right there!" Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she saw the two other occupants in the room.

"Yes Tsunade-shisho sorry for intruding!" With that Naruto's ex-teammate was gone. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, just seeing the one who was there for him through everything. He wanted so badly to embrace the woman, but he couldn't. No…no one is to know he's here. Naruto couldn't see the hope in their eyes only to have it die when he was gone once again. He buried the pain and tears back into the deepest part of his heart, gladly to deal with it later.

Tsunade turned calculating hazel eyes back on to Naruto…uh…Kokoro. Her pale silver-blue eyes were disheartened. But like that the emotion was gone replaced by false happiness. Just like before…

"It was good talking to you Hokage-sama." The gentle voice tilled. A small smile gracing pale features. Akumu took his place next to his sister.

"Will you not stay?" Tsunade's voice cracked. Her bangs covered her eyes hiding the pain that flashed across them.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but we can't stay any longer. We have to get moving early tomorrow and we have one more stop before we leave. Besides…you have strengthen the faith in me once again." Naruto's smiled wavered a bit. Kyuubi took Naruto's hand on his squeezing it.

"I should've known. Be safe…gaki." Tsunade whispered the last part. She had known Naruto's answer but couldn't help asking. The tiny part of her hoping Naruto would have said yes and come back. But it truly was a shot in the dark.

"I will. Send everyone my love. Don't forget to tell Sai, Ayame will be home safe and sound. I'll be around…even if you don't know it. I won't be gone for another seven years again." The girl sniffled.

"I'll hold you to it. Goodbye." Tsunade vanished once the last syllable rolled of her tongue. Kokoro dropped her head eyes glued to the ground.

"Goodbye." She said with such sadness and tenderness it only twisted the knife that lay embedded in Kyuubi's heart.

"Let's go Koko-chan. You said there is one more place you wanted to go before we left. It's already getting late." Akumu said softly, covering his emotions well.

"Yea…" Was all that left the girl's throat before she was pulling her brother out the door, toward the one person who kept him together all this time. He couldn't leave Konoha without seeing his Iruka-tou-san.

---------------------------

"_Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled rasengan-ing the hand made of earth. He watched as his husband fell to the soft forest floor beneath him lifelessly. The fox turned rage filled red eyes toward the man behind him. _

"_Dear Naru-chan, always getting in the way of everything. You should learn when to stay down and not put up a fight." The man chortled evilly. With that Naruto was roughly thrown into the trees surrounding the area. He easily flew through ten of the sturdy barks. The angry fox moved in blurred motion, dashing out of the fallen debris at the figure. Naruto's fingers missed the kidnapper but left a scratch underneath his eye. _

"_Naruto, get away from him! It's only a clone!" Itachi yelled coming into view, from the same direction as Naruto. The red head looked at his brother-in-law furious and confused at the same time. It was long enough for his foe to land a hard blow to the gut, sending Naruto crashing into Itachi's chest. _

"_It seems our fun has ended for today. Until next time. Oh and I'll be keeping your daughter as a prize until then."With that the clone disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace behind. Naruto lunged at the man too late to do anything about it. He roared into the air scarring away what little wildlife roamed about. Just as he was about to give chase to nowhere, Itachi's voice broke through his haze. _

"_Naruto…!" The elder said...the blonde could hear the undertone of panic to his voice. _

"_Itachi what are you doing here?! You were supposed to be watching Raiden and Satoshi! Why have you come?!" The fox roared; anger flared in his chest. His chakra spiked. One…two…three of Kyuubi's tails began to sprout. _

"_Uchiha Naruto!" Itachi locked eyes with the transforming fox halting all progression. Kyuubi growled rattling the bars on his cage. "Naru-nii-chan…you must calm down. Your rage rampage will not bring Amat back home any sooner. It might even delay it. Think rationally about your actions." The raven stated as calmly as possible. Naruto sighed Kyuubi's red chakra fading back into his body. The blonde fell to his knees, cradling his head. He was powerless to help Amatsuki in the end and now…now he wasn't sure if he'd ever see his baby girl ever again. Naruto turned teary eyes toward his still husband. In that same instant he was next to Sasuke across from Itachi._

"_Nii-san is he…" Naruto's words trailed off, not wanting to believe that Sasuke could possibly be dead. _

"_No he's not dead, his pulse is faint…but he's still alive." Itachi replied. His blazing eyes glanced to Naruto. The young parent seemed so unstable and unpredictable at the moment, but what parent wouldn't be when their child had been taken. _

"_We need to get him back home…before it's too late. Did you at least get the medical team together?" Naruto asked quietly as he picked Sasuke's body up and placed him on his back. _

"_They're at the hospital waiting. And to answer your question before Neji and Hinata are with the twins. They are both fine but worried about you and Sasuke. They don't know about Amatsuki yet." Naruto nodded silently, not bothering to answer. Itachi would understand by the gesture. The elder followed behind the seething jinchurikin. Naruto knew his anger wasn't going to get them anywhere but it was hard to even think straight, let alone go back to the village empty handed. How was he going to explain this to his sons? _

**Time skip …ten days later**

"_You've got to be kidding me?! It's been ten fucking days and there is still no trace of Amatsuki anywhere?!" Naruto yelled outside of Sasuke's hospital room. It had been ten days since Amatsuki was kidnapped. Since then the kidnapper has shown no sign or at least lead at to where she maybe. The chances of her getting found were getting slimmer and slimmer each passing day. To top everything off Sasuke had been in a coma for the past ten days as well. The doctors don't know what to make of it and had no clue as to when the Uchiha was going to wake up…if ever. _

"_Naruto you have to calm down." Tsunade said watching the blonde pace back and forth. With every step he made his anger grew. _

"_I'm tired of everyone telling me to calm down. It's not helping anything! Nothing but empty words and promises spill from everyone's lips. It's not going to bring Amatsuki back or get Sasuke out of his coma. So quit it!" The fox roared. His eyes flashing red back to angry blue. The Godaime stood slightly frightened of him. She had never seen Naruto this mentally unstable before. _

"_Gaki, we're trying our best. But patience is the key right now." Naruto glared at her. But once he saw the hurt and fear in her eyes his expression softened. _

"_Baa-chan, I'm sorry. It's just too much to handle right now." The blonde said apologetically. _

"_I understand, just remember we are trying everything." She left out the part about how they were going to have to give up the search though. She had the council breathing down her neck because she was using the villages resources to look for one little girl. To them children disappeared every day there is no point in wasting others time and money on one kid just because you have a person connection with them. _

"_Yea…yea." Naruto replied dully, walking back into the sleeping raven's room once again. He sat in the chair next to the uncomfortable hospital bed. Naruto gently intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's, squeezing it slightly. He laid his head on the pale shoulder. The blonde was trying desperately not to cry out his frustration. But some of his tears leaked out of his blue orbs. He was so lost and confused right now. Naruto had no idea what to do._

"_Teme…you have to wake up soon. We need you. Amat is still missing. Everything is basically turning to shit." Naruto whispered, nuzzling the pale neck. The younger Uchiha twitched a little, making a small noise in the back of his throat but didn't wake. Blue eyes gazed harder at the perfect porcelain face…just wishing deep black eyes would open. But no such luck. The sleeping raven didn't rouse after his movement. Naruto sighed heavily, kissing Sasuke's cheek._

"_Mm…you sleep S'uke. By time you wake up Amat will be back and waiting for you." The fox said softly, drifting off into a restless sleep. Thinking of a way to get their daughter back…along with that bastard's head who took her._

**TBC-----------**

Well damn that turned out **WAY** different than I planned. Sorry to end it right there. I didn't want to delay the chap more than I already have. Next chap Naruto will see Iruka and head back home. Plus a few more plot twists and turns in there to. Oh and the flashback will be finished as well. Again sorry if it seemed…blah and hella repetitive. This is un-beta'd seeing as my beta disappeared. But will have the beta'd chapter up ASAP. Hope you liked it.


End file.
